


An Unexpected Date

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-05 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 106,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Request to Atomsk and I from Lexboss on FFN and posted on my account for various reasons: What if an old Dating App allowed two unexpected people to meet and allowed them to go on a date that goes out of control?, how will their friends and families react at the end? please read and find out. Finn X Bronwyn Lemon alert: Given free range by Lexboss so expect wild lemons from C. 3 onwards(Posted on AO3 to keep the story alive in case of my FFN account from being deleated.)





	1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting down while conversing with each other.**

**"Hmmm… so Lexboss is asking for this request yes?, thankfully you managed to talk them into raising the age to 18 and over, if there was no lemon, I would have been fine with 15 to 16 years of age." TME said while he said this to be sure that Lexboss gave that exact ok for this story.**

**"Yes. I was able to talk to Lex into letting us make Finn and Bronwyn 18 for this oneshot. Plus I promise it can't be extreme like how we do it and also Finn and Bronwyn have to wear the same outfit." Atomsk said.**

**"And by same outfit… do you mean like their initial looks just resized for 18 year olds or the exact same outfits like twins?" TME said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Hmmm… their initial looks just resize them." Atomsk replies.**

**"Right, so just to recap in a small paragraph, what is the plot that Lex wants this story to go, sure we can bring it down for us to look at, but I think a condensed idea would give the readers a better idea of what's about to happen." TME said while he brought up a large mess of words and smashed them down to make a more detailed neat paragraph before it poofed away as an example.**

**Atomsk looks thoughtful before speaking up.**

**"Well what do you have in mind?"**

**"Simple, we do is what I did in TDS where I gave a slight recap of the story and how it went after a bit to help refresh everyone on the story, like one of those small synopsys things you see at the start of anime or games and such, but in this case, since you have the main stuff with Lexboss, you give small sentences of each paragraph to give a clear precise explanation of what will happen." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.**

**"Hmmm, okay that can work."**

**"So in your own words as practice, with what Lexboss gave you, how will the story turn out, if you want I can give a very short idea as to what will happen, but you can add more if you want." TME said to help Atomsk if he should start or if TME should.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look before he said this.**

**"Sure. And I believe it should start at the Tree Fort."**

**"Right, simply put this is a simple Date between Finn and Bronwyn… which reminds me, did Lex mention anything about the before stuff like what happened to cause the date or do we just go all out in the romantic way?" TME said with a raised eyebrow when he tried to remember if there was a before part before the actual date or if it wasn't there at all.**

**"Well Finn takes Bronwyn to a restaurant and they stargaze and stuff before the… you know wink wink." Atomsk said.**

**TME however grins before saying this.**

**"Interesting… so as long as we go along with the plot handed to us, we can work our magic to really spice things up huh?" TME said while a fire burns in his eyes… right before he starts running around with this to say.**

**"GAAAAHHH MY EYES!" TME said before he summoned a bucket of water and dunked his head in it and steam came from the bucket.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

**"Well I don't know what just happen but to answer your question TME, yes as long as we go along with plot and help spice things up. But we have to remember to not go extreme upon Lex's request."**

**TME gave a thumbs up at that while he still had his head in the bucket before shocking Atomsk a bit when he popped his head off his shoulders while leaving it in the water before TME's body summoned a sign that said this.**

**"First off, sorry, was running out of oxygen so this was a next best thing for me, second, I think that's for the lemon itself, but better safe than sorry right?" TME's sign read while TME's body held the bucket to his side.**

**Atomsk blinks for a moment before he spoke up.**

**"Right better safe than sorry. Can you breathe in there man?"**

**TME's body turned the sign like wile coyote before the sign read this.**

**"Oh yeah, technically I'm breathing through my neck, and considering how random we can get, physics don't mean jack with me no matter who complains so my head is AOK, should be good at the outro so mind leading us in, also mine making sure brainless doesn't walk down a flight of stairs?" TME's sign read before TME's body starts walking around and bumping into things.**

**Atomsk blinks before he looks at the readers and said this.**

**"Well folks hope you enjoy reading this as I help TME's body out." He said before the scene fades after Atomsk went to assist TME before his body could actually fall down a flight of stairs before the scene opens to the Tree Fort.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene now showed Finn the Human while he played on BMO, seems he was lost in thought when he was thinking about something before BMO said this when it noticed Finn was not on his A game.

"Finn, are you alright?, you seem to zone out when you try and play my games, are they boring you?" BMO asked with a worried tone, granted the games were old but BMO had upgrades to help them run better or give them new features, like in Compy's Castle, there was now an AI controlled partner who could help with tough puzzles and what not, granted it was technically BMO helping but it was still a nice touch nonetheless.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted when he heard BMO's voice before speaking.

"Oh sorry BMO and no they're not. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what Finn?" BMO said when it looked at Finn, aside from the size increase and the large set of clothing to fit Finn's frame, Finn was technically the same adventurer that everyone knew and loved.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I'm not sure what, don't worry BMO, I'm okay." He said while giving the little bot a reassuring smile.

"Is it a lady problem Finn?, you seem to be more down lately when you hear that Jake is dating Lady and other people getting together." BMO said with a worried to to its voice.

Finn did felt bad on some parts when he remembered that but shook his head before speaking.

"Oh that was nothing BMO. I'm happy that Jake and everyone else I know is in a relationship."

"I see… hmmm… want to try this dating thing I downloaded Finn?, it's a questionnaire about yourself and it sees on a list of various ladies around Ooo, before you object… when was the last time you went out to try and get a lady?" BMO asked with a super serious look a moment later.

Finn was a bit taken back by that question though deep down… he knew that BMO was right that.

That's when the human sighs and spoke up.

"Okay BMO, I'll give it a shot."

BMO smiles before asking Finn a surprisingly large number of questions, from the most common like favorite foods, color, age, everything to the more odd, like shoe size to favorite monster to slay, but all in all it took a shocking 30 minutes to complete before BMO said this to Finn who was panting for breath when BMO asked them nonstop.

"Now Finn, it will take a bit to sort out all the ladies in Ooo, so give me 10 minutes to find your match!, who knows this one maybe Miss Finn's wife!" BMO said with an excited dance and tone to its voice before it sat on the table before a timer appeared on BMO's face to show 10 minutes and counting.

Finn blushes when BMO said the word wife.

He knew that BMO means well but due to his track record with the ladies… he starts to doubt himself if he'll ever find a girl for him.

That's when the human decided to take a quick catnap since BMO said I'll take at least 10 minutes.

**10 minutes later…**

When the timer went off, BMO called this out loudly to wake Finn who was asleep on the couch.

"FINN I HAVE FOUND A MATCH!" BMO yelled while sounding excited.

Finn jolts a bit from his nap before he spoke up.

"W-What?... Really?... Who is it BMO?"

"Here is the result Finn… the lucky lady who matches your tastes is…" BMO said before random pictures and info appeared on screen while a drumroll was sounded out in the background for dramatic effect.

Finn looked with anticipation while it be any girl except LSP… shuddering.

To Finn's horror however it seemed the screen stopped on LSP for a moment like Glob was messing with him before the screen shifts to one last one that showed Bronwyn of all things and her stats and likes and dislikes.

Finn, though very much relieved that didn't get LSP, was shocked when he saw Bronwyn's picture on the screen before asking this.

"B-Bronwyn is my ideal match?"

"Well close enough if I exclude some of the single woman on this list, seems her likes are thrilling things like skateboarding, having good times, and just and hanging out with others, her dislikes are wolves, being held back from doing things she likes, and embarrassed in front of her friends, would say more for each but those are the top three likes and dislikes for her, sound familiar to you Finn?" BMO said while getting a teasing tone near the end.

Finn blushes a bit before he shook his head before speaking.

"But that can't be right. I mean don't get me wrong, Bronwyn does look cute but I'm her uncle. It would look weird and could cause some conflict since Jake's her grandpa and also her dad, KKW, has a problem with mine and Jake's profession."

BMO got a confused look on its face before saying this.

"Really?, from my records, you and Bronwyn barely talk at all, I mean I think there was less than 5 meetings with her and I'm rounding that number up so how can you know her well, she's more like a stranger who likes skateboarding to you, and you two are not related by blood, and didn't KKW just insult your parents who were the ones who wanted you and Jake to be adventurers?, I mean you remember the dungeon that your Dad made and all the stuff he left for you and Jake right?" BMO innocently said while tilting its body a bit from side to side in thought.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"I… Ummm, well… Dang you have a point." He said since he couldn't think of anything else to counter.

"Not only that, but can KKW complain about you and Bronwyn dating?, I can give many reasons to… what did Jake say?, oh yeah, Shut KKW's front door… whatever that is…anyway, want me to set things up so you can at least meet her and talk with her Finn?, I can come with to help… Break the ice if I get that other term and leave when things look good." BMO said with a smile on its face when it really wanted to see Finn be happy.

Finn rubs the back of his head before thinking this.

_'Hate to admit it but BMO is right. Though what if it doesn't work out. I don't want things to be awkward between us. However can't run knowing BMO is trying to help me…Sigh… might as well rip the bandage and go for it.'_ He thought before saying this.

"Okay BMO, let's try it your way."

"Great, because I sent the message a minute ago while you were thinking, hehehe." BMO said before giggling at the look on Finn's face.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before asking this.

"Wait, really?"

"Well would you have 100% gone with it?, you had to be set up by Jake with Flame Princess and needed help with getting at least that first step by others, finally it is BMO's turn to help with the romance." BMO said while feeling excited for what was about to happen.

Finn did remember when Jake tried to set him up with Flame Princess also known as Phoebe. It was working till he did that dumb thing thanks to the Cosmic Owl and Jake's advice.

Finn sighs before speaking up.

"Alright. Let's just hope it works out."

**Meanwhile…**

The scene went to the home of KKW, to be exact, to Bronwyn's room which showed that Bronwyn was messing with her phone on the bed that she got recently and was liking what she saw on the phone… mainly the messaging app that was on it.

"This is like the best phone ever." She said while texting some of her friends about her phone.

However the dating app she used on an old phone seemed to still be good which surprised her when she got a notification from it.

"Huh? Wonder what could this be." Bronwyn said before she clicked on the app to see what the notification was about,

To her shock, she saw that the notification showed Finn's picture and likes and dislikes, and it seemed to have a note attached to it.

"What the? Why is Finn's picture on the dating app?" The hybrid asked before she clicks on the note to see what this is about.

_"Hello Bronwyn, this is BMO, I'm messaging you about the dating app that you have used a while ago, I'm here as the Wing bot for Finn who has taken the time to answer all 100 questions on the questionnaire that not even you or some others did for embarrassing reasons, simply put you and Finn have the highest compatibility and would make a good couple if you two went out, if you are interested in dating Finn, who for many reasons is not your uncle and you can tell your father that if he has his issues, then let him know that I will be speaking with him soon anyway, I may be small but a recent update to my operating system has given me a greater awareness of my surroundings so while I may seem childish, I am not, so all I can say is this, are you really going to object when for all intents and purposes, Finn and you barely meet because of your dad, and you two never hanged out, so what is the harm for one date, for all you know it may turn out well, if you are interested in dating Finn, please head to this location on this note and hopefully Finn can handle the rest, if not I will be joining him to make sure he can get the push needed to date you if you are interested, P.S. if you say yes, I will be leaving you and Finn alone, so don't do to much during the date *Wink*"_ The lengthy note read to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn's eyes widen in shock when she read the letter again before thinking.

_"Okay that was strange. Was that the same BMO that Grandpa Jake mentioned? I can't believe Finn and I are compatible or better yet I can't believe BMO became a wing bot. Wonder if I should decline. Though when I saw Finn's picture he did look… cute."_ She thought while blushing a bit before thinking more.

_"Plus I hardly knew him and was told that Finn was adopted. Hmmm even if I did want to, I'll probably have to talk to my dad anyway."_ She said before she went to talk to KKW.

Thankfully for her, she found him in the Study of their home while he was busy with some paperwork, however when he saw Bronwyn, he smiles before saying this.

"Oh, Hello Daughter, do you need something?" KKW said with a kind smile on his face.

Bronwyn rubbed arm a bit before she spoke up.

"Hey dad, I got something to tell you and you're probably not gonna like what you're about to hear." She said while feeling a bit nervous.

KKW's eyes widen in surprise before he said this with wide eyes.

"Oh Glob, please tell me you didn't get a tattoo, I always told you that your beautiful enough without harming your body." KKW said while he quickly flew over to Bronwyn and starts looking her body over, granted her outfit wasn't different compared to the one that she wore at the skatepark, just a size or two bigger for her more grown figure, she looked a lot like her younger self.

Bronwyn blinked before blushing in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"N-No dad that's not what I was gonna say."

"R-Really?, Good, cause even if I gave the ok, there is the money, the shaving, and the styles, ugh, good thing you got a small part of my shifting ability or we would have more issues…. So… what do you need to say." KKW said with a worried to a somewhat relieved tone.

Bronwyn was still nervous before she spoke up.

"Well see a while back I applied to this dating app and well… I got a match."

"Dating app?, well you are at that age and I can't stop you from seeing boys, being 18 and all so can't force you to do or not in many cases anymore… or girls if you swing that way, can't be closed minded… though I do want to see if this boy is a ruffian or not, I got standards that I should give the best for my little girl!" KKW said with a serious tone to his voice.

Bronwyn did blush before she brought her phone out and showed KKW who her match was.

KKW took a moment to look, he then took off his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and looked again before he said this.

"Sweety… is this who I think it is?" KKW said in case this wasn't someone trying to use Finn's picture.

"Yes did it is. Even got this message from the little robot name BMO." Bronwyn said before showing her dad the note.

KKW blinked a few times when he read it, first was from how detailed it was, second was from the things he read from the note before saying this.

"I see… well I'll be joining you then for a moment to speak with BMO, I have some… questions… not negotiable young lady." KKW said while giving Bronwyn a look that dared her to defy him now.

Bronwyn sighs before she spoke up.

"Okay dad."

"Great… know if there is a button on this thing to let them know where to meet us?" KKW said while he tried to find a button on the cellphone for that, seems he would need a tutorial on touch screens.

Bronwyn sweatdrops before she takes her phone back and speaks up.

"Just tell me where the place is and I'll message BMO back on where to meet us."

"I see… well, we can meet at this location in the Candy Kingdom, really gonna need to look these touch screens up… feel like I'm getting old if I'm not… what is the saying… down with you kids?" KKW said while tilting his head in slight confusion.

Bronwyn sweatdrops while feeling a bit embarrassed before she spoke up.

"Dad, I love you but don't say that again." She said before types down the message before sending it to BMO.

Meanwhile…

Finn and BMO were waiting for something to happen while Finn was playing Compy's castle again before BMO started to vibrate all of a sudden.

"U-U-U-U-Uhhhhhh…." BMO said while it shook on the table.

Finn blinks in confusion before he pauses the game and asks this.

"What's wrong BMO?" He asked with a concern tone.

"M-M-M-Message…. F-f-f-fro-o-o-om… B-B-Bronw-w-wyn…" BMO said while they vibrate all over the table and got close to an edge.

Finn quickly got to BMO before the little robot was about to fall before he spoke up.

"Well let's open it to see what it says."

BMO vibrates a few more times in Finn's arms before the little bot pressed something on its body before the vibrating stopped and BMO did something to open a message app thing which showed a message from Bronwyn.

Finn blinks before he reads what the message said.

"Hey Finn or… BMO I guess, whoever gets this, I talked with my dad and he wanted to speak with you and this BMO person so he's coming with me, please meet us at this location at the Candy Kingdom…. *Location address*" The message read from Bronwyn before it showed that Finn and BMO were to meet KKW and Bronwyn at the fountain in the Candy Kingdom.

Finn blinks in surprise before he spoke up.

"Oh boy. Looks like KKW wants to talk to us." He said while feeling a bit worried.

"Not to worry Finn, with my knowhow on certain things, you and Bronwyn will be making out in no time!" BMO cutely said like it was a promise.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Uh, let's just see if KKW will agree first. Plus I don't want to go too fast or anything."

BMO giggles before hopping out of Finn's arms before saying this.

"Then lets go, don't want to be rude and make them wait." BMO said before the tiny bot slid down the ladder on one side and runs to the door.

Even though Finn chuckles at BMO's excitement, he was still feeling a little doubt about this before having this thought.

'Hope KKW agrees.' He thought before following after the little robot.

A bit later, after a hop, skip, and a large run across Ooo, the duo finally made it into the Candy Kingdom, but thanks to Banana man, who made a new car, Finn was able to drive easily while BMO felt excited while it sat next to Finn, also helped keep Finn from sweating from a possible date.

The duo then made it to the fountain to see Bronwyn and KKW sitting on a bench nearby and they noticed the duo approach which caused BMO to wave to them which caused KKW to wave back, though he still looked unsure about this.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous when he waved a bit at Bronwyn as the duo got close.

Though he did blush a tiny bit when he saw how cute Bronwyn was in person.

Bronwyn felt the same thing before she waves back at Finn as well.

"Hehe, so you two, think this would be a good spot to date?" BMO said while giggling at the duo.

Finn and Bronwyn both blush before KKW clears his throat before he spoke up.

"Hold on now, before I give the okay or anything, I believe we should talk first."

"Hmm?, what's there to talk about?, she and Finn have no blood relation, Finn and Bronwyn are technically strangers who you kept separated because you didn't like the way he and Jake lived, but wouldn't that mean your insulting your grandpop and grandma?, I don't get the logic that your saying." BMO said with an innocent tone to its voice.

KKW rubbed his beard for a moment and took another moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Well you have a point. I'm just trying to make sure that my daughter is with someone who will treat her right. Not saying that Finn will do something bad."

"And what can Finn do to her that would be considered bad?, aside from Flame Princess, everyone else was the one to mess with Finn and really mess up his head, personally I'm worried you or Bronwyn will mess with Finn. I mean honestly, I worried that every few ladies will keep messing with Finn to the point that he can't trust other ladies and… what was that word that Jake used when he found out about Bubblegum and Marceline… oh yeah, I'd be worried that Finn would be too scared to go for the ladies and play for the other team." BMO said with a serious look on its monitor.

The trio blinked at what BMO said before they heard Bronwyn spoke.

"Well I won't do something like that."

"Really?... well not like I can't complain right now, Finn doesn't have many ladies coming for him except LSP occasionally, I normally have to trick her into leaving Finn's place sometimes." BMO said with a blank look on its face before giggling when it remembered some of the more interesting ways that Finn hid in his home while BMO dealt with a wild LSP.

Finn rubbed the back of his head while Bronwyn and KKW, who knew of LSP, did sweatdrop before KKW spoke up.

"Right well getting back to topic, I don't mean to disrespect Finn and my grandparents with what they do. I was just trying to get my dad to have a decent job. Get him to grow up."

"Yet he seems happy with your mom as is, she doesn't want to seem to try and force him, besides I heard Jake was trying for a mailman job every now and then so maybe he could get one sooner or later." BMO said to fill KKW in on what Jake was doing lately.

KKW blinked for a moment after hearing that before speaking up.

"Well that's good to know."

"Yeah, there is also the treasure that Finn amassed at his place, and unlike last time, he has an actual vault, and it seems when Billy, the legendary hero died, he left half of his treasure to Finn and the other to this Canyon woman, so Finn and this Canyon woman just keep the treasure in Billy's old cave for safe keeping so Finn is pretty much set for life on money alone if he cashed in only 1/10th of that treasure in Billy's cave if I did the math right… here is the total of one part." BMO said before passing KKW a tiny note with some writing on it.

When KKW looked at the at the note his eyes widen in shock while his jaw dropped and thanks to his little stretchy powers he inherited from Jake, KKW's jaw went a bit longer.

"So I doubt you can complain about money issues with Finn right?, and won't he make a nice date for at least one night, especially since he's paying for it." BMO said to the Rainicorn/dog hybrid.

KKW, after having his jaw return to normal, did take a moment to think this.

That's when he spoke up after making a decision.

"Okay, after this much talk, I give Finn my blessing to date Bronwyn."

"Great, why don't we leave these two and go back to our own homes… er… can you give me a lift home?, tiny legs… hehe." BMO said while giggling a bit.

KKW sweatdrop before he picks up the robot and looks at Finn and Bronwyn before he spoke.

"I know you'll be a perfect gentleman, Finn so have fun you too. But not too much fun. Don't want any grandkids yet until you're both married."

"D-DAD!" Bronwyn called with an embarrassed tone while she blushed brightly at her dad.

Finn blushed brightly as well while KKW left while holding BMO as he chuckled a bit.

It took a few moments or more till he was out of sight.

That's when Finn finally spoke up.

"That was… awkward."

"Y-Yeah… sorry about my dad Finn… if you want we can just call it a day if you don't want to do anything, I understand." Bronwyn said while she worried her Dad made things really awkward.

Finn sees the worried look on the hybrid's face before he actually grabbed her and said this.

"Actually Bronwyn… I would love to have a date with you." He said while smiling a bit.

Bronwyn blushed quite a bit at that before she just nods to Finn while she had trouble speaking right now, she was never really one for romance and that dating App was just a random thing… she didn't think she would be in this situation right now so she was drawing a blank on what to do next.

Finn then looks at Bronwyn before he spoke up.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Uh… sure, know a decent place here?, no need to go all out my account, first… d-date and all that." Bronwyn said before blushing a bit more before cutely looking down.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"R-Right… I know good place though." He said before he gets up and starts to lead Bronwyn to some place in the Candy Kingdom.

It only took a few minutes til they were in front of a restaurant of sorts. It wasn't like a fancy restaurant just a regular one.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she let Finn do the talking when the duo walked in, she maybe a people person but this was her first ever date and all that.

Finn first opened the door to let Bronwyn go first.

Bronwyn entered before she held the door open for Finn, she can at least show her own manners in return.

Finn enters and thanks Bronwyn before the duo were standing in front of the host podium.

A moment later, a Rootbeer float woman walked up with a kind smile on her face and said this.

"Yes?, how may I help you two?" The Woman said while she got close to show she was wearing a waitress outfit to show that she worked here.

"Hi, we would like a table for two." Finn replies.

"Of course, mind sitting in the waiting area for a moment?, I was about to clean a table off so you two are pretty lucky if you're on a date." The waitress teased before she gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to go into the waiting room.

The duo blushed before they went to the waiting area and waited patiently for hostess to call them.

A minute later, the waitress did call them before the duo saw that a waiter was setting the final touches on the table while the Waitress said this.

"Now then, what kind of drinks will you have tonight?, and for the starter, want the buttered bread here?, it's not too bad if I say so myself." The Waitress said with a kind smile.

Finn took a moment to think on this before he looks at Bronwyn before speaking.

"What do you think Bronwyn?"

"Hmmm… well I don't mind regular tea that's sweetened or… Root Beer if thats an option… sorry if that upsets you." Bronwyn said before the Waitress just smiles and said this.

"Oh no worries deary, just because I'm made of Root beer doesn't mean I take offense to that, I mean it would be like saying to Rainicorns that soy Human stuff tastes just like human so just stick with that instead of going after an actual human, no harm right?" The Waitress said before Bronwyn nods before the two talked for a moment about the drink selections.

Finn waited for Bronwyn to pick a drink before it was his turn.

After it was picked, the Root beer, the Waitress turned to Finn with a gentle smile while she waits for his order.

Finn returns the smile before speaking.

"I would a diet soda please."

"Alright, what kind of diet soda?" The root beer woman asked while she dots down the diet part.

"Hmmm… a diet green fizz please." Finn replies.

"Very well, please sit and enjoy your stay here, I'll be back with your drinks and the complimentary bread, the butter will be next to it." The waitress said before she walked away which left Finn and Bronwyn alone with the waiter who said this.

"Pardon me, but if the beautiful lady would please sit here, we can get you and your date set up so that we can set up the other customers efficiently." The Waiter said while pulling out a chair for Bronwyn, seems this place had excellent service.

Bronwyn gave the waiter an appreciate nod before she sat down while Finn sat on the other side while looking at said hybrid.

The Waiter left after leaving some menus before he said this.

"I'll return in 5 minutes, if you can, please make your choice then, as you can see, we have plenty of customers so if you'll excuse me." The Waiter said before he walked away to leave Finn and Bronwyn alone after he made sure everything was perfect on Finn and Bronwyn's table.

After a minute, Bronwyn said this.

"W-Wow… nice service." Bronwyn said while she opened her menu and looks at all of the food listed inside.

"No kidding." Finn said before he opened his menu and looks to see what food sounds tasty.

Seems there was a top three in the menu, one was a large steak that had some potatoes and what not on the side as the number one, was the priciest item but seemed worth it with the amount of food given.

Next was something for the vegetarian's or peskitarians that seemed to be a platter of vegetables that were arranged around a large fish that was styled to look like sushi, gave it an overseas kind of look as well.

Last was a delicious looking ham with steamed carrots and mash potatoes with gravy.

Bronwyn drooled a bit at the sight while her gaze was on the steak… she was really tempted to go for it but then she remembered that Finn was paying and shook her head before she tried to go after a lower priced item.

However Finn surprised her by saying this.

"If you want the steak Bronwyn, you can get it."

Bronwyn jolts before saying this.

"Y-You sure Finn?, don't want to be to greedy on this… d-date." Bronwyn said before blushing brightly at Finn before she looked back to her menu.

Finn gives Bronwyn a kind smile before he spoke up.

"I'm sure Bronwyn. I'm thinking of getting it myself."

"A-Alright, I'll get that then if your sure." Bronwyn said with a small smile on her face when the smile on Finn's face made her think he looked handsome.

Finn blushes when he saw how cute Bronwyn was when she smiles.

A minute later, the Waitress returned with the drinks and the bread before she set them on the table and said this.

"Here you two cuties go, hope your time here is going well, sorry for the wait but as you can see this place is picking up today." The Waitress said with a smile on her face when she saw how cute these two looked together, if she wasn't partly made of sugar, she would get a cavity from how sweet things were going here.

Finn smiles at the waitress before he spoke up.

"No worries. We understand."

"Thank you, my name is Cherry Root, if you need me, give me a holler and I'll be right back if I'm not busy, now if you two will excuse me." The Waitress or Cherry Root said before she walked away.

"She seems nice." Finn said.

"Y-Yeah… seems excited that we're on a date… you must be popular here more than other places." Bronwyn said when she noticed a few people looking their ways before they went to talk with other people.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well I am a hero so that tends to happen."

"Hehe, well guess I'm lucky that I got a guy as great as you huh?... still wonder why my dad was so stubborn about you but I guess it was more of the danger of the hero work rather than being a hero itself." Bronwyn said while she nibbled on some bread after putting some butter on it while she looked around and missed the look on Finn's face.

Finn blushes at the compliment while blushing again from seeing how Bronwyn eats her bread before thinking this.

'So cute.'

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a smile on his face and said this.

"Hello again, a thousand apologize for the wait, but I hope it allowed you two to pick out the items you want with certainty." The Waiter said with a kind smile on his face.

Finn looks at the waiter before speaking.

"No worries and yes, Bronwyn and I would like the steak special please."

"Very well, I'll have Cedric, a wolfman with an excellent nose for cooking whip it up, he's the head chef here, my name is Emerald, hope you enjoy the meal here, you may need to wait about 15 minutes, Cedric can be touchy when it comes to cooking food but the taste is excellent." the Waiter or Emerald said before he took the menus from Finn and Bronwyn before he walked away to get the order's ready.

It was only a couple of minutes till Finn broke the silence.

"So how have you been Bronwyn?"

"H-Huh?... oh good, got a new phone and met more people to skate with, hoping to be a pro skater in the future, one good thing about partial shapeshifting, I can recover fast from wounds and reset bones so nothing carrier shattering." Bronwyn said like she experienced it before.

Finn was intrigued by the story before he spoke up.

"That's cool. I remember when I used to skateboard at a younger age but nowhere as good you."

"I see… well if you want I can give you an old board I have and see if we can't get you some practice… doubt my dad would want me to go through dungeons, I mean it's not like I would have a date in one of them after all hehehe, still if it was skateboard themed, may give it a shot." Bronwyn said before giggling a bit.

Hearing the dungeon part reminded the human of what happened between him and Phoebe against those skeletons before Finn chuckles at Bronwyn before speaking up.

"Hehe, yeah." He said while not thinking of the past.

Bronwyn however noticed Finn getting a far off look before saying this.

"Er… sorry if I gave you a bad reminder, heard you had some issues with this Flame Queen person and I heard that you may have taken her there once on a date… my bad." Bronwyn said while she looked a bit down if she harmed Finn mentally.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"No Bronwyn, don't be sad. I mean it reminded me about something but not your fault. It was a long time ago and Phoebe and I are just friends. Right now I want to think about the future and what's coming. And hopefully there's a future with you as well."

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that when she saw how honest Finn was, normally when someone tries to charm her, they normally had some kind of lustful intent… but Finn… was genuinely honest, no lustful undertones detected… which did caused her to ask this.

"So… uh… sorry for asking but... " Bronwyn said while she tried to think of a way to ask this gently.

Finn was wondering what the hybrid was trying to say before he asked this.

"But?"

"Sorry for asking… but… do… you know about… tiers?" Bronwyn shyly asked while pointing her fingers together when she couldn't just pull her phone out to mess with it.

Finn's eyes widen for a bit before he spoke up.

"Oh… that. Well… y-yeah." He said before mumbling the last part.

Bronwyn blushed more before she said this.

"I see…" Bronwyn said before things got odd when Bronwyn had this thought.

_"Oh Bronwyn why did you ask Finn that!?, seriously it's like asking another girl if they're a virgin or not or something!, it's also like saying I'm an easy woman who goes around but that's the opposite!"_ Bronwyn thought while she wondered what Finn was thinking.

_'Oh Glob don't why Bronwyn asked me that. What if she asked me if I'm a virgin? Would she laugh at me?'_ Finn thought before more questions popped in his head.

Things were awakard for another minute before Bronwyn asked this.

"S-So… w-what kind of s-sword do you have now?, heard your well equipped nowadays." Bronwyn said with a shy tone which turned curious.

Finn blinked for a moment before he had this thought.

'Wait is she asking about swords or…' He thought before blushing when he didn't want to think of the last part.

Bronwyn was confused for a moment when she saw Finn's face turning red before asking this.

"Something wrong Finn?, your face is looking a bit red." Bronwyn said while tilting her head a bit which oddly enough looked really cute and showed the side of her neck to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit more before he suddenly felt the urge to come over and kiss her neck.

That's when he quickly shook his head before spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry Bronwyn. I was... thinking about something. Um, what was the question you asked before?"

"Well I was asking about the swords that you have, you seem to have a lot, was just wondering if you have one, looked like you did and it seems to be beside you, not really a sword person myself but I can at least respect a collector of things that they care for." Bronwyn said with a gentle smile on her face.

Finn felt a major relief when he heard that before he spoke that.

"Oh that's what you were asking me. Yeah I have one with me. Heroes always need to be prepared and stuff." He said before he pulls out this sword that had a demonic eye and a compass in the middle before showing it to Bronwyn.

"Whoa… nice… but… why is there a compass in the middle?" Bronwyn said while she examined the blade while showing Finn both sides of her neck when she moved her head around to get a good look.

"It's a homing thing for the Tree Fort." Finn replies.

"Ah, handy, well I would show my board but I don't have it with me, Dad gave me a lift here, would have brought it if things went like this, interesting thing is that it's just a piece of wood enchanted to hover, been customizing it to be a board I can be proud of… lets me practically fly like grandma and dad… either that or dad has really strong legs when he moved because I never seem him crawl on the ground." Bronwyn said before she sweatdropped when she thought her dad was a snake for a moment.

Finn sweatdrop as well before he spoke up.

"Well still that's cool. Bet you can do some great moves in the air." He said while smiling at the hybrid.

Bronwyn giggles at that before the duo heard a voice speaking up.

"Excuse me you two, if you can look this way." Emerald said when he returned with two large treys in his hands… seems he was there for a minute or two.

The duo looks at Emerald before Finn spoke up.

"Oh hey Emerald. Did you just got here?"

"Actually about one minute ago starting now… would have said something but with the way you two lovebirds were looking, I would have held back a bit more but my arms are getting tired and the food is hot so…" Emerald said before he placed the plates on the table and lift the lids to show the mouth watering steak specials to the duo which caused Bronwyn's eyes to light up quite a bit when the smell alone excited her.

Finn was feeling the same thing when he saw how delicious the food was.

"Well dear customers, if everything is to your liking, I shall leave you two to your meal, if you have any requests, either call for me or Cherry Root and one of us will be there to help you." Emerald said before bowing slightly to the duo before he left.

Finn looks at the food first before he looks at Bronwyn before speaking.

"Wow this food looks awesome."

"I-I'll say… I mean everything looks perfect, and mine looks more medium rare then yours Finn, did we ask for these to be cooked like this or is this place magical?... how did you know about this place?" Bronwyn said when the food looked too good, there was normally something to nitpick about but the juicy meat, the potatoes that had butter dripping from the heat, even the sauce on the steak looked prime… just what was this place?

"Oh me and Jake came here a few times. Some were for our birthdays, even one time for Lady's birthday." Finn replies.

"I-I see, guess that would explain the service here if you recommended this place, still why don't we dig in…" Bronwyn said before she picked up her steak knife and fork before she cut a piece of meat off and took a bite right before her eyes widen when she had this thought.

"G-Good Glob… i-its like it was made by a master level chef… no hard to chew, amount of fat is just right… and it feels like tongue is crying with joy from the flavor…" Bronwyn said before she quickly swallowed the piece before blushing when she looked like she scarfed down the piece of meat.

"S-Sorry…" Bronwyn said with a bright blush when she had trouble controlling herself before looking to Finn to see what he was doing.

Surprisingly enough, said human was also scarfing down his meal before he looks up before speaking after swallowing.

"Sorry about what?"

Bronwyn blinked a few times before saying this.

"N-Nevermind." Bronwyn said before she went back to eating her food, this time at a more controlled pace to enjoy it.

Finn sees that and tries to be slow so he doesn't look like an idiot in front of the hybrid.

A bit later, the duo managed to finish though they both still had quite a bit of leftovers on both their plates, seems they underestimated the size of the meals.

"U-Ugh… d-don't think I can eat another bite e-even t-though I want to… to… good…" Bronwyn said with a happy content look on her face while she pats her stomach.

Finn pats his stomach as well before speaking.

"Y-You said it."

A moment later, Emerald walked back with some to go boxes before he said this when he starts to put the leftovers into them.

"First off, the to go boxes are complimentary, consider them as thanks for all the hard work with keeping Ooo safe Finn, as for the size, seems Cedric put a bit more oomph into the food as well so you got slightly larger proportions for you two, still going to have to charge you for the meals though, can't give everything for free right?" Emerald said with a grin before he put Bronwyn's box on top of Finn's with F initial on the one that had Finn's food in it before saying this.

"Thank you for stopping by Elemental Cuisine, a place that is suited for all species no matter the boundary." Emerald said before he placed the check on the table and bowed to Finn and Bronwyn before he left to tend to other customers.

Finn picks up the check to see how much the meal was before he his eye blinked in surprise when he saw the amount.

"50 Gold pieces, 25 per meal." The check read, granted there was more like taxes and what not but all in all, it was only 50 gold pieces, was pricey for a meal but considering how well it was minus the to go box prices that were ignored with how much food was leftover, the price oddly seemed fair.

Finn went to his backpack and rummaged through it before he pulls out a couple of diamonds that was enough to pay the bill but also leave a tip as well.

Bronwyn's eyes widen at the size before she said this.

"Whoa Finn, that looks like it would be 4 or 5 times the amount, you sure you want to pay all that?" Bronwyn said when she examined the diamonds.

"Eh, there's plenty more in the bag plus remember there's plenty of treasure in the Tree Fort and Billy's cave so I'm good. Plus I want to make sure our date goes great." Finn said while smiling a bit.

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that when she didn't see the lustful undertone again before saying this.

"W-Well do we head on out now and see what happens next?" Bronwyn said while she blushed more when an idea came to her, but that was for later.

"Sure." Finn said before he gets up and walk towards Bronwyn before offering his hand.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she took his hand and a minute later, the duo was exiting the building with Cherry Root waving to them on the way out before the duo did a few more things while they walked around the Candy Kingdom, talk more about Finn and Bronwyn's lives, their hobbies in detail that they missed in the restaurant, even talked about a few dreams where Bronwyn learned about the dream with Finn getting really buff, having some kind of robotic arm, bit still a badass adventurer while Bronwyn dreamed about going pro in skateboarding instead of just making a simple job out of it.

Finn smiles at Bronwyn and says that he definitely wants to see that.

A bit later, after they walked through a park and day was turning into night and people most of the people in the Candy Kingdom were going to sleep and what not, others, like the occasional couple and what not stuck around to make things a bit more romantic so to speak.

Bronwyn blushed quite a bit when she saw some of them petting one another and kissing a lot but she did glance at Finn to see how he was holding so far.

Finn did blush when he saw that as well while averting his gaze a bit.

Bronwyn blushed more before she had an idea… one that was really risky but she was one to take risks after all… good thing she was on the pill.

"H-Hey Finn…" Bronwyn said to get Finn's attention.

"Yeah?" Finn replies after looking at her.

What Finn didn't expect was Bronwyn leaning into him and kissing him on the lips before the duo fell back onto a nearby bench before Bronwyn, who seemed to know more then Finn on tiers, slipped her tongue into Finn's mouth before she was quickly overpowering him while hugging his body.

Finn was completely shocked by this sudden action while blushing big before speaking up.

'W-Wait, what just happened? A moment ago we were just talking and now she's kissing me. Can even feel her tongue in my mouth. However… this feels… so good.' He thought before the human melts into the kiss and hugs Bronwyn back before return the kiss.

Bronwyn then pulled her head back before she said this.

"S-Sorry about that Finn, most guys… or gals that I know are normally all… lustful and what not, you're not like that, but in a good way, s-sorry, I'll get up." Bronwyn said before she starts getting off of Finn.

However Finn surprised the hybrid by hugging her again in order to keep Bronwyn here before he spoke up.

"Don't. I was just surprised when you kissed me. Although it felt very nice."

Bronwyn blushed more at that before she said this.

"S-Still sorry, was just curious about kissing and all that, never really did it but saw many of my friends do that with others, not always different genders." Bronwyn said while blushing more when she saw… interesting pairings that she didn't expect.

Finn blinked for a moment after hearing that before saying this.

"Then let me help you experience this more." He said before he leans in and kiss Bronwyn's lips this before he had his tongue interact with the hybrid's.

Bronwyn was surprised at first before she went with it and returned the kiss with more hunger than before while she rubbed Finn's back and could feel how big he was compared to her in raw size… which caused her body to heat up while she wondered how Finn was doing after a minute… when she felt something poke at her thigh.

Said human who continues to kiss Bronwyn rubs her back as well with one hand before it surprisingly went down till Finn's hand was now rubbing Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn jolts at that but instead of fighting it, she continues to kiss Finn with more and more lust showing in her eyes.

Finn sees the look but surprisingly starts to have a lust filled look of his own as he looks at Bronwyn before he making kiss from passionate to hunger.

A minute later, Bronwyn then felt a bulge in Finn's pants to show that he was getting turned on before she surprised Finn a bit more when she used a hand to unzip his shorts and his dick sprung free.

Finn was indeed surprised as he and Bronwyn continues to kiss before the human wondered what the hybrid was gonna do.

A moment later, without much care if anyone saw, Bronwyn used a hand to lightly grip Finn's dick and strokes it while Bronwyn was amazed at the size when she got a better look at it.

Finn's size was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Finn shudders as he felt his dick getting stroked off while blushing a bit.

For a bit, Bronwyn keeps on stroking Finn off while she wondered how he was doing.

Said human groans a tiny bit as he starts to enjoy this treatment before thinking.

'Oh man this feels good and plus Bronwyn's hand feels so soft. Though I hope no one sees this.'

However to Finn's horror, a Candy person and what seemed to be a date with it walked up to the bench while the two were holding hands and another two Candy people were walking by, seemed to be just friends when they were talking about their new phones or something that was shown on the Phone, Bronwyn however just stroked faster and faster while more people were passing the duo by, seems jobs and what not were closing and a lot of people were heading home.

Finn tries to not make a sound while looking at Bronwyn with a look that said please stop.

However to Finn's shock, Bronwyn smirks a bit before she strokes Finn faster and faster while people passed by until…

Finn grinds his teeth a bit while his lips shut before unfortunately for him, he out a slight groan before he felt his dick spurt out his cum on Bronwyn's hand.

Unfortunately for him while he rides out his orgasm, A few Candy people notice something odd going on with Finn and Bronwyn and when they looked, they blushed brightly when they saw Finn and Bronwyn's display before bringing their phones out and they start to record things from different angles while Bronwyn keeps on stroking Finn's dick to help him ride out his orgasm.

Finn groans again before his eyes widen in shock after noticing everyone with their phones before he groans again and taps off after 25 seconds past.

To Finn's further shock, Bronwyn, who seemed a bit out of it for some reason, starts to lick her hand clean in front of Finn… like an animal in heat… Uh-oh…

Finn didn't know what was gonna happen before he spoke up.

"B-Bronwyn? Whatever you gonna do… let's at least get out of here first. Everyone's watching and… recording us."

However it seems that Bronwyn was still to into her lust to care right now when she licked her lips clean and when she was fully finished, kissed Finn on the lips, thankfully for Finn, nothing was left on or in Bronwyn's mouth while she grinds on Finn's dick.

Finn, though relieved for not finding any traces of his cum in the hybrid's mouth, was a bit surprised before groaning in Bronwyn's mouth while everyone else watches with blushes in their faces.

It was only a second or two before Finn tries to get Bronwyn off.

However she leaned more onto Finn which further pinned him on the bench while Bronwyn moved her lower body so that she grinds up against Finn and the head of his dick touched her pussy while Bronwyn used a hand to move her panties out of the way and when the head of Finn's dick touched her pussy, it felt incredibly hot… was she in heat now!?, was this explaining the aggressive actions and Bronwyn not caring when a few Candy People who blushed when they moved their phones to record things up close while a really brave one moved Bronwyn's shirt up a bit from behind and everyone saw what Bronwyn was about to do.

Finn had a feeling what was gonna happen before he pulls his head back to breathe before he said this.

"B-Bronwyn please snap out it. You're about to do something that other people are seeing. What if they post this? What if everyone you knew, including your dad sees this?" He asked hoping that might snap Bronwyn out.

Unfortunately for Finn, Bronwyn didn't seem to care when she just dropped all the way onto Finn's dick with a groan before Finn and many others saw blood leaking from Bronwyn's pussy while she had this thought when the pain seemed to snap her out of whatever she was in for a moment.

_"H-Huh?... w-what am I… and why is my…."_ Bronwyn thought before her body slowly heats up again, thanks to the pain, she had more clarity, but it only gave her enough to hear Finn say this.

"OH FUCK!" Finn shouts before groaning at the tight grip of Bronwyn's pussy on his dick.

Bronwyn in her slightly clearer state, managed to realize what happened when she had this thought.

_"Oh… I see… today is my Heat cycle… I remember dad talking about it once… guess the date thing made me forget..."_ Bronwyn thought before she remembered what her dad said about heat cycles and how it could affect her.

_"Now Bronwyn, you may feel uncomfortable for what I'm about to say but it's for your own good. Now doing your heat cycle, if you're with a man, or woman, and you and your partner… uh what was it?... ummm making out? You may feel something affecting your… woman parts and you will most likely be in heat which will make you lose control of your body when you're with a strong mate or something, think its suppose to help… overpower the male or female in question or something… Glob wish your mom was here to explain this but she left a bit ago for work and… she normally experienced that bit during her time….*Blush before clearing throat*... Now I can't stop you when you experience it but hopefully you'll remember to take the pill or something."_

Unfortunately for Bronwyn, the advice starts to turn foggy when her pain slowly fades into full on pleasure and anything else the past KKW said flew right out the window when Bronwyn starts to bounce up and down on Finn's dick with a lustful look on her face when pleasure shot through her body.

Finn's eyes widen for a bit before he starts moaning and groaning for a moment before thinking this.

_'Oh Glob… I can't believe we're doing tier 15… in front of everyone. I'm supposed to be fighting this but… it feels so good.'_ he thought before a few moments passed and Finn, with his human instincts, brought his hands to Bronwyn's hips and starts to thrust his dick up in the hybrid's pussy.

Bronwyn moans and groans from that before she leaned forward and hugged Finn before she used Finn's motions to go even faster on his dick while many Candy people were using their phones, or some using the lights attached for better viewing, saw how rough the two were going.

Finn continues to thrust his dick before he leans his head in and starts nibbling on Bronwyn's neck.

Bronwyn moans more before she did the same while riding Finn at a faster and faster pace, she could feel his dick twitching already and while not thinking about Finn being a virgin or anything, really starts to ride his dick like a wild woman.

Finn felt his dick twitch as well while being lost in the pleasure which made him almost forgot about the candy people watching and recording them while said individuals blush big at the scene.

Bronwyn then howled lightly when she came hard on Finn's dick and her juices squirt out and dripped down to the ground while many more Candy people blush while they saw Finn's dick pulsing more and more until…

Finn groans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum hard inside the hybrid's pussy before the Candy people blushed more when they saw how productive Finn was before semen drips to the ground.

Bronwyn groans loudly with a fucked up look on her face while her tongue hangs out of her mouth before everyone waits for Finn to tap off.

Said human had a relief look after tapping off for 30 seconds before Finn tries to catch his breath.

Bronwyn however had a different opinion on the matter before she turned so that her back was to Finn before she starts riding Finn's dick and everyone could see her breasts bouncing under Bronwyn's shirt… honestly this was starting to look like a porno with the camera and the lights from other phones to really get everyone to see Bronwyn going at it with Finn.

Finn was completely surprised by that action before he starts moaning and groaning again from how good this pleasure was.

For a bit, Bronwyn continues to ride Finn's dick while mixing it up by grinding her body against Finn's which caused him to feel how deep he was going into Bronwyn.

Finn groans again at this feeling before he had this thought.

_'Oh man. This feels so good. I can see why Jake enjoys doing this with Lady whenever he sees her.'_ He thought before he brought his arms out and wraps his arms around Bronwyn before Finn gropes and squeezes the huybrid's breasts.

Bronwyn groans from that before she lets Finn continue to grope her breasts under her shirt before she bounces faster and faster on Finn's dick.

It was only a few moments or more before Finn felt his dick twitch again causing him to squeeze Bronwyn's breasts a bit hard while the Candy people's blushes grew as they couldn't take their eyes off the couple.

Bronwyn in turn groans more and more while she rode Finn faster and faster until…

Finn grunts and groans loud before he climaxed hard again inside Bronwyn's pussy as Finn held the hybrid down on his dick.

Bronwyn groans loudly when she felt that before everyone saw her womb bloat a little before semen flowed out of Bronwyn's pussy before people wait for Finn to tap off.

It took the human about 35 seconds this time before he taps off and tries to catch his breath for a moment or two.

Bronwyn was forced to do the same before she fell forward and onto the ground with her hands and feet on the ground before she pants for breath, while her round ass was on display for Finn which shook somewhat accidentally when Bronwyn's body shudders with pleasure.

The Candy people were able to catch this on their phones while blushing brightly.

Finn on the other hand felt tempted to take Bronwyn's ass however, once he saw the Candy people, he immediately regained his composure and said this before putting his dick away.

"Umm… thanks for watching guys. Hopefully no one posts this without mine and Bronwyn's permission. So… see you guys later." He said before he went to pick up the food that was in the back on his wrist, Bronwyn a moment later, and carefully carry her out of the Kingdom while the dazed Bronwyn just snuggles into Finn's chest like she was acting like a different person.

However it seemed that while a few would keep the video to themselves, a few others already beat Finn to the punch and already sent the video around while Finn put Bronwyn in the car, he quickly drove off and towards the Treefort.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Bronwyn (Heated state)**

What he didn't expect when they got there, or when Finn pulled in and got Bronwyn out of the car… was to see KKW inside of the treefort while he got a serious look on his face while shadows covered his eyes in a dramatic way.

Finn didn't know what was going before he spoke up.

"H-Hey KKW. Sorry if we're late but Bronwyn was a bit tired from our date. Did a lot today." He said while making sure to keep what they did a secret.

However what KKW did was place his phone on the table, slide it towards Finn right before a video booted up to show Finn and Bronwyn going at it with Finn being aggressive as well it seemed for the second round.

Finn's eyes widen in shock when he saw the video before paling knowing why KKW was pissed before saying two words.

"Oh shit."

"You can say that again Finn… I'll admit that from the look of things, Bronwyn went into her heat cycle, thankfully she is on the pill, but I have two things to say… one… you better take responsibility for what happened, I'll admit my fault but you could have done much more to stop her…" KKW said with a dangerous glint in his eyes… even if Finn fought monsters on a daily basis, Bronwyn and Finn were just turned into pornstars in no time flat when the view on the video skyrocketed when the screen refreshed when KKW poked it to show nearly 10,000 views already… and climbing when KKW clicked it again to show nearly 20,000… guess it went viral…

Finn facepalms before he spoke.

"Look, KKW. I get that you're pissed for a lot of reasons and I will take responsibility but you have to believe me, I tried to stop her. But she wasn't listening and… she overpowered me. Plus… well I became weak rom how… good it was… since… I was a virgin." He said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Maybe, but I could care less, I don't care anymore about your adventuring, I don't care about what our family did, and I don't care what dad or mom will say or do… make my daughter sad and I will use all of my resources to make you pay… after all, Bronwyn is my daughter and believe me… **You don't know how scary some of my connections are when I'm pushed far enough to use them, losing the Treefort for good would be the least of your worries."** KKW said before his tone got deadly serious near the end to show he wasn't bluffing.

Finn's eyes widen in fear before speaking up.

"Oh Glob, please no. I will do everything that I can to make Bronwyn happy."

KKW sighs and with a surprisingly relaxed look on his face, said this.

"Good, now I'll leave you two alone for now while I try and handle this video issue…. As you can see many are already viewing it so I might as well use some connections to get rid of it off the internet, granted I can't stop them from viewing it privately….** But it doesn't mean I can't stop the videos all over the internet and make the ones who upload it pay when I sue them for all they have."** KKW said before sounding pretty evil when he starts to exit the room while chuckling… and thanks to the legal stuff… he wasn't in the wrong for doing what he was going to do soon.

Finn pales after seeing that while waiting for KKW to leave before speaking up.

"Oh Glob. I better make sure to keep Bronwyn happy or I'll lose my home…. Or worse. I can't believe that someone has posted that. Hope my friends… or Glob Jake doesn't see this."

**Meanwhile….**

"OH MY GLOOB!" a familiar golden dog said while he picked up his phone… and saw what happened on the video before he he fell back in his home with his wife and feints which got her attention.

**"What's wrong Jake?!"** Lady questioned before she picked up the phone to see what he saw.

What she saw was Bronwyn hugging Finn while she rode his dick, and thanks to the viewing angle, she saw that Bronwyn had a fucked up look on her face while Finn's looked… happy?, must be the angle because Finn would not let something like that happen in public.

**"WHAT THE?!"** Lady shouts before before said angrily growled this.

**"FIIIIINNNNN!"**

However she heard this on the screen which made her look back to see Finn roaring when he came hard in Bronwyn's pussy and quickly overfilled it before Bronwyn starts round two… though Lady did not know if Bronwyn was on the pill or not which gave this response from the Rainicorn.

Lady was now worried at the possibility of her granddaughter being pregnant before she faints and lands on top of Jake.

**Meanwhile…**

A certain musical Vampire was at her home while she tunes her guitar and was in the zone so to speak before her phone vibrates which caused her to blink a few times when she got interrupted and said this.

"Oh who the crud is that… better not be another telemarketer…" Marceline said before she went to get her phone and saw it was a video oddly enough.

"Huh… wonder what this is." Marceline said when she opened the video and her eyes widen in shock and surprise when she saw Finn and Bronwyn going at it.

"Oh. My. Glob." Marceline said with a surprise looked before grinning at the video.

"Hehe, gonna enjoy this later, gonna cash in on those bets though…" Marceline said before she pockets the phone and flies out of her house.

**Meanwhile…**

Bubblegum was working on a new experiment with a new James clone and Peppermint Butler aiding her before Peppermint Butler's pocket vibrates, as for another one, seems when experimenting, Peppermint Butler held his own, and Bubblegum's phones.

Bubblegum was too busy concentrating before speaking.

"See what this is about Peppermint."

"Yes Milady." Peppermint Butler said before he pulled the phones free and oddly enough saw that they each had a video.

"Huh?, Milady, you and I both have the same video, shall I play one?" Peppermint Butler said, normally the best video site, Tubeyou, normally played any public video, but this one wasn't coming from that site and oddly enough was sent to everyone by Lumping Star girl.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"I don't see why not." She said before stopping to see what this video was about.

A moment later, when James, and Bubblegum looked over Peppermint Butler's shoulders when he played the video, they saw to great surprise Finn and Bronwyn going at it while many people were seen recording and lighting the act… honestly if one didn't recognize the fountain, it would look like Finn was staring in a porno or something.

"Mein Glob… Never thought Finn would… Hey! That was by the fountain." Bubblegum said with a shocked look when she recognized the Candy people and the fountain.

"Er… do I delete these videos Milady?... Seems like many people were recording this if the people in the background are holding the unlit phones right." Peppermint Butler said before he quickly deleted the video on his phone and went to get ready to delete the one on Bubblegum's.

That's when Bubblegum surprisingly stops the candy butler by saying this.

"Actually Pep, I'm gonna keep that until I see Finn to show him what he did."

Peppermint Butler was a bit confused before he said this.

"Of course Milady, if you want, I'll arrange a transport right now, if you'll excuse me." Peppermint Butler said while passing Bubblegum her phone and walked away, and when Peppermint Butler was gone, James said this with a smile.

"Hehe, seems Finn became a real man, welp, I'll leave you to enjoy the video your highness, gonna see if I can help peppermint Butler with getting things ready." James said with his usual tone before he ran and sorta danced like a robot on the way out.

Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment before thinking.

'_He's wrong. I mean this happened on my home turf. Finn needs to learn not to do something likes. Though I will admit… he did grew up handsome.'_

**Meanwhile…**

The camera went to the fire Kingdom to show Phoebe sitting on her throne with a bored look on her face when it seemed nothing was going on before a rattling was heard in her armor where she kept her own phone.

Phoebe blinked for a moment before she reaches to her armor and pulls out what appears to be a lava based phone before she saw the link.

That's when she spoke up.

"Hmmm… might as well see what this is about. Might as well help me relieve some boredom."

However what she didn't expect was seeing a close up of Bronwyn's ass while she rode Finn's dick and this video was from someone named the Party Bear God, guess it wasn't just Candy people mixed in.

"No way." She said before blushing at the video, she could see how big Finn was when she saw his face and saw that it was him.

However before she could say anything, Finn came hard in Bronwyn's pussy before she saw the camera get pulled back to avoid the falling semen which also showed how fertile Finn was.

"Whoa." Phoebe said while her blush grew before saying this.

"Never thought Finn would do something like this. Nor how… big he was. He can get a girl pregnant with that much cum."

Phoebe then noticed that aside from some guards… she could leave for her bedroom for some… private time if she wanted.

That's when the Flame Queen got up and said this to the guards.

"I need some… alone time. No one is aloud to come unless I need anything. Understand?"

The Guards looked to one another in confusion before looking to the Queen of Flames and one of them said this.

"Of course your highness, would you have one of us escort you to your room at least?" A guard asked when he was concerned with Phoebe's safety.

Phoebe looked at the guard for a moment before she spoke up.

"Alright. One of you can escort me."

Phoebe was then walked to her room before she was there in record time when she seemed to be in a rush much to the guards confusion before he was kicked out with a quick apology.

**Meanwhile…**

Bronwyn was slowly coming to on something soft before she sat up with a groan.

"Ohhh… talk about a weird dream, first my old dating app kicked in, somehow got together with Finn, went on a dinner date, walked around a bit… and had… an interesting time after… wonder what that dream was about… do I need to see a therapist or something?" Bronwyn said with a blush when she starts to remember the finer details of the *dream.*

That's when she heard this voice.

"Um… it wasn't a dream."

Bronwyn jolts before she looked around to see who spoke… and saw she was in a strange room before finding who was speaking to her.

It was Finn sitting in a chair as he looks at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed brightly before she tried to move but had to close one eye when pain radiates from her pelvic region which caused her to fall back on the bed with a painful groan.

Finn got up from his seat and went to Bronwyn's side before speaking up.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Bronwyn looked to Finn before she said this.

"Welp, not a dream like you said… can't even walk right now…. Sorry about that Finn… first ever heat cycle that really hit me hard, thought I would be able to resist that… but…" Bronwyn said while feeling bad that she took Finn's first time without his permission.

Finn sees that before he surprised the hybrid and hugged her before speaking.

"It's not your fault."

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that before she said this.

"R-Really?, b-but I took your first time and in public… what if people saw… glob what if Dad saw…" Bronwyn said while she looked to the ceiling while touching her head to show her helmet was removed and was sitting on the nightstand.

Finn blushes when he saw Bronwyn's hair before Finn decides to come clean.

"Listen Bronwyn. Better if you heard it from me then someone else. Like I said before, not your fault but some people did saw us. Even recorded us. Plus your dad showed me a video and I'm sure some of our friends saw me the video as well."

Bronwyn's eyes widen to comical levels before she said this.

"Oh Glob… what's going to happen now, I'm on the pill no doubt but what will we do when people come after us…" Bronwyn said when she worried some of Finn's friends would come for him, and her own as well.

Finn gave Bronwyn a reassuring hug before he said this.

"We'll go through this together. Plus I'm gonna make sure to protect you Bronwyn. It might be too soon to say it but, I deeply care for you Bronwyn." He said while blushing before he kissed the hybrid's forehead.

Bronwyn blushed like a tomato from that before she shyly looked away from Finn and said this.

"W-Well… considering things maybe hectic for the next few days, want to turn in now and see what happens tomorrow?... we can… share the bed… if you want..." Bronwyn shyly said to Finn.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"Um… S-Sure. I don't mind."

Bronwyn blushed a bit when she scoots over and gestures for Finn to get in bed with her, thankfully for her, her body was calmed down greatly, so at best she was shy around Finn now considering she had issues with being near Finn right now, but that can be worked on later.

Finn blushes a bit as well before gets on the bed and scoots a bit closer to Bronwyn before the human grabs the blanket and covers them both.

A bit later, the duo start to fall asleep with one last thought each.

_"I… wonder what will happen between us... wonder what else I can do with Finn… heard that I can do a lot more with him…"_ Bronwyn thought before she snuggles up into Finn.

Finn felt that before he hugs Bronwyn and holds her close before he had this thought.

_'Hope things work out between me and Bronwyn after today. I still want to keep seeing her.'_

The scene fades to black while the duo slept… they didn't know what the future will hold, but if things go right, they will be ready, but all in all for this day, the two slept peacefully like lovers in a beautiful embrace.

* * *

**TME and Atomsk was seen while it looked like Atomsk was getting a snack while TME was talking with Emerald and Cedric for some reason.**

**"So how come me and Emerald are here again?" Cedric asked.**

**"Probably to thank us for helping with that restaurant that you and I tag teamed in, gotta say once you set your mind to it you can be a good chef Cedric, maybe I should have you make some lunches for the others instead of Demonga if he loses a bet." Emerald said with a grin on his face while TME nods at that to show that Emerald was right on the money with this one.**

**Cedric took a moment to think on this before he spoke.**

**"Maybe you're right Emerald. I have cooked some meals back in my home world. Probably not as good as Demonga's or your style. Put I can give it a shot. I can even try cooking when me and Azure have a date night and probably invite our girlfriend's as well."**

**"Maybe, I could take you to the cooking world I know of for lessons from a high class chef I know of, bit of a tip, 5 star chefs are low key guys there… if you think my food is good, then you all have not tasted good yet." Emerald said with a grin on his face.**

**Cedric blinked for a moment before he spoke.**

**"You know what, sure. I like a good challenge." He said while grinning as well.**

**"Great, where is Atomsk by the way?" Emerald asked before TME said this.**

**"Oh he's just doing a favor for me and getting a certain item from said food world as payment for your services, remember the Jewel meat that you ate before Cedric?... well this one is something that will make that look low grade." TME said with a grin on his face with Emerald doing the same.**

**Cedric blinked for a moment before the trio heard this voice.**

**"Wazzup!"**

**When the trio looked over to see Atomsk, they saw him carrying two platters with a meaty scent like no other before Emerald jolts and he said this.**

**"G-Good god… i-is that… End Mammoth?" Emerald said which made TME chuckle before he said this.**

**"Yup, stored it when I hunted a few when I went back in the past in Toriko's timeline… you do not want to know what strings I had to pull to get these bad boys cloned and cooked, the capture level is 1200, very high for normal people and impossible by normal means." TME said with a grin on his face which caused Emerald to say this.**

**"C-Cedric… get ready to have your taste buds dance man." Emerald oddly said when he couldn't take his eyes of the platters, normally he doesn't have a sense of smell… but the little he had was enticed fully… so for a guy like Cedric who had a powerful sense of smell…**

**Cedric's mouth watered while his tail comically wagged in excitement while his eyes locked on the meat like an animal with its prey.**

**Not only that but it had meteor garlic on top of it while it was sided with Jewel meat and Galala gator meat… all in all it was a meat lovers fantasy come to life.**

**"Atomsk and I got our own set and will eat it in a bit, for now you two dig in." TME said when Atomsk set the food on the table before TME said this.**

**"Thanks for the help with that Atomsk, hope getting the jewel meat wasn't an issue, had to get my own heard of regal mammoth to keep the small tasty meat coming." TME said when he remembered the massive giant elephant based beasts.**

**Atomsk waved his hand a bit before speaking up.**

**"No trouble at. Seeing how delicious the meat looks right now. I say it's worth it."**

**"Well then, shall we end this while these two eat?" TME said which gave the signal for Cedric and Emerald to start, however Emerald's clothing changed to a tuxedo before he said this to Cedric.**

**"Just to let you know Cedric, once you eat this, you'll understand why you should respect food this good, all food does but food this good and are should be honored… well… better to taste then tell so try and control yourself alright?" Emerald said with an oddly controlled tone to his voice, like he was reigning in his gluttoney for a moment.**

**Cedric looks at Emerald before speaking.**

**"R-Right. Sure Emerald. I can control myself." He said before took a piece of the meat and ate it.**

**Emerald waits for Cedric's reaction, normally jewel meat was high class, but End Mammoth topped the flavor and everything about jewel meat many times over…**

**Cedric's pupils dilated before he growled and said this.**

**"More… MEAT!" He shouts before he pounces on the food and scarfs it down.**

**Or he would have if Emerald didn't knock him flat on his ass before Emerald said this.**

**"Cedric control yourself, remember that TME and Atomsk gave this to us as a reward, I'm all for eating without control but I do it with respect to the food." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.**

**Cedric was finally able to regain his composure before he spoke up.**

**"S-Sorry everyone. Lost control of myself for a moment." He said while feeling a bit down now.**

**"As long as you learn your lesson, you're forgiven, now then, let's sit and give respect to the foot that came from that world." Emerald said before he sat down, and with a gesture of placing his hands together in a prayer, said this.**

**"Thank you for the meal." Emerald said to thank the beast who the food came from before he gently gripped the fork and knife and starts to swiftly but elegantly eat the food while he enjoyed it.**

**Cedric sat down and prayed for the meal as well before he cautiously ate some of the meat at a slow pace while Atomsk looked at TME before speaking.**

**"Now that everything is resolved, wanna end this outro TME before we eat?"**

**TME took a moment to think before saying this.**

**"Yeah, we all hope you like the story and hope you like the many more to come, stay healthy and real well everyone, unless Atomsk has something to say, I say we just fade to black now and eat." TME said while grinning at Atomsk.**

**"Fade to black my friend. It's dinner time." Atomsk said before sitting down.**

**TME nods before he made a prayer to the food he was about to eat before he sat down, he wasn't religious but he could respect the animal it came from before the scene fades to black with TME, Emerald, Atomsk, and Cedric sharing a meal and telling various stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk and TME while they were looking at some things on some sheets of paper.**

"**Alright, so we got almost everything in order with continuing this, you good to go Atomsk?" TME asked when he looks at Atomsk with a serious look in his eyes.**

"**Ready as ever." Atomsk said with a serious look as well.**

"**Right… and without further adieu…" TME said when he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

"**Hello everyone!, and welcome to the shocking reveal of a new chapter for An Unexpected Date, courtesy of Lexboss who wanted this story to go on." TME said while he waved his hands at the readers a little.**

**Atomsk waved as well while grinning.**

"**Indeed and we have a nice list of potential ladies of whom Finn and Bronwyn will meet. But we ain't telling."**

"**Yup… but I want to be clear on something, Bronwyn is the main lady in this, everyone else in the list will be just SEXFRIENDS with them, I can not stress that enough." TME said while he emphasizes the word sexfriend.**

"**Ain't that the truth." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

"**Yeah, if you have any complaints, we just write this stuff, Lexboss is well… the boss of this Story and they have final say here." TME said when he wanted to be clear on some things.**

"**Shall we get started TME, now that we have straightened things out to the readers?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Yeah, let's say this story starts out a day or two after the first chapter so things can wind down a little before we get things really interesting down the line." TME said while he wonders what Atomsk would think about that.**

"**Sounds good to me." Atomsk said as he nods his head in agreement.**

**TME nods at that before he looks to the readers.**

"**Now this story starts out in Finn's treehouse…" TME said before the scene shifts to Finn's treehouse.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene now showed Finn as he was playing on BMO right now while he waits for Bronwyn to come here so they can plan another date.

Unfortunately however Jake and Lady came over to the treefort a day ago and really got onto Finn about their grandbaby being filmed and what not, even with KKW's… connections… he was unable to stop the video from spreading like wildfire, seems that many people liked seeing Finn in that position with Bronwyn and made it hard for many to try and take the video down.

Finn kept saying how sorry he was to the duo and didn't mean for that to happen.

Hours after managing to get Jake and Lady calmed down, they managed to listen to what Finn said about Bronwyn going into heat which caused Jake to rub the back of his head while Lady blushed, seems it was a family trait on Jake's side it seems.

Finn then tells the duo that despite what happened he still gonna do everything he can to protect Bronwyn and make sure she's happy while leaving out the part of KKW's threat.

Though Jake saying this did make Finn worry a bit.

"Listen Finn… err… considering what happened I think it would be fair to tell you that once people in my family go into heat, if its… uh… kind of thing they really like… a… kink so to speak, it's more likely to happen again… and if Bronwyn is well… liking the public looking at her… putting it nicely… well… you better keep an eye out because she may try again if that's the case." Jake said while he looked everywhere but at Finn for now.

"Oh Glob." Finn said now believing he's in trouble after hearing that.

"Yeah… all I'm saying is good luck Finn… and try and keep our grandbaby off the web…" Jake said but considering Finn's luck with dealing with aggressive women… not likely…

"Yeah… I'll try to remember that." Finn said while knowing that his luck on women was not good either.

"Yeah…. Just in case… don't blame me if I knock you through the air if there is another videos of you and Bronwyn… having tier 15… and don't blame Lady if she turns you some kind of color of her choosing for a few days… trust me pink is not a good look for adventurers like us." Jake said before shuddering which showed that Jake must have had a personal run in with a pink causing angry Lady.

Finn jolt before look at Lady who had her hooves crossed which showed she felt the same as Jake...

The scene then shifts to Finn after he finished remembering what happened those last few days and with a few condoms, and some birth control in hand, or his pocket, he now waits for Bronwyn to enter the treefort after hearing a car roll up, thanks to Banana man they were starting to become all the range around Ooo and while Finn had one thanks to him being friends with the banana shaped man, KKW bought one as well which lets him drop Bronwyn off at the treefort.

"Be careful honey, you remember what your mom talked about when you go into heat right?" KKW said while he looks at his daughter with a serious look on his face.

Though Bronwyn blushes, she jolts from the serious look her dad gave.

"Y-Yes dad. I remember."

"Hey I'm just saying… those videos are hard to get rid of and I may have to accept them being viewed by strangers and friends alike… and if my little girl has some kind of kink for getting watched in public and another gets uploaded…" KKW said before he pulled out a tissue from the glove compartment and cried dramatically which showed Bronwyn that KKW was using fake tears to mess with her.

Bronwyn this time sweatdrops before blushing brightly.

"R-Right well I'll see you later dad." She said before she kissed KKW on the cheek before stepping out of the car.

"Right, have fun honey…" KKW said before he drives away before Bronwyn could say anything.

Bronwyn blush brightly at that possibility before sighing as she starts walking up to the Treefort.

A moment later she knocked on the door before Finn opened it and smiles a bit when he saw Bronwyn.

"Bronwyn, nice to see you again, then again it was only a couple days hehe." Finn said before chuckling a little and rubbed the back of his head a few times.

Bronwyn did chuckle before looking at Finn.

"Yeah. So how are things been besides the… you know." She said before blushing.

"W-Well… after getting chewed out by Jake and Lady… seems they are expecting this to be a repeat…" Finn said while he blushed more at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed more after hearing that part of her grandparents and rubbed her arm a few times before Finn managed to speak up.

"Yeah… well want to change where we go for this date or the Candy Kingdom?, hopefully the restaurant that Emerald and Cedirc work, **Elemental Cuisine,** can give us some peace and quiet." Finn said to try and help Bronwyn calm down.

Bronwyn did calm a bit before looking at Finn.

"Well I don't mind which ever we go, though I don't mind if we go to the restaurant again. The food was delicious there."

"Great… shall we get going?" Finn said when he walked by Bronwyn and points to his car.

Bronwyn did giggles before she follows Finn to the car.

About 20 minutes later, Finn and Bronwyn were walking through the Candy kingdom while they heard a few people mutter to one another from seeing Finn and Bronwyn here again after what they did, some didn't mind to be honest and didn't hide that they did want to see another round or something like that.

Finn did blush from the muttering as he hooked his arm around Bronwyn's arm as the duo kept walking towards the restaurant.

Though it seemed some people tried to follow them into **Elemental Cuisine** much to Finn and Bronwyn's chagrin before they were surprised to see a barrier of all things blocked the people from entering for some reason while Emerald walked to the lobby past Finn and Bronwyn.

"Sorry people but that is special magic to prevent non paying customers from entering, even if you have money it can tell if your paying here or not so we can have some order in here." Emerald said before he glared a bit at the Candy people.

"**Or are you planning on causing havoc with my restaurant?"** Emerald said with a cold tone to his voice while he cracked his knuckles.

Some of the Candy people pale a bit before they quickly scattered.

"W-Wow… thanks for that Emerald." Finn said while Emerald looks to Finn and Bronwyn with a grin on his face.

"Eh thank nothing of it, I may have fibbed a bit with the barrier though to keep complaints from coming though so call it even if you keep it a secret?" Emerald said while he winked at Finn and Bronwyn with a smile on his face.

"Your secret is safe with us." Bronwyn said as she winked at Emerald.

"Thanks, though I do have a favor to ask…" Emerald said when Finn got a confused look on his face.

"What?" Finn said while Emerald chuckles a bit before looking at the duo.

"Next time you want to try having tier based sex, try and at least let others know where you got the energy from thanks to our food, consider it some advertisement and if you do that I'll knock 50% off the bill next time." Emerald said much to Finn and Bronwyn's shock.

"R-Really?" Bronwyn said as she didn't expect that.

"Well considering my Wife Lillum is a succubus and was able to read your desires, it's pretty much a given that you'll be jumping Finn's greatsword later so might as well get something out of it right?" Emerald said with a businessman like tone.

Bronwyn's eyes widen before blushing brightly after hearing that.

Emerald chuckles at that before he walked over to Cherry Root.

"I'll be taking these guys to the VIP area for privacy, in case anyone important comes here mind telling them to at least wait till after their meal is finished? Oh and if it's Bubblegum, same thing, don't care if she is a Royal, in my Restaurant I treat everyone equally." Emerald said while he grins at Cherry root who giggles at that while Emerald walked by her.

Bronwyn continues to blush before looking at Finn.

Finn blushed as well before the duo followed Emerald into a fancy looking room that had multiple tables with various princesses the various stalls.

Some had documents and were talking politics while some were just hanging out which was surprising, did all the Royal's come here or something?

"Uh… wow thats a lot of princesses." Finn said which made Emerald chuckle a few times.

"Well after your show some of the ladies here wanted to be able to see a repeat performance, hard to find good entertainment nowadays." Emerald said before he walks to an empty booth and gestures for the duo to take a seat.

Finn and Bronwyn, who blushes again, took their seats while Bronwyn was sitting a little closer to Finn.

Finn blushed from that before Emerald summoned a notepad and a pen.

"So… what will you have today?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while the scene shifts to Bubblegum while she was working on something.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom castle/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum at this time was working on a device to try and make it so that she could amp her castle's defense against ice based attacks so that in case Ice King tried going back to his princess kidnapping days, she would be ready before she heard Peppermint Butler enter the room.

"Milady, Finn and Bronwyn are back in the city, they are at Elemental Cuisine right now." Peppermint Butler said with his normal tone of voice.

Princess Bubblegum stopped what she was doing before looking at Peppermint Butler with a surprised look.

"Really? Are you sure Pep?"

"Indeed, some Candy citizens were turned away when they tried to follow them inside and muttered about annoyingly aggressive owners and their weird spells." Peppermint Butler said to help clarify things.

"Weird spells?" Bubblegum questioned.

"Indeed, some people heard the owner, Emerald, say that the spell can tell if a person is willing to pay for a meal of not and keeps the non payers out, I'm sure if people are in a group it can tell the difference to let a paying person's party in but for the rest, they got blocked by a green barrier." Peppermint Butler said with a calm tone to his voice.

"I see." Bubblegum said before having a thoughtful look on her face before she looked at the time.

"You know, I might as well head to the restaurant there for a little lunch break."

"Very well, it is getting close to lunchtime right now so I'll get some guards just in case things get dicey Milady, will you require anything before you leave?" Peppermint Butler said with a smile on his face.

Bubblegum smiles at her butler before waving her hand a bit.

"No that will be all Pep."

"Very well, if you'll excuse me…" Peppermint Butler said before he starts walking out of the lab.

Once the candy butler was gone, Bubblegum was now deep in thought.

'_Hope you're ready for a good talk Finn. It's been two days and I still can't believe you did that. Even though it was a bit… interesting.' _She thought before blushing a bit.

The scene went to a bit later with Bubblegum standing in front of **Elemental Cuisine** with a few Banana guards, she was going to pay for lunch so she took a breath and walked to the door and enters.

A moment later, she was stopped by Cherry Root when she got Bubblegum's attention.

"Hello your Highness, you here for a meal?, are your guards getting one as well?" Cherry root asked when she looked back and saw the nervous guards standing outside of the door while wondering if they can even enter or not.

"Yes. I figure since they work hard, they deserve to have a nice treat." Bubblegum said.

"I see…" Cherry Root said before she pressed a button under the desk to let Emerald know that Bubblegum was here before Cherry Root got off her stool.

"Please follow me your highness, I can take you to the VIP area, but your guards will have to wait for a table here to sit at, that alright with you?" Cherry Root said with a gentle smile on her face.

Bubblegum returns the smile as she stares at Cherry Root.

"Yes that will be alright with me."

"Very good, please follow me and gentlemen, please wait here for me alright?" Cherry root said while she gave the guards a kind smile.

The guards did blush at the smile before they looked at Bubblegum.

"It will be alright. Just wait here for a moment." Bubblegum said with a calm tone to her voice.

The Guards did feel calmer from that before they enter and sat on the chairs in the lobby before Cherry Root starts leading Bubblegum to the VIP area of the restaurant.

As she follows Cherry Root, Bubblegum still wondered how she will say things to Finn when she sees him. Though she would need to be calm. Then again, she'll probably have a hard time looking at the human thanks to his and Bronwyn's… performances.

When the two got to the VIP area, Bubblegum saw Finn and Bronwyn eating their meals with pretty happy looks on their faces but before she could say or do anything, Emerald walked up to her from out of nowhere.

"Hello your highness, table for one I assume?" Emerald said while he grins at the princess.

Bubblegum was a bit startled when she saw Emerald.

"H-Hello and yes please."

"Great, please follow me so Cherry here can get back to watching the front area." Emerald said before he gestured for Bubblegum to follow him… away from Finn and Bronwyn… it was like he was trying to keep issues with them here low.

'_So close.' _Bubblegum thought as she follows Emerald while Cherry Root went back to the front.

A moment later, Bubblegum was in a booth before Emerald pulled out a pen and notepad.

"So Your Highness, what will you be having this fine afternoon?" Emerald said while he smiles at the Candy Princess.

Bubblegum did have a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to think of something before looking at Emerald.

"Hmmm, not sure. What do you recommend?"

"Hmm… how about the chicken salad special with sauteed mushrooms?" Emerald suggests while he looks at Bubblegum to see what she thinks.

"Hmmm… okay I'll try that." Bubblegum said.

"Very good then." Emerald said when he writes that down before he looks at Bubblegum again.

"Got a drink in mind?" Emerald asked when he wanted to get the drink out of the way real quick.

"Hmmm… I'll have a diet soda please." Bubblegum said.

"Very good… I'll be back so please try and not bother the customers while I'm gone alright?" Emerald asked with an angelic smile on his face before he walked away… but the message was clear, leave Finn and Bronwyn alone while they are eating.

Bubblegum did blink a bit before she started to think.

'_Dang… seems I'm gonna have to wait till later then.'_

For a bit, nothing happened for both parties aside from them eating and drinking their food while the Banana guards were well fed and pretty happy from the tasty meal here before Finn and Bronwyn finished their meal and with some extra leftovers in hand, paid for their meal while Bubblegum still had a bit of food left to go and she could see Finn and Bronwyn heading out form her side of the room but it seems they didn't notice her yet.

Bubblegum doesn't know whether to call them or not.

Thankfully for her, she was able to finish her meal in record time after that but the scene went to Finn and Bronwyn after they left the restaurant.

"Phew… wow that was a good meal… so Bronwyn what do you want to do next?" Finn asked when he walked next to his girlfriend.

"Hmmm… not sure. Maybe we can do a movie or something." Bronwyn said as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Works for me, lets see what's on first." Finn said before he and Bronwyn walked away from the restaurant and to a different section of the Candy Kingdom while Bubblegum, who had finished, had followed suit to try and say something but they vanished in the crowd of Candy people.

"Glob darnit." Bubblegum said as she couldn't see the duo anywhere.

Meanwhile after 20 minutes, Finn and Bronwyn were in a movie theater and it was surprisingly lacking people for the most part, only one good movies playing right now was one where some people were acting out some of Finn's adventures, or a few other rooms were playing versions of old pre mushroom war movies and Finn and Bronwyn went to see the one called Beauty and the Beast.

It was showing a building romance between a man turned into a monster for his selfish actions and the brave woman who helped him open his heart which helped him return to normal at the end of the film.

"Wanna see that?" Bronwyn asked.

"Sure, let's get going." Finn said while he paid for the tickets to let Finn and Bronwyn enter the room where the movie was playing and lucky for the duo it just started.

The duo saw little bit of people inside like 5 or 6 seated so Finn and Bronwyn sat all the way in the back which was like a private area for them.

Meanwhile while they watched the movie, Bubblegum managed to track the duo to the movie theater and paid for a ticket to the beauty and the beast movie and after seeing Finn and Bronwyn at the back, she managed to get near them without them noticing and sat near them while her guards went to other seats as well while they all watched the movie start, and Bubblegum saw that Bronwyn wasn't doing anything so… maybe things may not turn into a public display like last time…

As the movie played follow by Bell and Beast's interactions, Bronwyn lays her head on Finn's shoulder before nuzzling her head a bit.

Finn blushed a bit before he gently moved his arm around Bronwyn's body and gently rubbed her shoulder while he smiles a bit while he watched the movie and things went pretty smoothly until they got to the part where Belle and the Beast were dancing under romantic conditions and Bronwyn felt her body heat up greatly much to her shock which could only mean one thing.

Bronwyn blushes before she surprisingly brought her hand down to Finn's pants covered crotch before she starts to rub it a few times.

Finn jolts before he looks at Bronwyn with a look of surprise while he had this thought that could be read on Finn's face.

"_Really?, here?" _Finn thought while his dick throbbed a few times in his pants while he tried to keep quiet from Bronwyn's actions.

Bronwyn continues this action before noticing Finn looking at her.

"_I'm sorry Finn but… it's happening again." _She whispers before she zipped Finn's pants open before sticking her hand inside.

Finn blushed a bit before he groans a little when he felt his dick pulled free of his pants before Bronwyn starts to stroke it to get him erect.

Bronwyn kept stroking her boyfriend's dick before she begins to nibble on Finn's ear.

Finn grit his teeth and groans a little while he relaxed in his chair, thanks to the movie's noise they were not noticed by anyone far away… however a few people did notice who were close enough to hear which made them blush and a moment later pulled out their phones and secretly aimed their phones between the seats but Bubblegum noticed the people acting odd and when she saw where they were aiming… she got a surprised look on her face when she saw Bronwyn stroking Finn off with a lustful look on her face.

'_Are you fucking kidding me?' _Bubblegum thought when she what was happen before blushing a bit.

However she did anticipate that some people were gonna record them before she slipped out a small weird looking device before she pressed the button which somehow caused some cell phones to stop working.

"What in the Nightosphere!?" A person said when he tried to get his phone to work again before it dominoes effected to many people in the room looking confused when they looked at their phones when they shut off for some reason, and since Finn saw people acting odd, he looks at Bronwyn.

"H-Hey Bronwyn… you may want to look at your phone, I think something is going on with everyone's phones here." Finn said when he looks around again to see many people hitting or trying to turn their phones back on.

Bronwyn did blink before she grabbed her phone with her other hand and tries to turn it on but no such luck.

"What the? My phone was working earlier? What's happening?" She asked before the duo someone cleared their throat.

A moment later, the duo looked over and Finn jolts when he saw Princess Bubblegum near them while Bronwyn in her heated state oddly enough to didn't have much of a reaction when she tried to focus on listening for now.

"I thought I catch you two here. You're lucky I brought this little device to turn off everyone's phones." Bubblegum said as she showed Finn the device.

"Uhhh… right but uhhh… princess…" Finn said while he nervously points to his right which caused Bubblegum to blink when she saw angry people looking at her before they start to leave the room, seems Bubblegum's invention caused a few phones to spark as well which caused some people to toss them and muttering about payments and what not.

"Don't you people blame me. You all should know better than to record other people during a movie." Bubblegum said.

"Hey I don't know about people in the back but I was watching the movie before my phone started to spark in my pocket, not everyone noticed what was going on back here so expect a complaint from me princess when I send an angry letter to you." A Candy person said while showing a pretty expensive but now destroyed phone before he threw it into the trash with others up front muttering similar things when they left as well which just left PB with her guards with Finn and Bronwyn while Bronwyn subconsciously strokes Finn's dick again which made him shudder and the guards blush at the sight.

Bubblegum sighs as she rubbed the temples of her head.

"All I did was turn off the phones and instead it ended up in destroying them."

Though Bronwyn wasn't paying much attention when she keeps stroking Finn off before she used a free hand to fondles his balls much to Finn's horror since PB could see it all happening right now with her guards… oddly enough it… made Finn feel some kind of thrill for doing so and his dick was fully erect right now.

Bubblegum did blush a bit brightly when she saw that before noticing Finn's… equipment before thinking.

'_Mein Glob… I might've seen the video… twice… maybe 3… but seeing Finn's… dick up close… it just looks so… big.'_

Bronwyn then looks at the princess with a lustful look on her face before she looks back to Finn's dick and leaned down to start licking the tip, it was like she was teasing Bubblegum with the fact that while Finn maybe her knight... this dick was all hers now.

Bubblegum blushed when she saw that but felt like the hybrid was sending the message to her.

'_Wait, is she… no that can't be. Finn is my knight and my friend. I'm not interested… Even if he did grow up handsome and has a nice big cock… *tire screech*... what am I thinking?'_

Bronwyn then opened her mouth wide and thanks to her slight stretching abilities, she surprised Bubblegum when she instantly deepthroats Finn's cock and Bubblegum saw her throat bulge a little but Bronwyn didn't seem to mind while Finn groans loudly, more so when Bronwyn starts to bob her head up and down while her mouth glides up and down on Finn's cock and the Banana guards blush more when things went from 0 to 100 in no time flat.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw that before noticing her guards and tries to motion them to stop looking.

However it seemed they were to preoccupied with watching to notice the gesture which caused Bronwyn to move her mouth on Finn's dick more and more and could feel him getting close… and she had a really lustful idea when Finn gripped his chair and shuddered when he could feel his orgasm building.

"O-Oh… f-fuck B-Bronwyn… g-gonna…" Finn muttered which signaled everyone that Finn was about to blow.

'_Oh Glob… is he really gonna?...' _Bubblegum thought she saw part of Finn's dick twitching.

A moment later, he tossed his head back and groans loudly when he couldn't hold it anymore and he starts to fire his load in Bronwyn's mouth which caused her cheeks to bloat a bit from how much was fired before she starts to drink it down while her throat bulged a bit each time when Bubblegum could actually see the semen being drank down from where she was.

Bubblegum watched with a surprised look as she blushed brightly at the scene.

Finn took a surprisingly long time to stop cumming, about 20 seconds before he tapped off with a groan while Bronwyn took a bit to collect the semen in her mouth after licking it off of Finn's cock and pulled her head away to show puffed out cheeks before she looks at Bubblegum oddly enough and got up from her chair and starts walking to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was now confused on what the hybrid was gonna do.

Though that would change when Bronwyn shocked all when she full on kissed Bubblegum on the lips after gripping her shoulders and forced her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth and the semen in Bronwyn's mouth was slowly transferred to Bubblegum's while Bronwyn held tight to Bubblegum to keep her from pulling away, more so when she gripped the back of Bubblegum's head with one hand.

Bubblegum muffled a bit with wide eyes before she tries to pull her head away.

However Bronwyn keeps the kiss up and Bubblegum was forced to start to drinking the semen in her mouth while Bronwyn's tongue went wild in Bubblegum's mouth while Finn and the Banana guards looked on with blushing looks on their faces and Finn's dick grew erect in no time flat.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she noticed it before blushing brightly.

'_Glob... I can't believe she's actually kissing me and not only hat… I can feel Finn's cum going in my mouth. And also… why do I feel… warm?' _Bubblegum thought while she could feel her panties getting a but wet right now.

One of the Banana guards in turn saw that Bubblegum had dropped her device to turn the phones off and while she was distracted, the guard turned it off when he accidently pressed the button and ironically enough other people were walking into the room and blushed when they saw what was going on at the back row and a few people went to grab their phones again and like last time with people getting close again in a ring of sorts, they started to record everything from Finn's erect dick to Bronwyn forcing Bubblegum onto the chair thanks to the lights on the phones which helped showed everything in the dark room while Bronwyn keeps kissing the Candy Royal and climbed to sit on her lap.

Bubblegum, who still didn't noticed, slowly melts into the kiss before she returns it.

Bronwyn moans from that before she used her hands to start playing with Bubblegum's breasts while they were still covered before she just pretty much ripped the front of the dress apart when she noticed how gummy they were and was able to pull it back and stick it together under Bubblegum's bra covered bust which helped make them look bigger before she pulled the bra up which showed Bubblegum's breasts to all, they looked B to C in size before Bronwyn moved her head down and starts to lick and suck hard on the nipples and even lightly bit them as well when she felt how soft they were and Bubblegum was able to see the large crowd surrounding them and Bubblegum surprisingly saw their phone lights and they were recording everything… wasn't the device on?

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she looked for her device before seeing her guard holding it.

"H-Hurry and turn it on." She orders her guard.

However the guard in turn jolts and accidently fumbles with the remove and accidently broke it when he tried to press multiple buttons on the remove and it sparked greatly and it stopped to emit steam which caused the Banana guard to rub the back of his head with a blush on his face from that.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before grumbling.

"Glob dammit."

Everyone around Bubblegum got lustful looks in their eyes when they keep recording things while Finn blushed more when Bronwyn kissed Bubblegum again and used a hand to reach down and press against her shirt and pantie covered folds and starts to rub them hard so Bubblegum can feel the fingers.

Bubblegum let out slight muffle when she felt that before a moment later the Candy Monarch's folds starts to get a little damp.

A moment later, Finn surprised Bronwyn and Bubblegum when he got up from his seat and went over to the duo and after placing a foot on the chair next to the duo, he points his cock at the duo's faces while he silently waits to see how Bubblegum would react when Bronwyn pulled her mouth off of Bubblegum's lips and licks one side of Finn's cock while Bubblegum got an up close and nearly point black view of the cock while Bronwyn keeps on rubbing Bubblegum's folds.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before blushing brightly when she saw the hero's dick so close before looking up to see if Finn was actually serious.

Finn just looks at Bubblegum with a hard to read expression while he enjoyed Bronwyn's mouth before she pulled away and leaned in to whisper in Bubblegum's ear.

"_I bet this dick looks tasty… doesn't it?… I highly doubt Finn will ask you for anything like this but you do owe him for all the times you sent him on dangerous missions… unlike your guards or others here… has Finn complained?... I'm not about to share romance wise… but if you are willing to make a deal I can let you have fun with this cock of Finn's if you want at least… I mean when was the last time you got the fucking of your life?" _Bronwyn whispered before waiting to see what Bubblegum would say.

Bubblegum blinked a bit and would've said something but… somehow Bronwyn was right. Finn has done a lot for her and sadly, the Princess hasn't had any fun due to her duties and among other things.

"_So Your highness… why not drop the prim and properness for a short time and just go wild?... I'll admit I was overpowered by lust but I'm starting to get a grasp of it and believe it or not… who cares who watches… it just shows how much I care for Finn and it shows everyone he's all mine… but I am willing to let others have fun with him if only they just ask nicely…" _Bronwyn said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly at first and wanted to say no but… somehow her needs were now over powering her.

The Candy Monarch sighs before looking at Bronwyn.

"_Okay… what is the deal?"_

"_Simple… I can't help at first when my heat kicks in and I can't help that people want to watch, but I can say that as long as you turn a blind eye to this stuff… I won't stop you if you want to have fun with Finn… but on the grounds that you don't try anything romantic with him…. Saying it bluntly you blew it with Finn and I'm not giving anything other than just a sex friend and only if we are in the Candy Kingdom… agree to those terms and I'll see if I can have those public moments more… castle centric where only your guards see what happens, though if they have phones I can't stop them from recording things." _Bronwyn said with a slight grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise after hearing that but seems she can't think of anything else to counter.

'_Alright… I agree.'_

"_Good… then as a test to see how serious you are… get undressed while I do the same… if we have to give others a show we might as well make it a good one." _Bronwyn said before she leaned back and surprised everyone when she removed her shirt and dropped it on the ground while the crowd made Ooos and what not after she got off Bubblegum's lap.

Bubblegum was shocked to see Bronwyn actually doing that before she blushes brightly after getting a good look at the hybrid's bod.

She looked athletic from all her skating she did while she had a 6 pack surprisingly on her stomach and before Bronwyn even removed her bra and her breasts bounced free, they were D in size and had small pink nipples on the tip which made Finn blush brightly when he saw his girlfriend actually going through with undressing and thought it was a bluff.

Bubblegum's was also blushing while the Banana Guards whistle at her.

Bronwyn then bent down and removed her panties while she teased the crowd by shaking her now pantieless ass at the crowd which made them blush more before she stood up in the nude while she grins at Bubblegum.

"Your turn your highness… time to show everyone that figure of yours." Bronwyn said while she keeps grinning at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum gulps before she stood up from her chair before she begins to remove her dress and dropped them on the ground till she was only wearing her bra and panties.

She then removed her bra and panties which made the crowd whistle and cheer more and for a royal that lives for eternity like Marceline, Bubblegum had a nice figure with a hourglass type.

Bubblegum was blushing more as she hid her breast with her arm.

Bronwyn however grins when she walked behind Bubblegum and moved her arms to grip Bubblegum's and she forced them away which caused everyone to cheer and what not more when they could see all of Bubblegum's body now.

Bubblegum continues to blush more as she couldn't believe this was happening along with the fact that everyone is recording this.

'_If this gets out I don't think I can ever show myself to anyone else.'_

Finn in turn blushed more when Bronwyn looks at him.

"Oh Fiiinnn… like what you see?" Bronwyn said which caused Finn to jolt while his dick throbbed hard a few times to show he did like it greatly which made Bubblegum blush brightly from the sight of Finn's dick looking harder then ever.

Bronwyn grins at that before she looks at Finn.

"Time for you to undress Finn, might as well show the other princesses who will view these videos of what kind of bod you got over the years of training." Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn more while licking her lips.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that.

'_Oh dear Glob.' _She said with a worried look thinking what the other royals well say when they see this.

A moment later, after some thought, Finn just sighs when he couldn't think of a way out of this and starts to strip, starting with his hat and his long flowing blond hair flowed down his back.

Then went his shoes and socks before he removed his shirt and every female blushed when they saw that Finn had an 8 pack of all things while the rest of his body looked toned to perfection right now before he worked his shorts off to show his strengthen legs without the shorts making them look weaker, all that was left was his underwear which followed suit and Finn stood in the nude while his cock was fully erect in everyone's view.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw the hero in his birthday suit while a few of the girls in the crowd not only blush but also kept a good visual on Finn before taking some pics.

Bronwyn licks her lips before she looks at Bubblegum.

"To make things fair… why not give Finn and I an order your highness and we give you one after." Bronwyn said with a grin on her face while Finn blushed at that since after that… he could order Bubblegum to do anything he wants.

Bubblegum blushes at the thought of someone else ordering her around before looking at Bronwyn.

"V-Very well."

"Alright… what's your first order… Mistress…" Bronwyn said while she got a teasing grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before giving out this order.

"I want Finn to… l-lick my pussy."

Finn blushed at that while Bronwyn giggles from the command.

"Alright, but what position… or can Finn at least pick the position for you since he will be mainly following our lead." Bronwyn said which made Finn blush more since he didn't know much aside from straight up tiers.

Bubblegum did look thoughtful before speaking up.

"H-He chooses."

Bronwyn nods before she looks at Finn.

"Alright Finn, time to conquer a princess." Bronwyn said with a smile on her face while Finn gulps before he looks at Bubblegum.

"G-Get on the ground on your back P-PB." Finn ordered when he points to the ground.

Bubblegum blushes before she did just that as lays on the floor on her back.

Bronwyn then whispered something in Finn's ear which made him blush before he walks over to Bubblegum and for some reason moved so that he was standing over her head and kneeled down carefully before he moved so that he was on all fours over Bubblegum and his dick was now pointing at her face in a 69 position.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly at the position while the crowd seem to like where this is going though some of the girls were feeling a tad jealous and wished they were in Bubblegum's place.

A moment later, Finn gulped before he looked at Bubblegum's pussy before he gave it an experimental lick and when he liked the taste, he starts to lick it wildly, mainly focusing on her bud.

Bubblegum blushes a bit more before shuddering as she felt her pussy and bud played with.

"Don't forget Princess… in this position Finn is starting to get into it but I think returning the favor would be good as well… should get Finn worked up when he fucks you senseless." Bronwyn said when she smiles at Bubblegum when she walked around and points at his cock.

"Then again… if you don't want to do something… I will." Bronwyn said before she knelt down and starts to stroke Finn's cock which was pointing right at Bubblegum's face which made Finn groan before he starts to lick Bubblegum's folds at a faster rate.

Bubblegum blushes more before groan a bit before a moment later she sticks out her tongue and starts lick the head of Finn's dick.

Finn shudders from that before he really starts to lick Bubblegum's folds while enjoying what Bronwyn and Bubblegum were doing.

Bubblegum shudders as she groans bit more while still licking the dick head before the Candy Monarch uses her tongue to lick the tip.

Finn shuddered he used his hands to spread Bubblegums folds before he licks them directly now.

Bubblegum let out a slight moan which made her open her mouth and surprised the crowd when she took Finn's dick in her mouth.

Finn groans from that before he used a couple fingers to slowly go in Bubblegum's pussy and starts to finger the tight hole with gentle movements to not harm the candy princess.

Bubblegum muffly groans before she begins to bob her head on Finn's dick before starts to really enjoy the taste.

Some of the men in the crowd were turned on with the way their princess was sucking dick, even the banana guards like it.

Bubblegum even used her tongue to lick around the shaft which caused Finn to finger Bubblegum more before he could feel his cock twitching with Bronwyn switching from stroking Finn's cock to fondling his balls so everyone could see the lustful look on Bubblegum's face before Bronwyn gave this order.

"Considering Bubblegum has her mouth full and you are doing as ordered… why don't we see how much cock she can take down her throat." Bronwyn surprisingly said but with Finn so into the act, he just starts to thrust his hips after adjusting his legs and his dick starts to go in and out of Bubblegum's mouth and throat, and Finn's balls even slapped Bubblegum in the face a few times after Bronwyn lets go while he adds a third finger to Bubblegum's pussy.

Though Bubblegum gagged a few times, she was still able to bob her head as the lust on her face grew.

For a minute, Finn keeps on thrusting his hips before he made one last thrust and pretty much hilts his dick in Bubblegum's throat and came right down into Bubblegum's stomach with a loud groan while Bubblegum could feel Finn's nuts work hard to make semen for her to drink before everyone saw semen leak from around Finn's dick and Bubblegum's lips and drip to the floor.

Bubblegum gags for a bit before she starts drink down the heroes load as best as she can.

For a bit, Finn rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and a moment later, pulled his cock free of Bubblegum's mouth and everyone saw her face dripping with semen and had a fucked up look on her face when it seemed she came as well when Finn pulled his fingers from her pussy and his fingers were drenched with juices.

Bubblegum pants a bit while the crowd made sure to get a good angle on Bubblegum's pleases look.

A moment later, Bronwyn looks down at Bubblegum with a grin.

"So Princess… what is your next order?" Bronwyn asked while she keeps giving her a lustful look.

Bubblegum then looks at Finn and said this which surprises the crowd.

"F-Fuck my pussy."

Finn blushed from that before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Finn pounding the even loving Nightosphere out of Bubblegum's pussy while she was still on the ground and everyone saw how powerful the thrusts were and how wet Bubblegum was when she was turned so that everyone could film the sight but also see the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum once again had a fucked up look on her face as she was moaning loud with ecstasy from the pleasure she was receiving that was long overdue.

Bronwyn giggles from that before she looks at the crowd.

"So what do you think everyone?, after Finn fills her up, do you want Finn to come after me next or keep fucking Bubblegum's brains out?" Bronwyn said with a lustful grin on her face.

The crowd blink after hearing that before they spoke to one another as some wanted to see Finn continues fucking Bubblegum, the others hoped to see Bronwyn get some action too.

Bronwyn then had a thoughtful look on her face before she grins at everyone again.

"Actually why not switch things up after we wait for Finn to finish…" Bronwyn said before she and everyone else looked to see that Finn was using more and more speed and power in his thrusts while his muscles worked in overdrive to fuck the princess till she could think of nothing but his cock.

Bubblegum continues to moan loud before looking at Finn.

"Oh yes Finn! Deeper!... Deeper!" She moans before she actually wrapped her legs around the hero's waist.

Finn in turn grit his teeth together while he used his hands to grip Bubblegum's ass and after moving his right arm to hug Bubblegum, he used his left to help push himself to his feet and in a surprising move, went over to the crowd and sets Bubblegum's on top of the back part of the seat and after gripping her ass, starts to lift and lower her onto his cock hard while the crowd blushed when they were able to get a serious close up of Finn fucking Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum moans even louder after that as she tightens her legs around Finn's waist before wrapping her slender arms around Finn's neck.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps on fucking Bubblegum and could feel her orgasm approaching fast, thanks to his training and thanks to Bronwyn last time, he had more control so he was nowhere near done… Bubblegum however…

Bubblegum climaxed over and over again on Finn's dick as her pussy tightens each time.

Finn then switched things up so that Bubblegum was facing away from him and towards the crowd while he keeps on fucking her pussy and Finn held her legs apart so that everyone could see everything from Bubblegum from her bouncing breasts to her stretched out pussy as it keeps on gobbling Finn's cock while Bronwyn grins when she wondered what Bubblegum was thinking right now, thanks to last time overpowering her, she barely had control but now she was more or less in control of herself and while she would get chewed out later… it would be worth it since she could make things fun with Finn if other ladies try and get with Finn with her around… at least sex wise…

'_Oh Glob!... I haven't had this much fun since… ever! I will still have to chew these two out but for now… I need more!' _She thought as she turned her head to look at Finn with a lust filled look.

Finn then surprisingly kissed her after he made sure her face was clean while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on while Bronwyn rubs her folds when she could barely wait any longer and hope Finn came soon.

Bubblegum returns the kiss as stares at his eyes with more lust before Bubblegum slides her tongue in Finn's mouth.

Finn had his tongue fight Bubblegums and a minute later, he made a couple more thrusts before he pushed his dick as it could go before he came hard inside of Bubblegum's pussy which quickly starts to fill it and make it bloat a little from the amount and everyone blushed when the semen quickly dripped from her pussy and onto the seats in front of the crowd while they filmed the Candy princess getting creampied.

Bubblegum moans in Finn's mouth before climaxing again on her knight's dick while feeling her pussy get filled up.

15 or so seconds pass before Finn tapped off and he pulled his cock free with a slight moan before everyone saw his load leak from Bubblegum's pussy while everyone filmed it.

Bronwyn grins she saw that while she waits for Bubblegum to recover.

As Bubblegum shudders in her seat in Finn's arms while she enjoys the afterglow, Finn saw Bronwyn waiting eagerly for her turn.

"E-Enjoy the view beautiful?" Finn said while he pants for breath.

"Oh I did… though I heard a rumor that Bubblegum can morph her body to regenerate limbs since she's made of gum… so I wonder if she can grow a cock… she was with Marceline and she can shapeshift so I doubt Bubblegum didn't… experiment with ladies before." Bronwyn said while she grins at the look on Finn's face.

Finn blinked a few times as he didn't know that before looking at Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch did chuckle before saying this.

"O-Oh I can." She said with a lust filled grin.

"Well then… Finn, set her on her feet and let's see what she's packing… I want a one on one with her wearing this to see how productive she is before we finish things off with a bang." Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn and Bubblegum.

Finn blinked a bit before he did just that before Bubblegum was standing on her feet as cum continues to leak down her legs.

That's when a moment later, everyone sees Bubblegum summons her own dick.

It was an inch shorter than Finn's but the width was 2 ⅓ inches longer.

Bronwyn grins before she approached Bubblegum with a swing of her hips.

"So your highness… ready to end that other dry spell of yours." Bronwyn said while she stands in front of Bubblegum.

Instead of answering, Bubblegum just gripped the back of Bronwyn's head and the crowd who was still a bit shocked about their princess, continues to record.

A moment later, Bronwyn knelt in front of Bubblegum before she gripped Bubblegum's cock and starts to stroke it with the condom staying on.

"So… what do you want me to do to this royal cock your highness." Bronwyn said with a lustful look in her eyes while she could feel the dick pulsing in her hand.

Bubblegum groans from before she looked at Bronwyn.

"I want it to fuck your pussy." She said with a lust full look.

"Position?... maybe on all fours?, your call though." Bronwyn said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum grins at the hybrid before speaking up.

"On all fours."

Bronwyn did just that after he stroked the cock one more time and when she was on all fours, she shook her ass at the Candy Queen to tempt her into acting.

And tempted she was before the Candy Monarch got on her knees before she aims her dick at Bronwyn's pussy before she pushes it inside while the crowd watch with surprised and blushing looks.

Though they didn't stop recording the scene while Finn looked on while he was surprisingly turned on when he watched Bubblegum start to fuck Bronwyn's pussy which made her moans and groans when she could feel Bubblegum go deep into her pussy with each thrust.

Bubblegum continues to thrust her dick hard in the hybrid's pussy before the Candy Monarch used one hand to spank Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn groans and moans from that while Bubblegum had a surprisingly dominating look in her eyes.

"I bet you are proud of yourself… forcing me into this situation… making me do this in front of my people… and I bet you won't think twice and do this again huh?, well guess what if you want to have fun fucking around in my kingdom you better expect me to get in on some of that or you might as well do it outside the kingdom walls!" Bubblegum said before she used her other hand to spank Bronwyn's ass as hard as she could which made Bronwyn groan more and her pussy tightens each time as a result of the spanking.

Finn and the crowd didn't expect to hear that though seeing Bubblegum act like this was a turn on for Finn and some of the crowd.

A moment later, Bubblegum gripped Bronwyn's long hair with her right hand and pulled while she keeps spanking Bronwyn with her left hand.

"So tell me… I bet you enjoy getting dominated just as much as you enjoy dominating Finn huh?, well tell me how badly you want me to fuck you in this heated state of yours!, Seems like your personality shifts to one who wants to be dicked like no other huh!?" Bubblegum said while she pulled hard on the hair and spanked Bronwyn's ass without mercy and gripped the slowly reddening left ass cheek a few times before she repeats the process.

Bronwyn yelps from having her hair pulled as her ass kept getting spanked.

That action causes the hybrid's pussy to tighten on Bubblegum's dick before Bronwyn screams one word.

"Y-YES!"

"Yes what!?, I want to hear details!" Bubblegum growled out while she fucked Bronwyn harder and her cock went in and out of Bronwyn's pussy at a fast rate while her dick was slowly twitching in Bronwyn's pussy.

"I-I enjoy being dominated while having my pussy fucked hard!" Bronwyn moans.

"Well then I might as well make sure you don't forget what happens if you come here and try and cause trouble around my citizens." Bubblegum said while she fucked Bronwyn harder and harder and could feel Bronwyn getting close but wanted Bronwyn to finish first.

Bronwyn moans and groans louder than ever as she felt her orgasm getting closer while her pussy tightens around the Candy Monarch's dick.

The crowd watched as they kept recording while feeling turned on from this.

A moment later, Bronwyn grit her teeth and groans loudly when she came hard on Bubblegum's cock and a few thrusts later, Bubblegum groans loudly when she thrusts as deep as she could go and came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy which filled it to the brim with pink colored semen.

Bronwyn moans loud before her pussy tightens as she climaxed hard on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum and Bronwyn ride out their orgasms before Bubblegum tapped off first around the 15 second mark and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow.

Bronwyn taps a few seconds after before she shudders a bit while enjoying the afterglow.

Bubblegum then slowly pulled her cock free before everyone saw semen flow from her pussy a moment later.

Bronwyn groans after feeling that while the crowd was surprised when they saw how much cum Bubblegum out.

Bubblegum gave a sigh of relief after that before she looks at Bronwyn.

"Wow… forgot how good that felt, forgot how backed up I was." Bubblegum said while she stood up while Bronwyn chuckles a that before she looks at Finn and Bubblegum.

"W-Well I got enough energy for one last round… want to finish this off with a bang?" Bronwyn said with a grin on her face.

Finn did blink a bit before looking at Bubblegum.

"Well I'm interested in finishing this soon… what do you have in mind?" Bubblegum asked which caused Bronwyn to grin before the scene went to a few minutes later with Finn on his back this time while he fucked Bronwyn's pussy, but the kicker was that Bubblegum was over Bronwyn and was also doing the same thing to Bronwyn's already filled pussy which stretched it to it's limits while Finn and Bubblegum fucked her hard.

The crowd watched with surprised looks as they blushed brightly while recording this while Bronwyn had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was enjoying having her pussy fucked to the max.

Bubblegum had moved to grip her breasts and fondles them hard while Finn gripped Bronwyn's ass and used the leverage to fuck Bronwyn's pussy harder then ever.

Bronwyn groans and moans loudly from that action before her tongue starts to hang out of her mouth.

Finn then leaned up before he kissed Bronwyn with an intense kiss before he and Bubblegum could feel their orgasm's approaching after a few minutes pass.

Bronwyn can feel her orgasm approaching as well before she returns the and hugs Finn as she stares at his eyes with lust and another feeling that might be a bit hard to read.

Finn had a similar look in his eyes before a few minute pass before Finn and Bronwyn make one last thrust and when they went as deep as they could go, Finn and Bubblegum came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy and flood it with their combined sperm and it was like a mix of white and pink when it flowed out of Bronwyn's pussy from how much the duo fired.

Bronwyn moans loud as she felt her womb bloat a bit greatly before climaxing hard on the duo's dicks while the crowd had a good visual on them.

They were able to get a good view of things with their phones before the duo tap off with groans 10 seconds later and pant for breath while they enjoy the afterglow while they pulled their dicks free and more of the mixed semen flowed from Bronwyn's pussy and onto the ground.

Bronwyn groans before panting a bit as she enjoys the afterglow while laying on top of Finn.

The Crowd in turn blushed a bit more before Bronwyn managed to look at the camera when she remembered something.

"H-Hehe… nearly forgot… Finn and I got the energy for this from a restaurant in the Candy Kingdom called **Elemental Cuisine**… so hope you enjoy the food there..." Bronwyn said when she remembered that advertisement thing.

The crowd did blink at that but if Finn and Bronwyn got the energy from that place then they might as well try the food out.

Bubblegum however had no idea on what that was about but she didn't care when she stumbles a bit and moved to sit on a chair while her dick vanished.

"A-Alright… you all had your fun watching… time to leave since I doubt we can do anything else." Bubblegum said to the crowd with a tired look on her face.

"A-And please don't post this." Finn said just as the crowd, minus the Banana Guards, starts leaving the theater room.

However, little did the trio know, it was gonna happen either way… especially with a certain princess with a star shaped icon on her forehead who managed to keep herself hidden.

Meanwhile with Finn, Bronwyn, and Bubblegum in the castle after they rest, recover, and get clean...

Turns out that when they finished everything, Bubblegum got another video and everyone saw to their shock that the video was uploaded again and with Bronwyn back to normal, she just blushed brightly from how different she acted when she was in heat…

"Oh man… looks like my dad was right and my kink is in public places… I don't think we can come around the Candy Kingdom for a few weeks…" Bronwyn said while she tried to hide her face in her shirt.

Finn went to hug Bronwyn to console her while Bubblegum sighs.

"Easy for you to say. I don't think I can leave this place let alone face anyone especially the other royals."

"Try saying that when those Royal meetings happen, pretty sure they are held here every time… anyway sorry Princess… I don't know what came over me… it was like I was overtaken with lust but I could still control myself, not sure if that makes sense but I just couldn't stop…" Bronwyn said which caused her to blush when she remembered how aggressive Bubblegum was as well when she had her fun with the Candy Queen and the hair pulling part as well.

Bubblegum did blush a bit from the memory before looking Bronwyn.

"Well I can't fault you since I was overtaken by lust as well and to be honest… it felt… great." She said which made Finn blink a bit.

"Seriously PB?" Finn asked while he wondered what was going on with the ladies around him.

"Yes Finn. It's been so long since I had any… action for a awhile since ruling a Kingdom is a lot of work." Bubblegum said a she continues to blush.

"I see… w-well I can't complain if you need a stress reliever from Finn but remember… h-hes mine… you had your chance in the past so the best I can agree on is a sex friend with Finn and I." Bronwyn said while she looks at Bubblegum with a slightly serious/ blushing look on her face.

"Oh not to worry, I may like Finn but I can say that you two are meant for each other so I'll agree on being sexfriends." Bubblegum said with a kind smile.

Bronwyn blushed a bit from that before they said goodbye to Bubblegum and left for now, hopefully they would have a day at least to rest up before dealing with KKW, Jake, and Lady while the scene shifts a few times.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was watching the video with a strained look on her face while she used her hair to form tentacles which went wild in her pussy when she watched how dominating Bonnie was in the video.

"Oh fuck Bonnie." Marceline muttered as she kept pleasuring herself as she watched the Candy Monarch being the boss.

A couple minutes later, Marceline came hard on the tentacles in her pussy when she saw Bubblegum creamping Bronwyn with Finn and saw how productive the two were again when the video was nearing its end.

It took about 15 or 20 seconds before the Vampire Queen taps off before panting a bit.

The video then ends with Marceline still recovering since it's been awhile since she last had a decent orgasm and seeing her two friends like that really got her worked up since doing that in public was kinky as hell.

"F-Fuck that video was hot. Never thought I see Bonnie doing something like that in public. Hehe… maybe I should pay her a visit later." Marceline said while chuckling.

Though when she looked back at the video… she did have one other thoughtful look on her face before chuckling again.

"And maybe I could join those two in their public fun…. Though better do it away from the Candy Kingdom… humm… I believe a little plotting is in order… after I watch this video again." Marceline said when she started to have an idea for how to get Finn and Bronwyn to give her plenty of fun but went to watch the video again and the sound of moaning and groaning was heard from her house while the scene shifts again.

* * *

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's room**

Similar to Marceline, Phoebe was watching the video that was just posted and was thrusting a pretty large dildo in and out of her pussy aggressively when she watched Finn dominating Bubblegum and having his fun with Bronwyn in the movie theater.

"O-Oh Glob Finn… once again in public." Phoebe said but was surprisingly turned on as she watched her ex being so forceful.

A minute later, she came hard on the dildo when she couldn't hold it anymore and dropped her phone on the bed while she rides out her orgasm which was a lot more intense then usual.

Phoebe continues to orgasm before tapping off after 25 seconds passes.

She then fell back onto the bed with a bright blush on her face while she heard Finn, Bronwyn, and Bubblegum on the phone while they keep their actions up… was public sex really that exciting?

Phoebe pants a few times with a blush on her face before eyeing her phone.

"T-This is so wrong. Why do I feel so turned on as I watch a recording of Finn dominating those two? He and I have been broken up for a while and are just friends."

However the phone did pick up the part about something about sexfriends which did cause Phoebe to wonder what that meant exactly, did that mean that Finn could have sex with anyone as long as Bronwyn gave permission for it to happen?

"Hmmm… if this Bronwyn girl gave Finn permission then maybe…" Phoebe said before shaking her head at the thought.

"No no. I shouldn't be thinking that. He's my friend and it might feel weird."

However she did masturbate to a video that starred Finn, Bronwyn, and even Bubblegum which made her look back at her phone and felt her body getting worked up again… maybe another session with her dildo and this video couldn't hurt right?

A couple minutes pass and Phoebe was moaning as she roughly shoves her dildo in and out of her pussy as she rewatched the video.

The scene then shifts one final time to another woman.

* * *

**Ooo/ Wizard City/ Huntress**

Huntress was in her room in Wizard city while she watched the video that she got, thanks to some help from Finn and a few others she at least got the concept of a touchscreen phone and it helped her with getting in contact with others and didn't waste magic while she examined Finn's body closely, she didn't have much of a reaction oddly enough for some reason though but she did look impressed.

"Now that's what I call an exceptional beast with a body like that." Huntress said as she watched the video.

When it finished, Huntress just put her phone on charge before she looks at a few plants in the room before she used her spells to make them grow and shift and lengthen and in the center of the room a plant like replica of Finn was seen, exactly like the video's image showed and it matched Finn's dick perfectly as well, it had no face but she did give the plant golam this order.

"Alright, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can here and now, no foreplay is needed since I'm already worked up." Huntress states to the plant golam while ripping the front of her pants off before the pants returned to a leaf and her soaked folds were seen.

The plant duplicate nods at the wood nymph before it approaches her.

A moment later, Huntress was seen laying on her back as the duplicate was giving Huntress's pussy the pounding that she wanted.

Huntress had her arms and legs around the duplicate while she moans and groans for awhile while she could feel herself getting close to cumming, and thanks to her magic, she made it so that the golam would fire sap in her when she would cum.

And low and behold after a few minutes of nonstop powerful thrusts, Huntress tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on the Golam's dick and it fired it's sap into Huntress's womb in turn.

The golam kept on climaxing before it taps off 20 seconds later at the same time with Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard then pants for breath while the Golam pulled its dick free and returned back to its pots and back into normal flowers while the sap dripped from Huntress's pussy but she made no move to clean it, instead going to sleep while having one final thought.

"_Seems like I'll have to see if I can get Bronwyn's permission to be able to have fun with Finn, golems don't last to long and I need a serious itch that needs to be scratched anyway…" _Huntress thought before she dozed off.

The scene then fades to black while many people saw the video and wondered where the third video would take place if this was going to be a repeating thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

Finn was in a pretty good mood today, around three days ago, not only did he have more fun with his girlfriend, he got it on with Princess Bubblegum, his past crush and may have more fun with her in the future.

Granted it would have to be a rare thing since he was dating Bronwyn but he wouldn't complain.

Well… he did have one complaint and it would be others recording what he did with the Princess and his girlfriend but he was oddly getting used to being watched in the act.

All in all things we're going surprisingly well since aside from that one time from KKW and Jake and Lady, no one else complained, though he did get many looks from women who blushed when he looked their way.

Some women even whispered with themselves as they talk about Finn and stuff.

Finn blushed more when some women looked at his pants when they wondered if they should try and have fun with him next time they see Finn and Bronwyn in the act which… lead to the here and now with Finn talking with Bronwyn.

"... So that's why we should stay away from the Candy Kingdom for a bit to help PB since many people have seen us… in the act… can't stop things apparently but we should at least pick new places to go so we don't give PB a heart attack or something unless you want her to join in again." Finn said when he remembered how aggressive Bronwyn was with getting Bubblegum to join in on the fun in the movie theater.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Well… if we want to invite her… then it be better if it was here. And you're right. We should definitely stay away. Though I'm gonna miss the food there." She said as she remembers the restaurant.

"Well its not like we would be gone for good… maybe 3 days at best to help things cool down… though knowing our luck and how… aggressive you are in starting things, I've already accepted the fact that we might get into more… fun in other kingdoms but my point is, we shouldn't stick around the Candy Kingdom all the time or things may get stale, but considering the time, want to head to the breakfast kingdom and get something to eat?" Finn said while he stands up and held his hand out for Bronwyn to take.

Bronwyn blushes before smiling at Finn before taking his hand.

"Sure. Always wanted to see what it looks like."

Finn smiles before he teased Bronwyn a bit.

"Great, I'm sure Breakfast Princess will love to meet you as well." Finn said when he walked to the door with Bronwyn in tow before she fully registers what Finn just said.

Bronwyn blushes brightly before playfully hitting his shoulder.

Finn chuckles while he rubbed the area where Bronwyn hit though he did give her a serious look.

"I'm serious Bronwyn, I had to talk with Breakfast Princess in advance so we don't accidentally get run out of town if we do something really wrong, Breakfast is not like PB so we may not be so lucky with her as we were with PB, I mean considering this happened twice, I'm just planning ahead in case your heated self gets us into another tier based time in another kingdom… and with another princess if I'm getting a soon to be pattern here… can't hurt to be prepared right?" Finn said while he gave Bronwyn a serious look.

Bronwyn did blink a bit after hearing that.

"You have a point."

"Yeah… not sure if I'm already getting numb to the fact that I'll have to satisfy you in public when you go into heat but at the very least I'll try running damage control, for now lets get going, thanks to Banana man upgrading the car that I got from him, we can go twice as fast across the grasslands so we can get to the breakfast kingdom right when breakfast time happens, come on I'll show you the upgrade and how fast and… hehe, extreme the speed is, should be fun since you like to skateboard." Finn said while he opened the door to show his car.

Bronwyn did chuckle at the joke before she stepped outside to see the upgrades to the car.

While it wasn't top of the line with the more recent cars being made by Bubblegum and Banana man, this Car definitely was up there tier wise when it looked like some kind of large truck and to top it all off, it had a massive engine on the hood and massive four wheels before Finn looks back at Bronwyn.

"I think Banana man called this version of a… truck some kind of monster… a monster truck I think?... said he found the name in an old pre mushroom war book and wanted to make one of these, he test drove it and aside from being bumpy this large thing can get us to where we want to go fast… after you my dear." Finn said while he stepped to one side of the monster truck and used a small couple steps on a built in ladder to reach the passenger side door before Finn opened it and jumped down to let Bronwyn inside.

Bronwyn giggles.

"Thank you Finn." she said before she leaned up and kissed Finn's cheek before climbing up the ladder.

Though Finn wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose or not, but as Bronwyn climbed the ladder, her ass shook a bit.

Finn blushed when he saw that but shook his head as Bronwyn got seated and buckles before Finn closed the door and Bronwyn had to wait a minute as Finn ran around the monster truck and took a moment to open the door and got seated next to Bronwyn on the drivers side of the truck and buckles up.

"You comfortable Bronwyn?, Banana man said he needs to find better seats for this but said it would be good for short rides." Finn said before he closed the door and got the keys from his pocket and insert it into the ignition but waits to hear from his girlfriend about the seats.

"No worries Finn. Seat feels fine." Bronwyn said.

"Great, now better brace yourself, its going to be a bumpy ride!" Finn said when he turned the ignition and the engine roared to life with a loud roar though it was muffled thanks to the windows of the truck before Finn had the monster truck ride across the grasslands at impressive speeds, and it was indeed bumpy to the point that Bronwyn would have wondered if her bra would snap since she was bouncing around alot in the truck, same with her breasts in her shirt.

Bronwyn held onto her seat as the ride continues to get bumpy while making sure her clothes, or more likely her bra, stayed in place.

Thankfully for Bronwyn, she was able to last until Finn drove the Monster Truck near the breakfast kingdom and Finn parked the truck near the front gates so he wouldn't damage them by accident and got out of the truck quickly and after getting his body back to normal by taking a few unsteady steps, he walked to Bronwyn's side of the truck and helped her out of it though she was a bit unstable on her feet thanks to the rough ride.

"T-Talk about… bumby." Bronwyn said as she tries to regain her footing after Finn helped her down.

"Hehe, told you, it would be rough, but it was fast enough to get us here in 30 minutes so we won't miss the most important meal of the day." Finn said as he smiles at Bronwyn before he held his hand to her so she could take his hand.

Bronwyn, after finally feel normal, smiles at her boyfriend before she takes Finn's hand.

A moment later, they enter the breakfast kingdom while a breakfast themed guard noticed Finn and Bronwyn and quickly spoke into a walkie talkie.

"The two are here, let her majesty know." The guard said before he waits for a response from the other end.

"_Copy. Over and out."_ The other guard said in the walkie talkie.

A few minutes later, Finn and Bronwyn were looking around for a place to eat and saw to their surprise Emerald walking around while he was carrying a lot of grocery bags in hand.

"Huh?, Emerald?" Finn said when he saw the manager of the Elemental Cuisine in the breakfast kingdom.

"Guess he's getting supplies?" Bronwyn said as she didn't expect Emerald to be here.

"Want to say hi to him?" Finn said while he looks at Bronwyn, Emerald was heading their way or at least it looked like it… but he was… oddly walking to a restaurant called… Elemental Cuisine?... what the?... wasn't that in the Candy Kingdom?... were there branches of the restaurant?

Bronwyn blinked in both surprise and confused to see another Elemental Cuisine here.

"Might as well." She said before she tries to call Emerald out.

"Hey Emerald!"

Emerald in turn stopped in his track when he heard his name called before he looked to see Finn and Bronwyn here.

"Oh hey guys, didn't expect to see you here, on another date I take it?" Emerald asked while he smiles at the duo.

"Hehe, yeah, though… what are you doing here?, don't you have a restaurant in the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked which made Emerald chuckle.

"Well… its a bit of a secret from her highness since she doesn't exactly like magic that has yet to be explained by science, I can tell you how I'm here yet there is an elemental cuisine here in the Breakfast Kingdom, so… think you can keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?" Emerald said when he looks at Finn and Bronwyn who had excited looks on their faces.

"Sure. No problem with that." Bronwyn said with an excited look.

"Yeah, whats the secret?" Finn asked while Emerald looked left and right before he looks back at Finn and Bronwyn.

"Simple… magic… but complex… dimensional magic, you see while this building looks like Elemental cuisine, this place is in fact empty… but it has one unique quirk… its connected to the elemental cuisine in the Candy Kingdom so think of these empty buildings as doorways that all lead right to the restaurant in the candy kingdom, and the other interesting thing is that once you register the location you visit, you can pass through the door to get in, but pick a place to pop out at that is different, so say you head to the Elemental cuisine in the candy kingdom, you can then pick to walk out of the breakfast kingdom branch or portal so it saves you time in getting breakfast… also helps with getting resupplied with fresh food from around Ooo, all you need to do is visit every kingdom and you'll find a branch portal there… so… simple right?, just think of it my restaurant as like a magical doorway which can take you to the kingdom of your choice, the catch is you need to visit the branch of that kingdom first so it knows your… well bio magical pattern… I won't bore with the details about that but even if you have been to the kingdom before, if you don't stop by there, no fast travel option, and you have to be aware of it, the fast travel will let you in but spit you back out of the last kingdom you were in, and I have the place closed sometimes to keep the number of customers at a decent flow… at least not until we expand for larger capacity." Emerald said while he turned to the restaurant.

"So… want to see what I mean?, you can even get breakfast kingdom brand food here so might as well kill two birds with one stone right?, consider this fast travel tip and privilege a perk for the advertisement you gave me last time… and with the princess of the Candy Kingdom no less… Finn and Bronwyn… you two are sly dogs… well, half figuratively in Finn's case… Bronwyn… literally…" Emerald said before he chuckles as he walked towards the entrance of his restaurant.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that before looking at Finn.

Finn also blushed but he grins when he looks at Bronwyn.

"Well… considering we came for food… might as well see what the breakfast options are in Emerald's restaurant." Finn said while he followed Emerald with a smile on his face.

Bronwyn stood for a second before she follows Finn inside.

A moment later, she saw that she was indeed back in Elemental Cuisine while Emerald looks at Cherry Root as he passed by her.

"Table for 2 for the breakfast branch Cherry." was all Emerald said as he left Finn and Bronwyn in the lobby while Cherry Root giggles a bit.

"Alright, please follow me you two, I'll lead you to the breakfast section of the restaurant." Cherry Root said as she starts to walk away without asking questions.

Bronwyn did blink before shrugging as she grabs Finn's hand and starts to drag him a bit to follow Cherry Root.

Finn blinks at that before he managed to follow Bronwyn so he wouldn't be dragged and Finn and Bronwyn were brought to a large table with… Breakfast princess and some guards eating there?

"Sorry about this but no VIP area this time, as you can see many are sharing tables from the well… breakfast rush… anyway here are your menus so I'll leave you two to pick your meal and be back in a few minutes, and don't worry, Breakfast princess is paying for this one, she knows about this branch and considering you advertised for our restaurant, chances were high that you two would come here..., she got a call from a guard who saw you and wanted to speak with you two while you eat… Emerald gave her a strict rule to keep things civil here though, this is a place for eating after all so please no rough housing or anything that could disturb the other customers." Cherry root said though she did glance at Breakfast princess with a warning look to keep things calm.

BreakFast Princess gave Cherry Root a narrow look before she went back to eating.

Cherry Root just smiles at that before she walked away from the group while Finn and Bronwyn wondered if they should just sit at a different table.

"Err… want us to just… sit at a different table your highness?" Finn asked so he wouldn't make the situation worse than it could already be.

Breakfast Princess looks at the duo.

"If you want to. Though we still need to talk after breakfast." She said before going back to her meal.

Finn and Bronwyn look at one another before they shrug and sat down with Breakfast Princess who looks at her guards.

"If you all would be so kind as to eat at a different table, that would be lovely, I need to speak with these two in private, don't worry, your meals will still be paid for so you can order what you want today." Breakfast Princess said with a gentle smile on her face.

The Princess's guards looked at one another before they nod at their princess and sat at different tables to give the trio privacy.

Breakfast princess smiles at that while Finn looks at Breakfast Princess.

"So… what do you want to talk about exactly?... I'm pretty sure I told you what could happen if Bronwyn and I stay here for extended stays, or do you need anything else your highness?" Finn asked while Bronwyn keeps quiet since talking with Royals was not her forte out of her heated state since she didn't know what to say right now.

Breakfast Princess chuckled.

"Simple Finn. I have heard about Bronwyn and what she does when in… you know? And from some videos I have seen online and while I can't stop this due to cultural reasons since dog like beings can get into… intense situations thanks to their heated states... doesn't mean the two of you should be the only ones having fun." She said with a sly smirk.

"Huh?... wait… are you asking what I think you are asking?" Finn asked to be sure he was not hearing things while he had a growing blush on his face.

Bronwyn had the same reaction as Breakfast Princess chuckles.

"Does a bear party in the woods? You bet your hat I'm asking."

Finn blushed brightly from that though he did look a bit confused.

"Oh, well… I guess if Bronwyn is OK with it but uh… the only Party bears I know of party in a Monster's stomach… long story…" Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head when he saw BP's confused face.

"Uh… Finn I was using a metaphor. Didn't know something like that." Breakfast Princess said.

"Err… right… anyway… so… you really want to join in on this?... won't your people see and film this?, you alright if that happens?... PB is still trying to get used to being looked at with a blushing face since well… that video of our time in the movie theater did get a lot of views…" Finn said when he blushed quite a bit which told Bronwyn that Finn looked at the videos himself.

Breakfast Princess blushes as she watches the videos too before looking at Finn.

"I'm sure Finn but if you're worried about my people with cameras here, then we could head to my room for private 'session'." She said before wiggling her eyebrows at Finn.

Finn blushed before he chuckles nervously.

"W-Well… I heard from KKW, Bronwyn's dad that once a heat kicks in for their species, the reason for the heat is well… a kink of sorts so… it seems Bronwyn… when in a heated state is an exebitionist like Jake and Lady… granted they look decent without clothing but still… no public setting no heated Bronwyn… we… kind of tested it out before with PB once a day ago… had fun but Bronwyn never turned into her heated state." Finn said while he glanced at Bronwyn to back him up in this claim.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly before nodding her head making Breakfast Princess blinked.

"I-I see… so without people watching… no tier related?"

"Well… I kind of accepted that with Bronwyn… things are going to be… well intense so even if we do accept, the next kingdom we go to for our date would probably have well… heated Bronwyn showing since she can pop up, I make it sound like she and Bronwyn are two seperate people but they are not… just… think of a personality switch like… Bronwyn looks shy right now but Heated Bronwyn is well… the opposite and aggressive." Finn said while he blushed from the difference… Bronwyn normally is submissive in sex, but when heated, she turns dominating like no other if her getting PB to get it on with Finn in front of others was any indication.

"I-I see… well… I guess we can still do the public thing… no one here is closed minded but we do have some rules in place for a reason so… we won't have guard issues as long as you do two things for me." Breakfast Princess said while she had a slight blush on her face though had a somewhat serious look as well.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly after hearing that but was a bit curious.

"And what is it that we have to do for you?"

"Well first off and most obviously, in order to get other people to come here, and like with Elemental Cuisine, you'll need to advertise where you are and how nice this place is… we may not offically accept public sex but we do have a top of the line pick of foods and food based products that you could say helped give you the energy to do what you did, Bronwyn or her heated self did it last time so I'm sure no one will complain about some advertisement here." BP said with a smile on her face.

Bronwyn blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at Finn.

"W-Well I guess we can do it if we don't forget, though what is the second condition?" Finn asked which made BP smirk.

"Simple… if I ever need you or your girlfriend's… help in my chambers… you two are at my beck and call if you are in my kingdom and there are future public displays… seems fair considering you two are pretty much going to be fooling around in my kingdom a lot." BP said which made Finn blush brightly when he pretty much heard that Finn and Bronwyn were going to be BP's daily booty call from now on.

Bronwyn was blushing brightly as well as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"So… do we have a deal?, you advertise about where you are in the videos and come to my chambers if you are ever in my kingdom and Bronwyn gets heated for more public displays and in exchange I won't have my guards escort you two out of my kingdom for public indecency." BP said while she held her hand out for Finn or Bronwyn to take.

Finn after managing to get his bearings looks at Bronwyn before he got a determined look on his face.

"Very well… but I want to point out that unless Bronwyn gives permission… this will be only as sex friends… Bronwyn is the only woman with my heart right now and I'm not planning on giving up on her anytime soon, no romance for you I'm afraid." Finn said before he shook BP's hand.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing Finn say that as Breakfast Princess chuckled.

"No worries. May have lost that chance but I can still have some fun with you guys."

"Right, still considering things… and to be sure that no one breaks this deal… do you Royal promise to not break this deal and cause issues for us if we want to break this off and return to how we used to be?... I don't want any issues coming after us if things don't work out your way… I have been used by Royal's before so I'm taking precautions right now… in exchange, as long as I don't have any prior engagements or appointments… and as long as I am in your kingdom, I will answer any summons from you to do whatever you want in your bedchambers." Finn said with a serious look in his eyes.

Breakfast Princess did blink a bit before being a bit thought while Bronwyn didn't expect Finn to say something like that before hearing the Princess spoke.

"Alright Finn. You drive a hard bargain but I solemnly Royal Promise."

"Good, I learned from PB about how these Royal promises work after… a few incidents I don't want to mention otherwise I may accidentally break that Royal promise again… but the main reason I did this was from Bronwyn's safety… as long as you hold your end of the Royal promise and let Bronwyn and I leave your kingdom without issue if we want nothing to do with you tier 15 wise, then we should be fine, I'm not saying you're not worth it, I mean all you princesses look nice, but it's Bronwyn's call on if we should stop or not since I am trying to work with her kink so better safe than sorry right?" Finn said while he smiles at Bronwyn at the end.

Bronwyn blushes brightly at Finn while Breakfast Princess sees this and secretly wished she had something like that before smiling a bit.

"Fair enough Finn."

Finn nods back before he looks at the menu.

"Now then, lets see what we got on the menu shall we?" Finn said while he smiles at the two women eating with him at the same table.

Bronwyn blushes at the smile before looking at her menu as well while Breakfast Princess went back to eating.

Time then went to a bit later with the trio, plus some guards exit the restaurant and Finn stretched his arms for a moment.

"Man that was a good meal, though I am wondering what we should do now… BP, got any ideas?, your kingdom after all so you should have a better idea of what Bronwyn and I… and probably you will do just in case Bronwyn's heat hits her." Finn said when he looks at Breakfast princess.

Breakfast Princess was thoughtful for a moment before she had this idea.

"We could go for a nice swim."

"Swim?... you have some kind of pool area or something?" Finn asked while he looked at Bronwyn to see if he heard BP right.

"Yeah… thought this place was mainly food themed, but I guess even your people need a way to beat the heat in this desert huh?, not sure if you guys could even feel the heat but I'm not sure… I mean I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything." Bronwyn said which pointed out that Finn and Bronwyn were not prepared for a swimming day today.

BP chuckles before looking at the couple.

"Oh don't worry. You won't need those to where we're heading."

"R-Really?... well not the first time I swam in my own clothes, I can just dry off, Bronwyn, you ok with swimming in your clothes?" Finn said before he looked at Bronwyn with that question while BP out of Finn and Bronwyn's view smirks when they didn't get what was going on and had one thought as she led them to where she wanted them to go for their… swim.

'_Oh Finn. You cute clueless guy. What you'll see will knock your socks off. Or in this case your clothes off.'_

And BP was right since… she shockingly led Finn and Bronwyn to a nudist beach area close to a large oasis, the area was fenced off so the public eye wouldn't see or more importantly, children who were not able to wonder in thanks to the high level of security, though BP did smirk at the look on Finn and Bronwyn's faces when they saw the display of nudity all around them once they got inside.

"Oh. My…" Bronwyn couldn't finish as she was blushing like a ripe tomato as she saw so many naked people.

Finn had a similar reaction when he saw many nude women and men around him while BP looks at the duo.

"Alright, you could think of this as a freebie to not be worried about being second glanced at while we go for a swim… though public sex will still be an issue that I can ignore thanks to our deal… but considering that this place is far away from children, this should be a good spot for you and your girlfriend to go all out and still catch many peoples eyes and not make a mess in my kingdom that will take the guards a bit of time to clean up… now follow me, I'll show you the changing rooms, you can leave any jewelry and some accessories on if it helps you feel comfortable like rings, necklaces, and hats that can help block the sunlight from your eyes, but hats like that are no go Finn… you gotta remove E-V-E-R-Y thing you have on you cloth like… same to you Bronwyn… I mean everyone here is content with enjoying this place so might as well take advantage of this situation right?" Breakfast Princess said while she gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to follow her while Finn gulps and looks at his girlfriend.

"W-Well… can't say that this won't be interesting right?" Finn got out before he followed BP which left Bronwyn alone for a moment… and around many nude people who glanced at her and talked to one another while a few men got erect dicks when they talked about those videos that were made and wondered if Bronwyn and Finn if he was with her would make a new one here.

Bronwyn blushes brightly before she quickly followed Finn and BP to the changing room.

That led Bronwyn to a large changing area where many clothed people were entering and exiting in the nude while BP smirks when she saw that Finn and Bronwyn had trouble entering.

"Well if you are nervous, maybe I should start this out by getting undressed first… see you two in a bit." BP said while she walked into the changing room which left a blushing Finn and Bronwyn behind.

Bronwyn looks at her boyfriend.

"Feeling nervous?"

"Well… a little to be honest… I mean it's not like we were not nude or nudish in public before its just… well… with a lot more people around here it's a bit to take in… are you going to be OK?, I mean your heated state may not be bothered by it but will you?" Finn said when he gave his girlfriend a concerned look since Bronwyn was the shy type out of her heated state.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly.

"Well… it may be a bit awkward seeing a lot of... naked people. But I can power through it. Just hope they don't talk about us and those… videos."

"Welll… good luck with that… especially with how many people are looking at us in passing… and from… how those guys are looking at you… with some ladies as well." Finn said when he saw some guys and gals looking at them with some men getting erect dicks and some women lick their lips when they look at Bronwyn in lustful ways.

Bronwyn did blush brightly again as she remembered seeing men and women looking at her with lust in their eyes.

A minute later, Breakfast Princess exits the changing room while Finn and Bronwyn's backs were turned to her since Finn and Bronwyn were taking in the sights.

"Hey you two… I'm done changing." Breakfast Princess said while she smirks a bit off camera since it was focused on Finn and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn turns around before her eyes widened a bit at what she was seeing before blushing brightly.

Finn had a similar look when he saw BP in the nude and she had a decently proportioned figure, she removed the toast, bacon, a pancake parts of her dress and her eggshell shoes to show a fully yellow body with her egg-white hair no longer has bacon on it… she had B sized breasts but a well rounded but not to large ass that drew many eyes to her while she had her hands on her hips.

"So… not bad right?... I believe its your turn to undress now." BP said while she stepped away from the doorway and gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to enter… though Finn did gulp, he entered anyway but looked nervous.

Bronwyn was feeling the same thing before entering the changing room.

To the duo's shock, there was no separate changing rooms and aside from a locker reserved for Breakfast princess, Finn and Bronwyn saw many people changing in front of them and removing their clothing and afterwords walked by Finn and Bronwyn like it was nothing.

"Dear Glob." Bronwyn said lowly.

"Yeah… well… guess we just pick a locker and get changed… see you on the outside dear." Finn said before he kissed Bronwyn on the cheek and moved to a blue locker nearby and starts to undress by untying his shoes and removing them before he removed his hat and his long hair flowed down his back.

Bronwyn blushes from the kiss and for being called dear before she approached a pink locker close by and nervously starts to take her clothes off.

For a bit, she slowly removed her clothing and all went well till she got to her bra and panties and a moment later she was whistled at by a strange breakfast themed man and given lustful looks from a few women as well who exit the changing room.

Bronwyn blushes from that before she tries to look for something to cover the locker.

Though when she closed it, she saw that the locker locked automatically thanks to either a spell or some kind of tech that would open only for Bronwyn, seems security was top notch here.

Bronwyn did felt a bit relieved before she resumed removing her clothes.

A moment later, her bra and panties came off and she quickly tossed them into the locker after making sure she placed her helmet on top of everything and saw that Finn, now in the nude and blushing, was waiting for Bronwyn at the exit while many women gave Finn lustful looks in passing.

Bronwyn gulped before she took a deep breath and exits her changing room which caused everyone to see her nude body.

Many blushed when they saw Bronwyn while Finn blushed more while he quickly got erect in no time flat while BP who had stayed nearby smirks when she saw Bronwyn's body in full.

"My my… those videos don't do you justice Bronwyn." BP said in a teasing way to the hybrid.

Bronwyn blushes brightly from not only hearing BP mention the videos but also seeing Finn's erect dick.

"S-So should we… head to the water?"

"Yup, what better then to cool off in the water here… follow me." BP said before she walked away with a slight swing of her hips to mess with Finn and Bronwyn, especially after licking her lips when she saw how big Finn was.

'_Hehe this is gonna be fun. Gotta play my cards right and I'll have Finn's cock pounding my pussy to submission.' _BP thought while feeling excited.

Finn blushed at the sight of BP's ass before he looks at Bronwyn.

"So… ready?" Finn said while he held a hand out for Bronwyn to take.

Bronwyn, who had the same reaction after seeing said royal's ass, gave Finn a small smile.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said before taking Finn's hand.

A moment later, Finn and Bronwyn start to walk away from the changing room and by many people looked at them with surprised looks when some didn't expect them to be here while some had lustful looks with men eyeing Bronwyn more while some women eyed Finn and both comment about how good those two looked… which showed that BP must have came here daily since no one really paid much attention to her per say aside from some lustful looks.

Bronwyn blushes at the comments while sticking a bit closer to Finn as she walked.

Finn had similar reactions when he heard the ladies talking about him and hugged Bronwyn a bit which pressed their nude bodies into one another a little while they followed BP closer to the water's edge.

And saw that a few of BP's guards, nude as well, had set up a few beach towels for BP, Finn, and Bronwyn while one salutes at her.

"Your spot is set up Milady, will you be needing us for anything else?" The guard said while not sounding embarrassed to be naked in front of his princess.

Bronwyn was a bit surprised to see the princess's guards not get flustered as BP gave the guard an appreciative smiles.

"No. Just enjoy yourselves unless I call."

The guards salute before they walked away while Finn looks at BP.

"I'm… guessing this is not your first time here huh?" Finn asked since he saw how comfortable BP looked here in this nudist spot.

BP giggles before looking at Finn.

"Nope. I sometimes come here when I need to relax after a stressful day."

"I see… well unless you need something, Bronwyn and I are going to go swimming for a bit." Finn said while BP shook her head.

"Now now Finn… one step at a time… first off we need to use sunscreen… you wouldn't want a full body sunburn right?" BP said while she picked up a bottle of sunscreen while she smirks at Finn and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blinks a bit before she looks at Finn to see what he would say.

"Well… I see your point… don't want my body to be burned up… want me to use some sun screen on you Bronwyn?, BP?, not sure if you two get sunburned but better safe than sorry right?" Finn said while he smiles at the duo.

BP giggles.

"I don't mind. How about you Bronwyn?" She said after looking at the hybrid.

Bronwyn blushes a bit.

"U-Um… I don't mind as well…. Though I need to do one thing first in case we need to find a closer spot to the water and need to move the towel." Bronwyn said before she picked up one of the towels and tied it around her hips giving her a pseudo skirt of sorts, all in all it looked cute.

Breakfast Princess did blush a bit when she thought that the hybrid did look cute with the towel while Finn felt the same thing.

The Next thing Finn knew after he was given a lustful look by BP… Finn was laying on the ground as BP and Bronwyn worked to rub a bit of sun screen on Finn's arms and legs for starters which caused him to blush when the two really seemed to like it doing this to him.

Bronwyn blushes as she works on Finn's torso before her hands went to his muscled chest.

BP worked on Finn's legs before she worked on his hips while BP and Bronwyn made Finn blush when Bronwyn and BP were… really close to his groin which had his dick standing like a tower thanks to all the teasing pets from BP and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes as she looks at her boyfriend's dick while trying to be careful as she applies a bit more sunscreen.

Though thanks to her and BP being stared at while they keep adding more sunscreen to Finn… Bronwyn's thoughts got a lot more hazed when she could feel her body heating up… uh oh… looks like its about to hit her again…

'_Oh no… it's happening again. Need to resist… but Finn's cock so… tasty looking.' _Bronwyn thought while trying to be strong.

Unfortunately for Bronwyn, she couldn't fight it long when Finn's dick staying in front of her face got her worked up more and more before she shakingly used a sun screen covered hand to gently grip Finn's cock with the cold lotion and slowly stroked him off.

Breakfast Princess blinked in surprise when she saw that before looking at Finn to see his reaction.

Though to her surprise, Finn had a strained but slightly relieved look on his face before Bronwyn switched modes into her heated state and stroked Finn off more while some people noticed and some people instantly got out their phones from some purses or bags that they had.

Bronwyn in this state however didn't care and surprised Finn and BP when she quickly moved over finn and kissed BP on the lips while she keeps on stroking Finn off.

The crowd was surprised at the scene and were glad that they were recording this as BP was indeed caught off guard by that action.

However, said royal went with it but not before she applied a bit of sunscreen in her hand and massaged Finn's ball sack a bit.

Finn groans from the feeling while he enjoyed what was going on, he was already recorded twice so why fight it when all the Royals seem to want to get it on with Finn and Bronwyn while he watched Bronwyn makeout with BP for a bit longer before she sent her tongue into BP's mouth and really caused Finn to groan when she stroked him off rapidly.

Breakfast Princess moaned into the kiss before she had her tongue interact with Bronwyn's tongue as BP kept massaging Finn's balls.

Bronwyn took a couple more minutes to kiss BP before she pulled away from the kiss and gave BP a lustful look in her eyes.

"So… this stuff non toxic?... butter flavor I bet considering you are pretty much made of food?" Bronwyn asked with a lustful smirk on her face.

BP chuckled.

"No question about it." She said with a lustful grin.

"Good… Then I won't feel bad about making you do this then…" Bronwyn cryptically said which caused BP to look confused, however Bronwyn quickly angling Finn's cock to her lips and Bronwyn gripping the back of BP's head was all BP could register… right before Bronwyn forced BP to deep throat Finn's entire dick in no time flat and held her head there to keep her from pulling away.

BP really didn't expect this while Finn was also surprised before groaning after feeling Breakfast Princess's mouth around his dick.

"Oh Glob." He said before shuddering a bit.

"Well don't think this is where I'm stopping Finn… this slut wants to suck and fuck your cock… well… she better not cause issues when I do this!" Bronwyn said while she growled a bit when she forced BP to raise and lower her head on Finn's dick and caused BP to deep throat it again and again as a result.

Finn was again surprise before groaning a bit loud as Breakfast Princess gags a few times while trying to adapt.

Though Bronwyn was making it tough for BP to adapt while a few people got closer to get better angles with the recording while some people start to masturbate at the sight of their princess getting dominated.

Breakfast Princess blushes a bit brightly when she noticed it before sending some of the people a flirtatious wink.

That caused some people to blush more and masturbate at a harder rate while BP could feel Finn getting close after a minute passed.

Finn grunts and groans from the princess's blowjob as everyone else kep masturbating.

A few seconds later, Bronwyn forced BP to deep throat Finn's cock when she noticed Finn about to blow and held her there longer and longer while BP's throat massaged Finn's cock until...

Finn groans loudly before climaxing a bit hard in Breakfast Princess's mouth causing said royal to gag a bit as she was surprised by the amount Finn let out.

Bronwyn just smirks when she saw that.

"Hehe… bet his load tastes good huh slut?... Well guess what… you'll be getting much more before we leave… you are asking for it after all when you came for my Finn and my cock on him." Bronwyn said while she keeps on holding BP's head down and let's Finn ride out his orgasm while BP's vision starts to blur from the lack of oxygen thanks to Finn's dick blocking her airway.

BP quickly tries to drink Finn's cum as best as she can as Finn kept climaxing before tapping off at 20 seconds.

A moment later, Bronwyn pulled BP's head off of Finn's dick so she could breathe while she had a good grip on BP's egg white hair.

BP, after swallowing some of Finn's cum, gasps for a bit as she tries to breathe though there was still a bit of cum in her mouth.

Though that breathing was cut short when Bronwyn kissed BP again and her tongue went into BP's mouth to try and steal some semen for herself.

BP, though a little surprised, moans into the kiss before returning it and had her tongue fight back Bronwyn's tongue for the leftover semen as Finn felt turned on from the sight.

For a minute, Bronwyn keeps the kiss up before she pulled away and licked her lips clean with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Now that you had a taste… time for Finn to get a good taste of your pussy… I do wonder if you taste like eggs though… should be very tasty if so." Bronwyn said while she glanced at Finn.

"So Finn… pick the position for our third wheel to take before you blow her mind with your tongue work." Bronwyn said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Finn blushes for a bit before giving his command.

"On her hands and knees."

Bronwyn grins before she looks at BP after letting go of her hair.

"Well you heard him bitch… and since you are presenting yourself… give the crowd a good look of your round ass when you give the phones a good shot so this moment will be remembered for years." Bronwyn said with a dominating tone to her voice.

BP blushes at the tone before smirking and gets on her hands and knees before showing everyone her perfect round yellow ass.

The Crowd blushed while some even got a bit closer with their phones so that they could get a good look while Bronwyn smirks at the sight.

"Wow… no hesitation… you do stuff like this often for your people?... and yet you get onto us for doing things in public… maybe I should give this ass a good punishment… like so!" Bronwyn said before she used a hand to smack BP's round ass a few times.

BP yelps a bit from that action as Finn, who was surprised, felt turned on after seeing that.

Bronwyn just chuckles a bit as she smacked BP's ass a bit more while she looks at the crowd.

"So… got any requests for Finn or I to do on camera after we teach this bitch a lesson?... we are all ears after all." Bronwyn said to the crowd while she gripped BP's slightly reddened ass cheek to really mess with her.

Finn blinked a bit in surprise as the crowd looked to one another before one spoke.

"Yeah. Have Finn eat the princess out while you make her eat your pussy."

Bronwyn blinks at that before she looks at Finn.

"Well you heard them handsome… come taste this bitches pussy and let us know what she tastes like… as for you people… better get close ups from the sides… not much to see from the top or bottom unless you want to try POV shots." Bronwyn said while she moved to lay on the ground in front of BP and spreads her legs a bit so BP had an up close and personal view of Bronwyn's folds but makes sure to keep the towel skirt on so that no sand got on her ass for now but the front was lift so that her pussy was seen to all and more importantly Breakfast princess.

The crowd surrounded the trio to get better angles with their phones as Breakfast Princess blinks when she sees the hybrid's pussy before she turns her head to look at Finn and shook her ass a bit to entice the human.

Finn gulps when he saw that before he approached BP's round ass and took a moment to admire how perfect it looked before he leaned his head in and starts to eat her pussy out from 0 to 100 from the get go, and thanks to his recent experience with Bronwyn and Bubblegum, Finn was slowly but surely getting closer to finding Breakfast Princess's sweet spot as time went on and a few people brought their phones real close for crystal clear recordings of how Finn was doing with tongue work alone.

BP shudders before she let out a pleased groan as she was enjoying this feeling as the crowd recorded the princess moaning as they also recorded Finn eating her pussy out.

Bronwyn in turn chuckles before she gripped the tip of BP's egg white hair covered head and forced her head down near her pussy.

"Now now… don't forget about me… you heard the crowd… get to licking." Bronwyn ordered with a lustful look in her eyes.

BP was a bit caught off guard before sending Bronwyn a challenging smirk and starts to immediately eat out the hybrid's pussy after the breakfast royal latches her mouth on it.

Bronwyn lets out a moan and lets go of BP's head and laid back on the ground on the towel and played with her own breasts while a few people got a close up view of BP eating out Bronwyn while more went to film Finn eating out BP.

Finn then surprised BP when he rubbed a few fingers on her folds to get those digits lubed up and slowly pushed them into her tight hole while Finn used his tongue to lick her bud which was a duller yellow then the rest of her body, same with her folds but he really enjoyed eating BP out when she did taste like scrambled eggs.

Breakfast Princess jolts after feeling Finn's fingers go in which caused her to moan a bit loud even though it was muffled and ate out Bronwyn's pussy a bit harder as a few men and women recorded Bronwyn playing with her breasts and felt turned on at the sight.

For a bit, everything went went while some people stepped closer to get better views with the phones while some stepped back to masturbate at the sight and BP could see all of her people give her lustful looks while they looked at Finn and Bronwyn as well… all in all one wrong move and who knows what would happen here with Finn, Bronwyn, BP having tier 15 fun in the middle of a nudist beach area.

Breakfast Princess gave her people another flirtatious wink before shoving her tongue in Bronwyn's pussy to really eat her out.

Bronwyn groans from the feeling while she really enjoyed how aggressive BP was while Finn adds a second finger to BP's pussy and surprised the food themed royal when he pulled his fingers from her folds when they were decently lubed with her juices… and slowly rubbed them against her asshole while many in the crowd blush when Finn slowly pushed his fingers into BP's asshole and moved his head so that he could eat her pussy out big time.

"HMMMM!" BP groans loudly when she felt that while some of the women blushes as they recorded that while feeling a bit wet in their netherregions.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps on fingering BP's asshole while BP eats out Bronwyn… Finn could feel BP getting closer and closer while he fingers the Breakfast Royal's ass while heats her out until…

BP moans loud before she climaxed form her pussy and squirt her yellow juices on FInn's face as BP ate out Bronwyn's pussy more to make her climax.

Bronwyn did cum hard on BP's face when she bit her lower lip and tossed her head back and moans while her own juices hit BP on the face while Finn lapped up BP's juices, it was like he was eating eggs right now thanks to what was going on.

BP lapped up Bronwyn's juices as the crowd masterbated a bit harder.

The two women ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with Bronwyn tapped off 15 seconds later while BP rides out her orgasm till 20 seconds later and both she and BP pant for breath a moment later while Finn stood up with an erection like no other.

BP panted a bit more before looking at Finn with a lustfilled look.

"Did you enjoy my juices Finn?" She said before licking her lips as she eyed Finn's dick.

Finn chuckles a bit while he wiped his face clean.

"Oh yeah… but considering we are following the crowds commands… what do you guys want me to do to BP next?, she seems pretty warmed up and I'm decently lubed up from what Bronwyn had BP did so…" Finn said while he points at his erect dick a few times to show he was at full power right now.

Some of the ladies blushed brightly while thinking of Finn pounding their pussies with his dick which caused them to get more wet.

Some of the men noticed but did say this to Finn.

"Do her missionary!"

Finn took a moment to think on that before he chuckles.

"Alright… got anything special for Bronwyn to do since I have technically been going at it with BP so far." Finn said while Bronwyn smirks at the crowd while she waits for a command.

That's when one guy said this with a perverted look.

"How about having your girlfriend service our cocks?"

Finn was about to get an angered look on his face but Bronwyn chuckles when she got up and walked next to Finn.

"Well… I don't see why not since Finn is getting it on with many princesses it seems… however… on two conditions… break either of them and well… you really don't want to know what I can break so close to your important bits right?" Bronwyn said while she grins at the men around her.

The men jolt before they quickly covered their dicks even though they were erect.

"W-What are the…*gulp*... conditions?"

"Well first off, unless I'm on the pill, no vaginal action… the only one going there is Finn and other princesses since I can take morning after pills… second... and this is a big one… don't do anything stupid like try and force me to do anything that I don't want to do with you guys… I'm just making sure you don't go out of control with your lust and probably jump be and BP here in a lust fueled frenzy… so… what do you say… do we have a deal?" Bronwyn said with a lustful grin on her face while Finn in the meantime…

Finn, who was still angry for what the guy suggested, was surprised to hear that Bronwyn would consider it before hearing the conditions and wondered if those perverts would agree.

Though he did have one thing to say.

"H-Hold on… you serious about doing this Bronwyn?" Finn asked which made Bronwyn raise an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"You are nude… no weapons… no magical skills… and surrounded by over hundreds of nude people who are most likely horny beyond belief at seeing their princess getting it on with the Hero of Ooo and his girlfriend… and you are surrounded by over hundreds of horny women… so… do you think you can fight every single person off who may go so crazed with their lust that they may rape BP and I?... considering we may as well be porn stars to everyone, I'm just making sure we don't get a bad deal and make good of the situation so why not do this… for every video we make… 5 lucky men can join you in helping me feel good or 5 lucky women can have the honor of going for your greatsword after I and the princess of that kingdom we are in have our fun first… should be fun right?" Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn.

Finn's jaw dropped after hearing that as the crowd and Breakfast Princess had the same reaction but surprisingly the hybrid did bring up some good points.

"Take the deal dude." Said one of the guys.

Finn got a tick mark on his head while he looks at the person who spoke before he looks at Bronwyn.

"Fine… however I have a condition of my own if this is going to work out… aside from no one knocking my girlfriend up in the future besides me… and to make sure that we're technically not just selling ourselves out and going for random people… we might as well make a career out of this… simply put for those who want in on this… you'll need to pay top coin in order to even get closed to Bronwyn… we can consider this round the freebie but I can't just let anyone get near Bronwyn and think she is easy to get too right?... and don't test me… just because I can't take all of you don't doesn't mean I can't take the assholes with me… and I'm sure no one wants to feel pain right?, not the first time I fought naked after all." Finn said with a deadly edge to his voice which was highly threatening considering how strong he was though Bronwyn was surprised by that suggestion.

Breakfast Princess was surprised as well though the fighting naked part did interests her.

The men in the crowd looked to one another before looking at Finn.

"Yeah… we don't want to deal with the fighting thing."

"Yeah… so you all decide who the 5 to join in are and try and make it quick otherwise I'll keep BP and my girlfriend all to myself… we did come here to have fun and relax but can't do that if you guys can't make up your mind… tell you what… for the people who got the best recordings of what just happened so far, the top 5 can join us…" Finn said while he wondered how the crowd would react to that since it could be awhile.

The crowd quickly got to a small argument with each one saying that they have the best recording before someone else counters.

Finn sighs before he clapped his hands.

"Alright, bad choice of topic, I'll just pick 5 people at random to join us… you, you, you, you, and you come here and everyone else, good luck next time with paying with gold." Finn said when he points to a couple of BP's guards who came back when they noticed the situation, another was a random Goblin man, the fourth was a cat man and finally the pervy man who talked about getting Bronwyn to service their dicks.

The perverted man giggles with excitement as the rest of the crowd groans in annoyance since they have to pay for next time.

When the people got around Bronwyn Finn had a narrow eyed look on his face when he walked behind Bronwyn.

"Three ground rules to follow… one, you follow mine and Bronwyn's orders since she is the one doing most of the work and I am her boyfriend… two… if she or I say stop, you stop, you have plenty of ladies here who can help get your rocks off… and third and finally…" Finn said as he picked up Bronwyn by the ass and sets her against his chest and after using some dexterity to grip her hips, held them and the towel slipped to show her folds.

"This pussy as long as Bronwyn is my girlfriend belongs to me…. Not trying to sound possessive… but if anyone tries to go to her pussy with the intent of knocking her up… well… you better either run fast and far or prey to Glob I give a quick death because Bronwyn is mine… and in dog terms like I learned from Jake… she is my bitch… so you better follow the rules… **understand."** Finn said while he growled the last word out like an animal while Bronwyn after getting picked up and showed off like that…

Breakfast Princess was a bit shocked when she saw Finn be this way as the five people jolt at Finn's threat.

Bronwyn was both shocked and surprisingly… turned on when she saw how possessive Finn was and though she was surprised for Finn calling her a bitch, she didn't seem to mind.

Finn turn didn't notice before he looks at Bronwyn.

"So dear… how do you want these guys to give you a good time?" Finn said while he grins at his girlfriend.

Bronwyn blushes before giggling.

"Well… one of them can take my ass and I can stroke a couple off."

Finn chuckles while he turned Bronwyn in his arms so that he held her ass while she was facing him.

"Fair enough by me… besides BP really should reward her guards for their hard work… right you two?" Finn said when he looks at the two nude guards.

Said guards did nod their heads at Finn since they did do a lot of work.

Finn nods his head before he looks back at Breakfast princess.

"So BP… think you can work with this before I get my turn with you?... consider this the warm up round so to speak." Finn said while he gave BP a lustful look.

Breakfast Princess giggles before returning the look.

"Fine by me big guy."

"Alright… so everyone… lets have plenty of fun!" Finn said while he had a grin on his face as the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Finn who laid on his back was getting his dick ridden by Bronwyn while the perverted man was fucking Bronwyn's ass hard while she stroked off the goblin man and the cat man and alternated with sucking both of them off.

BP at this time was getting lift and lowered onto her guards dicks who really went wild with their thrusts when they had a hard time beliving that they were fucking their ruler's holes.

Breakfast Princess was moaning and groaning loudly as she felt her guards's dicks enters and exits her holes a bunch of times.

'_Fuck! Guess I should reward these guys more now.' _She thought.

The scene then went to Bronwyn as she keeps getting her holes fucked by Finn and the perverted man while she keeps on stroking and sucking off the goblin and cat man while the two men getting stroked and sucked off groan when they loved the feeling while Finn grits his teeth and growls as he fucked Bronwyn's pussy harder and harder.

The perverted man groans as he loved the feel Bronwyn's ass as he fucked her hard while Bronwyn kept pleasing the cat man and goblin's dicks.

Though she was able to send Finn a cute wink while looking at Finn with lust and love as her pussy happily hugged Finn's dick.

Finn returned the look as he fucked Bronwyn at a harder rate while he enjoyed how tight she was, all in all he may not like what others are doing to Bronwyn but he might as well try and slow people down who lust after her with high gold prices next time so people won't get a chance to get with her.

Bronwyn moans loud as she sucked the cat man's dick while stroking the Goblin's dick before switching as the perverted man kept fucking the hybrid's ass before he decides to bring his hands up and grope Bronwyn's breasts.

Bronwyn moans from that while Finn, not to be outdone, really gripped Bronwyn's hips and hammered away at Bronwyn's pussy to show he would be the number one guy who could satisfy her.

Bronwyn moans hard while giving Finn a reassuring look that he would always be her number one guy.

The perverted man though took it as a challenge and got rougher with thrusting his dick while squeezing Bronwyn's breasts hard.

That in turn caused the human and perverted man, who was a humanoid monkey, to both fuck Bronwyn as hard as they could in their own ways to one up eachother while Bronwyn at the time had a few thoughts about that as Finn and the monkey man fucked her hard.

'_Oh fuck! Now I'm in the middle of their competition. I mean that monkey guy has some impressive moves but Finn is my number one guy. I mean it's not like that guy will kiss me or anything.'_

Though when Bronwyn moved to try and suck the goblin off, the monkey man quickly used a hand to grip Bronwyn's cheeks and turned her and a moment later he did kiss her on the lips while he fucked her ass nice and hard.

Bronwyn's eyes widen in shock that someone else was kissing her before she tries to pull her head away.

However the Monkey man wouldn't let that happen while Finn got a tick mark on his head and used some adrenilene to really fuck Bronwyn hard enough to shake the Monkey man loose from gripping Bronwyn's face and Finn quickly moved to kiss Bronwyn so she would forget about that guy.

Bronwyn was feeling better before she returns the kiss and hugged Finn leaving the cat man and goblin alone as the perverted monkey growls a bit in annoyance as he fucked the hybrid's ass harder.

Bronwyn moans more from the feeling she was getting as she stroked the cat man and goblin man off while Finn kissed her and fucked her hard while BP with her guards saw everything going on as BP was getting spit roasted on her guards dick when one fucked her ass while she was on all fours and the other was gripping her head and fucking her mouth while he had a grin on his face.

BP gags a bit as she sucked her guard off while groaning from having her ass fucked before thinking.

'_Damn this is intense. Though that monkey guy was an idiot kissing Bronwyn. Hopefully there's no blood shed when this is over.' _She while hoping that she would get her turn with Finn soon.

Time then passed to a bit later with everyone getting closer and closer as time went on while many people recorded what was happening, some got close ups of BP and Bronwyn as they sucked off their respective partners, some got close ups of their asses as Finn and the monkey man keep fucking Bronwyn while the guards alternate with getting sucked off while fucking their princess and the Goblin and Cat man wait their turns with Bronwyn or BP… all in all everyone starts to cum hard with Finn growling as he filled Bronwyn's pussy and the Goblin man and Cat man came on Bronwyn's face and breasts when the monkey man let her go so he could grip her ass hard.

The monkey man also climaxed hard in Bronwyn's ass making said hybrid moan loud while surprisingly liking that feeling but enjoyed more of Finn's load flooding her pussy which made her womb bloat as Breakfast Princess's guards climaxed on her.

The Guards with BP, while they were spit roasting her again on their dicks, groan loudly as they came hard in her mouth and ass while the guard in her ass pushed balls deep into her so he could fire his load deeply in her tight hole.

Breakfast Princess groans loud after feeling that before her ass tightens on the guard's dick and climax hard from her pussy.

For a bit everyone rides out their orgasms while Finn made sure to keep his dick balls deep inside of Bronwyn before everyone tapped off one by one and pants for breath and saw they all fired impressive loads in BP and in and on Bronwyn when the goblin man and cat man moved away from Bronwyn so they could recover, same with the guards so BP could relax while Finn and the monkey man stay in Bronwyn who took a moment to clean herself off with the towel that used to be around her waist.

Breakfast Princess pants a few times before looking at her guards.

"D-Definitely need to… r-reward you guys more." She said as Bronwyn hugged Finn as she catches her breath while the monkey man still had his dick in her ass.

Thankfully thanks to the towel that was around Bronwyn's waist… Finn didn't have to worry about touching semen on his girlfriend while everyone takes a moment more to recover.

Bronwyn pants a bit more before looking at Finn for a bit.

"G-Glob Finn." She said while blushing cutely.

Finn chuckles a bit while he just held Bronwyn.

"So… how you feeling Bronwyn?" Finn asked while he rubbed his girlfriends back.

Bronwyn chuckles.

"I feel… great." She said before grinding her pussy on Finn's dick which also made her ass move on the monkey man's dick.

The monkey man groans from that which caused his dick to get erect in Bronwyn's ass again.

Bronwyn groans when she felt that which caused the monkey man to chuckles.

"Looks like someone wants to feel more." He said as he lightly moved his dick a bit.

Bronwyn moans from that while Finn got a tick mark on his head and starts to fuck Bronwyn again.

"Oh no you don't!, I'm the main guy to help Bronwyn feel good." Finn said while he fucked Bronwyn's pussy at a faster rate which caused the monkey man to grin as he fucked Bronwyn's ass at a harder rate when he didn't mind the challenge as long as he gets to fuck this woman before him.

Bronwyn moans loud as the cat man and goblin blinked a few times but were turned on at the sound of Bronwyn's moans.

Though they wouldn't be left out as they heard BP speaking up.

"Oh boys…" BP said in a sensual way to the Goblin man and the Cat man.

Said duo grins when they see the princess before they walked over to her leaving Bronwyn with her boyfriend and the perverted monkey man.

That in turn caused Finn and the monkey man to change positions with The monkey man on the ground while Bronwyn rides his dick with her ass and Finn fucked her pussy when he got on top of her and Finn held her legs out wide.

As with BP, she was sucking her guards off and stroking them off while she rides the cat man's dick and gets her ass fucked by the Goblin man who really went to town on the food themed royal.

Bronwyn moans loud from having her holes fucked while Breakfast Princess groans and moans as she rode the Goblin man and Cat man's dicks while pleasing her guards's dicks.

The men of both groups moan and groan from the feeling that they were getting from BP and Bronwyn while many people in the crowd had started to pair up in having their own fun while some people continue to film what was happening with Finn, Bronwyn, BP, and the rest of their partners.

Breakfast Princess continues to groan while pleasing the four men with her as Bronwyn moans more before the monkey man tries to kiss her again after grabbing her chin and make her look at him.

Though Bronwyn saw what was going to happen, she couldn't stop the monkey man in time and he kissed her again while Finn, not to be outdone, leaned in and kissed Bronwyn's neck so he could help her feel good about this situation.

Bronwyn shudders from that which made her feel relaxed for a bit before moaning into the kiss which caused the monkey man to keep the kiss up before he slides his tongue in her mouth before groping one of her breasts and gave it a nice squeeze as he stare in her eyes with lust.

Bronwyn moans from the feeling while she returned the kiss as Finn and the monkey man fucked Bronwyn harder as a result.

BP at this time was really getting it good from the goblin man and Cat man who really wanted to please BP and could feel them getting close, same with her guards who she could feel pulsing in her hands.

That's when BP doubles her efforts as she bounced harder on the Goblin man and Cat man's dicks along with stroking and sucking off her guards's dicks.

A moment later, the four men groan and the Goblin man and Cat man came hard inside of BP while her guards came hard on her face and breasts, all in all they really let out a lot of semen which showed how backed up they were.

Breakfast Princess moans loud with a pleased look on her face as her holes tightened around the Cat man and Goblin man's dicks before climaxing hard on it.

As the group rides out their orgasms, Finn and the Monkey man fucked Bronwyn harder and harder while they held back their own orgasms until….

The monkey man, who still kept kissing Bronwyn, groans loud in her mouth before he gave her ass another big load of cum making Bronwyn moan loud and climaxed hard on Finn's dick in her pussy.

That set Finn off when he groans loudly after pulling his head away from Bronwyn's neck and pushed himself balls deep into Bronwyn and came hard inside of her which filled her womb with his sperm.

Bronwyn moans again after feeling her womb bloat up which caused her climax to get stronger as the perverted monkey man continues to climax hard in the hybrid's ass before tapping off.

Finn tapped off as well while he enjoyed the afterglow while the men with BP tapped off as well which caused everyone to pant for breath as they stay still for a moment to try and recover.

As Breakfast Princess tries to recover, Bronwyn pants enjoys the afterglow before feeling the monkey man pull his lips away from hers.

"Hehe, talk about some good lips you have." He said as he looks at Bronwyn with a lust filled grin.

That caused Bronwyn to blush a bit while Finn frowns.

"Don't think you can get to her easily next time, better save up gold or you'll never get to her again." Finn said like he was daring the monkey man to try.

The monkey man however chuckles.

"Oh relax kid. Not trying to steal your woman. Though I have plenty of gold to spend so I'll definitely see you again cute stuff." He said after looking at Bronwyn before winking at her.

Bronwyn blushed a little while Finn rolled his eyes as he got up and helped Bronwyn off the monkey man.

"Anyway… I got BP to go to so I hope she's cleaned up and ready to go, got to hold up my end of the deal after all." Finn said while he helped steady Bronwyn on her feet.

Bronwyn's legs felt a bit wobbly for a moment but was able to stand still as the monkey man chuckles.

"Heck yeah you do." He said as he drank in Bronwyn's nude body making said hybrid blush from the stare.

Finn shook his head before he looked to see how BP was doing after her fun times with the four men with her.

BP, after finally being recovered, was getting some of the semen off of her body till she noticed Finn staring before winking at him in a cute way.

Finn blushed a bit while Bronwyn giggles.

"Hey BP… why don't you go one on one with Finn while I take care of the guys you were with and this guy here in case he didn't get enough." Bronwyn said before she looks at the guards, the Cat man, the goblin man, and the monkey man and winked at them.

Few of the men blushed but the monkey man grins in excitement as BP giggles.

"Okay by me." She said before gesturing Finn to come over with her finger in a seductive manner.

Finn blushed at that but he did look at the other guys around him.

"Alright you guys… you can have fun with Bronwyn but… knock her up and don't give Bronwyn birth control or morning after pills and…" Finn said before he cracked his knuckles to see if the message got through to them.

The men jolt before gulping at the threat but the monkey man chuckles.

"Oh calm down hero boy. I don't think any of us would have the balls to do that to this sexy lady. Unless if she was single first."

Finn just had a half lidded look on his face while he points a thumb at Bronwyn.

"Does the name KKW or Kim Kil Whan mean anything to you?... she is his daughter so if you do anything stupid… forget a beating he will make your life so bad here that it would make the nightosphere look good." Finn said while he gave the monkey man a half lidded look.

The men paled when they heard that Kim Kil Whan was Bronwyn's dad and though the monkey was surprised he just waved his hand.

"Message received. But like I said, won't do anything drastic."

"Just saying in advance in case you do forget… this video will be posted all over Ooo so he is probably going to see it so… better watch out." Finn said before he walked to BP and left Bronwyn with the Monkey man and the others.

The Monkey man and the other men didn't realized that KKW will be watching this but as long as nothing bad happens to Bronwyn then they're safe.

The monkey man grins before he got next to Bronwyn and wrapped one arm around her.

"So my dear, ready to have more fun?" He said with a lust filled grin.

Bronwyn blushed before she smirks at the monkey man.

"I don't know… why not ask your friends here if you'll even get a turn with me again." Bronwyn said in a teasing way as she points a finger at the approaching men who had erections like no other.

The monkey man chuckles before looking at Bronwyn.

"We'll see about that. Also… you can call me Sarutobi my dear." He said before kissing Bronwyn's lips again.

Bronwyn blushed from that and since she was getting used to the kissing from others, she returned it as she felt some men of the men touch her ass and breasts while the scene went to Finn who stands near BP and looks to see what position she will get into.

Breakfast Princess licks her lips at Finn.

"Finally some alone time. And I thought you would forget about me." She said while being cute.

"Hehe… oh please, considering how you brought us here, I wouldn't be surprised if this was a plan of yours… but enough talk… let's get to the fun, pick a position or get to sucking, after all why talk when we are supposed to have fun." Finn said while he grins at BP.

Breakfast Princess giggles before she got on her knees and grabbed Finn's dick with her hand before stroking it a few times.

Finn moans from the feeling before he smirks at BP while he watched her work her magic.

Breakfast Princess smiles cutely at Finn as she kept stroking his dick before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as best as she could.

Finn grunts for a moment while he relaxed as he enjoyed BP's mouth while she could finally taste Finn's dick after fantasizing about him for so long.

'_Finally… Finn's dick all to myself. I so badly wanted to be with bad he's in a relationship but I might as well enjoy it now.'_ BP thought before she starts bobbing her head back and forth on Finn's dick with gusto.

"_F-Fuck… BP is really going at it, either she hasn't gotten any in a long time or this is a dream come true for her, either way might as well enjoy it… hope Bronwyn is enjoying herself right now." _Finn thought while he moans a bit when BP fondles his balls.

Meanwhile with Bronwyn…

She was getting one on one time with each man who played rock paper scissors for their turns and she was on her back while she was getting her pussy fucked by Sarutobi who was having the time of his life right now when he felt like one lucky monkey as Bronwyn moans and groans under him as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Of fuck yeah. Your pussy feels nice and tight." Sarutobi said as he hugged Bronwyn a bit as his dick hit her sweet spots.

Bronwyn could only moan and groan before she managed to get a strained grin on her face.

"W-Well… p-part shapes-shifter h-helps with stuff like… this!" Bronwyn said before she tightened her pussy greatly on Sarutobi's dick with a tight grip that nearly stopped him in his tracks.

Sarutobi, who was surprised, groans from the tight grip before looking at Bronwyn.

"I definitely like you." He said before he thrusts his dick even hard now before smashing his lips on Bronwyn's lips as he stare at her eyes with lust.

Bronwyn was shocked by that but she didn't really care as she hugged Sarutobi with her arms and legs to help him fuck her harder while the other men masturbate around them.

Sarutobi returns the hug as he made sure to have his dick go deep inside the hybrid's pussy as he kept the kiss up before sliding his tongue in. He even stroke Bronwyn's cheek a few times.

Bronwyn just keeps on groaning through it all while she and Finn enjoy their time with their partners and could feel themselves getting close after 5 minutes or so.

Sarutobi felt his dick twitching which made him thrust his dick harder and faster before he felt it hit Bronwyn's womb as Breakfast Princess doubles her efforts after feeling Finn's dick twitching.

A minute later, Finn and Bronwyn toss their heads back and yell as Bronwyn's pussy tightens on Sarutobi's dick while Finn came hard inside of BP's mouth, filling it with his spunk.

Breakfast Princess hums as she tastes Finn's load for the second time before trying to swallow it as Sarutobi grinds his teeth before he floods Bronwyn's womb with his spunk.

Bronwyn groans lightly as she felt that while Finn grits his teeth while he watched BP try and fail to drink his load down as he rides out his orgasm.

Sarutobi grunts as he kept climaxing before tapping off as Breakfast Princess still tries to swallow Finn's hero cum.

When Finn and Sarutobi tapped off, Bronwyn tapped off as well and pants for breath while she lets Sarutobi go as the Cat man walked up to Sarutobi.

"Hey Monkey man, let the rest of us go now, we played the game and I get next dibs." The Cat man said while his dick throbbed big time in Bronwyn's view.

Sarutobi chuckles a bit.

"But of course. I'm a fair man." He said before looking at Bronwyn and kissed her cheek.

"Until next time my dear. I'll leave my number with you if you want another threesome." He said before pulling his dick out and got off.

Bronwyn shuddered when she felt that and Sarutobi's load leaked from her pussy as Sarutobi moved to a small bag that he had and pulled out a fancy card with his number on it and some birth control pills and some morning after pills.

"Here, consider this my gift to you as well, I would have tried and hooked up with a sexy lady tonight… seems I got my wish hehe, anyway see you later beautiful, its been fun." Sarutobi said as he walked away from the group with a grin on his face.

Bronwyn blushes before getting the card and pills and took the birth control pill before looking at the cat man.

The Cat man lick his lips before he gave this order.

"Get on all fours… I'm taking that ass for a spin." The Cat man said with a lustful tone to his voice.

Bronwyn blushes before chuckling and did what the Cat man said before shaking her ass at the Cat man to entice him.

A moment later, he mounts her and aimed his dick at Bronwyn's ass and shoved his cock inside of her, thanks to some of his dick being lubed up, he was able to slip in while his barbed dick scrapped Bronwyn's insides.

Bronwyn groans as she felt that as her ass wrapped around the Cat man's dick.

The Cat man growled in a pleased way before he starts to smack and spank Bronwyn's ass while he fucked her asshole hard while the rest of the men around Bronwyn stroke themselves off again to keep themselves warmed up for their turn.

Bronwyn moans and groans loud from these actions which caused her ass to tighten around the Cat man's dick.

Back with Finn and BP, Finn was lifting and lowering Breakfast Princess on his cock while he held her ass and made out with her as his dick bashed through BP's cervix again and again.

BP moans as she loves this feeling before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn before returning the kiss as she stares at his eyes with lust and maybe something else that was familiar to the human even though breakfast royal would hold that back of obvious reasons.

Finn unfortunately didn't noticed as he fucked BP harder and harder while he made sure to keep a good rhythm going, all in all nothing was said as Finn fucked BP through orgasm after orgasm.

Breakfast Princess moans loud each time as she held onto Finn and pulled her head away from the kiss to get this out.

"O-Oh yes Finn… YES!"

Finn just grins while he used a hand to smack BP's ass with each drop so she could feel more and more.

BP moans loud again from that action which caused her pussy to tighten around Finn's dick more as her toes curled.

For a bit, Finn keeps fucking BP more and more while his dick bashed into her womb again and again while she was getting closer and closer until…

Breakfast moans a bit loud and climaxed on Finn's dick before she smashed her lips on the human's lips.

Finn quickly returned the kiss as he pushed himself balls deep into BP's pussy and groans loudly into the kiss as he unloads directly into BP's womb, filling it with who knows how much sperm.

BP moans more when she felt that and hugged Finn more and kept the kiss up.

Though she did have this thought.

'_Finally… I can feel Finn's cum filling my womb. If only there was a way I can have his baby.'_

Though that would be unlikely to happen if Bronwyn remembers the birth control and morning after pills she got from Sarutobi, though BP would have a lot more fun with Finn as she sets her on the ground.

"Alright… next position BP… I'm not stopping till you can't move anymore." Finn said with a dominating tone to his voice.

BP blushes before giving Finn a lustful grin and went on her hands and knees before shaking her ass at the human.

"Then come and get it you handsome stud you."

Finn licks his lips before he got behind BP and like with Bronwyn with the cat man, Finn shoved his dick in BP's ass and starts to hump away like a lustful demon possessed.

BP groans from the penetration at first before moaning loud with ecstasy as her ass takes shape of Finn's dick.

For a bit, the cat man and Finn keep fucking BP and Bronwyn's asses before they start to spank and smack the ass cheeks of the duo.

Bronwyn and BP moans and groans loudly in unison as they enjoyed what their partners were doing and though Bronwyn doesn't know the cat man's name BP continues to chant Finn's name each time.

Finn just had a grin on his face when he had a hard time believing that he was still fucking the Breakfast kingdom rular up the ass while the Cat man could feel himself getting close with how erratic his thrusts were getting with Bronwyn while Finn had a similar state when he wanted to really get BP to lose it.

Bronwyn and BP kept moaning loud before looking at their partners a bit with deep blushes on their face as their climaxes were approaching.

A moment later, the Cat man and Finn growled in sync as they pushed themselves balls deep into their respective partners and came hard inside of their asses, making both women's stomach bloat as a result.

Both women moans out in ecstasy with fucked up looks on their faces as their tongues stuck out.

For a bit the duo rides out their orgasms with Finn and the Cat man doing the same before everyone tapped off around the 10 second mark.

Bronwyn and BP both panted for breath as they enjoyed the afterglow.

Finn and the Cat man pulled their dicks from Bronwyn and BP's asses and semen flowed from their bodies a moment later.

Both girls groan after feeling that while shuddering at the feel of their partners's semen leaking out.

Though Bronwyn did get a surprise when the Goblin man walked in front of her with a painfully erect dick.

"S-Sorry, but I can't wait any longer, I won last round so please… s-s-suck my cock." The Goblin said while he had a blush on his face.

Bronwyn did blink for a second before she just smiles at the Goblin man and opens her mouth before swallowing his dick.

The Goblin man shuddered and groans when he felt that and pets Bronwyn on the head to show she was doing good while the two guards looked at one another before nodding and walked to stand next to Bronwyn on both sides.

"Miss, could you please stroke us off?, we don't mind waiting if you want but I'm sure this goblin man won't care if we join in now or not." one of the Guards said as he stood near Bronwyn with an erect dick, same with his guard ally who stood opposite of Bronwyn.

Bronwyn looks at the guards before looking at the Goblin man to see if he's okay with that.

The Goblin just looks at the guards then at Bronwyn before nodding his head to show he was cool with that.

Seeing that made Bronwyn grab both guards's dicks and starts stroking them off before bobbing her head on the Goblin man's dick.

The three men groan from the pleasure while with BP and Finn…

Finn was laying back on a beach towel while BP was using her breasts to give him a titfuck, she may not be as stacked in her breasts compared to her ass but it was still a nice feeling for Finn who moans from the feeling.

"Are you enjoying my breasts Finn? I know they're not big and stuff." BP said as she continues to please Finn's dick.

"Y-You kidding… they feel so good…" Finn groans out while his dick throbbed a few times to agree with him.

BP giggles cutely at Finn as she continues this action before BP sticks out her tongue and starts licking Finn's dick head.

Finn groans from that and pets BP's head to show she was doing very good in his eyes.

BP blushes a bit from the petting as she continues this action before having her tongue lick the tip.

"F-Fuck…" Finn groans while his dick starts to throb more and more thanks to BP's actions and to show her what would happen soon.

BP sees this and opens her mouth to swallow some of Finn's dick and starts to bob her head while pushing her breasts up and down.

Finn lasts a few more minutes before he tossed his head back and groans as he blew his load in BP's mouth and it quickly filled with sperm, some of it even got on Finn's groin when BP couldn't take it all and it flowed down her breasts and chin.

BP didn't mind as she continues to please Finn's dick while making his climax stronger.

He keeps on cumming for a bit before he tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while BP worked to get Finn clean in the meantime.

BP hums as she uses her mouth to clean Finn's dick and groin area.

Finn just lays there while he keeps enjoying the afterglow while on Bronwyn's end, she was stroking and sucking off the three men she was with more and more until…

The Goblin man groans before he filled Bronwyn's mouth with his spunk as the two guards fires their load on the Hybrid's face and breasts.

Bronwyn in turn gulped down the load from the goblin while she stroked the two guards off to help their orgasms get much stronger than normal.

Said trio continues to climax before tapping off at the 15 second mark before trying to catch their breaths.

When that happened, Bronwyn gently let go of the guards dicks and removed her mouth from the Goblin man's dick before she starts to clean her body off of the semen.

The trio looks at Bronwyn before they were feeling slightly turned on from the way she cleans herself.

Though thanks to their earlier orgasms… their dicks turned flaccid which caused Bronwyn to smirk when she managed to outlast multiple men.

The trio seems to blush in embarrassment since they can't get erect now.

Bronwyn just giggles before she gave the trio a teasing look.

"Don't worry… pay top quality in gold and I'll be more than happy to make a repeat performance." Bronwyn said while she grins at the trio.

The trio seems to like that before they each give Bronwyn their numbers.

Bronwyn took them before they left Bronwyn alone though the guards did give Bronwyn their towels to help clean her up.

Bronwyn seems to like the gesture before using one of the towels and uses it to clean herself before looking back at Finn and BP to see how they're doing.

To her surprise, she saw Finn going strong when he keeps on fucking BP up the ass while he had her on the towel on her front while Finn was on top of her, he had a hand around BP's throat to lightly choke her to give her some kind of thril of sorts.

Breakfast Princess was at first shocked by what Finn was doing but a bit later she felt a bit of excitement as her ass tightens around Finn's dick a few times.

Finn just growls and groans as he fucked BP more while Bronwyn approached the duo with a smirk on her face.

"So BP… how was the fun time with my man?, think we earned that free pass out of here?" Bronwyn said while she smirks at BP.

BP moans a couple more times before looking at Bronwyn.

"Y-YES!"

"Well then… mind if I join in?... I have been practicing in being able to do stuff like this after all…" Bronwyn said before she smirks as she shockingly grew a cock that was around 10 inches long and 2 in width.

BP was shock when she saw Bronwyn do that as Finn had the same reaction but didn't stop pounding BP's ass.

"So Breakfast Princess… ready for Finn and I to scramble your eggs?" Bronwyn said while she stroked her cock a few times while she gave Breakfast princess a lustful look.

BP blushes brightly but the pleasure affected her greatly.

"Y-Yes please!"

Bronwyn grins before the scene went to one last recorded session where Finn was on his back, BP was riding Finn's with her ass, while Bronwyn was fucking her pussy as hard as she could while she had a good grip on BP's hips, all in all it looked like they were at it for awhile because of the look on BP's face.

Breakfast Princess has a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys getting her holes getting pounded as they tightened around the duo's dicks.

For a bit, the two lovebirds fucked BP more and more while she was getting close again until...

Breakfast Princess moans loud with ecstasy as her holes tightens again before climaxing hard from her pussy on Bronwyn's dick.

The duo then changed positions again where they were both standing and lifting and lowering BP onto their cocks while Bronwyn played with BP's breasts and Finn lifts and lowered BP onto their cocks with his raw strength.

BP groans and moans loudly while giving off a really fucked up look on her face before wrapping her legs around Bronwyn.

Bronwyn didn't mind while the duo fucked BP for who knows how long with everyone watching until…

BP groans loudly as her before she climaxed from her pussy before surprising Bronwyn by wrapping her arms around her and pulls her in for a kiss.

Bronwyn got wide eyes from that and thanks to that, she was surprisingly set off and came hard inside of BP's pussy with great force with Finn following suit while Bronwyn keeps the kiss up.

BP moans loud in the hybrid's mouth as she kept the kiss up as her climax got stronger.

The trio ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one and pant for breath before the scene went to one last shot where BP was kneeling between Bronwyn and Finn and was stroking them off hard while Bronwyn cutely moans and groans thanks to her lack of experience with a cock.

Finn groans a few times as BP stroke the duo's dicks with gusto while sucking one off before switching.

A bit later, BP was stroking the duo off while they stood a bit away from her so they could give BP a finish she wouldn't forget while she held her mouth open and her tongue hanged out while she waits for the payload when she aimed the dicks at her face while Finn and Bronwyn got closer and closer until they tossed their heads back and groaned loudly when they start to cum on BP's face, breasts, and parts of her body like her legs.

BP hums and moans as she feels the duo's cum hit her body before using her mouth to try and catch some semen.

Thankfully she was able to do so and as Finn and Bronwyn ride out their orgasms, they saw how slutty BP was and how greedy she was for both of their cum.

Breakfast Princess moans as she scooped some cum off her body before drinking it from her hands.

When Finn and Bronwyn tapped off, Bronwyn pants for breath while she looks at BP.

"H-Hehe… s-sorry for not having some good tasting cum if its not up to your standards your highness." Bronwyn said while she watched BP clean herself off more with Finn doing the same.

Breakfast Princess chuckles.

"Y-You kidding me?… it tastes good."

"I see… well sorry but it seems Finn and I finally ran out of gas… sorry your highness." Bronwyn said when she returned to normal and Finn's dick was finally flaccid after all this time.

BP did pout a bit before she chuckles.

"No worries. Hopefully if you two come back here we'll have a repeat performance and more." She said as she eyed the duo with a lust filled look.

"Maybe… but for now Finn and I earned that dip in the ocean… come on Finn, lets have some fun before we leave for today." Bronwyn said while she gripped Finn's hand and ran towards the oasis with her boyfriend in tow, seems that her dominant personality was satisfied but was still in control a bit.

Finn chuckles as he held his girlfriend's hand while following her to the water.

And as that happened, many people on the beach had some serious tier 15 fun that day while BP had one last thought as she watched the duo play in the water.

'_Those two are indeed an interesting couple. Wish I had the courage to ask Finn out but at least I had some fun with him.'_ She said before patting a bit on the area where her womb was since it taken both Finn and Bronwyn's cum.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Marceline's cave/ Marceline's house/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was masturbating furiously in her living room while she watched on her phone Finn and Bronwyn having their way with BP and with Bronwyn having fun with all those men.

"F-Fucking A...those two never cease to amaze me. Wish I was at that orgy." Marceline said as she kept masturbating.

Though that did bring a thought to Marceline… she had plenty of gold saved up… why not cash some of it in on getting with Finn and Bronwyn… maybe as they make another video with another princess or something… make it a double feature so to speak…

"Hehe… looks like I know what to do when I see them." She said as she masturbate harder as her climax got closer.

Though unbeknownst to Marceline… a certain flambit who tried to knock on the door had walked into her house when he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Marceline I's needed to a-!" Flambo said before he stopped in his tracks and got a blush on his fiery face as he watched Marceline masturbate in her own little world in the air.

Marceline however blinked before her eyes widened when she saw Flambo.

"Flambo?!... What the f-fuck!" She said before actually climaxing on her hand.

Flambo just blushed more while he waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm but got a tiny boner as a result… around 2 inches or so for his size.

Marceline, after tapping off, looks at Flambo with a half lidded look even though she noticed his boner.

"Mind telling me why you barged in here without knocking."

"A-Actually I's did… your door was unlocked so I's thought I's could… you know… let myself in?... didn't expect to see you in a… well… sexy situation like this though." Flambo said while blushing more at Marceline's nude state and admired her figure.

Marceline blinked for a bit before facepalming.

"Gotta remember to lock my door."

"S-Sorry… anyway I's wanted to invite yous to a party in the Fire Kingdom to be the lead guitarist… though considering I did walk in on you… I'll just see myself out…" Flambo said as he starts walking towards the door… hold on… party?... Fire Kingdom… it was like Glob or something was giving Marceline a sign or something… and Flambo did look erect… and there was a rumor she heard about Flambits and lots of coal…

Marceline however got a hold of Flambo.

"Oh no you don't. Not only did you walk in on me but you also mentioned a party. I think you owe me some details little dude and some compensation." She said with a grin.

"Uhhh… details sure… but what kind of compensation?" Flambo asked when he didn't quite get what Marceline meant on the last part.

"Simple… I'm not quite satisfied with just my hand." She said with a smirk.

"Uh… Oh… I see what you mean… well… if you know anything about Flambits… just give me a full bag of coal and lets see how hot I can make you get." Flambo said with a lustful look on his face… hmmm… maybe Marceline can use Flambo to distract Bronwyn as well while she gets some one on one with the human.

Marceline chuckles.

"I believe I can fix that." She said before she takes Flambo to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later and a loud roar was heard followed by a pleased moan while the scene went to a different location.

* * *

**Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's bedroom/ Phoebe**

And Just like with Marceline, Phoebe was watching the newest video where Finn and Bronwyn got it on with another Royal and even bringing many men into it with Bronwyn… all in all it was intense for Phoebe as she masturbated with a large dildo.

"O-Oh fuck. Fuck." Phoebe said as she kept pleasing herself as she watched the vid in her room.

Though ironically just like with Marceline, she was partly interrupted when a fire wolf walked into the room while some guards at Phoebe's door were dozing and it was a large fire wolf named Jake 3 and his heightened sense of hearing heard Phoebe's moans and wondered if she was in trouble and came running… however after seeing Phoebe's state and smelling her scent… he got greatly turned on as a result while he walked to the bed while Phoebe was too into it to notice Jake 3 yet until he was right next to her near her phone.

Phoebe though had her eyes widened when she saw said flame wolf near her.

"J-Jake 3?! What are you doing here?"

Though Jake 3 just gave Phoebe an eye smile before he starts to lick her cheek when he was happy to see her having fun and starts to lick his way down to her breasts slowly while looking at Phoebe to see if he should stop now.

Phoebe blushes from this action and was about to say stop but… she seems to enjoy the flame wolf's licking before seeing what else Jake 3 could do.

Jake 3, when he saw Phoebe not doing anything to stop him, hopped on bed while Phoebe could see his massive erection… it was 13 in length and 3 in width plus an extra couple inches at the base for the knot while Jake 3 gave Phoebe an eye smile as he slowly approached her on the bed… good thing Phoebe wasn't going to be needed for awhile… because she may not leave the room for a long time… though seeing Jake 3 did give her an idea for that party she was planning… maybe she should invite Finn and Bronwyn to join since this time of the year many people in the Flame kingdom go into heat… should be interesting to not only see Bronwyn go into heat but Phoebe as well...

Phoebe blushes before she lightly grabs Jake 3's dick and stroke it.

Jake 3 pants from the nice feeling before the scene went to one last person… or two to be more exact...

* * *

**?/?/?**

The last two people were ironically people not seen in Ooo for a long time, Susan Strong and Frieda… they had initially left Ooo to go to some far away land, but Susan and Frieda were coming back to Ooo to not only see how the Human's settled down, but to meet with Finn while unlike the rest of Ooo, they were not aware of what has been going on as Susan pilots the flying ship.

"We're almost back to Ooo huh?" Frieda asked as she looks at Susan.

"Yeah, hope everyone hasn't changed much, it's been years after all, and I can't wait to say hello to Finn and everyone… still need to apologize to the Candy princess about rampaging around her kingdom… forgot about some of that stuff somewhat hehe." Susan said while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure she got over it." Frieda said as she tries to comfort her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure she did… anyway want to set down on the coast of Ooo and see what's been going on with the latest news?, might as well get caught up on current events so we are not out of the loop… maybe turn in early and fool around a little since we have been flying for awhile." Susan said while smirking lustfully at Frieda at the end.

Frieda blushes a bit before giggling.

"Okay sure." She said.

An hour later, Susan parks the flying ship at the beach on the coast of Ooo while Susan starts to type on a large computer in front of a big bed thanks to a bluetooth keyboard so Susan could lay on the bed.

"Alright… think latest news in Ooo would get us the general stuff thats been going on for the last few weeks?" Susan said while she looks at Frieda who laid on the bed next to Susan.

Frieda smiles a bit as she snuggles closer to Susan.

Susan blushed before she found something.

"Ah ha… and look, says this is about Finn… and his new girlfriend?... wow guess he really grew up huh?, lets take a look." Susan said but when she clicked on the site that had stuff on Finn… it led to a porn site much to the duo's shock and three videos showed Finn doing public sex acts with his girlfriend while Susan had a shocked look on her blushing face.

Frieda has the same reaction while blushing as well.

"Oh my…"

Susan gulps before she looks at Frieda.

"So… want to watch them?... we were planning to fool around… could help warm us up." Susan said while she looks at Frieda with a slight blush on her face.

Frieda was a bit surprised after hearing that. Then again… it's been a while since she and Susan fooled around.

"S-Sure." She said while blushing.

Susan blushed a bit while she clicked on the first video labeled… Finn and Bronwyn at the fountain bench… all in all… they saw Bronwyn and Finn do things in public that while tame was still wild.

Frieda blushes when she saw Finn and Bronwyn go at it in front of everyone in the video.

Susan had a similar reaction, and when they finished that one, Susan went to the one labeled, Finn and Bronwyn have fun with Princess Bubblegum at the Movie theater.

That really got Susan to blush when she saw all three people she knew going at it so intensely while many people crowded around them.

Frieda blushes again when she watched before noticing Bubblegum.

"I-Is that Candy Princess you mentioned?"

"O-Oh yeah… may… need to make sure that we don't do anything that… gets that kinda cock up places that shouldn't… though considering how big she is…" Susan said while she blushed when she imagined the Candy princess fucking her alongside Frieda…. Maybe with Finn and Bronwyn joining in.

Frieda blushes as she was having similar thoughts before she actually starts to rub herself a bit.

Susan noticed and starts the final video labeled Finn and Bronwyn at the nude beach.

Now that… video got Susan and Frieda making out with one another at the end while Frieda laid on Susan's enlarged body, honestly it was like a giant making out with a dwarf but Susan and Frieda somehow made it work… practice maybe?

Frieda moans as she kissed Susan with passion while hugging her.

Susan returns the kiss while the scene fades to black as Susan dominates Frieda throughout the rest of the day while many people planned things which would all connect at a later date.


	4. A Fiery time in the Fire Kingdom

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk while they were going over some notes from last chapter since its been awhile since he and Atomsk wrote a chapter for this story.**

"**So… last I remember and may need to read the last few chapters… but last time we had Finn and Bronwyn go at it in public, they were at Breakfast princess's nude beach and met quite a number of people and a monkey man named Sarutobi if I remember right, and because of what Finn said, seems like many men who want to get with Bronwyn, and females for Finn or Bronwyn will need to pay top tier gold in order to get a shot with them… is that the basic idea were going with from here on out?" TME said while he went over one part of the story to see if that helped with remembering things for Atomsk.**

"**Oh yeah. That's exactly where we are right now." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah though if I remember there is a party going to happen soon in the fire kingdom right?, pretty sure Marceline and Phoebe will be there because I remember seeing Flambo talking to Marceline about a party and after that, Phoebe was planning the party herself so should be intense." TME said while he looks at a few other notes.**

"**Hehe, oh yeah. Plus I think Bronwyn may have an admirer so Finn better watch his back." Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

"**Hehe yeah, Sarutobi was being really flirty… something tells me he won't be away from Bronwyn for long." TME said while he chuckles at how angry Finn would be if that was the case.**

"**Hehe, no kidding. But anyway, big apology to Lexboss on the big waited update since TME and I have been busy with personal stuff and commissions." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, we rarely get paid stuff and this requester is doing a lot of requesting for paid stuff so we have been busy, and even if it wasn't that we just lost track of time with other stories so sorry again for the wait, hopefully this will show this story, and the rest of your stories have not been abandoned… if they were the story summary would show that." TME said while he had a serious look on his face.**

"**Damn straight. TME and I never abandoned our stories… even if a bunch of them have been gathering dust, we managed to get to them." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

"**Yeah… lots of… dust." TME said when he looked at another story with a sweatdrop when he saw that it was DDS and TDS, the co-op and solo works respectively were covered with dust like no other.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops as well.**

"**Yes… But regardless of things, TME and I always manage to get things done no matter what obstacle is there." Atomsk said.**

"**Well aside from time or internet down… to quote a certain saying and twisted it a bit… we are men not gods!" TME said while he had a serious look in his eyes.**

"**No kidding. If we were, our jobs would be very easy. Make clones of ourselves and they would update each story." Atomsk said.**

"**Wouldn't the clones try and make their own clones and that would just spiral out of control… remember the Naruto episode where those shadow clones rebeled… and then there is Twice from Boku no hero… guy made his clones so much that they turned against him and well… guy was messed up when he didn't know if he was a clone or the real deal after everything that happened." TME said when he could see how things could go wrong so fast if that kind of ability was abused.**

**Atomsk blinked a bit.**

"**I… don't remember those two, but I recall seeing a Simpsons episode where Homer got a hammock and it helped made him clones before they started running around causing a ruckus… only way they stopped them was a giant donut. Sadly, real Homer got killed while Marge got the clone."**

"**Huh… I don't watch the simpsons but if that was canon then looks like the clone took over as the main homer after that huh?, anyway were getting off topic so why don't we start the story already?" TME said while he tried to get things back on track.**

"**Oh yeah. Lead the way my good sir." Atomsk said.**

"**Right… anyway this story starts out a few days after the Nude Beach area…." TME said while the scene shifts to...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Living room/ Finn, Bronwyn, BMO**

The scene showed Finn and Bronwyn while they were sitting next to one another to watch a movie that was playing on BMO, it was a simple comedy romance movie and the main hero was trying to get to his date on time but thanks to some comical moments… while he did get to the date… he was covered in chicken feathers and had a half lidded look on his face while his girlfriend laughed at him a bit.

Bronwyn laughs a bit.

"Oh Glob, this is so funny." She said as she laughs more.

Finn chuckles while he held Bronwyn.

"Hehe, yeah, heard from Marceline this is a good movie when I last visited her to see what kind of stuff she found." Finn said while he remembered Marceline laughing a lot during the movie so it didn't have the same gut busting level it had but was still funny to him.

Bronwyn did blush from being held before she snuggles closer to Finn while watching the movie.

While that went on, outside of the house, Huntress Wizard was approaching Finn's home and she knocked on the door a moment later to see if anyone was home since she couldn't see inside of the house.

Bronwyn blinked in confusion.

"I think someone's at the door."

That caused Finn to hum before he got up from the couch and he walked to the door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Huntress at the door.

"Huntress?, need something?" Finn asked which made Huntress nod her head.

"Indeed, may I enter the house first?" Huntress asked while she waits for Finn to let her inside.

Finn blinks a bit in confusion.

"Um sure." He said before making space for Huntress to enter.

When she entered, she saw Bronwyn sitting at the couch before she nods her head.

"Good, you two are here, makes things easy to talk about then." Huntress said while she sounded a bit cryptic for some reason to the duo.

Finn and Bronwyn blinked in confusion after hearing that.

"Um hello? And who are you?" Bronwyn said but when she looks at Huntress and her mask, it made the hybrid realize something.

"Wait… are you… Huntress Wizard?"

"Indeed, its an honor to meet one such as yourself… Bronwyn right?, I saw plenty of videos where you and Finn pretty much show everyone how beastly you two are." Huntress said while she bowed politely a little towards Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Um, thanks." She said as Finn was a little surprised.

"So Huntress, not that I don't mind that you visit, but what brings you here and what do you need from me and Bronwyn? Is something troubling you?" Finn said.

"Simple… you heard that there is a party being planned in the Fire Kingdom right?, I ask because I have a reason for starting things with that question." Huntress said while she had a hard to read stoic look on her face.

Finn and Bronwyn blinked after hearing that.

"Hmmm, I think I did hear about it. Though I don't know if going. Then again, I don't have an invitation." Finn said.

Though Huntress tossing a few fancy letters on a nearby nightstand and her saying this was a shocker.

"Now you two do, part of the reason why I'm here is to give you and your girlfriend these invites, I have one as well and Marceline is playing the main act in a band for the party, also before you ask why I'm passing these… well…" Huntress said before she snapped her fingers and a large sack was summoned and it crashed to the ground with a loud thud and Huntress smirks when the bag opens and a lot of gold was seen.

"Also this is a combined pile of mine, the Queen of flames, and Marceline's share to have a good time with you and Bronwyn later, I can explain more but in a nutshell the party is a mix of an adult only party and an orgy since this time of the year is when Flame people go into a heated state, obviously there are sections of the kingdom sealed off so kids won't be there to get scarred but its more or less just everyone working out their lust, I'll be using a special flame shield that CB uses so I won't run out of time so that I won't get burned… tested that one out when the Queen of Flames and I had a wild time when we met." Huntress said while she had a light smirk on her face.

Finn and Bronwyn were not only shocked about the invitations but they were more shocked that not only Phoebe, Marceline and HW paid big to have a good time with the duo but that Huntress admitted to having fun with the Queen of Flames.

"S-Seriously?... you and Phoebe?... and now…" Finn said as he looks at the sach of gold.

"Don't forget Marceline as well, that fun time with the Queen of flames was just a test to see how well that flame shield revision would work with me since I'm a plant based being and I must say… not bad with the shield and not bad of a lover with the Queen of Flames so close to her heat cycle… I'm sure Bronwyn would love it as well with how intense that other half of her is like in public settings." Huntress said with a small smirk on her face.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing this before he looks at Bronwyn to see what she thinks.

All she did was have a blush on her face since she couldn't find a counter for that and the image of her and the Queen of freaking flames did cause an image where… she was the one dominating the Queen or having the Queen dominate her in pretty hardcore ways and Bronwyn blushed more while Huntress ignored her to look at Finn while she starts to walk to the door.

"I'll see you and Bronwyn at the Party Finn, and Bronwyn… oh and in case you get confused Finn… this isn't romance, we're beasts after all but I never said you couldn't come to me to have a good time if you remember." Huntress said before she hopped down to the front door area while Huntress's words rang in Finn's head… he could have had fun with her anytime!?

'_Wait what?!' _Finn thought as he couldn't believe what he heard.

Though he wasn't able to confirm what he just heard while the only proof that Huntress was here was the gold and the invitations left from Huntress's visit and Bronwyn looks at Finn to see what he would do since he did have that gold condition so others could have fun with her and Finn.

Finn rubs the back of his head a bit before he looks at his hybrid girlfriend.

"Well… this was… shocking."

"Yeah… though more like burning in this case since we now have to go to the fire kingdom now and pretty much get it on with heated Flame people, Huntress, and… Marceline as well… it seems." Bronwyn said while she blushed when she heard about how beautiful Marceline was from Finn and a few others.

Finn blushes as well.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, I could call Huntress and tell her a different reason and give back the money."

Bronwyn blinks at that before she blushed a bit.

"N-No!... I mean no, Huntress took the time to invite us and it would be rude to decline, besides if we turn down this first payment we ever get, people may wonder why we declined the payment and it could make us go back to the old way of doing things and possibly causing trouble." Bronwyn said though seems the first No part being yelled showed she wanted to go… seems she was turning into a real exebitionist it seems.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that but knew Bronwyn was right before he grabbed her hand.

"Well… if you're sure then we'll go. Last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable at something."

Bronwyn blushed from that before she smiles at Finn.

"Thanks Finn… but I'm fine, guess I'm getting used to the idea of being seen in public and I'm not as uncomfortable… seems many are pretty accepting of what we are doing." Bronwyn said while she gave Finn a smile like no other, one that was relaxed as well.

Finn returns the smile.

"They sure are." He said before leaning in and kissed Bronwyn on the lips.

Bronwyn returned the kiss though both Finn and Bronwyn got wide eyes when they heard an aww and looked to see BMO who was still in video mode and looked pretty happy to see Finn and Bronwyn kissing one another after all this.

Finn chuckles nervously.

"Whoops… almost forgot about BMO."

"More like forgot about the Little guy, sorry if you heard anything bad." Bronwyn said while BMO giggles.

"Oh no worries, I heard and seen worse with Finn's search history when Finn tried to loo up-!" BMO tried to say by Finn when he interrupted BMO by covering their mouth part of their face to quiet BMO from saying anything more.

"Uh, Don't mind BMO. Probably talking about what Jake did yeah." Finn said as he really hoped that Bronwyn didn't catch this.

Though Bronwyn just had a raised eyebrow to show she was not fooled but she lets it go when she gets to her feet.

"Well either way I'm going to get ready for the party later, seems it's in a few days on these letters since the date is on the front so better grab a gift for the queen or something, you know her better then I after all." Bronwyn said before she starts to plan for the party while she hums a bit which left Finn and BMO alone while the little bot had an eyesmile on their face.

Finn sighs before he uncovers BMO's mouth.

"Too close BMO. You shouldn't tell people what I was… looking at."

"Really?, but you are pretty open about what you do in public yet you don't want people to see what you watch?" BMO said while they gave Finn a half lidded look.

Finn blushes brightly.

"T-That's different BMO."

"Really?, even that video with that Me-Mow like woman or that one video where Marceline leaked a sex tape of her and Bubblegum when they were younger and you paid to buy that one?" BMO said while they raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn blushed more till he gave a good impression of a tomato.

"Yes… No… I don't know."

BMO smirks a bit while they got to their feet.

"I'll just see myself out now, better make sure you hide that tape though, hard to hide it when you had it labed as Finn's fantasy." BMO said before they walked out of the room and left Finn alone.

Finn jolts a bit before he hurries to his room and made sure that the tape was well hidden.

While that happened, the scene went to much much later, a few days in fact to show Finn and Bronwyn riding in Finn's car while he drove to the fire Kingdom, they had to ditch the car near the border of the fire kingdom and walk the rest of the way so the car wouldn't melt and thanks to Flambo, the duo wore special flame shields with special amulets that would last 24 hours, only people who showed the invites that Finn and Bronwyn got would get the amulets and it protected them from the heat and when they got to the Fire Kingdom, they saw many people flirting with one another while many warnings were shown to bring their children to the safe zones so that when the heat started, no child would be scarred from the soon to be heat cycle orgy.

"Wow… this is going to be interesting." Finn said.

"Yeah… seems we have an hour… might as well go see the Queen of flames and Marceline if they are together, same with Huntress if she came by early." Bronwyn said before she starts walking towards the castle while a few eyes from a few men and the occasional woman look at her before some ladies noticed Finn and giggle when they saw him and wink at him in a flirting way.

Finn blushes from the winking before slightly waving a bit at the ladies as he catches up to Bronwyn while holding a gift for Phoebe.

When they got to the castle, they were allowed into the castle with no trouble and were escorted to the main lobby of the castle and saw Marceline while she was talking to some ghostly bands while Phoebe was nearby while she was talking with some planners and they were walking away before she noticed Finn and Bronwyn approaching her.

"Oh, Finn, Bronwyn, nice to see you, and nice to meet you Bronwyn, first time offically meeting right?" Phoebe said while she held a hand out for Bronwyn to shake when she tried to be friendly with Bronwyn though Marceline noticed Finn and Bronwyn now when she heard Phoebe talking.

Bronwyn took Phoebe's hand and shook.

"Thank you, and its nice to meet you as well Queen Phoebe. Finn told me alot about you."

"I see… well I know a lot about you… a lot from the internet… anyway I'm setting up a small party to help fuel everyone who comes here so that we can really have fun later, I see you got the amulets, Huntress helped test them so they should last 24 hours at best, if you have issues then I'll cast a spell to help make a normal flame shield so we can get you out of the flame kingdom so no burns happen." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

Bronwyn did blush a bit brightly when Phoebe mentioned the internet but still smiled nonetheless.

"Well that's good to know. We also brought a gift for you as thanks for the invite. But Finn put more thought to it."

Phoebe smiles at that before she looks at Finn.

"Great, what gift did you get?, granted its not that kind of party but gifts are nice." Phoebe said while she smiles at Finn.

Finn did blush a bit.

"Well I could say something but… it would ruined the surprise." He said before handing her the present.

Phoebe blinks at that before she opened the present and saw it was a fancy looking necklace.

"Wow… and it doesn't even melt at the touch, thanks for the necklace Finn." Phoebe said while she equipped the necklace and it sat around her neck.

Finn smiles a bit.

"It also has a neat ability. It would deflect any water attacks that'll come at you."

"Really?" Phoebe said before she got a bit of a dirty idea and smirks when she starts to walk by Finn to place the present box on a nearby table.

"Well maybe I should take it off when we have our fun later… pretty sure a load from you might as well count as an attack with how productive you are." Phoebe said while she smirks at Finn at the rather perverted tease while Bronwyn did blush but she had to hold back a giggle when it was technically true… Finn was pretty productive after all.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that as Marceline, who heard it, snickered.

That got Finn's attention and hoped she could help change the subject.

"H-Hey Marcy… nice to see you here, surprised you well um… sent Huntress with a payment…" Finn said while he blushed a bit since Marceline was paying for a good time with him and Bronwyn later.

"Hehe, well after what I saw what you did with Bonnie and at that Beach and that bench in Bonnie's place, I would be a fool if I didn't get in on that fun… especially when I saw how large you are… gotta say Bron, congrats on being able to take this guys lower greatsword." Marceline said while she had a teasing look in her eyes.

Finn and Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Y-Yes… well it will be nice to get to… know you and… stuff." Bronwyn said.

Marceline smirks while she placed an arm around Bronwyn.

"Oh I get the feeling we will… now onto an important question… want to meet the band?, they were pretty famous when they were alive so…" Marceline said before she dragged Bronwyn towards the ghostly band which left Finn and Phoebe alone before Bronwyn could do anything to stop Marceline.

Finn blinked a bit before glancing at Phoebe.

"You look… great with the necklace by the way."

"Thanks… you look great as well, same style of outfit though, ever consider changing your wardrobe?" Phoebe said while she noticed Finn was in his own iconic outfit, though again it was a bigger size to match his larger frame.

Finn did look thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm, I guess I haven't. Though since I'm older, maybe a new style wouldn't kill me."

Meanwhile…

LSP was floating through the woods while she was minding her own business before she shuddered and looked around.

"What in the glob?... it felt like… some kind of disturbance was about to happen… something that would make a normally same dressed kind of guy look hotter… I must find the source!" LSP said before she floats in a random direction like a princess on a mission while back in the Flame Kingdom…

Finn shuddered while he oddly felt a chill up his spine and Phoebe looked confused.

"Something wrong Finn?" Phoebe asked while Finn looked confused.

"I-I don't know… for some reason I feel like I should keep an eye out for some reason if I change my look." Finn said which was oddly specific.

"I-I see… well good luck with that. Though if you decide to change, I would very much like to see it." Phoebe said with a smile.

Finn nods his head when he heard that and was glad for the distraction.

"Great, though I must say you look pretty good Phoebe, new look it seems or is this for this party?" Finn said while he looks at Phoebe and saw she was wearing a new outfit, it looked like a robe like outfit that seemed fancy, she went barefoot like normal but the outfit wasn't as poofy aside from the neck area which had some fluff there and it had a bit of a opening in the front to show some cleaveage… and it could be Finn's imagination… but was Phoebe not wearing a bra?

"Well for the party." Phoebe said before smirking as she leans in and whispers in Finn's ear.

"_And also for the bedroom."_

Finn blushed brightly from that and when Pheoebe leaned in so Finn could get a feel… the material felt pretty thin and… holy crap she was nude under the outfit… Finn found that out when he not only was able to see down Phoebe's front, but Phoebe carefully moved Finn's hand to her ass and Finn blushed when he gripped Phoebe's ass and felt nothing aside from the robe blocking him from Phoebe and she groans lightly before she stepped away from a blushing Finn and winked at him.

"Oh and just so you don't get surprised later… its not just Marceline, Huntress, and I that will be having fun with you and Bronwyn… well… mainly Bronwyn but a few ladies I know wanted to pay for a good time with you in person so… better get ready Finn because things are about to get very steamy for you since many people here came for you and Bronwyn mainly… think of it as easy cash with this Party." Phoebe said before she walked away from Finn with a swing of her hips and a teasing look in her eyes.

Finn, though surprised, was blushing brightly after hearing that before he was actually looking at Phoebe's ass.

'_Damn… even though we're ex's and friends… Somehow she's so… cute when being flirty and plus… her ass.'_

Though Finn heard a familiar chuckling a moment later and looked to see… Sarutobi!?, granted he was wearing a flame shield but Finn would recognize that face anywhere and while his outfit was mainly ninja themed, he could see that annoying grin no problem.

"Hey Finn… you got the invite to the party too?" Sarutobi said while he had a large sack that looked a bit heavy.

"Uhhh… yeah… though I'm surprised to see you hear Sarutobi." Finn said while wondering about the bag.

"Well lets just say thanks to that vid I help make with your lovely girlfriend, it helped make me a bit famous so I get plenty of tail now… oh and before I forget, mind taking this?" Sarutobi said while he wanted to pass the large bag to Finn for some reason.

Finn was confused before he took the bag.

"Okay... but what for?"

Sarutobi grins before he points his index fingers at Finn.

"My payment for tapping your girlfriend's ass what else?, see you later and enjoy the gold." Sarutobi said and before Finn could stop him, Sarutobi ran off and went to say hi to Marceline and Bronwyn.

Finn facepalm.

"Glob dammit… I should've seen that coming."

Meanwhile with Marceline and Bronwyn…

Bronwyn was busy at the moment getting an autograph from a ghost while Marceline was writing her own before Bronwyn was surprised when she was slapped on the ass and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey beautiful, been awhile and a greeting to the sexy Vampire Queen." Sarutobi said while he stopped to stand next to Bronwyn with a teasing grin on his face.

Bronwyn, after jolting was surprised when she saw the monkey humanoid.

"S-Sarutobi?... you got invited too?" She said.

"Hey I'm surprised as you are but when the Vampire Queen personally gave me an invitation and a good time to show her skills after I showed mine on that vid you and I made… well… I would be stupid to decline and I did just pay your boyfriend a lot of gold so I hope you keep that ass pretty tight for me when the real afterparty starts." Sarutobi said while he gripped Bronwyn's ass with one hand and gripped the ass cheek and pulled away when he liked what he felt.

Bronwyn jolts again from that action before blushing brightly and looks at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles.

"Hey the guy gave a good performance so he's earned it. Plus from the vid, you were really enjoying your time with him." She said with a smirk which made Bronwyn blush more.

"W-Well… yes." Bronwyn said.

"Hehe, well if you think I'm good, then you and the Queen here maybe happy to know since this thing can allow me to bring a few guests on my end like a plus one type of thing, and well… brought in a few of my brothers and sisters here so they can enjoy the party and they are just as fun as I am, should be getting here soon as well with their own gold so they can have fun with you and Finn here beautiful." Sarutobi said while he grins at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She said.

"Well… I would tell but you may have a better time asking the Vampire Queen here… she helped me pick out some of my sibs after testing them herself so she can vouch for how good they are and how flexable the females of my family are… and since she told me about the afterparty… well… my family and I had a lot of fun with her when she wanted to see how well we work together if you get what I mean and I gotta say… damn… the Vampire Queen is a really sexy woman when she showed who was in charge and gotta say… loved every moment pleasing a real Queen." Sarutobi said while he held a hand towards Marceline while he looked amused when he bowed to her like she was a Globbes.

Bronwyn was again surprised when she heard that as Marceline chuckles.

"I aim to please. So hope you and Finn are prepared well Bronwyn." She said as Bronwyn lightly gulped while blushing.

Sarutobi chuckles before he walked over to Marceline and took her hand in his own and kissed the hand and smirks at Marceline.

"Pardon me for going above my station and asking a Royal of your level this, but if possible, would you give this lowly monkey a chance to ask you out on a date so I can repay you for what you did?... honestly after all that happened I would feel bad if I don't at least get a good meal in a lovely lady such as yourself and… maybe more after a few days if willing?" Sarutobi asked while being oddly gentlemen like though he never lost the grin.

Bronwyn was surprised to hear Sarutobi asking Marceline on a date.

Marceline blinked at the gesture before smirking.

"Considering the performance you gave me… sure. I'll give you a shot." She said which made Bronwyn feel more surprised.

"R-Really?" Bronwyn asked which made Marceline chuckle.

"Well you and I know Sarutobi can be pretty good in the sack but how much of a gentleman he can be I have yet to know, besides… with Finn being claimed and me and Bonnie being… eh… not sure?... need to be able to relax with someone and who better than a fun craving monkey man who knows how to give it good?" Marceline said while she smirks at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn, again surprised, was blushing brightly as she remembers how Sarutobi acted.

"Well… that is true." She said as she couldn't find no fault to Marceline's logic.

"Yeah, besides it's not like I would be selfish… if Sarutobi wants to have fun with you and pays a bit of gold to do so, he can't complain if I have fun with your man if I pay my own gold so at least the sex life will be fun… well either Finn or you… shapeshifter after all just like you so guess who can play for both teams so to speak?" Marceline said while she grins at Bronwyn.

"W-Well… guess you have a point." Bronwyn said as she glances at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckles while he grins at Bronwyn.

"What?, can't say I wouldn't pay for a good time with that sexy ass of yours, gripped my cock in just the right ways, a guy could get addicted to that ass… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get a bite to eat from the non-flame people food area, gotta love wizards in this case." Sarutobi said before he jogged away from the two ladies while Marceline looks at Sarutobi and smirks when his outfit didn't hide much of his body since it was a tight outfit and she and Bronwyn could see Sarutobi's tight looking ass.

Bronwyn blushes as she can see Sarutobi's ass even if he was away from the duo.

Marceline chuckles while she looks at Bronwyn.

"Anyway here's my autograph and the rest of the band, made extra copies so give them to your friends or sell them for all I care." Marceline said while she grins at Bronwyn.

"O-Oh… well thanks Marceline." Bronwyn said after her train of thought was interrupted.

Time passed to a bit later to show the Party about to start and many people were here or there in the room like CB, plenty of flame guards, some wood nymphs with amulets to keep them from being harmed and Huntress as well, Sarutobi and his family which had similar outfits and amulets to keep themselves from being burned, plenty of flame wolves and flambits were there, even Flambo as well while he sat on Marceline's head, even some candy Citizens and Bubblegum was there shockingly enough and more to the shock, Emerald was there while some chefs were placing some food on various tables… looks like Elemental Cusine catered to flame people… is there places were he and his employees don't go while Phoebe walked onto a small stage to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the annual Fire Kingdom royal celebration, for those who don't know, this time celebrates the flame kingdom being able to come together and have interesting times with loved ones… the start of this party is mainly just to have food, drinks, and mingle with people, Marceline the Vampire Queen is playing the music and after the initial party is over with, the real afterparty is going to kick off, I hope all of you with children left your kids at the designated safety zones for children because adults only from here on out…. Now… any questions before the party starts?" Phoebe asked while she waits for some questions from anyone.

One man raised his hand.

"Can anyone ask for a requested song?"

"Of course, but remember songs maybe limited to 5 songs to make sure this party doesn't go on for too long." Phoebe said while she had a smile on her face.

Some of the people seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

A moment later, Marceline got a small list of songs from various people and she picked 5 out of that list while Phoebe looks at the partygoers.

"Alright, if there is nothing else, I would suggest we get the party started." Phoebe said while she waits to see if anyone had anything to ask.

The partygoers had thoughtful looks but they all shook their heads as they had nothing else to ask.

"Alright, everyone enjoy the party and remember that the afterparty is where the real party is so fuel up and get ready to see a flame kingdom tradition held at this time of year." Phoebe said which caused many to cheer and start eating some food here or there.

Finn did chuckle as he was close by the Queen of Flames.

"Nice speech Phoebe."

"Thanks, I had practice… anyway lets get something to eat and you might as well mingle with people here for now to help pass the time." Phoebe said while Marceline and her band started out with one of the requested songs and it was a mix of rocking and oddly gentle with this song, so a good introduction song for the party.

While that happened, Bronwyn was busy eating some food that she had gotten while she was busy talking with Emerald who was with Cherry Root after all the food was set up and the duo were eating their own meals and noticed Bronwyn approaching.

"Man Emerald, once again the food is awesome." Bronwyn said as she took another bite.

Emerald chuckles while he looks at Bronwyn.

"Thanks, though considering this was all donated to help make a deal with the Queen of flames to open a Fire Kingdom Branch here, its well worth the cost… granted going to need to make an actual building here since flame people and non flame people do not normally mix and could be a safety and fire hazard… also I'm waiting for someone and my wife is going to appear soon as well so you might as well get to meet her, remember Lillum the Succubus?, I mentioned her right after helping you guys when people tried to follow you and Finn into my restaurant in the Candy Kingdom Branch." Emerald said while he smiles a bit while Cherry Root smiles as well oddly enough… guess Lillum was well liked by Cherry Root as well.

Bronwyn blinks a few times after hearing.

"Oh she's coming here? And who else is coming?"

"Welllll… lets just say that thanks to my culture where I'm from and thanks to the fact this is a pretty open place, Maite is my Fiance so soon to be second wife believe it or not, unlike Lillum, Maite can kick some serious ass and looks good doing it, honestly if you like Amazon like women who look both sexy and sensual… well you might as well like Maite." Emerald said before he chuckles at the play on words at the end since might and Maite sounded the same.

Bronwyn blinks in surprise as Cherry Root giggles.

"Really?, so when are they getting here?" Bronwyn asked which made Emerald hum and he pulled out a phone with the time on it.

"Hmmm… Maite should get here any minute… so… why not introduce you to Lillum first?" Emerald cryptically said much to Bronwyn's confusion since no one was approaching them as far as she knew… was Lillum invisible or something?

"Wait is your wife here already and… invisible?" Bronwyn said as she looks around.

"Hmmm… sorta but not quite… Cherry Root if you would be so kind." Emerald said when he looks at Cherry Root who smiles before her form starts to glow with a dim pink light while Finn, Phoebe, and Huntress who was walking Bronwyn's way since Finn and Phoebe were heading there so she would meet them halfway and saw Cherry Root glowing before she starts to grow and her form starts to reform while Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler, who tagged along to help serve Bubblegum, saw this as well while they came close so Bubblegum could speak with Finn.

That caused others to look Cherry's way as well before the glow fades when her form was changed so much that she was a different person entirely… she looked human… had demonic wings on her back, wore a fancy red dress for the party but floats over the ground and went barefooted, had large D Cup breasts that were barely held by the dress and looked like it could fall from her breasts at any moment, she had a perfectly curvy body, had some muscle here or there, had long brown hair braided to be behind her back and to top it all off, glowing pinkish eyes that radiate power while her fireshield amulet fell off her and she seemed fine while Cherry Root? Smiles at the crowd that gathered around her and waved with a smile.

"Hey there, sorry for the trick but Cherry Root is my alias when I work with Emerald in Elemental Cusine… my real name is Lillum Demonica and Emerald's loving first wife, nice to meet you." Lillum said while she winked cutely at many in the room.

Bronwyn, along with Finn and co that saw what was happening, was surprised while blushing brightly.

"W-Wait… you mean you were Cherry Root the whole time? But why need a disguise if you want to be close to your husband?" Bronwyn said.

"Simple, would you go to a place like that for eyecandy for food?, you would be surprised how my beauty distracted from sales so I came up with this Cherry Root form so I could keep the place calm… though it doesn't stop me from having fun with Emerald in my Cherry root form and I have to hold my real form back for now so I don't cause penises to blow before the real fun starts… hehe lets just say my real figure would be a knockout and thanks to my excess magic, I can support that frame no problem and if I run out I could just go Cheery Root and it helps with quick recovery or use the form you see before you… lets just say my breasts alone are much bigger than this and its not a shapeshift thing… all natural… G Cup breasts and I have a much rounder ass as well." Lillum said while she giggles a bit near the end.

Everyone blushes brightly as they can picture Lillum's… figure as Bronwyn clears her throat.

"Y-Yes… I can see your point." She said.

"Hehe, not as much as you will when I show you a good time later, one good thing about Orgies… I'm pretty much one of the last standing when I'm in them… and lets just say since many here are natural shapeshifters like myself… well… you can already get where I'm going with this so just need to wait for Maite… who by the way will enter the room in 3… 2… 1…" Lillum said before a woman with pink hair rushed in while she carried a pair of heels in her right hand and wore a short dress so it wouldn't get in the way while she wore one of the amulets that gave the 24 hour flame shield and when she got close, many blushed when she was a looker as well and unlike Lillum, this woman was pretty powerful looking, had muscles all over her body, was a bit taller then Lillum which backed the Amazonian build, had a sensual body as well when her cup size matched Lillum's so guess Lillum borrowed this woman's build and all that… all in all she looked a bit winded while she wiped her forehead when she got to Emerald and Lillum.

"S-Sorry you two… had to leave my ride out of the fire kingdom border and had to hoof it… nearly got jumped by a flame wolf who was starting to lose it thanks to the heat about to hit and lets just say glad I'm trained otherwise I would have lost this outfit I bought." The woman said while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Eh no worries Maite, Party just started offically a few minutes ago and thanks to the deal made, I can make a branch of Elemental Cusine here, if you want to talk plans with Cedric who has the blueprints, he and Azure are with the other chefs here right now to learn recepies and will be here shortly." Emerald said while he grins at his Fiance

Bronwyn and everyone else was surprised when they saw Emerald's fiance as Maite smiles.

"Well that's great news dear." She said before going to Emerald and kiss his lips.

Emerald returned the kiss while he placed a free hand on her waist and everyone saw that Maite was a few inches taller then Emerald but all in all, seems that Emerald nor Maite had no issues with this before Emerald pulled away from the kiss and looks at Phoebe.

"Your highness, this is my Fiance Maite, my soon to be second wife, I mentioned her before but you two never met until now, anyway seems like we have to talk about ways to let vehicles or other ways of transportation being able to be shielded against the heat here… I mean seriously?, my Fiance had to run where she left her ride… and during this time of year?, when she was almost jumped by a Flame wolf in heat?... granted if the situation was different she would like the attention but come on… we have a party here." Emerald said when he gestured to all the guests that were not flame people so they all had to walk from the border to here and would have to walk back again much later.

Phoebe rubs the back of her head as some of the non-flame people groan since they have to walk back to their cars after the party and whatnot.

"Well I see your point. I will make sure to fix the situation."

"Yeah so… hey everyone who is not a flame person… I'll make a deal with you all… for a small fee after the party is over with from the each of you, I'll personally teleport you to each of your rides or back home if you came here directly from there in other ways, consider it a small gift of sorts for the teleport but the fee is for the targeted spell since it would take a bit out of me… but would be worth it since not only would you be at your ride or back him without issue but you wouldn't have to worry about burning up in 24 hours when these amulets enchantments wear off." Emerald said while he smiles at the partygoers with a businessman look on his face.

A bunch of the partygoers all nod their heads at Emerald as they all didn't want to do the long walk again to their cars or homes.

Lillum chuckles and shakes her head.

"Emerald, always looking for a quick buck…" Lillum said before she leaned in to whisper this to Bronwyn.

"_Between you and me, Emerald would do this for free if time was of the essence and everyone needed a quick out of the Fire Kingdom, granted people may end up on the other side from a random teleport but better then burning alive right?" _Lillum whispered before she giggles a bit at the image of a panicking Emerald quickly teleporting non flame people out of the flame kingdom in a rush.

Bronwyn blinked a bit after hearing that but sweatdrops at the image.

"_So true." _She whispers back.

Lillum giggles before she looks at the group around her.

"So… got any questions for Maite and I?, we are technically new in my revealed form here and you all met the sexy Maite here… who knows… depending on how this goes we could have F-U-N with a lot of you… an orgy after this after all." Lillum said while she gave a teasing lick of her lips when she looked at a lot of people… mainly Finn for a moment for some reason… maybe Bronwyn could ask why she did that.

"Umm… why did you just did that when you looked at Finn?" Bronwyn said as Finn blinked when he noticed.

"Well its just aside from Emerald thanks to various magics he found that made him immortal so he wouldn't die before Maite and I, Finn here is the only other human that I know of at the moment… well before those other human's came to Ooo, unfortnatly I… sampled some of them while I was disquised in a different form but none of them match the quality of energy that Emerald gave me… also met this woman named Minerva but she seemed a bit off lately even with those robotic doubles… think it was after she saw a few other humans looking at a video of Finn and Bronwyn during their act during the first time but I'm not sure why that would happen… I mean its not like she's related to Finn right?, she's a robotic army after all." Lillum said while unaware of the finer details of Minerva and her controlled army of robotic doubles.

Finn's eyes widened in comical proportions.

"Oh… crap."

Bronwyn looks at Finn.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

Finn was silent for a bit.

"My mom… saw our vids. That's what's wrong."

Bronwyn got wide eyes when she heard that and all she said was this.

"Ohhh…" Bronwyn said when this felt like a reverse of when KKW found out about this… though the real question is mainly WHEN Minerva might pop up… or one of her robotic doubles… either that or maybe a messanger if her bots can't work far enough from the village of Human's that was made recently.

Though Bronwyn's question was surprisingly answered when something metallic was coming their way.

"**Interesting I should hear about my creator and her son." **A metallic voice said which made many look to see a robotic humanoid who mainly looked like he was made out of a silver metal and his joints looked like they were made with some kind of blue electrical energy or some kind of wiring that glowed like that for looks… either way the robot looked pretty advanced.

"Who are you?" Lillum said while the robot bowed a bit to everyone and bowed deeply to Phoebe.

"**First off, greetings Queen of Flames, my creator sends her regards, as for who I am, I am a creation of Minerva Campbell with the Designation of Pluton, Finn's mother and she is the leader of the Human village where she and the other human's reside… I was made to assist humans as a next generation helper bot though as you can see I'm not linked to Minerva's main network and I'm not designed like a Minerva bot… I would explain more but Finn looks like he is about to hyperventilate if my health scanners are running right in this heated place."** Pluton said when he introduced himself and had a stoic look on his robotic face that would give Huntress a run for her money in the stoic department.

Everyone blinked when they heard that before they look at Finn and true enough, he was hyperventilating while having a pale look in his face.

Bronwyn quickly went to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"Please calm down Finn. It'll be alright."

"**Indeed, though aside from her sending me here to request your presence, she is surprisingly proud of you since you became a man and there could possibly be grandbabies for her to spoil… her words… not mine… though she did question why you didn't charge anyone cash for this sooner since logically you being a desireable male to the mainly female royal populous and what not…. Well it seems like a missed opportunity until now." **Pluton surprisingly said while he didn't seem put off on the part with Finn charging others now.

Finn after calming down, was surprised after hearing this.

"W-Wait… Seriously? She actually said that?" He said as he probably missed the grandbaby remark.

"**Indeed, while she was shocked at first and questions why you did things in public, she understands if its a culture thing since many seemed to welcome it, even if not, she is happy that you are finally a man and are in a relationship that is going well, she sends her blessing and wished she could be here but the range of the antennas are limited and relays will need to be made later so I was sent here to give you and Bronwyn Minerva's blessing in case you two get married." **Pluton said while he never lost his calm look on his face.

Finn and Bronwyn were surprised after hearing that before blushing brightly.

"I-I see… that's great to hear." Finn said as he kept blushing though he was also happy that his mom approves… despite seeing the vids.

"**Indeed, oh and just one other thing from Minerva in case you start getting more women… make sure to visit her to make sure you didn't get STD's or HIV's in case you didn't know its sexually transmitted deseases that you shouldn't underestimate, pretty sure it doesn't affect non humans but you can never be to careful… and just in case…" **Pluton said before he walked to Finn, had a needle come out from a slot on his arm, he inserts the needle and drew some blood and pulled the needle out and the surrounding heat cauterized the wound and Pluton put away the needle for safe keeping.

Finn groans from the needle before rubbing his arm.

"Yeah… not sure about the more women part but I'll definitely visit mom… even if it'll feel awkward since she… saw the videos." Finn said as he blushes in embarrassment.

"**Well to be fair thanks to you many humans have started to do what you and Bronwyn do and find it pretty thrilling, even Minerva has her fun as well when she made various programs that look like a lot of man and women you know and has fun with them, she is technically the only human mortal ever to become something more and join the immortal cyberworld so to speak, even I had the pleasure of being tested by her before I was given this body and she gave me plenty of functions that would allow me to join this afterparty in full."** Pluton said while he looks around the room at the mingling people.

Finn's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Okay… a bit much on the info." He said as Marceline, who listens, chuckles.

"Wow… talk about some good info."

"**Maybe, but to be fair, Minerva is pretty much the only one of her kind now and is pretty much controlling many robotic bodies at once so she maybe stressed beyond belief so all in all this is just one relief for her so she won't worry if you manage to make a family or not in the future." **Pluton said before he starts to walk by Finn.

"**I'm going to mingle now, see you later Finn and remember, the sooner you visit your mother the better." **Pluton said before he walked away with metallic thuds from his feet which left Finn with the others minus Pluton now.

Everyone else looked at Finn.

"You alright Finn?" Bronwyn asked.

"Ask me that when I stop feeling embarressed." Finn said which caused Phoebe to hum before she looks at Bronwyn.

"Hey Bronwyn… look over here for a second." Phoebe said while she had a fun idea in her head.

Bronwyn blinked in confusion before she looks at the Queen of Flames to see what she needed.

Though to her, and everyone's shock… Phoebe pretty much moved to hug Bronwyn and kissed her on the lips with a lustful look in her eyes.

Finn noticed and had the same reaction as the audience.

Bronwyn, who was caught off guard, surprisingly felt heated thanks to the kiss before the hybrid starts to return the kiss after hugging Phoebe.

Phoebe returned the kiss with a passion and had her tongue interact with Bronwyn's while Phoebe's hands went to Bronwyn's ass and gripped them with a strong grip.

Bronwyn's heated state grew a bit before she moans into the kiss.

Bronwyn even went to grip Phoebe's ass in the same manner as Bronwyn uses her tongue to fight Phoebe's tongue more.

While this happened, A few other couples were following suit when they start to make out with one another and in no time, the people who were full were making out while others watched, some even pulled out some phones and cameras so they could upload this to the internet later.

Marceline was liking what she was seeing and decided to record this herself.

Huntress had a small smirk as Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler blush brightly at the sight.

Finn, who was shocked that Phoebe, his ex and friend, was kissing Bronwyn, his current girlfriend, who was actually returning the kiss.

Surprisingly though… Finn was actually liking this and was turned on.

That resulted in Huntress smirking since she was the closest and while many others start to make out with Lillum and Maite starting things nearby when Lillum pulled Maite into a kiss.

Maite moans into the kiss before she returns it after hugging her.

Emerald noticed when he returned to the group after getting of plenty of gold and IOU's before he smirks at the sight.

"Wow, guess the afterparty is starting now huh?, we doing this here or we getting seperate rooms for smaller private parties?" Emerald said while he watched his wife and soon to be wife make out in front of him.

Phoebe, who heard that, pulls her lips from Bronwyn and looks at Emerald.

"Whatever you want. Some don't mind doing this outside." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Nice to know… well then hope some of you don't mind if Lillum, Maite, and I stick around, got nothing to hide so…" Emerald said before he snapped his fingers and all his clothes vanished to show a strong human looking body and a large cock, either all natural or magical but it was nearly a foot long… 11 inches and 2 and a half in width to be exact and Emerald smirks at the looks he got from many ladies around him.

Phoebe, Bronwyn and other ladies blushes brightly when they saw Emerald's physique and his… greatsword.

Lillum and Maite lick their lips as they enjoy seeing their man in the nude.

Marceline also licked her lips as she got a good view on Emerald.

Huntress smirks before she looks at Finn to see how he was doing when Emerald seemed to have all the attention right now.

Comically enough, Finn felt a bit irked when he sees Bronwyn eyeing Emerald's bod like a piece of meat.

Made the human believe that he should get in better shape.

Granted however, Finn in that slightly jealous state, threw caution to the wind and just starts to strip while Huntress smirks when she saw that and gave a slight whistle to get everyone's attention so that they would look Finn's way.

The ladies stop looking at Emerald for a moment before they started to whistle when they started to look at Finn's bod.

Bronwyn blushed more when she saw Finn and his body while Phoebe, Marceline, Huntress, and Bubblegum blushed to various degrees while Lillum got a really lustful look in her eyes when she eyed Finn and his cock.

Maite and a few ladies also lick their lips as they look at Finn's dick.

His cock like last time was 9 inches long and 2 in width… that made Lillum smirk and she used a quick snap of her fingers and a spark of magic flew towards Finn's cock and it pretty much was grown to a full foot long and 3 in width and add to that… all of the fat on Finn's body vanished giving him a toned look that needed to fill out more muscle wise but all in all looked pretty good while Lillum blew on her index finger like it was a gun.

"Hehe, consider that a gift if you make more commercials for Emerald and all that with this cutie here." Lillum said while she winked at Bronwyn like she did her a favor.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that but was blushing more at Finn's new and improved look.

Honestly… she was liking it already.

"D-Deal." She said as Finn blinked at his new look.

"W-Whoa… How did this happen?"

"Just a simple redistribution spell, pretty simple to use, I just… well may not be so simple but changed your body fat ratio to near 0 so that your body would lose weight and all that extra weight was shifted to your cock… I could turn you back if you want…" Lillum said while she counts down from 3...2..1..

"No!" Many ladies said which made Lillum smirk while some ladies like Bubblegum and Phoebe blush a bit when they were part of the mix… seems this new Finn was more desirable than Finn would have thought.

Bronwyn blush brightly as she was part of the mix as well. Same applis for Huntress and Marceline but said duo didn't blush but looked nervous since Huntress broke her normally calmed state and Marceline… well she was normally declining any of Finn's advances in the past.

Finn was blushing brightly after seeing this.

Lillum smirks before she looks at the ladies.

"Now then… to make sure people see a lot and see that Elemental Cusine helped with this…" Lillum said before she summoned multiple demonic cameras and they all shot to circle the entire room so that the entire room would be filled from multiple angles and Lillum smirks when she looks at the others.

"We got a guy who can edit the film later so it should be uploaded to the internet within a week or two after this… if you want your own recordings… well better get your phones out." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she had a hand on Maite's waist.

Maite chuckles as she had her hand on Lillum's waist before a bunch of the partygoers got their phones out.

While this went on, Emerald looks at the ladies and spoke up to get their attention.

"Now then… since we showed our bods, and Marceline is still playing with the…" Emerald said before he blinks when he saw Marceline near him and Finn and another was still playing with the band much to his and many's confusion which she answered.

"Cloning trick I found out, bit of multitasking and takes 1/10th of my power to make a clone but worth it so I can have as much fun as I want." Marceline said while she answered why there were two Marceline's… though she and the clone winked at Bubblegum to show the possibilities and fun were multiplied now if Bubblegum wanted if she and Marceline wanted to have fun.

Bubblegum blinked a few times after hearing that before blushing brightly.

Finn was very surprised when he saw the clone.

"Wow Marcy. Never knew you could clone yourself."

"Well considering I learned quite a bit about myself after the whole VK incident, I trained with my powers a bit when I didn't think of much else and aside from a few tricks, I found out this fun ability, mix the Hirophants shapeshifting with the Moon's regeneration and bam… full body clone who if done right won't vanish and I can call her back at any time if I want and I can summon her again with her mind and memories intact." Marceline said while she grins at Finn.

Finn was again surprised after hearing that.

"Wow. That's very neat." He said with an impressed look.

"Hehe, yup, still need to work out a kink or two on power channeling so I don't give too much by accident, but all in all I can make 9 other me's for 10 total Marceline's… 10 times the hottness and 10 times the badassness." Marceline said while she gave Finn a fanged grin.

"And… 10 times the fun next time if I pay for another round in a future video." Marceline said while she smirked at Finn and winked at him.

Finn was blushing brightly before he starts picturing 10 Marcelines pleasing him in many ways.

Ironically enough… it made his dick get hard without Finn realizing it.

Many women blushed and Marceline smirks at the teasing moment here.

"Wow, looking to poke an eye out with that thing Finn?, looks ready to pierce something right now." Marceline said while she had an amused and lustful look on her face when she looked at Finn's groin.

"Huh?" Finn said before looking down and his eyes widened when he saw his erection before feeling embarrassed.

"Oops?"

Marceline noticed before she looks at Bronwyn.

"Hey Bronwyn, mind if I have some fun with your man since you seem busy with Pheebs there?, should help him with relaxing and all that." Marceline said while she grins at Bronwyn.

Finn blinked a bit in surprise as Bronwyn, though surprised, was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmmm… okay, sure."

"Great…" Marceline said before she floats towards Finn and surprised many by shapeshifting so that her clothing fell off her body and she reformed to float towards Finn in the nude and she smirks when Finn's eyes pretty much went to look at her nude body.

Marceline had a well balanced figure with D cup breasts, more on the C size or inbetween and a well rounded ass and a thin waist… all in all Marceline looked sexy as hell right now while she sees Finn's jaw drop and she used a finger to close his jaw for him and to help him snap out of his stunned state.

Finn was blushing brightly for a moment but was still looking at Marceline's figure. It reminded the human when he saw her naked the first time when he and Jake hid in Marceline's closet.

Marceline at this time smirks more while she used a hand to grip Finn's cock and stroked it lightly for a moment to see how he would react.

Finn jolts from that action before he lightly groans while actually enjoying the feel of Marceline's hand on his dick.

That caused some to blush while Bronwyn smirks thanks to her more heated side coming out and she stepped back from Phoebe for a moment, winked at her, and starts to strip in front of everyone which showed off her shapely body to all.

Phoebe lightly blushes before smirking as she watches the hybrid strip while the partygoers liked what they were seeing.

When Bronwyn stripped, her clothing was placed in a fireproof basket that Lillum summoned but Bronwyn pulled out her panties for some reason.

"Hey… to any non flame being… raise a hand if you want my panties." Bronwyn said while she gave the crowd a teasing wink.

In the crowd, the men, and surprisingly the ladies, who are non flame beings, quickly raised their hands as they each wanted Bronwyn's panties.

Bronwyn chuckles before she said this.

"I'll do this… the first to catch these gets to keep them and to make it fair…" Bronwyn said before she turned around and after bundling her panties up… tossed them behind her towards the crowd so even she wouldn't know whose hand it would land in.

The non flame beings quickly try to catch Bronwyn's panties as it was every man, and woman,for themselves.

Though thanks to the chaos, the panties somehow bounced here and there and… landed in Peppermint Butler's hands much to his shock… though he did scream a bit when he saw that in surprise and that resulted in the panties somehow bouncing again and this time they land on Marceline's head when she was not aware of what was going on and blinks when she used a hand to pull the panties off her head and blinks when she saw them and saw that they were panties… and from the scent Bronwyns while her mind quickly got things when she looked to see a smirking Bronwyn and disapointed people… guess Bronwyn tossed her panties and Marceline got the prize it seems.

"Well congrats Marceline. You won the prize." Bronwyn said with a smirk.

Marceline blinks at that before she smirks and she used a spell to store the panties for later.

"Thanks, might as well use them later… who knows… could be in a next video and toss them to someone else if they want in… who knows, could be a free pass to have a good time with you or Finn here and could be like a icon of your videos hehe." Marceline said while she went back to stroking Finn's cock again.

Finn, who was watching, blushes brightly when he saw his girlfriend's underwear before he went back to groaning.

Phoebe at this time walked to Bronwyn and with a smirk, looks Bronwyn up and down.

"You know… you look a lot better in person then on video… so… want you or I to form a cock or want to go purely female on female for now?" Phoebe said while she smirks at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn also smirks.

"How about you form a nice tasting cock? Though the robe should be taken off first."

Phoebe smirks while she untied her robe and had it fall from her body to show her body, she had a curvy well proportioned body with C to D sized breasts and wide hips with more roundness around her body since she was made of living fire and didn't have a normal body like organics and her ass looked really rounded to really catch the eyes… all in all she was a beautiful Queen of flames and future generations would hear legends about this beauty years from now.

The partygoers whistled as they were liking seeing the Queen of Flames in the nude before some took some pictures of Phoebe.

Finn, who was still groaning from Marceline's actions, noticed what was going on and was blushing when he saw Phoebe's bod.

'_So beautiful… No offense to Bronwyn but… Makes me really wish I didn't betray Phoebe those years ago.'_

Though while that went on, Lillum smirks when she read that thought thanks to her magic and she smirks when she had a few ideas in mind for later… but for now while Marceline went to get Finn's attention by stroking him off at a harder rate, Lillum looks at Maite and gave her gentle kisses again to help Maite not feel left out while Phoebe approached Bronwyn with a swing of her hips while she formed a cock on her body that looked huge in size, around the 10 inches mark while she was two inches in width though she did one up many single cocked beings when she formed a second cock from her body above the first cock and smirks at Bronwyn a bit.

Maite shudders from Lillum's kisses as the ladies in the audience licked their lips when they eyed Phoebe's two dicks.

Bronwyn was feeling a bit excited as she sees Phoebe getting closer.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." She said with a smirk.

Phoebe smirks before she walked up to Bronwyn and pulled her in for an intense kiss while Bronwyn felt the two cocks touch her stomach and could feel how hot Phoebe was even with the flame shield protecting her from the heat around her.

Bronwyn shudders a bit before she moans into the kiss and returns it before the hybrid grabs Phoebe's dicks and lightly strokes them.

Phoebe moans from the feeling before she used a finger to rub Bronwyn's folds which started the floreplay between her and Bronwyn in full while many people watch while some record the footage for later.

Bronwyn moans as she continues to stroke Phoebe's dicks before Bronwyn was able to use a bit of her stretchy powers to make another hand before using it to tease the Queen of Flame's folds.

That really caused Phoebe to moan and rubbed Bronwyn's folds more and more and slipped a finger inside of Bronwyn's pussy and starts to finger her a few times.

Bronwyn groans from that action before she decides to return the favor by putting a finger inside Phoebe's pussy.

For a bit, this went on while on Finn's side of things, he was getting his cock sucked off by Marceline while she showed how top tier she was when she deepthroat's Finn's augmented cock with ease even with his large size… add to the fact that Marceline wasn't living persay and she had no need to breath while she used a hand to fondle Finn's balls.

Finn, who was surprised, groans and moans as he was loving this pleasure he was receiving.

"O-Oh fuck Marcy." He said before he starts to thrust his hips a few times.

Marceline gagged a bit when Finn's cock when inside of her throat again and again while she keeps on fondling Finn's balls while Huntress looks amused and looks to see how Bubblegum was doing so far since she was mainly looking at Marceline earlier.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly as she watched the Vampire Queen sucked Finn's dick. The sight alone was making her feel a bit wet.

Huntress used a quick motion to strip her body off and used a spell to store her leaves for later and with some quick stealth actions, she moved behind Bubblegum and hugged her gently from behind with a smirk.

"H-Huh?!" Bubblegum said as she turns her head with a surprised look.

"Hey don't be too surprised, this is an orgy remember?, might as well have fun or are you shy now that everyone saw how sexy you can be in that video you helped make?" Huntress said before she kissed and nipped at Bubblegum's neck a few times.

Bubblegum shudders from that action while blushing brightly.

"N-Not… shy."

Huntress pulled away from the neck kissing and teasing to smirk at Bubblegum.

"Then show me what you got and lets see how sexy you can get… all that viewing of Finn and Bronwyn got me hot and bothered lately." Huntress said while she smirks at Bubblegum more after she let Bubblegum go.

Bubblegum gulps as she was blushing brightly but she was gonna prove she was not shy before she starts removing her clothes much to Peppermint Butler's surprise despite the fact it's an orgy.

Huntress licked her lips when she saw more and more of Bubblegum's body.

"Wow… a video does not do that beauty of yours justice… I can see why Finn would lust after you for years on end." Huntress said while she looked Bubblegum's currently blue flame shielded body up and down a few times to admire the sight.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"Y-Yes… So shall we… get started?"

"Indeed… and for starters…" Huntress said while she walked to Bubblegum and the scene went to a minute later to show Huntress and Bubblegum in the 69 position while Huntress was on top and was eating out Bubblegum's folds while she had her hands on Bubblegum's ass cheeks.

Bubblegum groans from that action as she was eating out Huntress's pussy as well.

All in all, the duo were enjoying themselves in no time and while this went on, Emerald chuckles while he used a bit of magic to make floating cameras that were pointed at Finn and Marceline, Bronwyn and Phoebe when Bronwyn started to blow Phoebe's lower cock, and Bubblegum and Huntress while they ate one another out while another points at Lillum and Maite who had stripped fully from their clothing and Lillum was on her knees while she ate out Maite's pussy.

All in all everyone started to get into the lust more and more while Emerald looks around to see if anyone wanted to try coming to him.

Luckily for him a couple of ladies walked up to him. One was a flame elemental and the was non elemental, Cat humanoid.

Emerald blinks a few times before smiles at the duo.

"Well hello ladies, how may I help you two?" Emerald said while he smiled at the ladies.

The flame elemental chuckled.

"Well we figured since you're by yourself, we give some good… company." She said as she licks her lips at Emerald.

"Indeed… were hoping a big boy like yourself would take some time to have fun with us." The Cat humanoid said while Emerald chuckles and made another floating camera appear above him.

"Alright… lets see what you two ladie got and we will get to the fun part." Emerald said while he grins at the ladies while his dick pulsed a few times.

The flame elemental smirks before, with the snap of her fingers, her clothes vanished which revealed that she has a strong looking body with a nice hourglass figure as her breasts were D size.

The Cat humanoid removed her clothing with a smirk and stands next to the flame elemental, she had a more petite figure with B cup breasts, a thin waist, and looked toned as hell.

All in all Emerald got hard in no time when he looked the duo up and down a few times.

"Hehe, like what you see?" The flame elemental said as she did a sexy pose.

"Oh yeah… really like what I see." Emerald said which made the Cat Humanoid female smirk while she walked to Emerald.

"Well then… time for us to have serious fun." The cat humanoid said before she kissed Emerald on the lips and he returned the kiss and had his hands on her toned ass in no time.

The cat humanoid moans when she felt that before using her tail to rub on Emerald's balls after angling it.

Emerald groans from that and keeps on rubbing the cat woman's ass and back and starts to hear her purr after a moment while the flame elemental woman who watched…

The flame elemental smirked before she get next to the duo before getting on her knees.

That's when she took Emerald's dick with one hand before stroking it while at the same time the flame elemental fingered the cat woman's pussy.

The duo groans from the feeling and keep on making out while Emerald and the cat woman's tongue fight for dominance while the cat woman spreads her legs a bit to give the flame woman a better access to her holes.

The flame woman smirks before she added another finger inside the cat woman's pussy before she strokes Emerald's dick a bit rough.

Emerald groans from that while the cat woman moans from the feelin and her juices drip onto the flame elemental woman's hand while with Lillum and Maite.

Maite was still getting her pussy licked while she roughly gripped Lillum's hair to keep her there and Lillum in turn ate out Maite at a harder rate to please Maite more.

Maite was groaning as she was enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

"Oh fuck." She groans as she pushes Lillum's head a bit deep on her crotch.

That caused Lillum to really eat Maite out while she used a finger on Maite's pussy to really get her to feel good and the wetness of Maite's folds showed she was really enjoying things.

Maite moans as she was really enjoying the sensation.

"Oh yes Lillum. Really dig in there." She said before petting Lillum's head.

That caused Lillum to eyesmile and really eats out Maite's pussy more and more while she could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Lillum's face as Maite's juices sprayed out.

Lillum lapped up the juices while she waits for Maite to ride out her orgasm while she held onto Maite's ass cheeks.

It took Maite about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and let go of Lillum's head.

Lillum licks her lips while she smirks at Maite a moment later and her shaking knees.

Maite pants a bit before she smirks at Lillum.

"Man, that felt good. But I know we have more to do."

"Indeed… why don't you get on those knees and return the favor before we get to the fun part." Lillum said before she got to her feet and looks up a bit at Maite's face with a dominating look on her smirking face.

Maite licks her lips before a moment later, Maite was seen on her knees as she was eating out Lillum's pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Lillum shuddered from that and gave Maite gentle pets on her head.

"Good girl… follow these lessons well and you can really please Emerald well on the honeymoon when you and him have a serious 1 on 1 moment." Lillum said while she had a grin on her face.

Maite had some excitement in her eyes before she really ate out Lillum's pussy as Maite pictures herself with Emerald.

Though while that happened, the scene showed Marceline in a 69 position with Finn while she was on bottom and Finn was over her while he fucked her throat mercilessly and ate out her pussy with serious tongue motions aiding him while he had his hands on Marceline's ass cheeks.

'_Oh man… still can't believe I'm doing this with Marcy… It's like a dream come true.' _Finn thought as he ate out Marceline's pussy with gusto.

Marceline just keeps on sucking Finn's cock while she used a hand to fondle his balls to really get him worked up while she used her hair hands that she formed from her hair to grab Finn's ass cheeks and fondles them so he would thrust away at a harder rate while Marceline enjoyed how deep Finn's tongue was going inside of her pussy as he ate her out.

Finn groans from that action which made him thrust his cock more harder inside Marceline's mouth and throat as the human continues to eat her out before Finn uses one hand to play with Marceline's bud.

Marceline groans but wasn't going to be outdone when she sucked Finn's cock harder and faster and deepthroats his cock with such skills more and more until…

Finn muffly groans before he shot his load deep inside Marceline's throat while still eating her pussy hard.

That caused Marceline to groan while she drank the load down and came hard on Finn's face which caused her juices to hit his face while her toes curl from the pleasure.

Finn kept climaxing as he lapped up Marceline's juices before the human taps off while waiting for the Vampire Queen to do the same.

When she tapped off, Marceline and Finn sat on the ground in front of one another while Marceline cleared her throat.

"H-Hehe, nice load Finn, so what you going to do now that I had my fun first?" Marceline said while the foreplay time was done now.

Finn blushes a bit as he did have an idea.

"Well… there is one thing that I… always wanted to do." He said before he cupped Marceline's cheeks before leaning in and… kissed her lips.

Marceline blushed at the action but just went with it when she placed a hand on Finn's free cheek and kissed him back while her tongue went to fight with his.

Finn moans as he uses his tongue to fight Marceline's before Finn pulls her in closer.

That resulted in Marceline climbing on top of Finn this time and keeps on making out with him while she could Finn's erect cock move between her ass cheeks to tease her a bit.

Finn kept kissing Marceline before he wraps his arms around her before Finn rubs her back before using his dick to rub Marceline's ass cheeks.

Marceline groans from the feeling and used a hair hand to grip Finn's cock and aimed it at Marceline's folds and she groans when she had Finn's cock enter her while she moved her body back so that she could let Finn every single inch of his cock enter her tight folds.

Finn groans as he can feel Marceline's pussy squeezing his dick and pulled his head away from the kiss.

"F-Fuck… Your pussy is very tight Marcy."

Marceline groans while she leaned back and moans when she could feel Finn's cock press her cervix hard and stretch her folds out wide.

"W-Well you got a massive cock… lets see if you can take this kind of ride." Marceline said before she starts to lift and lower her body which caused her to moan and groan when she could feel Finn's cock pierce her pussy again and again.

Finn groans a few times as he starts to enjoy the feel of Marceline's pussy as the human lets her do her thing for a moment.

This resulted in Marceline moaning and groaning while she enjoyed herself and her pussy keeps on squeezing Finn's cock with strength far surpassing Bronwyn, BP's, or other ladies pussy grip strength like it was trying to keep Finn's cock from leaving her pussy.

Finn groans again before he tries to take charge by grabbing Marceline's hips and flip her over making Finn on top before he starts fucking her hard.

Marceline moans and groans from the feeling and adapted when she wrapped her arms and legs around Finn's body so he could thrust his hips deeper and faster than before.

Finn groans as he kept pounding Marceline's pussy before Finn starts kissing Marceline's neck, including her bite marks.

Marceline moans from that while her toes curled a bit more while she lets Finn have his way with her while she hugged Finn tightly.

Finn hugged Marceline back as he made sure that his cock hit Marceline's womb a few times before Finn smash his lips on her grey lips again before kissing her hard with passion.

Marceline's eyes roll back into her head before she muffly moans when she came hard on Finn's cock and her pussy gripped his cock so tightly that Finn was slowly greatly as a result while his pelvis was coated in pussy juice.

Finn groans from the tightness, but it didn't stop him from mercifully pounding Marceline's pussy as if part of him… was trying to claim her for himself.

Marceline just moans from the feeling while she could feel Finn getting close as time went on more and more while she could feel his orgasm approaching until…

Finn groans loudly in Marceline's mouth before giving the Vampire Queen a serious creampie as Finn's cum floods her womb.

Marceline groans loudly when she felt that and her body shook from how intense her orgasm was.

Finn kept climaxing for about 20-25 seconds or so before he finally taps off and waits for Marceline to ride out hers.

She did ride out her orgasm and managed to ride out of it with a gasp and relaxed on the floor for a moment so she could enjoy the afterglow.

Finn, who pulls his lips away, pants a few times as he lays on top of Marceline.

"F-Fuck… Marcy… T-That was… a-awesome." He said as he hugged her still.

Marceline chuckles a bit while she used a hand to pat Finn's back.

"H-Hehe… it was… much better then most though can't call you a weenie now with such a large sausage so got to think of a new nickname for you now." Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice before footsteps were seen and Sarutobi was seen while he smirks at the duo.

"Finn… Buddy… seems like we keep meeting one another in interesting ways, though I must say interesting position you got yourself in, but looks like a few of my sisters want a good time with you and I'm hoping to get a good time with my soon to be date so she won't feel left out." Sarutobi said while two monkey like humanoids who looked pretty cute waved at Finn from behind Sarutobi, they looked like twins though they had hair covering one eye each, though one had the left eye covered while the other had the right covered.

Finn blushes when he sees Sarutobi's sisters but blinked when he heard the word 'date'.

"Wait… date?" He said before looking at the Vampire Queen since this was the first time he heard it.

Marceline chuckles a bit while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… he's funny for starters, and the guy did ask in a pretty suave way believe it or not and I could give him a shot, Bonnie and I are not dating right now so unless she wants to complain, she may have to answer why she looks angry… anyway not a problem for you right Finn?... after all you got Bronwyn and unless she gave you the OK to date other ladies, you may not be able to say much to stop me… then again I can make plenty of clones so not like I can't have one clone date Sarutobi, another date you since you are no longer a kid and over 18, and another date Bonnie if she still has feelings for me." Marceline said while she smirks at Finn a bit.

Finn blushes brightly.

"Well… not complaining just… surprised. Plus not sure Bronwyn would be okay with me dating other ladies despite the… orgies we're in." He said while blushing more.

"Hehe, well until you can find that out later, might as well get going hero and get it on with two cute looking monkey ladies while I give Sarutobi a good time here." Marceline said while she gave Finn a fanged grin while her pussy still had a tight grip on Finn's cock.

Finn blushes again before he groans as he starts pulling his cock out of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from the feeling and when Finn pulled his cock from Marceline's folds, she shuddered when she saw how much leaked from her.

"D-Damn Finn… you trying to knock me up before you do the same to your GF?" Marceline said while she grins at Finn with a fanged grin.

Finn jolts after hearing that.

"W-Whoa what? T-That's not what I was trying to do… I was just… way into fucking you Marcy." He said as his face gave a good impression of a tomato.

"Hehe, sure you were hero… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to give a real hello to Saru here." Marceline said when she used a spell to clean herself off and cleaned her folds out before she got into the air and floats next to Sarutobi with a grin on his face while Sarutobi's sisters giggle while they went to Finn's side and each held an arm in their hands.

As Sarutobi grins since he has some alone time with Marceline, Finn blushes at the predicament.

"S-So… what do I call you… cute ladies." He said.

"Hehe, you can call me Lei and this is my sister Tei." the monkey woman with long fur covering her left eye said while Tei, the right eye covered monkey woman nods and giggles a bit at Finn to show Lei was right about her name.

"I-I see… Well… very lovely names you two have." Finn said.

"Hehe… not as lovely as getting to meet you, heard from our brother how wild you are with your girlfriend… hope you can do the same to us… don't worry thanks to our training we are more tough then we look." Lei said while Tei licked her lips in a teasing way when she eyed Finn's cock and balls.

Finn blushes a bit.

"Well I'll make sure to not disappoint you lovely ladies. So shall we do it here or want a… room?"

"Hehe, whichever you want hero." Tei said while she keeps on smiling at Finn and Lei kept quiet while she agrees with her sister.

Finn was thoughtful for a bit but he quickly made his choice.

"Let's… stay here for now but find a corner or something so we don't get in other people's way."

The trio then left the middle of the area which caused a camera to follow Finn while they passed by Sarutobi while he was fucking Marceline on all fours while he fucked her ass hard and fast.

"Oh fuck Marceline. Your ass is amazing and tight!" Sarutobi said as he fucks Marceline's ass like an animal in heat.

Marceline just moans and groans when Sarutobi worked to destroy her ass while the scene went to Huntress and Bubblegum while Bubblegum was getting fucked up the ass while she was on her back by Huntress after Huntress formed a cock on her body and Huntress plays with Bubblegum's breasts big time to really get her worked up.

"O-Oh fuck!" Bubblegum groans as her ass tightens around the wood nymph's cock before moaning.

That amused Huntress and she leaned down to lick at one of the sweet tasting nipples while she fucked Bubblegum's ass harder and faster as time went on.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she moans loud thanks to that action before she actually wrapped her legs around Huntress's waist after a bit of time passing by.

This went on with Huntress fucking Bubblegum more and more while she could feel Bubblegum getting close thanks to how long the duo were having fun until…

Bubblegum groans loudly as her ass tightens again around Huntress's dick before climaxing hard.

That caused Huntress to groan while she pushed her cock deep into Bubblegum's ass and came hard with surprising force into the tight hole which slowly made Bubblegum's stomach bloat as time went on.

That made Bubblegum's orgasm to get stronger as her toes curled before she taps off between 25-30 seconds.

Huntress rides out her own orgasm before she tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow.

Bubblegum was on the same boat as she pants for breath while blushing brightly before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress smirks when she saw that and just kissed Bubblegum while she used her hands to pet Bubblegum's sides in a soothing way.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised by this action before she felt a bit relaxed as she slowly kissed Huntress back.

Huntress keeps the kiss up while her cock got iron hard in Bubblegum's ass again and she starts to fuck Bubblegum's ass again without pulling her cock out of Bubblegum's asshole.

Bubblegum groans before she wrapped her arms and legs again around the wood nymph as the Candy Monarch kissed Huntress more.

While that went on, seem Peppermint Butler was getting lucky when a Flame elemental woman was riding the Candy Butler's cock while she moans and groans from the feeling when Pep made his cock large with magic.

Peppermint Butler groans a few times as he was enjoying this sensation as he let the woman do the work.

This went on while nearby, a few more flame people ladies were on their knees while they licked and sucked CB's cock while he keeps his flame shield up, he groans from the feeling and pets the two ladies heads to show they were doing a good job in his eyes.

The two ladies blushes while eye smiling at CB as they kept pleasing his cock.

"O-Oh… g-gonna… c-cum…" CB said while he could feel his cock throbbing and moved away for a moment to stroke himself off in front of the two kneeling women.

The two flame ladies opened their mouths and stick out their tongues as they readied themselves for what comes next.

What came next was a pretty large yet sweet load when CB came hard in the air with a groan while CB unloads a lot of candy sperm onto the ladies faces and tongues while he made sure to give the duo a pretty even coating.

The two ladies moan as they were able to taste CB's cum in their mouths while feeling some land on their bodies.

This went on with CB riding out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and blushed when he saw the mess on the two though thanks to their heated state, all the ladies did was make out with one another while licking one another clean which caused CB's cock to get iron hard in no time.

Once the two flame ladies were clean, they noticed CB's cock before licking their lips.

"So big boy… who should get first dibs?" Said one flame lady.

That caused the scene to went to a minute later to show CB fucking one woman while she was over the other and the two women make out while they moan and groan from the feeling while they hug and play with one another's bodies while the upper woman was getting fucked this round.

The sight alone made CB feel more turned on which caused him to fuck the first flame woman very hard.

The first moans from the feeling while she enjoyed that while the scene shifts to show Bronwyn and Phoebe well into their fun when Bronwyn was forced face first onto Phoebe's throne and Phoebe fucked both of her holes without mercy while she pants and moans from the feeling of Bronwyn's tight holes.

Bronwyn was moaning and groaning while having a pleased look on her face as her holes squeezed on Phoebe's cocks.

Phoebe groans from the feeling and used a hand to smack Bronwyn's ass to get her holes to tighten on her cocks, like with many other pairings, people were watching the duo and some were recording it for later viewing while they masturbate at the sight.

"O-Oh fuck yes Phoebe!" Bronwyn moans as she was enjoying having her ass smacked which made both her holes tighten again around Phoebe's cocks.

Phoebe grunts and grits her teeth while she leaned forward and used her hands to play with Bronwyn's breasts while one of the floating cameras moved to get Bronwyn's face to see what kind of look she had while Phoebe keeps on having her way with the shapeshifting granddaughter of Jake.

Bronwyn's face starts to look a bit fucked up as she groans more from having her holes pounded which made the hybrid's toes curled on the floor.

Phoebe made sure to hold herself back from cumming which showed she had practice with her cocks so that her stamina wasn't shot and keeps on fucking Bronwyn more and more while she keeps on playing with Bronwyn's breasts until…

Bronwyn moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on Phoebe's dicks.

Phoebe grits her teeth and while she wanted to hold it more, she couldn't and roars while her body flared when she came hard inside of Bronwyn's ass and pussy like a volcano blowing its top with great force.

"AAAAHHH!" Bronwyn groans very loudly which cause her orgasm to get way stronger thanks to how hot it got.

Phoebe rode out her orgasm and tapped off with a gasp and pants for breath.

"F-Fuck… using both cocks make things fun but definitly takes a bit out of me." Phoebe said while she wiped her forehead.

"N-No… k-kidding." Bronwyn said as she recovers still.

"Hehe, yeah… still going to have to ask but want to continue if you want to change things up and have me on the recieving end?" Phoebe asked while she smirked at Bronwyn after she pulled her cocks free of Bronwyn's pussy and ass and saw her fiery load leak from Bronwyn's holes.

Bronwyn groans at first after feeling that before she turns her head and smirks at Phoebe.

"Oh yeah."

Phoebe smirks when she had her cocks vanish and she waits for Bronwyn to form her own cock from her body.

After a bit of recovering, Bronwyn gets up and looks at Phoebe with a smirk before a moment later, someone phallus shape was appearing above the hybrid's pussy.

It was a shape shifted cock and it was around the 10 inch mark this time like last time but 3 in width, seems Bronwyn was practicing width before length with the cock size.

"Hehe, so… impressed?" She said as she grins a bit.

"Hmmm… yeah for a single cock and if this was recent… but you got some catching up to do before you can match me." Phoebe teasingly said while she moved to grip Bronwyn's cock and stroked it a few times to see how Bronwyn would react.

Bronwyn groans a bit from that action while feeling Phoebe's warm hand around her cock.

"Hehe, I bet a slut like you enjoys getting her body pleased… well considering I paid for a good time, better sit on that throne so I can show my skills at pleasing a bitch like you." Phoebe said in a dominating way while many people blush at the turn in tone while Phoebe had a smirk on her face.

Bronwyn blushes as well.

"Bring it on." She said with a determined look.

Phoebe just smirked when she pushed Bronwyn lightly so that she was sitting on the Flame King's throne while Phoebe approached her with a swing of her hips.

Bronwyn was a bit caught off guard from being pushed but let's it go as she readies herself as her cock stood up like a tower.

Phoebe licked her lips when she knelt down and had her head go to Bronwyn's cock and starts to lick it from base to tip while she noticed Jake 3 approaching from the side while she smirks at the fun that will happen soon.

Bronwyn shudders from the licking for a moment before noticing Jake 3 approaching and was confused on what he was doing here.

Phoebe, while she keeps on licking Bronwyn's dick, smirks between licks and pets Jake 3 on the head before he moved a bit so that Phoebe could fondle his balls so that he could get turned on for some real fun.

Jake 3 was enjoying having his balls massages as Bronwyn blushes from the scene even though she groans a few times from having her cock licked.

Phoebe keeps on pleasing the duo till Jake 3's cock starts to show, thanks to his frame and how large he was, he had a full on 13 to 14 inch cock and Phoebe smirks when this would be really fun for her like usual.

Bronwyn's eyes widened a bit as she sees Jake 3's large dick while blushing brightly.

Phoebe sees this and smirks at Bronwyn.

"What?, never seen a Fire wolf cock before?, well while most more or less match your size, Jake 3 is an Alpha and has a much bigger cock then the rest, and Jake 3 is my tamed partner so he and I have a lot of fun when I get the itch." Phoebe said while she moved her hand to stroke Jake 3's cock with her warm hand.

Bronwyn was surprised after hearing that as Jake 3 shudders before he lightly licks Phoebe's cheeks.

Phoebe chuckles and stroked Jake 3 off with a harder grip.

"Good boy… keep still and I'll get to you soon, just need to get Bronwyn here warmed up first." Phoebe said to Jake 3 before she leaned her head down and took in Bronwyn's dick into her mouth and she starts to bob her head form the get go while she stroked off Jake 3 to not let him feel left out.

Jake 3 let out pleased growls from that action as Bronwyn groans from having her dick sucked.

"O-Oh Glob." She groans.

Phoebe had an amused look in her eyes while she sucked off Bronwyn more while a few other people joined in on the filming and watching while Lillum's camera had the perfect view to see everything… even Phoebe using her free hand to finger Bronwyn's folds while she keeps on sucking Bronwyn's cock.

Bronwyn grits her teeth a bit as she groans a few times as her arms rested on the armrests of the throne though Bronwyn's hands tries to squeeze it thanks to the pleasure she was feeling.

This went on for a few minutes while Phoebe takes more and more of Bronwyn's cock into her mouth while she stroked off Jake 3 though Jake 3 was nowhere near close but Bronwyn on the other hand…

Bronwyn can feel her orgasm approaching but tries to hold it back so she doesn't blow right away.

This amused Phoebe so she slowed her sucking motions quite a bit so Bronwyn wouldn't blow anytime soon but it was like she was teasing Bronwyn now with how slow she was going.

Bronwyn was able to see that and tries to show she wasn't gonna give in despite the fact that she slightly whimpered a bit.

Phoebe looked amused but slowly starts to suck Bronwyn pretty hard again to build up her orgasm but slowed down again when Bronwyn was getting close, it was like Pheobe was torturing Bronwyn and was trying to force her to act or say something to get Phoebe to do more… and considering Flame people in heat were pretty kinky…

Bronwyn groans more each time and thanks to all the teasing…

The young hybrid couldn't take it anymore before she actually grabs Phoebe's head and starts face fucking her.

Phoebe and a few others looked shocked at what Bronwyn was doing but Phoebe adapted pretty well and had a lustful look in her eyes when she enjoyed the abuse to her throat in her heated state and fingered her own folds after moving them from Bronwyn's so she could let Bronwyn focus on her own pleasure while many wondered what Bronwyn was thinking right now when she made Phoebe her bitch right now.

'_Oh fuck… I don't know why I did that but… I just need to feel more of this. Still can't believe I'm doing something like this with not only the Queen of Flames but she's also Finn's ex. Not sure if she still carries a torch for my man but… I won't stop making her my bitch.'_ She thought with a now dominating look on her face.

Phoebe just loved the look in Bronwyn's eyes just now when they were clouded with lust, it turned her on greatly and she let's Bronwyn facefuck her to her hearts content more and more until…

Bronwyn grinds her teeth before she groans a bit loud and pushes Phoebe's head further down on her cock before Bronwyn gave Phoebe's throat a serious coating.

Phoebe gagged greatly from the oral creampie and came a bit on her fingers while she waits for Bronwyn's orgasm to end while she worked to drink as much sperm as she could.

It took a bit before Bronwyn grunts as she finally taps off before she let's go of the Flame Queen's head.

Phoebe took a moment to lick Bronwyn's cock clean and pulled her head off Bronwyn's dick with a gasp and took a moment to pant for breath.

"D-Damn… talk about a thick load." Phoebe said while she wiped her lips clean.

Bronwyn blushes a bit.

"Y-Yeah well… y-your mouth was hot."

Phoebe smirks when she got to her feet.

"Well if you think my mouth was hot… wait till you feel my pussy or ass when it strangles that dick." Phoebe said while she turned so that her backside was seen and she moved so that she could sit on Bronwyn's lap and closed her soft and hot thighs around Bronwyn's dick.

"Ohhh… nice and hard… wonder which hole you will pick." Phoebe said while she grins her folds on Bronwyn's cock a few times.

Bronwyn shudders before she grins at Phoebe before Bronwyn grabs her hips and had Phoebe raise a bit so that her cock was aimed at Phoebe's pussy.

"I'll show you." She said before she had her dick go into Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans loudly from that and just rides Bronwyn's cock while she played with her nipples while Jake 3 moves so that he could get in front of Phoebe before she winked… she wouldn't leave him out for much longer.

Jake 3 eyesmiles at Phoebe as Bronwyn groans from how rough Phoebe was with her bouncing causing the hybrid's toes to curl before she thrusts her cock up hard inside Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans from that and leaned down so that her fingers touched the ground and showed some serious flexibility and keeps on bouncing on Bronwyn's cock while she gestured for Jake 3 to get close for his own fun.

As Bronwyn was surprised, Jake 3 wags his tail before he got close to Phoebe with an excited look in his eyes.

This resulted in Phoebe getting an up close look at Jake 3's cock and she starts to lick and suck the tip when Jake 3 placed his upper paws on Phoebe's throne's armrests and his head was a bit above Bronwyn's while he whines and growls in a pleased way when Phoebe really licked his cock good like she was worshipping it right now.

Bronwyn blushes a bit when she saw how close Jake 3 was while groaning some more as she kept thrusting her cock up.

Phoebe then opened her mouth wide and took some of Jake 3's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on the dick hard while she enjoyed the taste of Jake 3's cock and rides Bronwyn's cock at a harder and faster rate.

Jake 3 whines as soon as he felt that as Bronwyn was surprised seeing the Queen of Flames taking Jake 3's dick in her mouth like that though Bronwyn remembered that Phoebe and Jake 3 do this whenever they got the urge.

This resulted in many people recording Phoebe while she sucked on Jake 3's cock and she rode Bronwyn's cock more and more and the duo felt their orgasms get closer and closer until…

Jake 3 whines before he climaxed in Phoebe's mouth as Bronwyn throws her head back and gave Phoebe's pussy a serious creampie.

Phoebe groans when she felt that and came hard on Bronwyn's cock while she worked to drink down Jake 3's load and used a hand to grip his knot and squeezed it to get him to unload more into her mouth.

And unload more Jake 3 did as he and Bronwyn ride out their orgasms before Jake 3 taps off between 15-20 seconds as Bronwyn taps off 20 seconds.

Phoebe rides out her orgasm as well at the 15 second mark and just worked to gulp down Jake 3's leftover load in her mouth and worked to clean off his cock while she let Bronwyn enjoy the afterglow.

Jake 3 shudders as he enjoys having his cock get cleaned as Bronwyn, who recovers, blushes before she had her hands on Phoebe's ass cheeks before squeezing them a bit.

Phoebe shuddered from the feeling and she tightened her pussy on Bronwyn's cock to show she was up for more.

Bronwyn groans from the squeeze before she gave Phoebe's semen filled pussy another pounding after thrusting her cock up.

Phoebe muffly moans and groans from that and she went back to sucking Jake 3's cock while the scene went to Marceline while she rode Sarutobi's cock with her pussy and an amped up Flambo after he ate a lot of charcoal and Marceline was sucking the Flambits now oversized cock while she stroked him off with a hand.

Flambo looked monstrous in size and shape while his dick was massive as well, all in all if one didn't know, they wouldn't think the Flambit could turn into a creature like this, picture a bipedial flaming hellcat that looked hulked out with muscles and had fangs galore and piercing red eyes… all in all, Flambo looked intense right now.

Marceline was actually turned on at Flambo's new look as she sucked his dick hard with gutso.

Sarutobi was loving with how hard Marceline rode his cock before he brought his hands up and squeezed her breasts.

Marceline muffly moans while she rides Sarutobi harder while she fondles Flambo's balls and sucked him off deeply and like with Finn, she had no issues with a lack of oxygen so she was able to constantly suck the augmented Flambit off easily.

Flambo groans before he push his dick further in the Vampire Queen's mouth before thrusting his hips as Sarutobi squeezed Marceline's breasts more before he starts teasing her nipples.

Marceline groans from that and it looked like the trio were at it for awhile before Marceline groans when she came on Sarutobi's cock while she sucked off Flambo more and more until…

Flambo growls before he climaxed inside Marceline's mouth while at the same time Sarutobi gave Marceline's pussy a nice creampie that went straight up to her womb.

Marceline's eyes rolled back into her head when her orgasm got stronger and she greedily drank Flambo's red colored load and she tapped off around the 15 second mark and focused to not waste a drop of sperm from Flambo.

Flambo groans before he taps off 15 seconds as well while Sarutobi taps off a few seconds after Flambo.

Marceline licked Flambo's cock clean and pulled her head off the large 13 inch cock which matched Flambo's current 7 to 8 foot frame.

"F-Fuck… never get tired or drinking a load like that." Marceline said while she smirks at Flambo.

Flambo chuckles.

"Well lucky for yous toots, I got mores to give." He said with a fang grin.

Marceline chuckles at that while she looks at Sarutobi.

"Hey Saru, still good to go or are you getting tired after all the fun we had?" Marceline said while she smirked at Sarutobi.

Though Sarutobi panted, he was able to smirk back.

"Not even close, beautiful." He said as his cock twitch inside Marceline's pussy which meant that Sarutobi had more stamina than most people thought.

Marceline grins before the scene went to Emerald while he had fucked a few women into pleasure comas when they couldn't keep up and Lillum and Maite were licking his cock and balls while he groans from the feeling and pets their heads to show them that they were doing very well.

The duo blushes from the petting as they look at Emerald with lust and love in their eyes as they kept pleasing Emerald's cock and balls.

This went on for a bit before Lillum took the initiative and went to suck on Emerald's cock and deepthroats his dick with ease thanks to her nature that could please any species.

Maite didn't mind as she had Emerald's balls to herself as Maite licked and sucked on them.

Emerald really groans from that and just leaned his head back and just enjoyed the pleasure he was getting from his two lovers.

Lillum hums as she sucked her husband's cock hard as Maite did her own thing before she uses her hand to rub Lillum's folds before Maite fingers her.

Lillum groans from that and sucked Emerald's cock even harder which in turn caused Emerald to groan more and his cock starts to throb in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum was able to feel that before she doubles her efforts as Maite kept fingering the succubus Queen's pussy.

That caused Lillum to moan more and she sucked Emerald's cock harder and faster with a look that begged for Emerald's sperm until he tossed his head back and groans when he starts to unload a large dose of sperm in Lillum's mouth which made her cheeks puff a bit before she starts to drink it down instantly.

As Lillum drink her husband's cum, Maite continues to finger Lillum's pussy with one hand before Maite uses her other hand to fondle Emerald's ball to make him cum more.

Emerald did indeed ejaculate more before before he tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pets Lillum's head to show she did a good job while he pets Maite's head to show she did well with him as well.

Maite blushes as she eyesmiles at Emerald before giving his ball sack a tender kiss.

Emerald smirks at that before he gestured for them to stand.

"So… since Lillum had a good meal, why not give Maite something fun to do?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum so that he could let her know to give Maite a chance.

Maite perked up after hearing that before looking at Lillum to see if she agrees.

"Eh why not… I can see a few lonely cocks needing my attention so have fun you two." Lillum said before she gave Emerald and Maite kisses on the lips before she floats away to continue with her fun.

Maite blushes before looking at her fiance.

"So… it's just us now." She said with a seductive smirk.

Emerald chuckles before he skipped the talk and just went to hug Maite and kissed her lovingly on the mouth with gentle kisses to get her worked up a bit.

Maite moans into the kiss before she returns it and hugs her fiance in a loving embrace.

For a moment, he keeps on kissing Maite, before he picked her up by her ass and sets her on a magical barrier that Emerald formed and he used it as a faux table so he could really show Maite a good time when he lets her go and she fell onto her back and Emerald knelt between Maite's legs and licked his lips before he starts to lick at Maite's folds and hums in a pleased way when he liked the taste of her folds.

Maite hums as she enjoys having her folds licked before she lightly groans.

Emerald then moved lick his Fiance's asshole to get her relaxed and alternates between her ass and pussy while he used a finger to rub her bud to really get her wet so he and Maite could really have fun soon.

Maite groans again from that action.

"Hmmm… oh yes." She said while feeling relaxed.

Emerald chuckles while he enjoyed how she reacted… Maite in this story wasn't as kind as she was now and it was like day and night but… that was a story for another time…

For now Emerald just keeps on eating Maite out while he could feel her getting closer and closer as time went on while her body was giving the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm and Emerald keeps on going with pleasing her until…

Maite groans a bit loud before she climaxes on Emerald's face as Maite's juices hit his tongue.

Emerald lapped up Maite's juices while he waits patiently for her to tap off.

It took about 15 seconds before Maite taps off and tries to recover a bit.

Emerald in turn stands up fully while he smiles while he stroked his cock to show that he was more then ready for his own fun and please Maite more as time went on.

Maite, after recovering, smiles at Emerald before she opens her legs to show her fiance her folds.

Emerald smirks at that before he got in position and aimed his cock at her folds before he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds to get his dickhead lubed and to tease Maite at the same time.

Maite shudders a bit before she lightly whimpers and gave Emerald a pleading look to fuck her.

That caused Emerald to chuckle before he placed his hands on Maite's hips and he slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock starts to go into Maite, stretching her folds wide while he enjoyed the feeling of her tight hole as it tried to strangle his cock in reflex.

Maite groans after feeling Emerald's cock going inside of her pussy while feeling it trying to match the shape.

Though that would be hard since Emerald, after feeling the head of his dick touch her cervix, starts to pull free and he starts to fuck her hard and fast in no time while he watched Maite's face through it all.

Maite was groaning and moaning a bit loud as she was starting to enjoy the pleasure before she wraps her legs around Emerald to make him go deep.

This caused Emerald to really go wild with his actions and he thrusts away without holding back, far beyond going on what Maite's cervix could withstand and he bashed into her womb again and again as a result.

"Oh fuck yeah Emerald! K-Keep going!" Maite moans.

Emerald didn't need to be told twice while he keeps on fucking Maite hard and fast and he leaned down and took one of Maite's nipples into her mouth and sucked on the hardening nipple hard so he could really get Maite worked up.

Maite groans from that action as she enjoys it before she wraps her arms around Emerald as she moans more while her toes curl.

While this went on, the scene focused on Lillum for a moment while she was sucking a few flame guards dicks nearby and rode a Wood Nymph's cock that she formed and another was fucking her ass hard and fast and Lillum moans when she wasn't sucking a cock for a second.

The two flame guards groan as they enjoy having their dicks sucked while one wood nymph moans from having her dick rode on while the wood nymph groans as she fucked Lillum's ass as hard as she can.

Lillum moans but mentally chuckles when she keeps on pleasing the four cocks while a few other guards and wood Nymph's join in when they liked what they saw with Lillum smirking when she used her demon like tail that she had hidden appear and stroked off one flame guard, suck off a Wood Nymph, and many others stroked themselves off around her.

All and all, the group were making moaning and groaning sounds as some made sure to keep fucking Lillum to their heart's content.

This kept going with the group pleasing Lillum more and more while Lillum keeps on pleasing the partners she was with more and more until…

The two flame guards groans loudly as they climaxed on Lillum's face and breasts as one wood nymph moans before climaxing hard inside Lillum's pussy as the other nymph creampies Lillum's ass.

Lillum muffly moans from the feeling while she keeps on sucking the wood Nymph who recently joined in while she keeps on stroking off the two ejaculating guards while her body worked to absorb the semen being fired into her while she waits for them to ride out their orgasm.

It took a bit before each one groans as they taps off between 15-25 seconds.

Lillum moans for a bit and the two guards were swapped out with a new set who were stroked off again while the Wood Nymphs were switched out with a different set while the first group of guards and Nymphs take a bit to recover from their orgasm.

"Damn… talk about a good relief." One flame guard said as he recovers as the group watch Lillum take on the new batch.

"Y-Yeah… never came that hard in my life, guess its a skill she had because my balls feel empty." The second guard said when he felt fully satisfied right now.

The wood nymph next to the guard giggles.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't mind going on another round with her."

"That's if we ever get a turn, seems like she is getting popular… not like I can complain since we all got to have fun… but if you two guards want to have more fun, I'm sure we wouldn't mind giving strapping guards such as yourselves a good time." The second wood Nymph said while she giggles at the guards who blush at the wood Nymph's.

The two flame guards blush a bit before the first one chuckles.

"Well not sure what my friend would say, but I don't mind getting to know you fine ladies." He said before wiggling his eyebrows.

"H-Hey… just need to refuel and I'll be good to go again, don't hog the pretty ladies for yourself… anyway just give me a few minutes to eat and I'll be back…" The guard said before he ran off to get something to eat.

The first guard chuckles.

"Better hurry then."

The second guard didn't need to be told twice while he bolts to get some food while the Nymphs giggle at the guards antics.

The first guard chuckles again before he looks at the two nymphs.

"So… what names do I call you beauties?" He said with a smirk.

That caused the Nymph's to smirk while the scene went back to Emerald while he was fucking Maite harder and faster while her orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans loudly with ecstasy before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick as Maite tightens her hold on him.

That caused Emerald to growl while he pushed his cock deep into Maite and he blew a large load inside of her which really caused her womb to bloat a bit as a result.

Maite moans more as she felt that which caused her orgasm to get stronger as her toes curled again.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a grown 15 seconds later and just stayed still while he enjoyed the afterglow.

Maite taps off around the same time before she catches her breath while enjoying a bit of the afterglow as well.

That resulted in the duo enjoying the afterglow before Emerald managed to stand while his cock stayed inside of Maite.

"Phew… good as always…" Emerald said while he grins at his soon to be wife.

Maite chuckles.

"Hehe, you said it."

Emerald chuckles before he looks to see Lillum with plenty of people.

"Well considering Lillum is busy… mind if I take that ass of yours for a spin?" Emerald said while he grins when he gripped Maite's shapely ass cheeks.

Maite groans a bit before smirking at her husband to be.

"No need to ask… all for you."

Emerald chuckles while the scene went to Finn while he was fucking Tei's pussy while Lei was sucking one of her sisters nipples while Finn was having the time of his life while he was getting recorded by a number of people who wanted to put this on the internet.

"O-Oh fuck Tei! Y-Your pussy feels a-awesome!" Finn said as he pounds Tei's pussy with gusto.

Tei moans from the feeling and pets her sisters head while she looks at Finn.

"A-And y-your c-cock is fucking huge!, how B-Bronwyn isn't walking funny is beyond my u-understanding b-but d-don't stop fucking me!" Tei groans out while she laid her head on the ground and groans while she starts to get a fucked up look on her face.

Finn grunts.

"D-Don't worry… beautiful… I-I ain't stopping!" He said as he really fuck Tei's pussy hard like he was an animal mating with a female.

Tei really got a fucked up look on her face just now while she moans more and more while Finn felt his orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he snarls and gave Tei's pussy and womb a powerful creampie.

Tei groans while her eyes roll back into her skull and she came hard on Finn's cock to try and milk his load as best as her pussy could do.

Finn groans as he kept climaxing for about 15 seconds before he taps off.

When he did and pulled free, Lei moved to instantly lick, suck, and clean his cock while she moans at the taste while her free hand went to fondle his balls so she could get Finn hard for her turn.

Finn groans from that action and no sooner or later, his cock got hard in Lei's mouth before Finn pets her head.

Lei gave Finn an eyesmile before the scene went to a minute later to show her moaning and groaning while she was put face first on a nearby table and Finn was fucking her ass hard and fast without mercy though with Lei moaning like this… it showed she loved it up the ass.

"D-Damn your ass is tight Lei!" Finn groans as he pounds Lei's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Lei moans and groans and nearly screamed a few times in pleasure while Tei, who heard that, giggles when she managed to recover surprisingly fast after what she went through.

"Well… we had training in the sexual arts as well, helps with getting info from certain people when they let their guard down after a good time." Tei said while she watched her sister having fun… though… what training did they do to do this?

Finn blinked in surprise when he sees Tei fully recovered but was confused on what he heard.

"W-What training did you two have?"

"Well… for combat training it was mainly stealth stuff with sneak attacks, assassin type stuff, though for sexual… we had these beasts who looked like well… ever hear of Gorilla like creatures from before the Premushroom wars?... well each of us females is given one of those creatures and we train daily with them to not only tame them but also to help us with getting better sexually… the faster we make our partner cum, the better mood he is in and listens to commands, they tolerate the males of our species like our brother Sarutobi, but anyone else… well… makes it hard to bring a good guy in sometimes for fun so we come to places like this to unwind, Sarutobi and the males of our kind have experienced females work with them and lets just say the more mature women of our group can be pretty kinky but helps in the long run, I mean if we can be honest we saw that video were Sarutobi was in on that beach and well… his Mistress was disappointed on how he left so soon, he could last for hours it seems from her account and gave Sarutobi a punishment after that so that he wouldn't as she would call… wuss out next time on trying to outdo other males… he is the heir to the leadership of our clan after all and apparently trying to steal another's lady by showing your manliness is a good thing to her and seems she thinks you lack stamina, though Sarutobi doesn't see it like that… at least for the stealing ladies thing since he respects boundries and isn't old fashioned like his Mistress." Tei explained while she keeps on watching Finn fuck Lei… though Sarutobi can go for hours… and wait… steal his lady!?

Finn immediately stopped.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa… steal my lady?!" He said with wide eyes.

"Well not really steal, what she means is that Sarutobi should have lasted many times longer then you so stealing any ladies heart would have been a given so to speak, but Sarutobi respects boundaries, granted if you can last hours yourself then no issue, but from what I saw, Sarutobi's Mistress keeps on going even if Sarutobi fired blanks so it would help him get used to the pain that comes with multiple constant ejaculations and a male couldn't fire more, says it helps build up stronger loads." Tei said while she didn't seem to find anything wrong with that.

Finn blinks a few times.

"But when you say like that, it sounds like it's not a problem."

"Try saying that when you find people out of our clan who can't keep up, most of the time my sister and I can't find a real male worth his boasting and Sarutobi can't find a lady who can keep up with him so our clan may try and go for arranged marriages to others in our species who have decent skills, we have a year to try and find a significant other and my sister and I have a deal on if we find the right man, we don't mind sharing, and there we find you going around and plowing many princesses and queens who are monsters in their own right so might as well give you a test run to see if you are hubby material… speaking of which… Lei you don't need to hold back anymore so show him how tight you can make that ass." Tei said while she smirks at her sister a moment later.

"Huh?" Finn said before he looks at Lei.

A moment later, Lei smirks before she tightened her ass so much that Finn was forced to stop in place and groans without his control while Tei smirks and rubbed Finn's chest.

"You see, we are a lot more… experienced then you are… bit of math and would show you just started this recently… why not… give yourself a challenge and see if you can't make a claim of us… our holes were used and abused by creatures just as big or even bigger then you so why not take it as a challenge and see if you can even move." Tei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn still groans before he looks at Tei.

"B-But… I can't betray Bronwyn. I-I mean we're are fucking different people but claiming women…" He said as he didn't want to do anything to hurt Bronwyn.

"Why don't you leave that talk to me… for now you got your cock full with trying to break free from my sisters asshole… good luck Finn… you'll need it…" Tei said before she kissed Finn's cheek and winked at him before she starts walking towards Bronwyn, Phoebe, and Jake 3 while they were in another position on the ground in front of Phoebe's throne with Bronwyn on her back while she fucked Phoebe's pussy while Phoebe was leaned forward while Jake 3 fucked her ass hard and fast while Phoebe moans and groans from the feeling.

Bronwyn was groaning loudly as she had her hands on Phoebe's hips while Jake 3 was huffing as he gave Phoebe's ass a good bounding.

This went on for a bit with Tei watching with a smirk on her face while she watched Phoebe moan and groan as Bronwyn and Jake 3 keep on giving it good to the Queen of flames… and seems like awhile since Tei watched as Bronwyn and Jake 3 push their cocks balls deep into Phoebe's holes and came hard with groans and howls on Jake 3's end and Phoebe's stomach already looked bloated from how hard the duo came inside of her.

Phoebe groans loudly as she climaxed hard on the duo's dicks as Phoebe's face looks a bit fucked up.

Tei smirked more while she approached the groups and smiles when she watched the trio ride out their orgasms.

It wasn't long before the trio tapped off and tries to recover before Bronwyn noticed Tei.

"C-Can we help you?" She said as she still recovered.

"Yeah… long story short my sister and I are wondering if we could help you start a harem for Finn?... not his idea of course but fun aside hogging Finn to yourself while teasing the ladies is just going to have some ask sooner or later so I figured I could help by starting by asking that… Finn is well… if you look to your left he is trapped in my sisters ass and she won't let go so we got time to talk." Tei said while she smirked at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blinked a few times after hearing that before she looks at the direction that Tei pointed at making Phoebe and Jake 3, who blinked in surprise, look as well.

They saw Finn actually having trouble pulling free from Lei's ass while she had her hands on the edge of the table to keep herself from getting pulled as well and cheered on Finn teasingly while she keeps on making sure her ass was tightened enough so he couldn't move.

As Finn struggles, Bronwyn, Phoebe and Jake 3 sweatdrop before the trio looks at Tei.

"Okay… despite what we saw, why say Finn should have a harem?" Bronwyn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… two reasons really… first is my sister and I are looking for a man who is worthy and I think Finn may make the cut since not many males are as active as him… though he will need serious training if he can't even get his cock moving in my sisters ass so may have to introduce him to one of the Mistresses who can train him… can explain more since my sister and I train a lot... second is that thanks to all this sex, pretty sure Finn's stamina is going to go through the roof, and while you may join in and have fun… I heard rumors that you don't normally act like this unless you have sex in public… granted you could deny my sister and I but… well with a strong male like Finn, like I said who knows how many times you will be asked this, I mean you would be the top lady here being Finn's first woman but at the same time, unless that normal side of you trains…. Can you keep up in the long run with Finn as he trains not only sexually but adventure like as well since he fights a lot from all his training?... what if you are too tired to continue your fun and Finn wants more but has to hold himself back?" Tei said while she smiles but raised an eyebrow at Bronwyn in genuine wonder.

Bronwyn blinks a few times after hearing that and would say something but was actually stumped since she knows of Finn's adventure lifestyle thanks to the stories from her grandpa Jake and she hate to admit it but Finn is not only strong, but his stamina was better than hers.

And adding to the fact that that Bronwyn in her normal state was normally… well not meek but she was just a skater… while that would work health wise it wouldn't help compared to adventuring… so unless Bronwyn took this deal then chances are she wouldn't be able to keep up.

Though Tei did smirk at the thoughtful look and finished with this.

"Well if you do decide to agree, you would be accepted as a sister of sorts to Lei and I so we could… convince the elders to give you a training beast to help train in tier 15… can't get knocked up by them and would help train sexually… not only that you could get training that could help you get your skills sharpened and all that… but if not well good luck on your end with a rising stamina beast like Finn." Tei said before she starts to walk away while she counts down from 3...2...1…

Bronwyn was silent before she lowly grumbles.

"Wait." She said surprising Phoebe and Jake 3.

"Yes?" Tei said while she looks at Bronwyn with a smirk on her face.

"If I… agree… Not only will I… get the training, I would still be… Finn's main lady?" Bronwyn said.

"Oh of course, Finn laid claim to you first so it would be rude of my sister and I to do anything to overstep our bonds, in a sense you would be our Mistress figuritively until you can dominate us fully and we can help you train combat wise as well." Tei said while she smiles at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn was quiet for a bit.

"Alright. I'll agree, but I need to get to know you and your sister well if you're successful in getting it with Finn. Same applies to any lady that wants in."

"Nice to know, though considring one of Finn's past lovers is pretty much getting it from you, you may want to check to make sure she doesn't have any little agenda's in case she wants to test Finn so she can see if he would take her back if so… you did just give permission and word among many in Ooo is that Finn was the one who messed up the relationship… not her… either that or… she may have a thing for you considering she is having a good time with you… now if you'll excuse me I need to tell Finn and my sis the good news." Tei said while she smiles and walked over to Finn and Lei which left Bronwyn with Finn's ex that she was fucking right now.

Bronwyn blinked a few times before mentally facepalm herself as she forgot about the history that Finn and Phoebe have before Bronwyn looks at the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe looked oddly thoughtful while she looks at Finn's direction before she noticed Bronwyn looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Phoebe asked while she had a smile on her face.

Bronwyn blushes.

"Don't know but… do you still carry a torch for Finn? Or... you have a thing for me now?"

Phoebe blinks at that before she giggles a bit.

"Not the best time to ask me that while I'm in my heat cycle… try and ask me that when I have a clear head alright?" Phoebe said while she grins at Bronwyn a moment later in a teasing way.

Bronwyn blushes in embarrassment.

"Right… my bad."

"Hehe no problem… though if I can be honest if Finn makes up for what he did and shows me he actually matured enough… and finds a way to keep me from burning him and others… I wouldn't mind giving him a second chance to see IF he can prove it to me that he can be good boyfriend or further material…. With your permission of course since unlike Marceline and Bubblegum if they want to try putting their hats in the ring if that Sarutobi guy doesn't try anything serious with Marceline, they did some pretty messed up stuff to Finn but Finn has not done anything bad to you… I on the other hand didn't do anything to Finn after our first few encounters thanks to some confusion which was fixed… Finn messed up after he tricked me into melting the Ice Kingdom and nearly burnin the Ice King to death… try and ask Finn more details but know that was the reason for our breakup and me taking over… in fact I should thank Finn for this at least since it helped me with getting the Fire Kingdom on the right track." Phoebe said while she grins at Bronwyn.

"Though… having fun with a cutie like you does make a good plus… could see how well you do with those teachings from Tei's clan and what not as well." Phoebe said while she winked at Bronwyn.

Though Bronwyn blushes from the wink, she was shocked that Finn did that to Phoebe. However, the young hybrid needs more information from her boyfriend later on.

"I-I see… May need to ask Finn a bunch of questions later but for now… shall we continue?"

Phoebe smirks before she groans when Jake 3 pulled free from her ass and his load leaked from her.

"Sure… but first…" Phoebe said before she rolled the duo on the floor so that Bronwyn was on top and Jake 3 had a good view of her ass.

"Maybe you should see how good it feels to get it on with a Fire Wolf before we end this… Jake 3 if you would be so kind as to lube a hole up." Phoebe said while she grins at Jake 3.

Bronwyn blinks in surprise at the sudden change as Jake 3 wags his tail before he nods his head at Phoebe and gets behind Bronwyn before the big flame wolf sticks out his tongue and starts licking Bronwyn's folds.

Phoebe smirks when she saw Bronwyn biting her lower lips and she used her legs around Bronwyn's hips to lift and lower her hips so that Bronwyn's dick was forced in and out of her folds again and again.

Bronwyn groans a few times from that action as Jake 3 kept licking her folds as he was liking the taste.

This kept on going with Phoebe moving her lower body more with moans and groans while she looks at Jake 3 to see if he had enough fun eating Bronwyn out and to see if he was ready to fuck her when she looked to his cock.

After a few more licks, Jake 3 pulls his head back and you can that the flame wolf's cock was still iron hard and ready.

Phoebe then stopped moving and used her hands to grip Bronwyn's ass cheeks and pulled them apart lightly so both holes were seen and to see which hole Jake 3 would pick.

Bronwyn blushes from having her ass gripped before Jake 3 had an excited look as he mounts Bronwyn and slides his cock inside the hybrid's pussy.

Bronwyn's eyes widened before groaning loud at the penetration.

Phoebe smirks at the sight and used her lips to give Bronwyn a gentle kiss on her lips while she helps Bronwyn adjust to the large flame wolfs size by distracting her from any pain while a few people were brave enough to get a close up view and recording of Jake 3's cock in Bronwyn's pussy.

Bronwyn lightly muffles at the kiss as Jake 3 kept pushing his cock before he starts humping her.

This resulted in Bronwyn getting fucked harder and faster while Jake 3 has the time of his life with fucking Bronwyn, seems when he fucked her harder, her insides shift a bit thanks to her shapeshifting to give her a much deeper pussy so the more Jake 3 fucked her, the better feeling he got when he felt his knot get closer and closer to hitting Bronwyn's folds.

Bronwyn's face starts to look a bit fucked up thanks Jake 3's thrusting as Bronwyn was moaning and groaning loudly.

This went on for a bit while Jake 3 and Phoebe keep on having fun with Bronwyn more and more while the shapeshifting woman was pleased from her pussy and cock more and more untill…

Bronwyn moans loudly as her pussy tightens on Jake 3's dick before Bronwyn climaxed inside Phoebe's pussy before drenching Jake 3's dick her juices.

Jake 3 whines in slight discomfort when he felt Bronwyn's juices hit his groin before he made a few more thrusts before he made one good thrust and managed to push his knot into Bronwyn's folds and he howled when he came hard in Bronwyn's womb and Phoebe groans when she came hard on Bronwyn's cock with surprising force which strangles Bronwyn's dick hard.

Bronwyn moans more as her orgasm got stronger for a moment before she taps off after 30 seconds.

This resulted in Phoebe having to pull herself off Bronwyn's cock and her load dripped from her folds while she looked amused when she saw Jake 3 move so that he was on his back and Bronwyn laid ontop of him while he gave small constant spurts of semen into Bronwyn's snatch and Phoebe could see the look on Bronwyn's face that a few people recorded.

Bronwyn shown a very pleased look on her face while still looking fucked up as her tongue hung from her mouth as Bronwyn's body twitch a few times as her pussy subconsciously hugged Jake 3's dick.

Jake 3 just pants and whines in a pleased way when his cock was gripped again and again and Phoebe smirks when she walked to Jake 3 and pets his head a few times.

"Good boy, why not rest up now and join in more fun later after you get free of Bronwyn, don't worry plenty of fun to go around." Phoebe said while she smiles at Jake 3.

Jake 3 eyesmiles at Phoebe as his tail lightly wags.

This caused Phoebe to smile while the scene went to Finn as Tei got back to Finn and Lei.

"Well Finn, looks like as long as Bronwyn gets to know us and any future ladies, seems you get the go ahead to have more women in a harem, you could talk with Bronwyn but she's… a bit busy at the moment." Tei said while she points a thumb at Bronwyn, Phoebe, and Jake 3 who at that point in time was rutting Bronwyn's pussy hard while Phoebe had Bronwyn's cock enter her again and again, again this went back In time for a moment so this was more or less a moment after Two walked away from the trio.

Finn was blushing brightly as he saw that but was surprised when he heard what Tei said.

"S-Seriously?... She's really okay with that?"

"Hey like I said, you can ask her later about that, for now might as well enjoy possible ladies two and three for now… Lei, you can relax your ass now." Tei said while she looks at Lei.

Lei chuckles before she relaxes her ass making Finn sigh a bit in relief.

Tei chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"Have fun Finn, Lei's ass is one of the best asses at our home for a reason." Tei said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blushes.

"N-No kidding. It was beyond tight."

Lei chuckles again before she looks back at Finn.

"Well don't worry, I barely went all out, normally asses trained to this level are used to torture our targets if we capture them… not pleasant when you have an ass that can rip cocks off slowly and painfully right?" Lei said while she had her ass massage Finn's cock gentley to get him to act.

Though Finn paled at the thought of having his dick ripped off, which made the males, and females that can grow one, who are recording, cringe at the thought, Finn was feeling a bit relaxed before he starts to slowly thrust his hips as his dick went in and out of Lei's ass.

Lei moans and groans from the feeling while she relaxed her ass… but not too much to give Finn a slight challenge while Tei watched with an amused look in her eyes before she looked over to see Princess Bubblegum and Huntress nearby and smirks when she walked away from a distracted Finn and Lei.

Finn grunts and groans as he fucks Lei's ass as hard as he can before he leans down and starts grabs Lei's breasts from behind before squeezing them.

Lei groans from the feeling while she made sure to match Finn's thrusts and really helped him get his cock deep into her ass with each thrust.

Finn groans as he kept thrusting his cock hard while squeezing Lei's breasts more before Finn starts to kiss and suck on the monkey girl's neck.

Lei moans from the feeling while she tightened her ass a bit more while she and Finn had plenty of fun, so much so that Finn didn't even notice a trio of ladies approaching from behind him… nor one that pinched his right ass cheek hard.

"Gah!" Finn jolts before turning his head to see who was the culprit before his eyes widened at who he saw.

It was Tei and she brought over a blushing Bubblegum and a slightly smirking Huntress while a grinning Tei was the culprit to pinch Finn on the ass.

"Hey Handsome… got two ladies who want to have fun with you and seems one is a new one with Huntress here." Tei said while she grins at Finn while Huntress chuckles.

"Though if you are getting overwhelmed by Lei here, we can just stop by to another orgy filled filmed fun and we get a free pass since we did pay for a good time with you and Bronwyn and last I checked, Bubblegum and I didn't get turns yet…. Granted Bubblegum didn't pay yet but she didn't know you or Bronwyn were coming so..." Huntress said while she smirks at Finn while Bubblegum blushed… granted she didn't pay per say but she did have fun before with Finn and Bronwyn so it was mainly Sarutobi's family and Huntress with Marceline who paid for a good time… Bubbelgum honestly didn't expect this so couldn't fault her for not having the coin on her at the time.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that but surprisingly… he didn't want the duo to leave.

"W-Well… I have no problem if you guys want to join."

That caused Bubblegum to blush while Huntress and Tei smirks.

"Great, finish up with my sis and we can get the real fun going." Tei said while she wanted another round.

Lei however chuckles which got Tei's attention.

"Oh I'm not going down that easy." She said with a grin.

"I see… well looks like you should continue until you unload into her ass at least Finn… then get ready to see the rest of this orgy play out with you really testing that stamina again and again." Tei said while she, Huntress, and to a lesser extent Bubblegum smirk or smile at Finn which gave him enough time for one final thought.

'_Oh boy… big challenge here.'_ Finn thought before he went back to pounding the Nightosphere out of Lei's ass as best as he can.

Lei moans from that while Tei, Bubblegum, and Huntress watched the scene before the scene fades to black while the recorded orgy keeps on going strong.

* * *

**(End of Flame Kingdom Orgy arc and the Flame Kingdom arc.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk while they were walking near one another in the Candy Kingdom while they were talking ideas for this chapter.**

"**Ok, I think that since we missed a few people last chapter in some pairings, we should use a different kingdom to help with the next public thing while making things very surprising… got a kingdom in mind for our next public sex scene with our favorite couple of this story?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmm, I do but I thought we were continuing the party in the Fire Kingdom. Or we skip it?" Atomsk said.**

"**Really?, guess I forgot what happened last chapter more then I thought, mind giving a synopsis of the story so I can remember what happened last time?" TME said when he looked curious… his memory wasn't the best so Atomsk was the better of the two for memory based things.**

**Atomsk nods his head before he looks at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update since TME and I are busy. Anyway, last chapter, Finn and Bronwyn got invited to a party in the Fire Kingdom thanks to Huntress Wizard who brought a big sack of gold which was payment from Huntress, Marceline and even Phoebe to have fun with Finn and Browyn. Emerald makes another comeback and he brought Lillum and Maite along. Finn and Phoebe are getting along, then again they did became friends again in the canon… for now (in this story) hehe. Not only that, Sarutobi also came and he scored a date with Marceline and brought his two sisters that have a thing for Finn and convinced Bronwyn to let Finn have a harem which makes Bronwyn the head lady."**

"**Ah… I remember now, going to need more details with the actual last chapter to read while you sleep, I've been up all night for the last few days… then again its a common thing so I have insomnia… not as bad as my mom and sister but still bad enough on my end to make turns tough… good thing I wake most of the time before 6 PM on my end so we can take turns… anyway I remember you talking about having more lemons in the Fire Kingdom so… sure, but lets try and keep them brief, need to keep things more… open like our requester asked, we have free range of all that but considering the story, need to keep things with mainly public to keep a theme going." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head while he looked nervous at his lack of memory and shitty sleep habits.**

**Atomsk pats TME on the back.**

"**No worries. And just in case we pick a different kingdom for the next chapter, how about… Jungle Kingdom?" He said.**

"**Works for me, we could even have Finn join in on the fun there with Bronwyn, remember the whole Death making a deal with the current princess or Queen?, well what if we have that still stand and Finn and Bronwyn see the fun happen and what not?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk, it was implied in ANVK but never used officially yet.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

"**Hehe, works for me." He said.**

"**Great, so want to start out in the fire Kingdom or go to a few days later and have the lemons with each pairing in the fire kingdom be told in small flashbacks to help spice up the story until we get to the Jungle Kingdom fun?" TME said when he suggests the two ideas here.**

"**Hmmm for the sake of things… go with option 2." Atomsk said.**

"**Great… want to do the honors of getting the story started?, you have been getting better at it after all." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe, alright. Guess it can be… a few days after the sex party in the Fire Kingdom, and Finn would be training at this moment." Atomsk said before the scene fades black just a bit before shifting to Finn training at the treefort.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ Finn**

It was a nice day on Ooo and Finn was literally working up a sweat as he was doing his usual training exercise as he practiced his sword fighting with his shirt off.

Funnily enough, Bronwyn, while she was talking with Tei and Lei who had decided to visit her were escorting her to Finn's place and were talking about the future trip to Tei and Lei's kingdom so Finn and Bronwyn could have fun there.

"...and after your training, we can relax in a thing called a hot spring, its like a natural warm to hot bath but its more fun since we don't have to sit in small tubs." Tei said while she grins at Bronwyn when the trio didn't notice Finn yet.

Bronwyn blushes a bit.

"W-Well that does sound like a fun thing to do."

"Hehe, trust us, once you step in the hot spring, you'll feel like not getting out." Lei said.

"Yeah, maybe after my sis and I show you a good time there, sex isn't forbidden there and who knows, we could see that heated you if there is a crowded day… mixed bathing as well." Tei said while she grins at her sister after wiggling an eyebrow at Bronwyn.

Lei giggles as Bronwyn blushes a bit more as the trio got close to the treefort.

When they did they heard swinging sounds and the sounds of various impacts which confused the trio and when they went to look with Tei and Lei leading after drawing Kunai just in case, they all blink when they saw Finn training with a magically enchanted training dummy that looked like some kind of mannequin and had a dull sword in one hand and was fighting Finn, seems Finn had this thing bought from Wizard city since this wasn't living wood, it was just wood enchanted to move on commands and seems Finn gave this one a command to spar with him and they all saw Finn shirtless with his muscles seen and tense with each attack and block and saw how sweaty he was which caused his muscles to glisten as a result.

Bronwyn blushes brightly as she sees her boyfriend's sweaty torso while Lei licked her lips.

"Hmmm, nice." She said.

"Indeed Sister, what do you say we help Finn relax if he is near the end of this training… need to help him train his sexual stamina as well as other things so could consider this training for him… we are Kunoichi after all and who better to teach Finn this then us or that Succubus Lillum… and since she is not here…" Tei said before she grins at her sister as she puts her Kunai away.

Lei grins as well as she puts away her Kunai while feeling a bit excited on helping Finn with his stamina.

For a bit, Finn keeps on training before he noticed the three ladies of his now formed harem and gestured for the training doll to stop which it did on Finn's command.

He looks at the three ladies and smiles.

"Hey Bronwyn, Tei, Lei, how you three doing?" Finn said when he walked up to them as he grabbed a nearby bottle of water to drink.

"Hehe, well Finn, Tei and I were having a nice chat with Bronwyn while coming to see you before catching a nice scene of your training. Not bad." Lei said but was thinking more of Finn's shirtless body.

"Oh thanks, was wanting to try and use something that Huntress mentioned and this thing here really helps with training, cost a bit of gold to as well, had various enchantments like self repair, defense modes against intruders, other things." Finn said when he looks at the training doll.

"Well I think it was worth it Finn. You look great when training." Bronwyn said with a smile.

"Thanks, you look beautiful yourself, so what were you three cuties talking about?" Finn said while he grins at the three women before him.

"Oh just telling Bronwyn of the training she will do at our kingdom and then later enjoy a nice dip in the hot spring." Lei said.

"Oh I see… well it may have to be another day, I got this message from Jungle Princess and plenty of gold from her, looks like she wants us to join her at her kingdom for another event on her end after hearing and seeing what we can do… said this is also some kind of important event that happens once a year for her and its not a birthday… not sure what it is though." Finn said while he points to a letter and a large bag of gold on it on a nearby chair Finn set up so Bronwyn could look at it if she wanted.

Bronwyn blinked in surprise when she saw the big bag of gold before going to the letter to see what it says.

"_**Dear Finn and Bronwyn, based on various factors, I Jungle Princess hereby invite you to the Jungle Kingdom to join in a celebration that happens once a year, its not a birthday so no need to bring gifts other than your bodies, I have sent this letter with payment so I can officially buy your service to have tier 15 with you and your girlfriend, if you don't want to come then please have the messenger who will return for your answer on if you are coming or not take the letter and gold back and if you have an emergency, you can keep the gold but would owe me a personal time later for tier 15, anyway see you at my kingdom if you join, there are directions for a safe route into the Jungle Kingdom so please take this route to not tire yourselves out and you can bring guests of your choosing if they are interested in joining."**_

"_**Your's truely, Jungle Princess"**_

The letter cuts off with directions to the safe route to the Jungle Kingdom being shown and nothing else… though there was some kind of kiss mark on the end… looks like JP wanted to spice the letter up in many ways.

Brownyn blinks a few times after reading the letter a few times before looking at Finn.

"Okay… don't know what kind of celebration this is… unless if it's like that party in the Fire Kingdom. Though the way Jungle Princess left that kiss mark must be a secret message to you Finn."

"Well thats why I'm leaving the choice in your hands with this Bron… do we stay or go and not only that… do I try and claim JP as one of my ladies?, thanks to you, Tei, and Lei here, I really need to step up my game, but if I'm going to be doing this harem thing, might as well go all in since others seem to be pretty up for it and I might as well not fight it anymore." Finn said since he was given many calls and what not over the last few days since many heard about Finn's harem.

Though funnily enough LSP was flying towards the treefort from nearby which got everyone's attention and Finn got a half lidded look on his face.

"For the love of… Training Doll… operation Lumping defense." Finn said while the training Doll moved to attack LSP to drive her away while the sounds of LSP in pain were heard every now and then, thankfully the Doll was enchanted to use non lethal attacks on LSP so she wouldn't be killed.

"You will be lumping mine Finn!" LSP said before running away.

"NOT UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS AND LOOKS ENTIRELY!... And she's gone… damn, ever since people heard about this harem LSP has been trying to jump me every day at this time… the main reason this doll here was so pricy is that I had to have it enchanted to adapt to custom orders on my end so it won't kill LSP by accident, give me more room for commands and what not with this guy but all in all, had to use all the gold we got from Marceline, Huntress, and Phoebe AND half of my total gold to get this guy just right… has an auto patrol thing as well enchanted on him so he will repel anyone not registered as friends on my end when I'm asleep so I can sleep peacefully at night." Finn said while the doll returns and stood near Finn to wait for another command.

Bronwyn, Tei and Lei blinks in surprise after fully realizing how expensive is the doll.

"Wow." Bronwyn said.

"Indeed. But luckily I think we know a way to help you relax Finn." Lei said with a smirk.

"Really?, what?" Finn said before Lei kissed him out of the blue surprisingly while Tei chuckled a bit.

"I think you get the idea now… why not drop the pants and lets have some fun here, who knows, being out in the open could be fun and get Bronwyn heated… and maybe could get the Water Nymph's attention as well." Tei said while she watched as Finn returned the kiss without much issue, seems he was OK with that when he gripped Lei's ass with a strong grip.

Lei moans from that action as she kissed Finn more before wrapping her arms around Finn's neck.

Finn keeps the kiss up while he keeps on fondling Lei's ass while he worked to get her worked up more while he was slowly getting hard in his pants.

Bronwyn blushes at the scene as Lei moans as she kissed Finn more before Lei starts rubbing the bulge on Finn's pants.

Finn groans from the feeling and felt Lei move her hand to fish out Finn's cock and starts to stroke it hard and Finn shuddered when he used one hand to unbutton his pants and unzipped them which made his pants fall to the ground to give Lei better access to his cock, seems Finn went commando since he was not wearing underwear and he kicked his pants away after a moment.

Lei smirks a bit before pulling away from the kiss.

"My my, not wearing underwear Finn? Kinky." She said with a lustfulled smirk as she stroke Finn's dick more.

"Hehe, well with how things are going, might as well not worry about underwear, faster to get undressed and helps when I'm sleeping in bed… oddly refreshing… now why don't you get undressed or do you want to suck my cock first?" Finn said while he grins at Lei.

Lei grins as well before she stopped stroking Finn's dick and starts to undress but did it slowly to tease the human.

Finn chuckles at that and teased Lei a bit.

"Not bad… but with you going this slow, might as well say hello to your sister first." Finn said while he gestures for Tei to approach him.

Tei smirks and was gonna start walking but Lei wanted first dibs before she quickly got undressed and got on her knees before she starts stroking Finn's cock again after grabbing it.

Finn groans from that and looks at Lei with a smirk on his face to show he just tricked Lei into speeding up to get to Finn.

Lei blinked a bit before she realized what Finn did before pouting.

"You trickster."

"Hehe, sorry but weren't you supposed to help with my stress?" Finn said while he used a finger to poke his cock and had it aim at Lei's mouth.

Lei did want to suck Finn's cock before looking at the human.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as much as she can before she already starts bobbing her head.

Finn groans and chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, and you are a sexy monkey woman who enjoys our fun times and really enjoys corrupting me into having fun with you sisters more and more." Finn said while he stopped Lei with his hand to pet her for a moment.

Lei blushes from the petting which made her look a bit cute to Finn before Lei gently grabbed the human's ball sack and starts to massage them.

Finn groans from that and grins when he gripped her head and forced her to take his cock deep into her mouth, he learned two things these last few days, they were more experienced then him no doubt, but they had some interesting kinks.

Tei first of all liked getting fucked hard but at the same in a classy way to not make it seem rough, the romantic of sorts… Lei on the other hand… well… the face she made when Finn went to dominate her throat when he starts to face fuck her told everything.

Lei was getting a slightly fucked up look as she gags a bit but took Finn's cock anyway as she enjoys getting dominated.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly at the sight but was feeling a bit turned on.

This went on for a bit with Finn grinning the entire time before the group heard foot steps and when they looked, they saw the water Nymph sisters, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli approaching from around the corned and looked amused when they saw Finn fucking Lei's mouth.

"Hey Finn, how's it going, though I think we know the answer to that." Demise said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah though wish you three were at the Fire Kingdom, it was a blast." Tei said while she grins at the Water Nymph sisters, they were filled in on the harem thing and while they were not interested yet since they did like to party around, they did get permission from Bronwyn so they could have fun with Finn when he was alone and needed relief.

"I bet considering how wild you guys were." Lazuli said as Lei kept sucking Finn's cock.

"Oh yeah, Finn was a real animal… still needs work but hey, thats what a trip to my sister and my kingdom will fix so he can train to last much longer and please women better, though seems Finn has an invite to the Jungle Kingdom so unless has any complaints, want to come with us there?, could be a good party since JP paid to bring in Finn and Bronwyn but he's allowed to bring guests." Tei said while she looks over and saw Finn getting close by how tense he looks and kept fucking Lei's mouth more and more until…

Finn groans as he tossed his head back and climaxed inside Lei's mouth.

That caused Lei's cheeks to puff a bit from the amount before she worked to swallow Finn's load as best as she could while everyone looks on and Denise smirks a bit.

"Hehe, well I can speak for my sisters when I say we are in, we can even star in a movie if you plan on making one in the Jungle Kingdom, then we should at least get some fun with Finn and Bronwyn here, just to check do we have to pay since we already have the green light to have fun with Finn off camera?" Denise said while she and her sisters look at Bronwyn since Finn was busy when Lei finished drinking Finn's load and was forced onto her back by Finn and he moved to get over her and after he moved the cloth covering her pussy out of the way, Finn pushed his cock balls deep into her and starts to fuck her right then and there, hard and fast.

As Lei groans and moans loudly before she wrapped her legs around Finn, Bronwyn blushes brightly for a bit but she did hear Denise before looking at her.

"Hmmm, tell you what, you three won't have to pay but be extras in any videos that will be planned in the future." Bronwyn said before looking back at Finn and seeing him how rough and wild he was making the young hybrid remember a certain monkey man she sometimes has fun with.

That monkey man was Sarutobi, apparently a regular if this pattern was a normality and he had gold to spare.

That did cause her to blink at looks at Tei.

"Hey Tei, are you telling Sarutobi about this?" Bronwyn asked which made the monkey woman smirk.

"Hooo… our bro getting your attention now or you just like it when he fucks you on camera now?" Tei teasingly said while she grins at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly.

"J-Just curious is all."

"Hehe, well I'm about to actually and going to see if he can bring Finn's soon to be training Mistress as well, should at least give her a test moment to see how well Finn does and cut out the middle man so to speak." Tei said while she went to a pocket on her outfit and pulled out a phone.

"Or want me to keep quiet?" Tei asked while she smirks at Bronwyn while shaking her phone a little.

Bronwyn blushes and though she greatly cares for Finn and won't leave him, she somehow can't say no to Sarutobi for obvious fun reason.

"Y-You can… call him." She said.

"Great, give me a few minutes then… doubt we would miss much with my sister having fun here." Tei said before she walked away from the group after calling her brothers number.

"Hey bro… yeah its me Tei… yeah… yeah… Finn's treating us well… yeah… Lei's busy with Finn… yeah… nah… alright… anyway onto another matter you see…" Tei said before she explained things to Sarutobi and after a few minutes, Tei hung up on sarutobi and came back to Bronwyn and the others.

"Sarutobi will be joining us once we get the time from the messenger and all that, he will bring plenty of our brothers and sisters with him as well and a few training Mistresses as well, and even bring in training beasts as well, he's bringing mine and Lei's soon before that happens so we can have Bronwyn demo some of them when they get here, and don't worry Bronwyn, looks aside they are real sweeties when not fighting enemies and what not." Tei said when she grins at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"T-That's good to hear."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway Bronwyn I do have to ask, how you feeling right now?, sure my sister and I talked you into this harem thing but it was mainly on the spur of the moment at the time and while thought out on my sisters and I's side, but we never did really talk with you much about it." Tei said when she gave Bronwyn a serious look to show she was talking seriously now.

Bronwyn blinked a bit at the question.

"Well… to be honest, I felt a bit nervous about sharing Finn despite the fact that he and I had fun with other people. I was hesitant at first but knowing Finn's stamina… it wouldn't hurt if he got extra training. Plus I get the chance to know you and Lei better since you're both helping me to last longer."

"Hehe, aint that the truth… speaking of which its your time for training so you might as well strip so we can have fun near your Hubby and his concubine while these sisters record this… can label this video as Finn and Bronwyn's training time." Tei said in a teasing way to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blinked before looking at the water nymphs and comically enough, they had recording cameras ready.

That caused Bronwyn to look back and blinks when Tei was already nude in no time and has used a spell to grow a cock on her body so she could have some fun with Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly at first before she took notice of Tei's cock.

She had made it 11 inches long and 3 in width while it looked pretty human like compared to past cocks that Bronwyn seen, even came complete with testicles though Tei smirks when she moved it aside to show her pussy to Bronwyn when she looked confused.

"Special magic my family knows, has a better knock up rate then the usual dick growth spells thanks to the balls that come with the cock, I know a birth control spell as well so now issues right?" Tei said while she grins at Bronwyn while she stroked herself off a bit.

Bronwyn blushes more after hearing that.

"Y-Yeah… right."

"Nice… why don't you strip then and lets get started with a blowjob shall we?" Tei said while she stroked her cock to full mast in no time.

Bronwyn gulped before she starts to undress for a moment before she was finally nude.

That caused Tei to smirk and gestures for Bronwyn to approach her while Denise and Lapis were filming this from different angles after stripping so that they could join in later while Lazuli went to film things up close with Finn and Lei.

Bronwyn was slightly nervous as she got close to Tai while Lei was moaning loud with ecstasy.

"O-Oh fuck yeah Finn!"

Finn didn't say anything but he did growl deeply when he fucked Lei harder and Lazuli got a close up of Finn's cock entering and exiting Lei's pussy so everyone who could watch this later after editing would be able to see how deep Finn was going.

Lei kept moaning before she wraps her arms around Finn's neck and pulls him down for an intense kiss.

That caused Lazuli to smirk when she moved to get that on film on the side.

In the meantime as Finn returned the kiss, Bronwyn was on her knees and was being facefucked by Tei while Denise and Lapis filmed things from different angles, Denise from the right side, and Lapis from above for a POV shot from Tei's point of view.

Bronwyn gags a few times before her heated side started to effect her causing Bronwyn to suck Tei's dick as she bobs her head back and forth.

"F-Fuck… now were talking!" Tei moans while she grins at Bronwyn past the camera, if it was one thing that got Bronwyn worked up into a heated state was getting watched and this going to be seen all over Ooo was really working Bronwyn up.

Bronwyn made groan like noise as she bobs head faster and harder before she cups Tei's balls and starts massaging them.

Tei moans from that and stayed still when she watched as Bronwyn quickly adjusts and sucks her cock more and more on her own while her balls start to throb as a result from how well Ll loom Bronwyn was doing.

Bronwyn moans as she kept up her actions before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

"O-Oh fuck… really work that cock… about to cum… fuck its been to long… overly sensitive." Tei said while her dick throbs more and more in Bronwyn's mouth.

That caused Bronwyn as to bob her head faster and harder as continue to please Tei's balls.

A moment later, Tei grits her teeth but surprised Bronwyn when she pulled her hips back and her cock out of Bronwyn's mouth and her balls clinched hard when she starts to climax on Bronwyn's face and open mouth.

Bronwyn moans as she feels Tei's cum hit her face while trying to catch the monkey woman's cum with her mouth and tongue.

For a moment or two, Tei keeps on cumming hard on Bronwyn's face before she tapped off with a groan and pants for breath from a moment when the orgasm was rather intense.

Bronwyn took a moment to breath as she swallows any of the cum that went into her mouth before she cleans her face and breasts as she scoops up Tei's cum with a couple of fingers and sticks it in her mouth.

Tei blushed at the sight while her cock stayed iron hard to show she was far from out of this sexy fun.

Once Bronwyn was done cleaning herself she looks Tei.

"What do you want to do next… Mistress?" She said.

Tei smirks at that while she had her cock vanish.

"Summon a cock then so I can see how long you can last… my sexy shapeshifting slave." Tei said while she gave Bronwyn a dominant look.

Bronwyn blushes before she nods her head and stands up before summoning her cock.

Once that was done, Tei pushed Bronwyn onto her back and Tei moved to stand over her.

"Considering you called me Mistress, might as well act like one so you and Finn know what you are getting into… no offense to anything I say, just think of it as a demo of what they will do to the two of you when you come for lessons." Tei said in a warning that she would roleplay as a Mistress so Finn, when he stopped fucking Lei to look and listen for a second, and Bronwyn, wouldn't get offended by what Tei would do.

Bronwyn was a bit caught off guard from the push before looking at Tei.

"No offense taken. Give me everything you got." She said with a smirk.

"Alright… this is me in character then." Tei said while she got a serious look on her face while she looks at Bronwyn.

"Better get ready my pet because I'll make sure you are shooting blanks before I'm through." Tei said before she sat and in one go had Bronwyn's cock go balls deep into her and unlike possible times with Tei and Bronwyn… Tei's pussy was so unbelievably tight that Bronwyn gasped when she came out of nowhere while Tei rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic, you couldn't please a real woman even if your life was in danger huh?, well don't worry… I'm here to fix that after all." Tei said while sperm leaked onto Bronwyn's body from Tei's pussy when the sperm leaked from Tei while Finn looks surprised at the sight… it was like Tei MADE Bronwyn cum on her own command.

Lei chuckled as she tries to get Finn's attention.

"I told you before Tei and I take our training seriously."

"N-No kidding." Finn said while Bronwyn tapped off but she grits her teeth and groans again when she came in Tei after she starts to ride Bronwyn and didn't stop doing what she did to really make a mess on the ground while Bronwyn was helpless to stop the pleasure though after so many constant orgasms her cock was starting to hurt when she never seemed to stop climaxing.

As Bronwyn groans in discomfort from the climaxing, Lei cupped Finn's face to make the human look at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Now then, let's focus on you and I." She said with a lust in her eyes.

Finn blinks at that before he grins at Lei.

"Of course, though hope Denise or Lapiz clean up the mess… pretty sure we will need to get a good meal in Bronwyn later so after this I'll order some things from the breakfast kingdom branch of Elemental Cusine, was getting a bit hungry thanks to all this training." Finn said before he smashed his lips on Lei's and starts to fuck her while Denise chuckles and she gestured for Lapis to help her and she and Denise used some water nearby to clean up the sperm from Bronwyn and the ground while Bronwyn was a pleasure filled fucked up mess when she couldn't stop cumming as Tei keeps riding her cock while she had a dominating look in her eyes.

As Lei moans before kissing Finn back Bronwyn moans and groans loudly and she may have been seeing things but her fucked up mind made the hybrid say this.

"O-Oh… Sarutobi." She groans.

Tei blinks at that and smirks at Bronwyn.

"Oh Sarutobi huh?, well I'm sure he would be happy if he heard you thinking about him while I drain you dry!" Tei said while she placed her hands on Bronwyn's breasts and really rides Bronwyn's orgasming cock.

Bronwyn moans from that action.

"Y-Yes… Sometimes I… t-think of him whenever I… p-please myself."

"Ho ho… well hope I get thought up when I get Serious!" Tei growled out when she really rides Bronwyn's cock to make the pain and pleasure heighten so much that Bronwyn's eyes start to cry but no sobbing was heard, it was like she was in a constant state of pain and pleasure.

Bronwyn's groans got louder as her toes curled greatly from the intense please she was getting.

Time passed to a bit later with Finn and Lei finishing up with one final orgasm with finn filling her up and was about to get ready to leave for the breakfast kingdom, but noticed that Tei was still not letting up on Bronwyn and saw that Bronwyn was barely twitching and what not, barely muttering as well while more sperm was forced from Bronwyn and saw it stop to a trickle but Tei still kept going.

Lei pants a she enjoys afterglow before noticing Finn looking.

"H-Hehe, yeah she's not stopping yet. Just remember, that's exactly, how you're gonna get trained."

Finn would have said something but was stopped by Lei when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sarutobi, my sister and I went through this… and just to let you and Bronwyn know… Tei is not done by a long shot." Lei said… huh?... what did she mean… wait… wasn't there something about firing blanks?

"W-Wait? What about firing blanks?" Finn said.

"Oh that, well once the Mistress drains the student dry, she keeps on fucking them till they beg to stop and even then she wouldn't, its to build up a pain tolerance and to build stamina, Tei may go easy since its a demo and may just leave Bronwyn a twitching mess on the ground, but normally after this kind of session, well… lets just say Sarutobi wouldn't want to masturbate thanks to how painful his dick was after his Mistress pretty much drained him dry till his balls nearly imploded… and since you know how long our brother lasts… well…" Lei said while Tei gave the greatly weakened Bronwyn an evil smirk and a thought entered Bronwyn's head on how fucked she was.

'_Oh fuck… I don't know if I'll make it.'_ Bronwyn thought.

That's when Tei summoned a ball gag and equipped onto Bronwyn and used a spell to bind her arms and legs to the ground.

"Don't worry… you maybe starving and may feel like you are on deaths door by the time I train this pathetic cock into a mean fucking machine, but you won't end up like my brother who would pass out and be near Death… want to know why you are not getting dehydrated after unloading all that cum?... I'm using my magic to replenish your fluids… bit of a trade secret until later." Tei said while she slowly raised her hips in a dramatic fashion till the head of Bronwyn's cock was the only thing inside of Tei while she grins evilly at Bronwyn and her gagged face.

Bronwyn blinked and tried to say something but couldn't thanks to the ball gag.

That caused Tei to smirk before she slammed her hips down and Bronwyn muffly screams into the ball gag when Tei rides Bronwyn's cock while everyone looked on while Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli all record the scene at various angles while they did look a bit worried, they did know Tei was a pro so...

Bronwyn was muffly groaning loudly making the ball gag get wet from her saliva before she had this thought.

'_Fuck!... she's being so rough… just like Sarutobi.'_

Though it seemed that unlike Sarutobi, Tei was more rough when she was merciless, she didn't use that trick to try and get Bronwyn to climax again but thanks to how long Tei was riding Bronwyn, Bronwyn's orgasm got closer and closer until…

Bronwyn muffly groans loudly as she climaxed inside Tei's pussy.

Or she would have if her cock didn't have nothing left, her cock throbbed, pulsed and what not but nothing came out while Bronwyn had a rather intense dry orgasm, she couldn't fire another drop in her body right now.

It wasn't long before Bronwyn taps off but unfortunately… it's not over.

Tei grins evilly and fucked one dry orgasm out of another from Bronwyn and now during this final one, her cock hurt so bad that she was thrashing to try and get away but Tei wouldn't have that while Finn looked really worried.

'_Oh Glob… I knew this is training but I didn't think it was that crazy!' _Finn thought as he thought of helping Bronwyn.

Though one look from Lei stopped Finn before she smirks,

"Don't worry, if Bronwyn is still awake even after all this, Tei will reward her greatly for enduring all this, interrupt and Bronwyn won't feel better after this." Lei said while Tei keeps riding the thrasting Bronwyn's cock, she was even shaking her head no again and again when she could feel an orgasm coming and the building pain from it which gave her some desperate thoughts.

'_Oh fucking Glob! Make it stop!' _Bronwyn thought as she didn't know if she'll make it.

However Tei kept going and going while Bronwyn's painful orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Bronwyn groans loudly again before she let out another painful orgasm even though nothing came out.

Tei quickly stands up so Bronwyn could ride out her orgasm in peace and everyone saw how badly the cock was throbbing and even Bronwyn's muffled cries and even her sobs through it all.

The water nymphs were worried for Bronwyn but not as much as Finn as he was beyond worried for his girlfriend's health before Bronwyn finally taps off.

Thats when she sobbed and cried when she couldn't take the pain anymore and she couldn't even focus enough to get rid of her cock and Tei smiles gently at Bronwyn.

"There there… considering you lasted this long, I might as well reward you, do you want the pain to go away?" Tei said while she moved to look at Bronwyn's ball gag covered face.

Bronwyn cries more and can only nod her head at Tei.

"Alright, it may hurt at first since I need to get your cock hard, think you can power through one more stroking for a few moments?" Tei said when she gave Bronwyn a look that begged her to trust her.

Bronwyn was hesitant but she really want the pain to stop before she nods her head again.

Tei nods her head while Lei looks at Finn.

"Get ready to see one of the trade secrets of our clan Finn, its the reason why none of our males or cock summoning females get impotent or feel as much pain." Lei said when she looks at Finn before she and Finn look back at Tei and Bronwyn and saw Tei gently grip the flaccid and abused cock and slowly strokes it to see how Bronwyn would react.

Bronwyn lightly thrashed since her cock was very sore from earlier but tries to power through it.

It took a bit but Bronwyn's cock got erect again and Tei lets it go before she had her head over Bronwyn's cock.

"Now, get ready to feel a cooling soothing sensation and the pain flip to pleasure." Tei said before she opened her mouth and it starts to give a blue color and she took Bronwyn's cock into her mouth slowly while she made sure to use a finger to rub Bronwyn's folds to help distract from any pain while she worked whatever magic she was doing while a cold sensation went over Bronwyn's cock as Tei starts to bob her head when she sucks it hard but slowly.

Bronwyn groans from the pain for a bit before a moment later, she starts to feel a little relaxed.

Lei had her hand on Finn's shoulder while giving him a reassuring look that tells him that everything will be okay.

This caused Finn to blink when he looks to see Bronwyn panting and moaning when the pain was fading and was slowly turning into pleasure for her, it was like Tei was draining the pain right out of her body.

Bronwyn then starts to moan as she felt more relaxed from this feeling.

Lei looks at Finn.

"I will admit that this was extreme Finn but I promise you that it will be worth it once you and Bronwyn become pros at this."

"Y-Yeah… though why so painful again?" Finn asked while Lei chuckles.

"Well think of it like this… you get your swords tempered and enchanted right?, well think of that like this… Tei, the Mistresses and I can hammer out the kinks in your untrained swords and forge them into magnificent great swords so to speak, I mean would you use a old rusty sword or one that was sharpened to perfection?" Lei said while Tei keeps on sucking Bronwyn's cock while another orgasm approached… however Bronwyn felt something off like something would come from this orgasm.

Bronwyn didn't know what that feeling was but she kept moaning as Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I guess I would use the sword being sharpened to perfection." He said.

Lei however smirks.

"Trick question Finn, with a Rusty Sword you can work it to your liking with repairs and enchantments galore… with a sword sharpened to perfection you can't do much with it." Lei said when she chuckles a bit at what she did though it was a thought provoker… turn a low grade thing, a fresh canvas into something grand… can't do that with a grand canvas since its already well made… same with weapons… legendary enchanted swords can be hard to find and powerful but rely on them to much or not have a way to fix and improve them… well… not good when the weapon finally breaks or loses effect… with a simple sword it can be fixed again and again and upgraded to ones hearts content.

"Oh." Finn said as he felt embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry Finn, I'm messing with you somewhat, if you want to know why I gave that comparison… its not fun building up a guy who can already keep up right?, I mean for the Mistresses and us, we like to build up the perfect guys, besides… the perfect guys normally have egos that do not mix well and they act arrogant as the Nightosphere… Tei and I had a few missions seducing and fucking a man while we worked to get info from him, had stamina out the yin yang but just had the worse personality to go with it, I mean no insult when I say you lack stamina and finesses with the ladies Finn, but you have a personality that makes you leagues better then that guy… and if we train you up, you would be even better than that fucker." Lei said while she grins at Finn.

Hearing this made Finn having a determined look.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you both that I'll be 10 times better than that guy."

"Great…, then you should get ready because a few mistresses may want to polish that sword later… see what's happening with Bronwyn?... well think of this… soundproof room to not let others hear you scream, real Mistresses lasting many times longer, and lets just say they don't mind birthing a child or two of a student they teach as a reward if the students endures the training." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blinks a few times after hearing that.

"S-Seriously? I mean I want to have a family. Just thought I wait to be married before that."

"Oh don't worry, once a Mistress is knocked up, unless you want to move in, then the Mistress doesn't mind taking care of the child herself, Tei and I are actually twins from our mother who was a single Mistress, she is one of the popular ones who can last a lot longer then us and looks a lot better since even if Tei and I are 18, were still developing, not sure about humans but we keep developing and what not till we hit our 40's, our kind can live up to 200 years if we train well and our elders can fight like they were in their prime… granted doesn't help if their hips get thrown out or they pull something, but point is Tei and I are from a hardy species of humanoids, same with Sarutobi who is stronger, you could call him an Alpha of our kind, he is the next in line for the throne of our kingdom after all, I think it was mentioned before right?." Lei said when she tried to see if Finn heard anything about this.

Finn blinked a few times as he let what Lei said sink in.

"Um, I think you did. But if I did get a Mistress… pregnant, I'm not gonna let her handle this on her own."

Lei however tilts her head in confusion.

"Why?, sure its a nice gesture but you should know that we have a special group of trained caretakers who help raise the children in the village, many fighters while home sometimes are gone for long periods of times and even if the mistress you knocked up raises them, the caretaker assigned to them would take care of their needs while the Mistress goes back to train other low level members, in fact Tei and I knocked up our Mistresses long ago before our 18th birthday when we showed talents for sex and we have a few kids, were even knocked up before as well by our mistresses in order to get us used to childbirthing since we were given roles of Mistresses ourselves, well in the future once we gain more experience, were still low level compared to some mistresses… to get a comparison… they use sex for combat and can crush a cock in their pussy with ease, best Tei and I can do is just lock a person in place with our holes." Lei said while she didn't seem weirded out by a lot of what she just said.

Finn though was surprised when he heard that.

"I-I see… still though, I've been told to take responsibility for my actions. But I guess it's up to whichever Mistress that I might possibly knocked up."

"Well its not like you can't make a request to have the Mistress move in with you but don't expect much, unless they are like Tei and I, they won't move out for culture reasons, I mean even Tei and I had to get permissions from the Elders before we could go to the Fire Kingdom to test you to see if you have the talent to grow into being our man." Lei said while she gestured for Finn to follow her so she and Finn could get ready to get food, might as well join so she could help carry food back to the others later.

Finn follows Lei before he was walking next to her.

"Well it would be nice to get to know whichever Mistress I meet but I can respect culture. I'll just need to be patient until. Right now I want to focus on getting better at Tier 15."

"That's the spirit, anyway better get plenty of bags to get lots of take out… your first training moment is simply to carry ALL of the food on the way back here." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blinked a bit before he smirked.

"Bring it on. I can use another workout."

"Alright, then I'll order extra dessert then." Lei said while she grins at Finn.

Finn chuckled.

"Fine by me. Hopefully later they'll be enough desert for you, me, Bronwyn and Tei later." He cryptically said before smacking Lei's ass.

Lei jolts before she smirks at Finn.

"Hehe, careful otherwise you may end up like Bronwyn soon before you get a meal in you, we still need to get to the Jungle Kingdom as well after you let the messenger know your answer." Lei said before she keeps on walking while Finn followed behind.

Though Finn did say this to Lei.

"You know, I actually did some ninja training in the ice arts."

"Really?, how come I never heard you use them then?" Lei said which showed she had info gathered on Finn's skills yet seems the ice ninja skills were not one of them as far as she knew.

Finn chuckled.

"That was years ago. Don't know if I still got it." He said but did look thoughtful.

"Though I wonder…" He said before using his memory and did some hand signs and a moment later a shuriken of ice appeared.

Though it seems a bit off thanks to the lack of practice and broke apart a moment later.

"Hmmm… interesting, may need to ask who taught you this and see if you can practice again, looks like you may have a knack for Ninjutsu." Lei said when she saw that Finn's handsigns seemed a bit slow.

"Hehe, funny thing, I learned from some books and stuff. But it would be awesome to learn that again." Finn said.

"Really?, well if you learned how to use the stuff well, might as well teach you some real Jutsu, try using this handsign, its an ability to make solid clones, should be helpful if you have many woman and can't keep up if you have constant rounds." Lei said before she made a cross sigh with two fingers on each hand, the index and middle finger before a second Lei appeared, they both moved to touch Finn's shoulders and both felt real.

Finn was surprised for a moment.

"Whoa… now I have two sexy Lei's." He said with a smirk.

"Well… its not that simple, unless you have good control and a lot of energy, the clone won't last long, best I can make is a clone that can last a few hours, good for some quick fun or to make an impromptu team member in the fight, but for some sexy fun times… well hehe… they last long enough… though one thing… try and not make too many, this is a highly advanced move since unless you have practice, you could use too much energy and be drained greatly, with the way you train you may have no issues but until you practice, I would say at best, only make 3 clones max for 4 Finns." Lei said while the clone smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes at the clone's smile before looking at the original Lei.

"I see… Then I better make sure to retrain my ninja skills and get better so I can please my ladies." He said before squeezing both Lei and the clone's asses.

The duo jolts before they smirk and the clone moved to cup Finn's balls through his pants and Lei gripped Finn's cock through his pants.

"Careful, double the trouble if you get us worked up more." Lei said while the Clone grins at Finn.

"Yeah… try and not chew more then you can handle sexy, need some more training before you can take us on single handed… try and summon a clone and I may suck your cock later if we get home fast enough…. More clones means more arms to carry the food so less return trips…" Lei's clone said while Finn got shadows over his eyes when he stepped back and he made a cross hand gesture with his fingers and thanks to him remembering the Ice Ninja thing more he was able to make 2 clones though it did make him feel a bit winded from summoning them.

Though what Finn forgot was that while he did get his pants on before following Lei, he forgot his shirt which resulted in the clones having no shirts so Finn and the clones rubbed the back of their head and chuckle a bit.

"Woops." Finn and the clones said while Lei and her clone smirk when they saw the shirtless clones.

"Don't know about that but good job." Lei said as she licked her lips at the 3 Finns.

"Yeah, plenty of fun if you want to tag team Bronwyn later and really show her a good time." The clone said which made Finn and the Finn's blush at the idea… this would also be a good surprise to show later while one clone chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, yeah… maybe this could be a surprise later when we have fun with JP at her Kingdom later… really make the big reveal something to surprise a lot of ladies who watch our videos." The Finn clone said while he grins at everyone.

"Heck yeah. The ladies will be greatly surprised at what we can do." The second Finn clone said with another grin.

"Well there is that but also remember this fact boys." Lei's clone said before she and Lei smirk evilly at the trio.

"Once you reveal this skill…. Many ladies may try and pull an LSP moment just to get with you so you better be prepared to either fight the ladies away or run." The two beings said while Finn and his clones hugged each other in fear when Lei and her clone looked pretty scary right now.

Finn looks at his clones.

"L-Let's make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he didn't want someone like LSP going after him.

"R-Right… if we show this… better get more of those training dolls to guard us 24/7." One of the Finn clones said while Lei and her clone smirk.

"Then again, showing you can make a small squad of Finn's could be a good deterrent of sorts… why not see how many would react in the breakfast kingdom when many Finn's carry plenty of food back, unless you three want to get disguises from the Treefort… we can wait but I'm sure my clone and I would make it worth while for you boys." Lei said while she and her clone hugged one another a bit and gave one another some light kisses before they let go and moved to walk in the breakfast kingdom's direction which left the blushing male trio behind when they felt so conflicted… dispel the clones for the surprise at the Jungle Kingdom or risk getting seen at the breakfast kingdom and letting rumors spread… either way people would find out… it was just a matter of time now.

Finn wanted to be hidden but knowing what Lei can do…

"I don't think we can hide that for long." He said to the two clones.

"No kidding. Plus… can we really refuse what Lei is offering to us?" One Finn clone said.

"Right… men it was nice knowing you in case the worse happens… it was an honor being summoned so smoothly." The second Finn clone said before he saluted Finn and the other clone while tears streamed from his eyes while Finn and the first clone had similar looks.

The Lei clone sweatdrops when she noticed before looking at the original.

"A bit dramatic huh?"

"Eh, considering the clones need the original alive to make more clones and since finn is only one person, getting mobbed by women would be a death sentence for him when he may have to fuck for his life… too much of a good thing in this case, anyway we should get going so we can get some food, I'll get some things to carry the food it… you round up the drama trio here so we can get going." Lei said when she points a thumb at the sobbing trio before Lei left the Lei clone alone with them.

The Lei clone looks at said trio before sweatdropping again as she sees them still crying.

This caused the scene to go a bit later to the Breakfast Kingdom with Breakfast Princess walking through the town where her Castle resided and smiles and waved to a few people while some guards were with her, she was going to Elemental Cusine again since the food there was pretty healthy and diverse being from various kingdoms… however on the way, she wondered if she was seeing double and triple when she saw two Lei's and three Finn's walk into the restaurant… granted the Finn's had different shirts but still she rubbed her eyes and she looks at the guards who looked just as surprised.

"Um… I know humans can have things called twins and triplets thanks to humans moving into Ooo recently but did we just see three Finn and two Lei's pass by?" Breakfast Princess said which showed she watched the view of what happened at the Fire Kingdom.

"Y-Yes my Queen. I'm definitely seeing… more than one." one of the maple guards said.

"I see… well lets go and find out whats going on, maybe Finn has brothers or something that we never knew about." BP or BQ said before she walked to the front door of Elemental Cusine with her guards in tow.

When she and the guards enter, they saw finn and the clones with Lei and her clone talking with Lillum, thanks to the party, many knew about Lillum's Cherry Root form so now she went with her normal self… just dressed modestly to not scar children, she wore a greeting outfit while she smiles at Finn and the clones and Lei and her clone when they approached with BQ and her guards walking to stand near them so they could hear Lillum speak when it seems Finn and the others asked for something.

"...To go boxes huh?, alright, I'll let the cooks know about the large order to go, want to order something to eat here since you all came this way?... Oh hello your highness, nice to see you." Lillum said when she looked by Finn and Lei and the clones which made the group look back to see a surprised BQ and her guards.

"Uh hey BQ. How's it going?" Finn said as he was surprised to see Breakfast Queen here.

"Uh hey Finn… what are you doing here?, not like I'm complaining but… do you have brothers or something?... you never mentioned having two guys looking exactly like you… same with this Lei lady and… her sister?... Thought she wore a different color outfit and had a different hair style… saw the video by the way with the Fire Kingdom in case you didn't know… not bad by the way." BQ said while she looks at Finn and his clones and Lei and her clone with some confusion.

Finn blushes a bit as he rubs the back his head.

"Thanks… and as for the look alikes you see, they're actually mine and Lei's clones. It's a ninja thing."

"Clones?, did Bubblegum make them?, heard rumors that she can make clones of her citizens as well… is she a ninja?" BQ asked which made Lei and her clone chuckle since she and the clone knew that Bubblegum's own method of cloning would cause plenty of confusion.

"Well first, Kunoichi would be the proper term for female ninja. Second, Princess Bubblegum didn't make them, me and Finn created clones though I should explain it thoroughly." Lei said before telling BQ a bit about ninja and kunoichi.

BQ and the guards looked surprised when they heard that and Lei proved more when she made another clone, she couldn't make many in quick succession but making one after the other if she was given some time to recover was another story and the newly made clone smiles when she waved to BQ and the others.

"... and as it turns out, Finn had some ninja skills but needs to retrain himself. But if you think about… a lot of Finns means for more fun." Lei said as she smirks at BQ.

BQ blushed at that when she could imagine a number of Finn's pleasing her which funnily enough made BQ get a nose bleed and she covered her face in embarrassment though before everyone could say something, the doors opened to Elemental cuisine and to some surprise, Sarutobi and Marceline came into the restaurant while Marceline carried her umbrella.

Sarutobi blinks a bit when he noticed the crowd and his sister and her clones.

"Huh?, sis what are you doing here?... and whats with the clones?, you trying to sneak free food again?" Sarutobi asked Lei when he and Marceline approached the group and Marceline noticed Finn and his clones.

"Well not sure about free food but did Bonnie finally manage to make clones of Finn here?" Marceline said when she looked confused right now.

Lei, Finn and their clones sweatdropped at the question.

"Not quite Marcy, I'm a bit of a ninja." Finn said before he tried to summon another clone to prove his point.

Though he did summon a clone… he fell on the ground with a groan while he twitched a bit.

"Finn… remember not to summon too many clones… you summoned these two earlier and got winded, your recovery from that would take a bit longer then my own and I have more experience so I don't waste a lot of energy like you did… hey Lillum make Finn's order bigger… he will need the energy and hey new guy, guess who gets to carry the original back." Lei said while she smirks at the newest Finn clone while Marceline looked really intrigued at this since she wasn't the only one to summon clones now.

Finn felt embarrassed at the third clone when the clone had to pick him up and carry Finn on his back before looking at Marceline.

"Well despite what you saw, you get where I'm going with this Marcy?"

"Hehe, oh yeah but nice to know that I'm not the only to make clones." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though from what I heard, the way you make it is different then our way, think we could trade notes later?... though I do have to ask… on a date with my bumbling bro here?, he may be pretty good with seducing the ladies but doesn't have much dating experience yet thanks to his profession." Lei said when she teased her brother a bit.

Lei's clone chuckled as Finn blinked a few times.

"Oh come on sis, I can be romantic." Sarutobi said.

"Is that during or after a mission is over when you seduce a target?, most times you don't even go back to them hehe, same as Tei and I, but we have more experience dating since we like to have fun with a few guys back at the kingdom… not really serious like it is with Finn here but still experience... If you did see someone, where is the lady in question hmmm?" Lei teased when she leaned in to get a close look at her bro's face while he leaned back to avoid the teasing look in Lei's eyes.

Sarutobi blushes in embarrassment as Finn tries to fight back a chuckle before looking at Marceline.

"So today was your date with him Marcy?" Finn said.

"Hehe, yeah, decided to wait a few days before we come here, Sarutobi had a few things to take care of so I made a reservation here after clearing it with him, not sure what he does exactly since he can't talk about some missions but I did hear that he works as a ninja so guess its one of those hush hush type things so I don't ask much, I also heard about the Jungle Kingdom Finn… if you think I'm not joining that fun you got another thing coming hehe." Marceline said when she grins at Finn and the clones.

Finn and the clones blinked a bit though Finn did chuckle.

"Well you were there at the Fire Kingdom sex party and I had a feeling you might come to the Jungle Kingdom. But I'm not complaining. More the merrier, right guys?" He said to his clones.

"Heck yeah!" They said.

"Yeah, still need to give Bronwyn a good time since I didn't get to have fun with her so got an IOU with her name all over it hehe, heard Sarutobi had fun with her after he finished his fun with me, if you want details might want to talk with Saru here." Marceline said while she grins at Finn and the clones.

Finn and the clones blinked before looking at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckles and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hehe, its true, had plenty of fun with your gal when I was done with Marcy here and she had more fun with Flambo, gotta say after her fun with the Queen of Flames, she was still energetic…" Sarutobi said while he explained what happened on that day.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ Fire Kingdom/ Throne room/ Sarutobi, Bronwyn** _

_Seems after Sarutobi left Marceline alone to get fucked by Flambo, he went to the throne to see what Bronwyn was doing and saw that she was resting near the throne while Phoebe was getting fucked hard by a few Fire wolves nearby, in fact looked like she was getting gangbanged by Jake 3 when she rides his cock, his sire Jake 2 when he fucked Phoebe's ass, and two more flame wolves were getting stroked off next to her._

_Phoebe was moaning and groaning loudly with a very fucked up look on her face while Bronwyn was horny at the sight._

_Thats when she heard a throat clearing and when she looked over, she blinks a bit when she saw Sarutobi near her with a hardon on display._

"_Yo… need a cock beautiful?" Sarutobi asked while he winked at Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit before smirking at the monkey man._

"_You have no idea you handsome stud." She said._

_Sarutobi smirks when he approached Bronwyn._

"_Well lets skip the talk and get to the fun… want to suck my cock or pick a position?, doubt we need much foreplay after all the fun we had so far." Sarutobi said when he saw how wet Bronwyn was._

_Bronwyn chuckled._

"_Hehe, true though why don't we get a room and be more comfortable." She said seductively._

_Sarutobi smirks when he picked Bronwyn up bridal style._

"_My thoughts exactly, had plenty of fun in front of others so might as well go have a private moment." Sarutobi said while he carried Bronwyn from the room though he noticed a flying demonic camera following them and shrugged when he didn't mind being filmed._

_Bronwyn noticed as well but didn't care as she was excited for what was gonna happen as she hugged Sarutobi a bit._

_This resulted in Sarutobi carrying Bronwyn to a random guestroom and sets her on the bed and noticed that Bronwyn was a bit different… more shy looking._

"_Hmmm… looks like I get to meet the shyer version of you huh?, now that I think about it, heard your heated side only comes out in public huh?" Sarutobi said when he was now speaking with the more controlled version of Bronwyn._

"_Y-Yeah…" Bronwyn said as she blushes cutely at Sarutobi._

"_Hehe, oh don't worry beautiful… I won't do anything too intense at first so…" Sarutobi said before he leaned down and lightly kissed Bronwyn on the lips while the demonic camera got this on film, would be a good extra to view later for those who want to watch something more one on one._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit before she slowly returns the kiss and let out a soft moan._

_Sarutobi hums from that while he moved to get on the bed and gets over Bronwyn and used a hand to gently fondle a breast on Bronwyn's body._

_Bronwyn shudders from that action before she made a slight groan as she continues kissing Sarutobi._

_Sarutobi keeps this up before he pulled away from the kiss and smiles kindly at Bronwyn._

"_So… what do you want to do instead of your heated side?... your wish if my command Milady." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face to help Bronwyn relax._

_Bronwyn blushes brightly._

"_Well… I would like to… please your cock."_

_Sarutobi smiles more while he stands on the bed while he stands over Bronwyn._

"_Alright, pick a way to please this cock and I'll go with it." Sarutobi said while his cock throbbed a few times._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit more._

"_U-Um… perhaps in a… 69 position?"_

"_Nice… but first…" Sarutobi said before he muttered something and Bronwyn was cleaned from head to toe in no time, even the sperm on her body and folds had vanished._

"_There, now we won't have to worry about a mess for now." Sarutobi said while he grins at Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn blinks as she looks at her clean body for a bit before looking at Sarutobi and slightly nods her head at him._

"_Good… so who is on top?" Sarutobi asked while he smiles at Bronwyn in a calming way._

_Bronwyn was thoughtful for a moment._

"_Hmmm… I'll be on top."_

_That caused the scene to go to a minute later with Sarutobi on his back while he was licking Bronwyn's folds gently while she was sitting on his face so she could get in position to suck his cock._

_Bronwyn groans from having her folds licked as she took her time to please Sarutobi as she made sure to suck his dick good._

_Sarutobi groans when he felt her suck his cock, it wasn't intense as what her heated self would do but this more careful approach had its benefits since her heated self would rush but Bronwyn took her time to suck Sarutobi's cock and her tongue ran over the shaft and tip to really get a good taste of the dick._

_Bronwyn moans as she kept up her action while enjoying the taste of Sarutobi's cock as the young hybrid used her tongue to lick every part including the tip._

_Sarutobi moans from the feeling while he made sure not to get rough with Bronwyn, unlike her heated self, her calm self was not as… forward… so Sarutobi wondered what she was thinking through all of this._

'_Okay… so far so good. Sarutobi really knows how to be gentle which is sweet of him and I will say this… his cock really taste good.' She thought as she bobs her head a bit fast._

_Though not as fast as she would have normally gone which made Sarutobi groan while he ate out Bronwyn more while he made sure to focus on her bud more than anything else while his hands gripped her ass cheeks._

_Bronwyn muffly moans from that action before a moment later, she cupped Sarutobi's balls and gave them a nice massage._

_Sarutobi moans more from that while he worked to suck and lick Bronwyn's bud more and used a finger to tease her asshole when he had his index finger rub it._

_Bronwyn lightly jolts from that as she massaged Sarutobi's balls more while sucking his dick._

_That caused Sarutobi's dick to throb more and more as time went on before he slowly pushed a finger into Bronwyn's asshole._

_Bronwyn groans from that action as she felt her orgasm approaching before she thought of something… daring before using her other hand to… tease Sarutobi's asshole._

_Sarutobi jolts from that but didn't do much else while he fingers Bronwyn's asshole while he keeps on licking her bud before he moved to have his tongue go into her pussy to really eat her out._

_Bronwyn moans for a bit before she got slightly rough as she bobs her head while teasing Sarutobi's ass more._

_This continued for a bit while Sarutobi with his training was able to keep himself from cumming for quite a bit while he and Bronwyn get closer and closer until…_

_Bronwyn moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Sarutobi's face._

_That caused Sarutobi to lap up the juices that hit his face while he surprisingly didn't climax yet while he waits for Bronwyn to ride out her orgasm._

_It took a bit before Bronwyn finally taps off._

_Though to her surprise when she pulled her mouth off Sarutobi's cock, his cock was still iron hard and had yet to climax while Sarutobi wiped his face clean._

'_W-What the? Why didn't he cum?' Bronwyn thought before looking back at Sarutobi._

"_Hehe… figured I should get a bit serious and start holding back my loads." Sarutobi surprisingly said to Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn was surprised after hearing that._

"_I-I see… Should we get to the main event then?"_

_Sarutobi chuckles while he surprised Bronwyn when he used some interesting agility to move to get over Bronwyn and she fell onto the bed fully before she felt her wrists and ankles getting gripped by Sarutobi's hands and his hand like feet so she couldn't move at all while Sarutobi smirks at the surprised Bronwyn._

"_Ready?, I'm going to get a bit serious like I said." Sarutobi said while he teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock on her folds._

_Bronwyn was surprised at what just happened before blushing brightly as she looks at Sarutobi._

"_D-Do it."_

_Sarutobi nods once and lowered his body and his cock slipped into Bronwyn's pussy in no time, he then surprised Bronwyn more when his muscles bulge and he starts to lift and lower his own body at a quick pace and his cock pistons in and out of Bronwyn's pussy._

_Bronwyn groans at the penetration before moaning at this feeling as she looks at Sarutobi with a low growing lust._

_Sarutobi didn't see that for a moment thanks to how concentrated he was on fucking Bronwyn while he made sure to not fall on her, though he did notice when he managed to get a steady rhythm going and leaned down to kiss her on the lips when he angles his body to do so while he keeps fucking her hard._

_Bronwyn moans more before she returns the kiss while looking at the monkey man in the eyes before Bronwyn slides her tongue in his mouth._

_This caused the two to make out while Sarutobi keeps on fucking Bronwyn while her orgasm was getting closer and closer until…_

_Bronwyn muffly moans loudly before she climaxes a bit hard on Sarutobi's dick._

_That caused Sarutobi to groan and this time he came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy with great force that made his nuts throb as a result._

_Bronwyn groans as her climax got stronger for a moment before she taps off._

_Sarutobi took a few more seconds then Bronwyn to finish climaxing with a groan before he pulled free of the kiss and grins at Bronwyn._

"_Fuck… heated or not you got a tight pussy." Sarutobi said while he grins at Bronwyn more while his cock was iron hard still._

_Bronwyn panted while blushing brightly._

"_A-And you have a… s-strong cock with… l-lively cum."_

"_All the more to have fun with cuties like you and I'm nowhere near done." Sarutobi said while he pulled his cock free of Bronwyn's pussy and after aiming at her ass, he thrusts his cock balls deep inside of her and starts to fuck her ass in no time._

_Bronwyn groans loudly from the penetration._

"_O-Oh Sarutobi!" She moans._

_The scene then went back to reality with the others in the lobby of Elemental Cuisine._

* * *

**Present/ Elemental cuisine/ Lobby/ Finn X 4, Lei X 3, Marceline, Sarutobi, Lillum, Breakfast Queen, Maple Guards**

"...So as you can tell the rest went pretty well with me outlasting Bronwyn that time, she wasn't heated so she wasn't as daring as her heated self but man she was still a fine lady, Finn… or Finn's… you guys are lucky humans to get a lady as fine as her, it would make me jealous if I wasn't on a date with one of the most desirable ladies in all of Ooo right now." Sarutobi said when he tease Marceline when he smacked her on the ass lightly before he held her waist.

Marceline jolts at first before she lightly blushes a bit.

Finn and his clones brightly after hearing details of what Sarutobi did with his girlfriend.

"W-Well I… we're glad to have Bronwyn in our lives." Finn said as he and his clones rubbed the back of their heads.

"Hehe, yeah, better watch out or someone may try and steal her from you, not many gals like her hehe." Sarutobi said before he looks at Marceline.

"Come on Marcy, lets go get to our table, I made a reservation, might as well use it." Sarutobi said before he kissed Marceline on the cheek and starts to walk away from Marceline which left her behind with the others.

Marceline blushes from the peck before chuckling and looks at Finn.

"Well I'll see you later Finn. Time to enjoy my date." She said before she follows Sarutobi after say bye to Lei and the clones.

Though Finn had a determined look which shows that he wasn't gonna let anyone take Bronwyn, not even Sarutobi.

This caused Lillum to giggle before she led Marceline and Sarutobi away.

"Follow me you two, I'll take care of the seating… oh and Finn, Lei, I'll take care of the take out in a moment so could… all 7 of you please move to the waiting area over there?" Lillum said when she points to a waiting lobby.

Lei chuckled.

"No sweat Lillum. Take as much time as you need."

That caused Finn and Lei with the clones to follow her into the lobby and after 30 minutes of waiting, Emerald was the one who came in followed by Maite in a waitress outfit.

"Hey guys, nice to see you Finn, and hello Lei, nice to see you again as well, got your food ready and in case you ask Finn, Maite is working here to learn how to work well with others… her tribe don't exactly get along well with others but figured now would be a good time… few close calls though… nearly had to help a few people from getting punched… guys who liked to try and grope her… sure she wouldn't mind guys with manners but guys like that… better as walking coin pouches then me paying for their stay at the hospital." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Finn and Lei sweatdrops after hearing that.

"Well it's good to see you again Maite and at least you can work closely with Emerald."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm learning a lot thanks to him and Lillum and the others here… still wish I could have caved that guy's head into his chest cavity but can't cause trouble for Emerald here." Maite said while Emerald smiles while he held Maite's hand.

"Don't worry Maite, if anyone gives you trouble again you know you can come to Lillum and I, we will always be there for you, and if any try and force themselves on you… that is when you start breaking heads." Emerald said when he grins at his Fiance and kissed her on the lips.

Maite blushes as she hugs Emerald before kissing back.

This caused the duo to make out for a moment before Emerald pulled away from the kiss and he looks at Finn and Lei.

"Alright, Finn, Lei, and your clones, got everything ready, so please follow me, I'll let Maite go back to work now in the meantime." Emerald said while he gestured for Finn and Lei and the clones to follow him.

Said group nods their heads before they followed Emerald as Maite went back to working her shift.

When the group followed Emerald outside, the food was in a floating barrier and he grins at Finn while he points a thumb at the barrier.

"Here it is, just push it and it will float in the direction like a balloon, so I doubt you would need the doubles here." Emerald said while he smirks at Finn while the clones looked a bit bummed that they wouldn't get to shine.

"Well, the cart is helpful." Finn even though he can tell his clones wanted to do the heavy lifting.

The Lei clones smirk when they walked to the clones.

"Oh don't worry… you'll guys do more heavy lifting when we get back… say some serious tag team action tier 15 wise?, should be good practice before the trip to JP's place." One Lei clone said before she and the other Lei clones winked at the Finn clones to cheer them up.

The Finn clones perked up as their eyes sparkled with excitement.

Lei chuckles while she looks at Finn.

"Guess that means we get to have fun as well… better get pushing Finn, we got a long walk ahead of us." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn smirked back.

"Sure thing beautiful." He said before giving Lei's ass a good smack before he starts heading for the cart.

Lei jolts before she smirks when she knew she would have a good time later, this resulted in Finn walking as his clones gave chase while they flirt with the Lei clones and Lei followed along while Emerald smirks at the sight.

"Hehe, nice sight more or less… welp time to get back to work." Emerald said before he went back into his shop before the scene went to much later with Sarutobi and Marceline while they were laughing when Sarutobi was walking Marceline back home.

"...And I told that guy you can kiss my left nut before I kicked his ass, honestly that guy was a dumbass of the finest degree when he threated to kill me over a simple bump when I passed by him, I was in a crowd so how was I going to avoid him easily?" Sarutobi said while he chuckles at the story he was telling.

Marceline chuckled.

"Hehe, I feel you. One time some guy, whom I regrettably know, thought that he can make me date him by wiping my memory. Too bad for him it backed fired and I gave him a good kick in the balls."

"I see, not sure who that guy is but if he is anything like the creep who has been following us for a bit… well I really pity him right now." Sarutobi said before he threw a shuriken out of the blue near a tree that he and Marceline were going by and hit a branch with enough force to cut it and before it could hit the group and low and behold, someone did fall from the side to avoid the branch… the same person who Marceline hated the most right now… Ash the Donkass Wizard but how did he get this close to her and how did Sarutobi find out where he was?

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Ash?!... What the fuck are you doing here?" She said before glaring at him.

"Ash huh?... I'm guessing this the guy who is bugging you?, seems like a Stalker to me for the most part." Sarutobi said while he held his hands behind his head when he looks at Ash as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Sadly… he's my donk of an ex." Marceline said.

"That's what you think Mar-Mar. I'm not leaving till I make you my woman again." Ash said.

That made Marceline's eyes glow red.

"I'm not some object you dumbass. Now leave or else."

"Or else what?" Ash said while Sarutobi rolled his eyes.

"Or I'll kick your ass before I kill you, Marceline is half right about one thing… but lets give it a slight twist." Sarutobi cryptically said while he walked in front of Marceline protectively while he had a relaxed look on his face when he got in a small combat stance.

Though Marceline felt touched she raised her eyebrow when Sarutobi said she was half right.

Ash scoffed before he brought out his cherry blossom wand.

"Bring it on monkey boy."

Sarutobi smirks while he held up one finger.

"A riddle for you then Wiz boy… same to you Marcy… ever hear of the being called Sun Wukong?" Sarutobi said while he grins a bit while shadows covered his eyes.

Both Marceline and Ash blinked in confusion.

"Sun Wu… What?" Ash said.

Sarutobi smirks when he reached his hand to his head and after gripping a small amount of fur, plucked them and more grew from the fur that was plucked.

"Simple… you could call him an overseas Glob of sorts who was long forgotten about… one so old that most would forget about him… and like how Marceline is Hunson's daughter… I'm Sun Wukong's descendant… same with my sisters as well… many in my home are not since they are different monkey based humanoids but point is… my family are half globs… unlike Marceline who is half demonic… so she and I have familiar things in common… and as for why I called her half wrong is pretty simple, she is right about you leaving but wrong in that I would let that happen… she is right she is not an object… she is a powerful woman who should be treated with respect and since I'm a man dating her currently… well trying to get in **my territory when you are so fucking weak really pisses me off." **Sarutobi said when he dropped his hairs besides one while his tone of voice turned into an echo at the end before the hairs he plucked turned into clones of himself and he formed a staff from one hair in his hand and when he twirls in and slammed one end into the ground, the ground actually shook a bit from the impact and Sarutobi smirks at Ash stumbling.

"**Let me give you one thing flower boy… where I'm from I'm the next in line for my people's throne and trained to become strong… so while I can take it if Finn wants to try and steal Marceline away from me, all is fair… you on the other hand… you should know your place as a piece of shit and you should have stayed away…" **Sarutobi said while he spun his stalf and held it to the side for a moment.

Ash took a step back but he foolishly uses his wand and fires some kind of attack at Sarutobi.

One of the clones knocked the hit away while the clone looks at his hand while Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"**Seriously?... are you that weak?, my clones can take a few hits but pretty sure Finn could take one out with a good hit of a sword… this is just pathetic… so… might as well put you out of your misery."**Sarutobi said before he moved with shocking speed to stand behind Ash and with one swing of his staff… he crushed Ash with one hit into a bloody mess and Sarutobi didn't bat an eye at the gory mess he just made on the ground while he made his staff vanish and dusts off his hands and saw that Ash was dead thanks to his skull pretty much being split open.

Marceline's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what happened.

"Dude… you actually did it."

"Yeah well guy deserved it for ticking you off… I meant what I said on being cool with Finn dating you if he stole you away but this guy… he just died from a light tap… talk about pathetic." Sarutobi said while he looks at the clones.

"Get this body back to our home and have a deal made with Death to revive this guy, and have Life turn this fucker female, got a new soon to be bitch for our training beasts and may break the soon to be bitch in myself… always wanted a sexy toy after all so might as well make this soon to be bitch the female object." Sarutobi said while the clones smirk and nod before one picked up Ash's corpse and jumped away while the others gave chase.

Marceline floats to Sarutobi and grips his shoulders before Marceline kissed his lips hard.

Sarutobi looked a bit surprised by that and returned the kiss a moment later when he gripped Marceline by the waist, he wasn't sure where that came from but wasn't complaining right now.

Marceline continues the kiss before she pulls away.

"Hehe, that's thanks for finally ending that donk."

Sarutobi smirks when he heard that.

"Oh really?, from what I heard he deserved more than a quick death… and all I get is a kiss?... well I can take that but if you don't want to see what I can do with my own brand of clones then I guess I can just be a gentleman and walk you to your front door before I head home." Sarutobi said while he grins at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline playfully rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say it was a full thank you." She said before she hooked her arms around Sarutobi's arm before she starts to drag him to her house.

Sarutobi just looked amused when that happened and just lets it happen for a moment before he moved to walk by Marceline while they get to her home and when they did, Sarutobi opened the door and gave a grin when he gave a bow for her to enter.

Marceline smirked before she floats inside her home.

After that happened, Sarutobi came into the house and after Marceline surprised him with another make out session, she and Sarutobi just fucked it and undressed and Sarutobu was leaning against Marcelines counter in the living room and groans when Marceline was sucking his cock hard while she was on her knees on the ground.

"F-Fuck… s-still not sure about ass and P-Pussy but you have the number 1 mouth around for stuff like this!" Sarutobi groans when he watched Marceline deepthroat his cock nonstop, not even the Mistresses he trained with could take his cock for this long… they needed to breathe after all.

Marceline just gave Sarutobi an eye smile as she sucked his cock hard while using her tongue to lick around.

"S-Shit!... you trying to suck my soul from my cock!, heard you can suck souls because if this is the way I go with my soul through my cock… then what a way to go with a beauty like you!" Sarutobi got out when he could feel his cock throbbing already which was a shocker since he had more stamina then this, was Marceline holding back last time at the Fire Kingdom or was she just really turned on after what Sarutobi did to Ash?

Though there was no answer as Marceline kept sucking Sarutobi off before she uses her tongue to roughly lick the tip.

"O-Oh f-fuck… g-gonna… g-gonna… F-FUCK!" Sarutobi groans out before yelling that last one when he gripped the counter edge and came hard inside of Marceline's mouth hard with surprising force.

Marceline groans before she starts swallowing the monkey man's load as she stroke his dick with her hand to make Sarutobi cum more.

Sarutobi grits his teeth when he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Marceline with a blush on his face.

Marceline smirks as she swallows the rest of Sarutobi's cum before she uses her mouth to clean his cock.

Sarutobi chuckles before he used a few hairs to summon more clones and with a silent command, they moved to get around Marceline with hardened cocks and some even moved to pet various parts of Marceline's body to help her feel good.

Marceline lightly blushes but licks her lips at the many hardened cocks.

This caused some clones to smirk while they had moved to aim their cocks at Marceline's head… seems some wanted attention while Sarutobi himself summoned a clone in the kitchen to get him a drink since he would be awhile.

Marceline grins before she grabs both clone's cocks with her hands before stroking them.

The clones groan while they enjoyed the work and when Sarutobi got his drink and downed it, he placed the glass on the counter and went to join the clones when he moved to get near Marceline's ass and rubbed her ass cheeks in a teasing way when his fingers nearly touched her asshole a few times.

Marceline groans from that action before she took the first clone's dick in her mouth before sucking it while stroking off the second clone's dick.

The clones really groan from that and Sarutobi lifts Marceline so that she was floating in the air and Sarutobi licks his lips when he starts to eat Marceline's ass out and the second clone used a finger to rub her folds when he reached around Marceline's ass to to so.

Marceline groans from these actions as she kept sucking off the first clone's dick before switching to the second clone's dick and sucked it hard.

That caused the second clone to groan while the first took the chance to rub Marceline's bud while she was distracted while Sarutobi slipped his tongue into Marceline's ass and really worked to get her lubed up for the fun to be.

Marceline groans again but did have a sneaky idea as she had her hair turned into a hand.

She then uses it to grab Sarutobi's cock and stroke him off.

Sarutobi groans and wiggles his tongue deeper into Marceline's ass to counter that and really get her worked up, he could feel her getting close, it was only a matter of time until it happens.

Marceline groans but tries to hold off her orgasm to last longer as she stroked Sarutobi's cock more while sucking the clones's cocks.

Though she underestimated how long Sarutobi would last and long before Sarutobi would climax, Sarutobi keeps eating her out more and more until…

Marceline groans a bit loud before she climaxed on Sarutobi's tongue.

Sarutobi worked to lap up the juices while he waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm.

After about 15 seconds, Marceline finally taps off.

Sarutobi then pulled Marceline away from the clones when he moved to hold her in his arms bridal style and sat her on the counter while she was turned to face him… perfect height for him to fuck her if she wanted to just make a mess on her counter, but Sarutobi doubted she cared right now if the look on her face was a good indicator… he could just have a clone clean the mess later so no real issue on his end.

Marceline grins at the monkey before she opens her legs to show Sarutobi her soaked folds.

Sarutobi licks his lips while he moved to aim his cock at her folds and a moment later, slowly pushed his way in gently so Marceline wouldn't feel any discomfort at all.

Marceline did groan but not in discomfort before smirking at Sarutobi.

"Don't worry. I like it when things get… rough."

Sarutobi chuckles when he gripped Marceline's ass when his cock was halfway in Marceline's folds.

"Alright… lets get rough!" Sarutobi said when he moved Marceline off the counter and all the way onto his cock and a clone moved to get behind Marceline and in no time, the clone forced a cock up her asshole thanks to Sarutobi holding her ass cheeks apart which made Marceline groan with her holes tightening on the cocks while one clone smirks at moved to grab Sarutobi's phone.

"Hey boss, why don't we make our own porno and show folks how intense we can get?" The clone asked when he suggests that to Sarutobi while Sarutobi and the clone wait for Marceline to adjust to the double penetration she just got surprised with.

Marceline groans from her sudden anal penetration before she was finally able to adjust.

"Hmmm… alright… might as well give it this title… Sarutobi's reward for ending a certain Stalker's life… for now… people should get the context even if confused by the title." Sarutobi said while he grins at the clone who nods his head before he turned the phone on and starts recording which caused Sarutobi and the clone with the cock up Marceline's ass to grin when they start to lift and lower Marceline on their cocks.

Marceline groans a bit as she starts feeling both dicks going in and out of her ass and pussy.

Sarutobi and his clone then thrust their hips in time with the drop and their cocks went in and out of Marceline at an intense but controlled rate as a result.

"O-Oh fuck!" Marceline groans before she wraps her arms and legs around Sarutobi to make him thrust deeper.

This resulted in the clone holding the phone to stroke himself off while he recorded what was going on and saw the clone fucking Marceline smack her ass a few times to give her a thril with the dominating act.

Marceline's face starts to look pleased as she starts moaning from that pleasure.

"Oh yes!" She moans as her breasts bounced.

That caused Sarutobi to lick his lips again and with a signal, he had the ass fucking clone move to have Marceline's nipples moved together and Sarutobi latched his mouth on both nipples and sucked on them hard as a result and that caused the clone that was recording to stroke himself off more.

Marceline moans more from that action as she tightens her hold on Sarutobi as her toes curled.

This repeats with Sarutobi fucking Marceline more and more while the clone did the same with her ass for who knows how long until…

Marceline throws her head back before moaning loud as her holes tightened on the duo's dicks before climaxing on them.

Though to her shock while she rides out her orgasm… Sarutobi didn't climax yet, nor his clone and just keep fucking her through the orgasm even if the tightness made it hard to do so.

Though Marceline taps off, she was moaning loudly as her face slowly starts to look fucked.

This caused Marceline to get fucked up more when Sarutobi and the clone grit their teethed and fucked Marceline for so long and hard in various ways that the sun that was initially going down was now down fully and Sarutobi and the clone were sweating up a storm when they finally felt their orgasms approaching which Marceline could finally feel much to her relief when she thought they would never cum which was a shocker in of itself… she heard Sarutobi was trained to last long but this long!?... this was insane!

Marceline looks at Sarutobi.

"C-Come on Sarutobi, give this Queen's pussy your royal semen."

This caused Sarutobi to grin when he stopped all of a sudden.

"Well if you want a creampie…" Sarutobi said when the clone pulled his cock free of her ass and aimed ait at her already stuffed pussy… while Sarutobi had an evil look in his eyes when the throbbing cock of the clone was forced into Marceline's pussy to join Sarutobi's which really stretched out her over stimulated pussy and the two start to fuck Marceline harder and faster then every before she could adjust..

"O-OH FUCK YEAH!" Marceline groans loudly from how intense the duo was to her.

This went on for a minute with the two growling for a minute straight right before the two forced themselves balls deep into Marceline and roars when they came hard inside of Marceline, flooding her womb with sperm.

Marceline moans loudly before she climaxed hard again on the duo's cocks.

This caused all three to ride out their orgasms while the two clones ride out their orgasms a bit longer than Marceline did thanks to how built up they were and when they tapped off, they saw a greatly winded Marceline and Sarutobi smirks when he looks at the Clone holding the Phone.

"You get everything man?" Sarutobi says when he grins at the camera holding clone.

The Clone gave Sarutobi a thumb's up even though he was still recording.

"Great… end the recording and send it to everyone on Marceline's contact list after you send it to her Phone, the first porno is the long one, maybe I should hold back hehe… still should be an eye opener and should help people appreciate other porn stars hehe, how you doing Marceline?, think you can go more after you recover?" Sarutobi said when he looks at Marceline with a smile.

Marceline pants a bit while blushing before she looks at Sarutobi.

"O-Oh yeah… N-Not done yet."

"Great…." Sarutobi said while the scene shifts a bit a few times.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum was in her lab when she was working on a new experiment, she had her phone near her and when she was done, her Phone started to ring and vibrate with Marceline's ring tone all of a sudden.

"Hmm, I wonder what Marceline needs." She said before she grabs her phone and opens it.

She saw a video message…. This kind of situation felt a bit familiar to her… it couldn't be what she thought it would be right?

"Hmmm, normally I'm thinking of a video with Finn and Bronwyn and other guests. Unless Marceline decided to do one with Finn." Bubblegum said before she plays the video.

That… was half right… this was a long two hour video of Marceline getting fucked by Sarutobi and to Bubblegum looked like a twin of his while she could barely see a third guy stroking himself off at the very bottom of the screen a few times when the camera was brought over to get good angles and saw that the cock belonged to another monkey man who had a similar fur color to Sarutobi.

Bubblegum, though surprise, was blushing brightly at what she was seeing.

'_Oh my… is Marceline having an orgy with… triplets?'_

Bubblegum was a bit curious on how long this would go… but to her shock when she fast forward through the video… she saw Marceline climaxing practically notstop on his and his *Brother's* cocks while they had not came once and it was only near the end that they finally came when they double stuff her folds and gave her a rather intense creampie… not very diverse but still if this was not edited… then Sarutobi and his *Brother* seemed to be very gifted.

'_O-Oh Glob… It's like these two haven't climaxed once and Marceline has plenty. Never thought I see the day of someone else outlasting Marceline.' _Bubblegum thought.

A small message was made when the third *Brother* turned the camera at the end.

"_To all you sexy ladies watching this video, no this is not edited, this is real, the guy fucking Marceline is Sarutobi and thanks to a little ability, he was able to clone himself, and yours truely is one of them, if you want o have more fun contact this number in the phone I'm about to provide and some gold and who knows, you could start in something like this as well… just with more moneyshots and creampies when the main me and us clones don't try and keep our orgasms in check hehe… anyway.." _The clone said before he explained the phone number to call and all the requirements for having fun with Sarutobi.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing the message but was shocked that this Sarutobi person can make clones of himself.

However… seeing the Vampire Queen getting pounded was actually making Bubblegum turned on.

Though the question was… does she want this number… or not?

She however did know one thing, thanks to an earlier message with Marceline, she knew about the meetup with the trip to the Jungle Kingdom… maybe she could go there and bring some gold… enough for some fun with Sarutobi and Finn at the same time.

After thinking this through, Bubblegum obviously made her choice as she wrote down Sarutobi's number.

"Would be interesting if I… get to know Sarutobi. Just need to make sure I bring enough to gold to have fun with him and Finn." She said.

While she went to calculate things, the scene went to Huntress Wizard who got the same video on her end.

* * *

**Wizard City/ Huntress's home/ Huntress**

Turns out Huntress was doing something similar how the last video went, and was getting fucked by a plant double of Finn with its cock up her ass while the Sarutobi double fucked her pussy when they were really having their way with one her, the double of Sarutobi was on his back while Huntress rode him while she faced the double, and the Finn double was gripping her breasts from behind when he fucked her breasts hard and fast.

Huntress Wizard was groaning loudly as she was greatly enjoying the pleasure.

The sounds of Huntress moaning were filling the room while she was greatly enjoying herself, not just because of the video but because in a bonus message from Marceline or Sarutobi's clone at the time, she got a message that said Ash was dead for now and she was celebrating the occasion.

'_Finally that fucker is gone. Now Things can get even better. Plus this Sarutobi is interesting. I think I recall seeing him and two Monkey ladies that were talking to Finn. I think I should save plenty of gold to have fun with the duo.' _Huntress thought.

This resulted in the two doubles fucking Huntress more and more until…

Huntress groans loudly before she climaxed hard on the duo's dicks.

A moment later, they pushed their faux cocks balls deep into Huntress's holes and unload sticky sap into her to give the feel of regular sperm for the Wood Nymph to enjoy.

Huntress groans loudly with a pleased look as her climax got stronger while waiting for the look alikes to tap off.

When they tapped off, they pulled their faux cocks free and after that, returned to simple looking flowers thanks to a long root connecting them to nearby flower pots and that left Huntress alone when she fell onto the bed to pant for breath.

"Fuck… T-That felt good." Huntress said as she enjoys the afterglow.

The scene then went to one last scene to show the Jungle Kingdom.

* * *

**Ooo/ Jungle Kingdom/ Jungle Princess's room/ Jungle Princess**

The scene showed Jungle Princess while she was laying on a bed and looking at her own Phone to see the video with Sarutobi and Marceline… she didn't have many things in the ways of technology since her place was first and foremost a Jungle Kingdom, but even she knew she had to have some form of communication with others so aside from herself, and a few other high ranking people in her kingdom, not many else had Phones, sure there was the occasional computer set up in various homes so no one was ignorant of the outside worlds knowledge and news, but in terms of tech… only 5 percent of people in the kingdom actually used them.

Though while that would explain why people like JP had a phone and what not, didn't mean she or others knew how they worked for the most part and some just held onto them for communication only purposes, while some did figure out more things like JP when she was not busy and needed a way to kill time which resulted in her figuring out how to access the internet on the phone and finding the many videos that Finn and Bronwyn made and also getting the Sarutobi and his clone fucking Marceline Video… that caused her to smirk when she knew that inviting Finn and Bronwyn with some gold was a good idea and if Sarutobi came by… more fun for her later… especially since in a few days… a rather important and fertile event is going to take place.

"Hehe, this will be a great event. Can't wait to have some fun with Finn and possibly that Sarutobi guy. Might make it a test to see which one can be a good husband material." JP said.

Though JP knew that while that either of them could be good husband material… she had to settle a deal with Death that was made during the first ruler of the Jungle Kingdom's time… should be good practice when she becomes a mother of Death's child.

"Though I need to settle the deal with Death first. But at least I get first hand approach on being a mom. Hopefully Finn and the others can understand." JP said.

Though she did smirk when this would be a very interesting time in a few days.

The scene then fades to black with many things happening around Ooo as many start to turn in for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk while they were walking near one another in the Candy Kingdom while they were talking ideas for this chapter.**

"**Ok, I think that since we missed a few people last chapter in some pairings, we should use a different kingdom to help with the next public thing while making things very surprising… got a kingdom in mind for our next public sex scene with our favorite couple of this story?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmm, I do but I thought we were continuing the party in the Fire Kingdom. Or we skip it?" Atomsk said.**

"**Really?, guess I forgot what happened last chapter more then I thought, mind giving a synopsis of the story so I can remember what happened last time?" TME said when he looked curious… his memory wasn't the best so Atomsk was the better of the two for memory based things.**

**Atomsk nods his head before he looks at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update since TME and I are busy. Anyway, last chapter, Finn and Bronwyn got invited to a party in the Fire Kingdom thanks to Huntress Wizard who brought a big sack of gold which was payment from Huntress, Marceline and even Phoebe to have fun with Finn and Browyn. Emerald makes another comeback and he brought Lillum and Maite along. Finn and Phoebe are getting along, then again they did became friends again in the canon… for now (in this story) hehe. Not only that, Sarutobi also came and he scored a date with Marceline and brought his two sisters that have a thing for Finn and convinced Bronwyn to let Finn have a harem which makes Bronwyn the head lady."**

"**Ah… I remember now, going to need more details with the actual last chapter to read while you sleep, I've been up all night for the last few days… then again its a common thing so I have insomnia… not as bad as my mom and sister but still bad enough on my end to make turns tough… good thing I wake most of the time before 6 PM on my end so we can take turns… anyway I remember you talking about having more lemons in the Fire Kingdom so… sure, but lets try and keep them brief, need to keep things more… open like our requester asked, we have free range of all that but considering the story, need to keep things with mainly public to keep a theme going." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head while he looked nervous at his lack of memory and shitty sleep habits.**

**Atomsk pats TME on the back.**

"**No worries. And just in case we pick a different kingdom for the next chapter, how about… Jungle Kingdom?" He said.**

"**Works for me, we could even have Finn join in on the fun there with Bronwyn, remember the whole Death making a deal with the current princess or Queen?, well what if we have that still stand and Finn and Bronwyn see the fun happen and what not?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk, it was implied in ANVK but never used officially yet.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

"**Hehe, works for me." He said.**

"**Great, so want to start out in the fire Kingdom or go to a few days later and have the lemons with each pairing in the fire kingdom be told in small flashbacks to help spice up the story until we get to the Jungle Kingdom fun?" TME said when he suggests the two ideas here.**

"**Hmmm for the sake of things… go with option 2." Atomsk said.**

"**Great… want to do the honors of getting the story started?, you have been getting better at it after all." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hehe, alright. Guess it can be… a few days after the sex party in the Fire Kingdom, and Finn would be training at this moment." Atomsk said before the scene fades black just a bit before shifting to Finn training at the treefort.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ Finn**

It was a nice day on Ooo and Finn was literally working up a sweat as he was doing his usual training exercise as he practiced his sword fighting with his shirt off.

Funnily enough, Bronwyn, while she was talking with Tei and Lei who had decided to visit her were escorting her to Finn's place and were talking about the future trip to Tei and Lei's kingdom so Finn and Bronwyn could have fun there.

"...and after your training, we can relax in a thing called a hot spring, its like a natural warm to hot bath but its more fun since we don't have to sit in small tubs." Tei said while she grins at Bronwyn when the trio didn't notice Finn yet.

Bronwyn blushes a bit.

"W-Well that does sound like a fun thing to do."

"Hehe, trust us, once you step in the hot spring, you'll feel like not getting out." Lei said.

"Yeah, maybe after my sis and I show you a good time there, sex isn't forbidden there and who knows, we could see that heated you if there is a crowded day… mixed bathing as well." Tei said while she grins at her sister after wiggling an eyebrow at Bronwyn.

Lei giggles as Bronwyn blushes a bit more as the trio got close to the treefort.

When they did they heard swinging sounds and the sounds of various impacts which confused the trio and when they went to look with Tei and Lei leading after drawing Kunai just in case, they all blink when they saw Finn training with a magically enchanted training dummy that looked like some kind of mannequin and had a dull sword in one hand and was fighting Finn, seems Finn had this thing bought from Wizard city since this wasn't living wood, it was just wood enchanted to move on commands and seems Finn gave this one a command to spar with him and they all saw Finn shirtless with his muscles seen and tense with each attack and block and saw how sweaty he was which caused his muscles to glisten as a result.

Bronwyn blushes brightly as she sees her boyfriend's sweaty torso while Lei licked her lips.

"Hmmm, nice." She said.

"Indeed Sister, what do you say we help Finn relax if he is near the end of this training… need to help him train his sexual stamina as well as other things so could consider this training for him… we are Kunoichi after all and who better to teach Finn this then us or that Succubus Lillum… and since she is not here…" Tei said before she grins at her sister as she puts her Kunai away.

Lei grins as well as she puts away her Kunai while feeling a bit excited on helping Finn with his stamina.

For a bit, Finn keeps on training before he noticed the three ladies of his now formed harem and gestured for the training doll to stop which it did on Finn's command.

He looks at the three ladies and smiles.

"Hey Bronwyn, Tei, Lei, how you three doing?" Finn said when he walked up to them as he grabbed a nearby bottle of water to drink.

"Hehe, well Finn, Tei and I were having a nice chat with Bronwyn while coming to see you before catching a nice scene of your training. Not bad." Lei said but was thinking more of Finn's shirtless body.

"Oh thanks, was wanting to try and use something that Huntress mentioned and this thing here really helps with training, cost a bit of gold to as well, had various enchantments like self repair, defense modes against intruders, other things." Finn said when he looks at the training doll.

"Well I think it was worth it Finn. You look great when training." Bronwyn said with a smile.

"Thanks, you look beautiful yourself, so what were you three cuties talking about?" Finn said while he grins at the three women before him.

"Oh just telling Bronwyn of the training she will do at our kingdom and then later enjoy a nice dip in the hot spring." Lei said.

"Oh I see… well it may have to be another day, I got this message from Jungle Princess and plenty of gold from her, looks like she wants us to join her at her kingdom for another event on her end after hearing and seeing what we can do… said this is also some kind of important event that happens once a year for her and its not a birthday… not sure what it is though." Finn said while he points to a letter and a large bag of gold on it on a nearby chair Finn set up so Bronwyn could look at it if she wanted.

Bronwyn blinked in surprise when she saw the big bag of gold before going to the letter to see what it says.

"_**Dear Finn and Bronwyn, based on various factors, I Jungle Princess hereby invite you to the Jungle Kingdom to join in a celebration that happens once a year, its not a birthday so no need to bring gifts other than your bodies, I have sent this letter with payment so I can officially buy your service to have tier 15 with you and your girlfriend, if you don't want to come then please have the messenger who will return for your answer on if you are coming or not take the letter and gold back and if you have an emergency, you can keep the gold but would owe me a personal time later for tier 15, anyway see you at my kingdom if you join, there are directions for a safe route into the Jungle Kingdom so please take this route to not tire yourselves out and you can bring guests of your choosing if they are interested in joining."**_

"_**Your's truely, Jungle Princess"**_

The letter cuts off with directions to the safe route to the Jungle Kingdom being shown and nothing else… though there was some kind of kiss mark on the end… looks like JP wanted to spice the letter up in many ways.

Brownyn blinks a few times after reading the letter a few times before looking at Finn.

"Okay… don't know what kind of celebration this is… unless if it's like that party in the Fire Kingdom. Though the way Jungle Princess left that kiss mark must be a secret message to you Finn."

"Well thats why I'm leaving the choice in your hands with this Bron… do we stay or go and not only that… do I try and claim JP as one of my ladies?, thanks to you, Tei, and Lei here, I really need to step up my game, but if I'm going to be doing this harem thing, might as well go all in since others seem to be pretty up for it and I might as well not fight it anymore." Finn said since he was given many calls and what not over the last few days since many heard about Finn's harem.

Though funnily enough LSP was flying towards the treefort from nearby which got everyone's attention and Finn got a half lidded look on his face.

"For the love of… Training Doll… operation Lumping defense." Finn said while the training Doll moved to attack LSP to drive her away while the sounds of LSP in pain were heard every now and then, thankfully the Doll was enchanted to use non lethal attacks on LSP so she wouldn't be killed.

"You will be lumping mine Finn!" LSP said before running away.

"NOT UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS AND LOOKS ENTIRELY!... And she's gone… damn, ever since people heard about this harem LSP has been trying to jump me every day at this time… the main reason this doll here was so pricy is that I had to have it enchanted to adapt to custom orders on my end so it won't kill LSP by accident, give me more room for commands and what not with this guy but all in all, had to use all the gold we got from Marceline, Huntress, and Phoebe AND half of my total gold to get this guy just right… has an auto patrol thing as well enchanted on him so he will repel anyone not registered as friends on my end when I'm asleep so I can sleep peacefully at night." Finn said while the doll returns and stood near Finn to wait for another command.

Bronwyn, Tei and Lei blinks in surprise after fully realizing how expensive is the doll.

"Wow." Bronwyn said.

"Indeed. But luckily I think we know a way to help you relax Finn." Lei said with a smirk.

"Really?, what?" Finn said before Lei kissed him out of the blue surprisingly while Tei chuckled a bit.

"I think you get the idea now… why not drop the pants and lets have some fun here, who knows, being out in the open could be fun and get Bronwyn heated… and maybe could get the Water Nymph's attention as well." Tei said while she watched as Finn returned the kiss without much issue, seems he was OK with that when he gripped Lei's ass with a strong grip.

Lei moans from that action as she kissed Finn more before wrapping her arms around Finn's neck.

Finn keeps the kiss up while he keeps on fondling Lei's ass while he worked to get her worked up more while he was slowly getting hard in his pants.

Bronwyn blushes at the scene as Lei moans as she kissed Finn more before Lei starts rubbing the bulge on Finn's pants.

Finn groans from the feeling and felt Lei move her hand to fish out Finn's cock and starts to stroke it hard and Finn shuddered when he used one hand to unbutton his pants and unzipped them which made his pants fall to the ground to give Lei better access to his cock, seems Finn went commando since he was not wearing underwear and he kicked his pants away after a moment.

Lei smirks a bit before pulling away from the kiss.

"My my, not wearing underwear Finn? Kinky." She said with a lustfulled smirk as she stroke Finn's dick more.

"Hehe, well with how things are going, might as well not worry about underwear, faster to get undressed and helps when I'm sleeping in bed… oddly refreshing… now why don't you get undressed or do you want to suck my cock first?" Finn said while he grins at Lei.

Lei grins as well before she stopped stroking Finn's dick and starts to undress but did it slowly to tease the human.

Finn chuckles at that and teased Lei a bit.

"Not bad… but with you going this slow, might as well say hello to your sister first." Finn said while he gestures for Tei to approach him.

Tei smirks and was gonna start walking but Lei wanted first dibs before she quickly got undressed and got on her knees before she starts stroking Finn's cock again after grabbing it.

Finn groans from that and looks at Lei with a smirk on his face to show he just tricked Lei into speeding up to get to Finn.

Lei blinked a bit before she realized what Finn did before pouting.

"You trickster."

"Hehe, sorry but weren't you supposed to help with my stress?" Finn said while he used a finger to poke his cock and had it aim at Lei's mouth.

Lei did want to suck Finn's cock before looking at the human.

"You're lucky you're cute." She said before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as much as she can before she already starts bobbing her head.

Finn groans and chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, and you are a sexy monkey woman who enjoys our fun times and really enjoys corrupting me into having fun with you sisters more and more." Finn said while he stopped Lei with his hand to pet her for a moment.

Lei blushes from the petting which made her look a bit cute to Finn before Lei gently grabbed the human's ball sack and starts to massage them.

Finn groans from that and grins when he gripped her head and forced her to take his cock deep into her mouth, he learned two things these last few days, they were more experienced then him no doubt, but they had some interesting kinks.

Tei first of all liked getting fucked hard but at the same in a classy way to not make it seem rough, the romantic of sorts… Lei on the other hand… well… the face she made when Finn went to dominate her throat when he starts to face fuck her told everything.

Lei was getting a slightly fucked up look as she gags a bit but took Finn's cock anyway as she enjoys getting dominated.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly at the sight but was feeling a bit turned on.

This went on for a bit with Finn grinning the entire time before the group heard foot steps and when they looked, they saw the water Nymph sisters, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli approaching from around the corned and looked amused when they saw Finn fucking Lei's mouth.

"Hey Finn, how's it going, though I think we know the answer to that." Demise said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah though wish you three were at the Fire Kingdom, it was a blast." Tei said while she grins at the Water Nymph sisters, they were filled in on the harem thing and while they were not interested yet since they did like to party around, they did get permission from Bronwyn so they could have fun with Finn when he was alone and needed relief.

"I bet considering how wild you guys were." Lazuli said as Lei kept sucking Finn's cock.

"Oh yeah, Finn was a real animal… still needs work but hey, thats what a trip to my sister and my kingdom will fix so he can train to last much longer and please women better, though seems Finn has an invite to the Jungle Kingdom so unless has any complaints, want to come with us there?, could be a good party since JP paid to bring in Finn and Bronwyn but he's allowed to bring guests." Tei said while she looks over and saw Finn getting close by how tense he looks and kept fucking Lei's mouth more and more until…

Finn groans as he tossed his head back and climaxed inside Lei's mouth.

That caused Lei's cheeks to puff a bit from the amount before she worked to swallow Finn's load as best as she could while everyone looks on and Denise smirks a bit.

"Hehe, well I can speak for my sisters when I say we are in, we can even star in a movie if you plan on making one in the Jungle Kingdom, then we should at least get some fun with Finn and Bronwyn here, just to check do we have to pay since we already have the green light to have fun with Finn off camera?" Denise said while she and her sisters look at Bronwyn since Finn was busy when Lei finished drinking Finn's load and was forced onto her back by Finn and he moved to get over her and after he moved the cloth covering her pussy out of the way, Finn pushed his cock balls deep into her and starts to fuck her right then and there, hard and fast.

As Lei groans and moans loudly before she wrapped her legs around Finn, Bronwyn blushes brightly for a bit but she did hear Denise before looking at her.

"Hmmm, tell you what, you three won't have to pay but be extras in any videos that will be planned in the future." Bronwyn said before looking back at Finn and seeing him how rough and wild he was making the young hybrid remember a certain monkey man she sometimes has fun with.

That monkey man was Sarutobi, apparently a regular if this pattern was a normality and he had gold to spare.

That did cause her to blink at looks at Tei.

"Hey Tei, are you telling Sarutobi about this?" Bronwyn asked which made the monkey woman smirk.

"Hooo… our bro getting your attention now or you just like it when he fucks you on camera now?" Tei teasingly said while she grins at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly.

"J-Just curious is all."

"Hehe, well I'm about to actually and going to see if he can bring Finn's soon to be training Mistress as well, should at least give her a test moment to see how well Finn does and cut out the middle man so to speak." Tei said while she went to a pocket on her outfit and pulled out a phone.

"Or want me to keep quiet?" Tei asked while she smirks at Bronwyn while shaking her phone a little.

Bronwyn blushes and though she greatly cares for Finn and won't leave him, she somehow can't say no to Sarutobi for obvious fun reason.

"Y-You can… call him." She said.

"Great, give me a few minutes then… doubt we would miss much with my sister having fun here." Tei said before she walked away from the group after calling her brothers number.

"Hey bro… yeah its me Tei… yeah… yeah… Finn's treating us well… yeah… Lei's busy with Finn… yeah… nah… alright… anyway onto another matter you see…" Tei said before she explained things to Sarutobi and after a few minutes, Tei hung up on sarutobi and came back to Bronwyn and the others.

"Sarutobi will be joining us once we get the time from the messenger and all that, he will bring plenty of our brothers and sisters with him as well and a few training Mistresses as well, and even bring in training beasts as well, he's bringing mine and Lei's soon before that happens so we can have Bronwyn demo some of them when they get here, and don't worry Bronwyn, looks aside they are real sweeties when not fighting enemies and what not." Tei said when she grins at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"T-That's good to hear."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway Bronwyn I do have to ask, how you feeling right now?, sure my sister and I talked you into this harem thing but it was mainly on the spur of the moment at the time and while thought out on my sisters and I's side, but we never did really talk with you much about it." Tei said when she gave Bronwyn a serious look to show she was talking seriously now.

Bronwyn blinked a bit at the question.

"Well… to be honest, I felt a bit nervous about sharing Finn despite the fact that he and I had fun with other people. I was hesitant at first but knowing Finn's stamina… it wouldn't hurt if he got extra training. Plus I get the chance to know you and Lei better since you're both helping me to last longer."

"Hehe, aint that the truth… speaking of which its your time for training so you might as well strip so we can have fun near your Hubby and his concubine while these sisters record this… can label this video as Finn and Bronwyn's training time." Tei said in a teasing way to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blinked before looking at the water nymphs and comically enough, they had recording cameras ready.

That caused Bronwyn to look back and blinks when Tei was already nude in no time and has used a spell to grow a cock on her body so she could have some fun with Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes brightly at first before she took notice of Tei's cock.

She had made it 11 inches long and 3 in width while it looked pretty human like compared to past cocks that Bronwyn seen, even came complete with testicles though Tei smirks when she moved it aside to show her pussy to Bronwyn when she looked confused.

"Special magic my family knows, has a better knock up rate then the usual dick growth spells thanks to the balls that come with the cock, I know a birth control spell as well so now issues right?" Tei said while she grins at Bronwyn while she stroked herself off a bit.

Bronwyn blushes more after hearing that.

"Y-Yeah… right."

"Nice… why don't you strip then and lets get started with a blowjob shall we?" Tei said while she stroked her cock to full mast in no time.

Bronwyn gulped before she starts to undress for a moment before she was finally nude.

That caused Tei to smirk and gestures for Bronwyn to approach her while Denise and Lapis were filming this from different angles after stripping so that they could join in later while Lazuli went to film things up close with Finn and Lei.

Bronwyn was slightly nervous as she got close to Tai while Lei was moaning loud with ecstasy.

"O-Oh fuck yeah Finn!"

Finn didn't say anything but he did growl deeply when he fucked Lei harder and Lazuli got a close up of Finn's cock entering and exiting Lei's pussy so everyone who could watch this later after editing would be able to see how deep Finn was going.

Lei kept moaning before she wraps her arms around Finn's neck and pulls him down for an intense kiss.

That caused Lazuli to smirk when she moved to get that on film on the side.

In the meantime as Finn returned the kiss, Bronwyn was on her knees and was being facefucked by Tei while Denise and Lapis filmed things from different angles, Denise from the right side, and Lapis from above for a POV shot from Tei's point of view.

Bronwyn gags a few times before her heated side started to effect her causing Bronwyn to suck Tei's dick as she bobs her head back and forth.

"F-Fuck… now were talking!" Tei moans while she grins at Bronwyn past the camera, if it was one thing that got Bronwyn worked up into a heated state was getting watched and this going to be seen all over Ooo was really working Bronwyn up.

Bronwyn made groan like noise as she bobs head faster and harder before she cups Tei's balls and starts massaging them.

Tei moans from that and stayed still when she watched as Bronwyn quickly adjusts and sucks her cock more and more on her own while her balls start to throb as a result from how well Ll loom Bronwyn was doing.

Bronwyn moans as she kept up her actions before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

"O-Oh fuck… really work that cock… about to cum… fuck its been to long… overly sensitive." Tei said while her dick throbs more and more in Bronwyn's mouth.

That caused Bronwyn as to bob her head faster and harder as continue to please Tei's balls.

A moment later, Tei grits her teeth but surprised Bronwyn when she pulled her hips back and her cock out of Bronwyn's mouth and her balls clinched hard when she starts to climax on Bronwyn's face and open mouth.

Bronwyn moans as she feels Tei's cum hit her face while trying to catch the monkey woman's cum with her mouth and tongue.

For a moment or two, Tei keeps on cumming hard on Bronwyn's face before she tapped off with a groan and pants for breath from a moment when the orgasm was rather intense.

Bronwyn took a moment to breath as she swallows any of the cum that went into her mouth before she cleans her face and breasts as she scoops up Tei's cum with a couple of fingers and sticks it in her mouth.

Tei blushed at the sight while her cock stayed iron hard to show she was far from out of this sexy fun.

Once Bronwyn was done cleaning herself she looks Tei.

"What do you want to do next… Mistress?" She said.

Tei smirks at that while she had her cock vanish.

"Summon a cock then so I can see how long you can last… my sexy shapeshifting slave." Tei said while she gave Bronwyn a dominant look.

Bronwyn blushes before she nods her head and stands up before summoning her cock.

Once that was done, Tei pushed Bronwyn onto her back and Tei moved to stand over her.

"Considering you called me Mistress, might as well act like one so you and Finn know what you are getting into… no offense to anything I say, just think of it as a demo of what they will do to the two of you when you come for lessons." Tei said in a warning that she would roleplay as a Mistress so Finn, when he stopped fucking Lei to look and listen for a second, and Bronwyn, wouldn't get offended by what Tei would do.

Bronwyn was a bit caught off guard from the push before looking at Tei.

"No offense taken. Give me everything you got." She said with a smirk.

"Alright… this is me in character then." Tei said while she got a serious look on her face while she looks at Bronwyn.

"Better get ready my pet because I'll make sure you are shooting blanks before I'm through." Tei said before she sat and in one go had Bronwyn's cock go balls deep into her and unlike possible times with Tei and Bronwyn… Tei's pussy was so unbelievably tight that Bronwyn gasped when she came out of nowhere while Tei rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic, you couldn't please a real woman even if your life was in danger huh?, well don't worry… I'm here to fix that after all." Tei said while sperm leaked onto Bronwyn's body from Tei's pussy when the sperm leaked from Tei while Finn looks surprised at the sight… it was like Tei MADE Bronwyn cum on her own command.

Lei chuckled as she tries to get Finn's attention.

"I told you before Tei and I take our training seriously."

"N-No kidding." Finn said while Bronwyn tapped off but she grits her teeth and groans again when she came in Tei after she starts to ride Bronwyn and didn't stop doing what she did to really make a mess on the ground while Bronwyn was helpless to stop the pleasure though after so many constant orgasms her cock was starting to hurt when she never seemed to stop climaxing.

As Bronwyn groans in discomfort from the climaxing, Lei cupped Finn's face to make the human look at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Now then, let's focus on you and I." She said with a lust in her eyes.

Finn blinks at that before he grins at Lei.

"Of course, though hope Denise or Lapiz clean up the mess… pretty sure we will need to get a good meal in Bronwyn later so after this I'll order some things from the breakfast kingdom branch of Elemental Cusine, was getting a bit hungry thanks to all this training." Finn said before he smashed his lips on Lei's and starts to fuck her while Denise chuckles and she gestured for Lapis to help her and she and Denise used some water nearby to clean up the sperm from Bronwyn and the ground while Bronwyn was a pleasure filled fucked up mess when she couldn't stop cumming as Tei keeps riding her cock while she had a dominating look in her eyes.

As Lei moans before kissing Finn back Bronwyn moans and groans loudly and she may have been seeing things but her fucked up mind made the hybrid say this.

"O-Oh… Sarutobi." She groans.

Tei blinks at that and smirks at Bronwyn.

"Oh Sarutobi huh?, well I'm sure he would be happy if he heard you thinking about him while I drain you dry!" Tei said while she placed her hands on Bronwyn's breasts and really rides Bronwyn's orgasming cock.

Bronwyn moans from that action.

"Y-Yes… Sometimes I… t-think of him whenever I… p-please myself."

"Ho ho… well hope I get thought up when I get Serious!" Tei growled out when she really rides Bronwyn's cock to make the pain and pleasure heighten so much that Bronwyn's eyes start to cry but no sobbing was heard, it was like she was in a constant state of pain and pleasure.

Bronwyn's groans got louder as her toes curled greatly from the intense please she was getting.

Time passed to a bit later with Finn and Lei finishing up with one final orgasm with finn filling her up and was about to get ready to leave for the breakfast kingdom, but noticed that Tei was still not letting up on Bronwyn and saw that Bronwyn was barely twitching and what not, barely muttering as well while more sperm was forced from Bronwyn and saw it stop to a trickle but Tei still kept going.

Lei pants a she enjoys afterglow before noticing Finn looking.

"H-Hehe, yeah she's not stopping yet. Just remember, that's exactly, how you're gonna get trained."

Finn would have said something but was stopped by Lei when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sarutobi, my sister and I went through this… and just to let you and Bronwyn know… Tei is not done by a long shot." Lei said… huh?... what did she mean… wait… wasn't there something about firing blanks?

"W-Wait? What about firing blanks?" Finn said.

"Oh that, well once the Mistress drains the student dry, she keeps on fucking them till they beg to stop and even then she wouldn't, its to build up a pain tolerance and to build stamina, Tei may go easy since its a demo and may just leave Bronwyn a twitching mess on the ground, but normally after this kind of session, well… lets just say Sarutobi wouldn't want to masturbate thanks to how painful his dick was after his Mistress pretty much drained him dry till his balls nearly imploded… and since you know how long our brother lasts… well…" Lei said while Tei gave the greatly weakened Bronwyn an evil smirk and a thought entered Bronwyn's head on how fucked she was.

'_Oh fuck… I don't know if I'll make it.'_ Bronwyn thought.

That's when Tei summoned a ball gag and equipped onto Bronwyn and used a spell to bind her arms and legs to the ground.

"Don't worry… you maybe starving and may feel like you are on deaths door by the time I train this pathetic cock into a mean fucking machine, but you won't end up like my brother who would pass out and be near Death… want to know why you are not getting dehydrated after unloading all that cum?... I'm using my magic to replenish your fluids… bit of a trade secret until later." Tei said while she slowly raised her hips in a dramatic fashion till the head of Bronwyn's cock was the only thing inside of Tei while she grins evilly at Bronwyn and her gagged face.

Bronwyn blinked and tried to say something but couldn't thanks to the ball gag.

That caused Tei to smirk before she slammed her hips down and Bronwyn muffly screams into the ball gag when Tei rides Bronwyn's cock while everyone looked on while Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli all record the scene at various angles while they did look a bit worried, they did know Tei was a pro so...

Bronwyn was muffly groaning loudly making the ball gag get wet from her saliva before she had this thought.

'_Fuck!... she's being so rough… just like Sarutobi.'_

Though it seemed that unlike Sarutobi, Tei was more rough when she was merciless, she didn't use that trick to try and get Bronwyn to climax again but thanks to how long Tei was riding Bronwyn, Bronwyn's orgasm got closer and closer until…

Bronwyn muffly groans loudly as she climaxed inside Tei's pussy.

Or she would have if her cock didn't have nothing left, her cock throbbed, pulsed and what not but nothing came out while Bronwyn had a rather intense dry orgasm, she couldn't fire another drop in her body right now.

It wasn't long before Bronwyn taps off but unfortunately… it's not over.

Tei grins evilly and fucked one dry orgasm out of another from Bronwyn and now during this final one, her cock hurt so bad that she was thrashing to try and get away but Tei wouldn't have that while Finn looked really worried.

'_Oh Glob… I knew this is training but I didn't think it was that crazy!' _Finn thought as he thought of helping Bronwyn.

Though one look from Lei stopped Finn before she smirks,

"Don't worry, if Bronwyn is still awake even after all this, Tei will reward her greatly for enduring all this, interrupt and Bronwyn won't feel better after this." Lei said while Tei keeps riding the thrasting Bronwyn's cock, she was even shaking her head no again and again when she could feel an orgasm coming and the building pain from it which gave her some desperate thoughts.

'_Oh fucking Glob! Make it stop!' _Bronwyn thought as she didn't know if she'll make it.

However Tei kept going and going while Bronwyn's painful orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Bronwyn groans loudly again before she let out another painful orgasm even though nothing came out.

Tei quickly stands up so Bronwyn could ride out her orgasm in peace and everyone saw how badly the cock was throbbing and even Bronwyn's muffled cries and even her sobs through it all.

The water nymphs were worried for Bronwyn but not as much as Finn as he was beyond worried for his girlfriend's health before Bronwyn finally taps off.

Thats when she sobbed and cried when she couldn't take the pain anymore and she couldn't even focus enough to get rid of her cock and Tei smiles gently at Bronwyn.

"There there… considering you lasted this long, I might as well reward you, do you want the pain to go away?" Tei said while she moved to look at Bronwyn's ball gag covered face.

Bronwyn cries more and can only nod her head at Tei.

"Alright, it may hurt at first since I need to get your cock hard, think you can power through one more stroking for a few moments?" Tei said when she gave Bronwyn a look that begged her to trust her.

Bronwyn was hesitant but she really want the pain to stop before she nods her head again.

Tei nods her head while Lei looks at Finn.

"Get ready to see one of the trade secrets of our clan Finn, its the reason why none of our males or cock summoning females get impotent or feel as much pain." Lei said when she looks at Finn before she and Finn look back at Tei and Bronwyn and saw Tei gently grip the flaccid and abused cock and slowly strokes it to see how Bronwyn would react.

Bronwyn lightly thrashed since her cock was very sore from earlier but tries to power through it.

It took a bit but Bronwyn's cock got erect again and Tei lets it go before she had her head over Bronwyn's cock.

"Now, get ready to feel a cooling soothing sensation and the pain flip to pleasure." Tei said before she opened her mouth and it starts to give a blue color and she took Bronwyn's cock into her mouth slowly while she made sure to use a finger to rub Bronwyn's folds to help distract from any pain while she worked whatever magic she was doing while a cold sensation went over Bronwyn's cock as Tei starts to bob her head when she sucks it hard but slowly.

Bronwyn groans from the pain for a bit before a moment later, she starts to feel a little relaxed.

Lei had her hand on Finn's shoulder while giving him a reassuring look that tells him that everything will be okay.

This caused Finn to blink when he looks to see Bronwyn panting and moaning when the pain was fading and was slowly turning into pleasure for her, it was like Tei was draining the pain right out of her body.

Bronwyn then starts to moan as she felt more relaxed from this feeling.

Lei looks at Finn.

"I will admit that this was extreme Finn but I promise you that it will be worth it once you and Bronwyn become pros at this."

"Y-Yeah… though why so painful again?" Finn asked while Lei chuckles.

"Well think of it like this… you get your swords tempered and enchanted right?, well think of that like this… Tei, the Mistresses and I can hammer out the kinks in your untrained swords and forge them into magnificent great swords so to speak, I mean would you use a old rusty sword or one that was sharpened to perfection?" Lei said while Tei keeps on sucking Bronwyn's cock while another orgasm approached… however Bronwyn felt something off like something would come from this orgasm.

Bronwyn didn't know what that feeling was but she kept moaning as Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I guess I would use the sword being sharpened to perfection." He said.

Lei however smirks.

"Trick question Finn, with a Rusty Sword you can work it to your liking with repairs and enchantments galore… with a sword sharpened to perfection you can't do much with it." Lei said when she chuckles a bit at what she did though it was a thought provoker… turn a low grade thing, a fresh canvas into something grand… can't do that with a grand canvas since its already well made… same with weapons… legendary enchanted swords can be hard to find and powerful but rely on them to much or not have a way to fix and improve them… well… not good when the weapon finally breaks or loses effect… with a simple sword it can be fixed again and again and upgraded to ones hearts content.

"Oh." Finn said as he felt embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry Finn, I'm messing with you somewhat, if you want to know why I gave that comparison… its not fun building up a guy who can already keep up right?, I mean for the Mistresses and us, we like to build up the perfect guys, besides… the perfect guys normally have egos that do not mix well and they act arrogant as the Nightosphere… Tei and I had a few missions seducing and fucking a man while we worked to get info from him, had stamina out the yin yang but just had the worse personality to go with it, I mean no insult when I say you lack stamina and finesses with the ladies Finn, but you have a personality that makes you leagues better then that guy… and if we train you up, you would be even better than that fucker." Lei said while she grins at Finn.

Hearing this made Finn having a determined look.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you both that I'll be 10 times better than that guy."

"Great…, then you should get ready because a few mistresses may want to polish that sword later… see what's happening with Bronwyn?... well think of this… soundproof room to not let others hear you scream, real Mistresses lasting many times longer, and lets just say they don't mind birthing a child or two of a student they teach as a reward if the students endures the training." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blinks a few times after hearing that.

"S-Seriously? I mean I want to have a family. Just thought I wait to be married before that."

"Oh don't worry, once a Mistress is knocked up, unless you want to move in, then the Mistress doesn't mind taking care of the child herself, Tei and I are actually twins from our mother who was a single Mistress, she is one of the popular ones who can last a lot longer then us and looks a lot better since even if Tei and I are 18, were still developing, not sure about humans but we keep developing and what not till we hit our 40's, our kind can live up to 200 years if we train well and our elders can fight like they were in their prime… granted doesn't help if their hips get thrown out or they pull something, but point is Tei and I are from a hardy species of humanoids, same with Sarutobi who is stronger, you could call him an Alpha of our kind, he is the next in line for the throne of our kingdom after all, I think it was mentioned before right?." Lei said when she tried to see if Finn heard anything about this.

Finn blinked a few times as he let what Lei said sink in.

"Um, I think you did. But if I did get a Mistress… pregnant, I'm not gonna let her handle this on her own."

Lei however tilts her head in confusion.

"Why?, sure its a nice gesture but you should know that we have a special group of trained caretakers who help raise the children in the village, many fighters while home sometimes are gone for long periods of times and even if the mistress you knocked up raises them, the caretaker assigned to them would take care of their needs while the Mistress goes back to train other low level members, in fact Tei and I knocked up our Mistresses long ago before our 18th birthday when we showed talents for sex and we have a few kids, were even knocked up before as well by our mistresses in order to get us used to childbirthing since we were given roles of Mistresses ourselves, well in the future once we gain more experience, were still low level compared to some mistresses… to get a comparison… they use sex for combat and can crush a cock in their pussy with ease, best Tei and I can do is just lock a person in place with our holes." Lei said while she didn't seem weirded out by a lot of what she just said.

Finn though was surprised when he heard that.

"I-I see… still though, I've been told to take responsibility for my actions. But I guess it's up to whichever Mistress that I might possibly knocked up."

"Well its not like you can't make a request to have the Mistress move in with you but don't expect much, unless they are like Tei and I, they won't move out for culture reasons, I mean even Tei and I had to get permissions from the Elders before we could go to the Fire Kingdom to test you to see if you have the talent to grow into being our man." Lei said while she gestured for Finn to follow her so she and Finn could get ready to get food, might as well join so she could help carry food back to the others later.

Finn follows Lei before he was walking next to her.

"Well it would be nice to get to know whichever Mistress I meet but I can respect culture. I'll just need to be patient until. Right now I want to focus on getting better at Tier 15."

"That's the spirit, anyway better get plenty of bags to get lots of take out… your first training moment is simply to carry ALL of the food on the way back here." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn blinked a bit before he smirked.

"Bring it on. I can use another workout."

"Alright, then I'll order extra dessert then." Lei said while she grins at Finn.

Finn chuckled.

"Fine by me. Hopefully later they'll be enough desert for you, me, Bronwyn and Tei later." He cryptically said before smacking Lei's ass.

Lei jolts before she smirks at Finn.

"Hehe, careful otherwise you may end up like Bronwyn soon before you get a meal in you, we still need to get to the Jungle Kingdom as well after you let the messenger know your answer." Lei said before she keeps on walking while Finn followed behind.

Though Finn did say this to Lei.

"You know, I actually did some ninja training in the ice arts."

"Really?, how come I never heard you use them then?" Lei said which showed she had info gathered on Finn's skills yet seems the ice ninja skills were not one of them as far as she knew.

Finn chuckled.

"That was years ago. Don't know if I still got it." He said but did look thoughtful.

"Though I wonder…" He said before using his memory and did some hand signs and a moment later a shuriken of ice appeared.

Though it seems a bit off thanks to the lack of practice and broke apart a moment later.

"Hmmm… interesting, may need to ask who taught you this and see if you can practice again, looks like you may have a knack for Ninjutsu." Lei said when she saw that Finn's handsigns seemed a bit slow.

"Hehe, funny thing, I learned from some books and stuff. But it would be awesome to learn that again." Finn said.

"Really?, well if you learned how to use the stuff well, might as well teach you some real Jutsu, try using this handsign, its an ability to make solid clones, should be helpful if you have many woman and can't keep up if you have constant rounds." Lei said before she made a cross sigh with two fingers on each hand, the index and middle finger before a second Lei appeared, they both moved to touch Finn's shoulders and both felt real.

Finn was surprised for a moment.

"Whoa… now I have two sexy Lei's." He said with a smirk.

"Well… its not that simple, unless you have good control and a lot of energy, the clone won't last long, best I can make is a clone that can last a few hours, good for some quick fun or to make an impromptu team member in the fight, but for some sexy fun times… well hehe… they last long enough… though one thing… try and not make too many, this is a highly advanced move since unless you have practice, you could use too much energy and be drained greatly, with the way you train you may have no issues but until you practice, I would say at best, only make 3 clones max for 4 Finns." Lei said while the clone smiles at Finn.

Finn blushes at the clone's smile before looking at the original Lei.

"I see… Then I better make sure to retrain my ninja skills and get better so I can please my ladies." He said before squeezing both Lei and the clone's asses.

The duo jolts before they smirk and the clone moved to cup Finn's balls through his pants and Lei gripped Finn's cock through his pants.

"Careful, double the trouble if you get us worked up more." Lei said while the Clone grins at Finn.

"Yeah… try and not chew more then you can handle sexy, need some more training before you can take us on single handed… try and summon a clone and I may suck your cock later if we get home fast enough…. More clones means more arms to carry the food so less return trips…" Lei's clone said while Finn got shadows over his eyes when he stepped back and he made a cross hand gesture with his fingers and thanks to him remembering the Ice Ninja thing more he was able to make 2 clones though it did make him feel a bit winded from summoning them.

Though what Finn forgot was that while he did get his pants on before following Lei, he forgot his shirt which resulted in the clones having no shirts so Finn and the clones rubbed the back of their head and chuckle a bit.

"Woops." Finn and the clones said while Lei and her clone smirk when they saw the shirtless clones.

"Don't know about that but good job." Lei said as she licked her lips at the 3 Finns.

"Yeah, plenty of fun if you want to tag team Bronwyn later and really show her a good time." The clone said which made Finn and the Finn's blush at the idea… this would also be a good surprise to show later while one clone chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, yeah… maybe this could be a surprise later when we have fun with JP at her Kingdom later… really make the big reveal something to surprise a lot of ladies who watch our videos." The Finn clone said while he grins at everyone.

"Heck yeah. The ladies will be greatly surprised at what we can do." The second Finn clone said with another grin.

"Well there is that but also remember this fact boys." Lei's clone said before she and Lei smirk evilly at the trio.

"Once you reveal this skill…. Many ladies may try and pull an LSP moment just to get with you so you better be prepared to either fight the ladies away or run." The two beings said while Finn and his clones hugged each other in fear when Lei and her clone looked pretty scary right now.

Finn looks at his clones.

"L-Let's make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he didn't want someone like LSP going after him.

"R-Right… if we show this… better get more of those training dolls to guard us 24/7." One of the Finn clones said while Lei and her clone smirk.

"Then again, showing you can make a small squad of Finn's could be a good deterrent of sorts… why not see how many would react in the breakfast kingdom when many Finn's carry plenty of food back, unless you three want to get disguises from the Treefort… we can wait but I'm sure my clone and I would make it worth while for you boys." Lei said while she and her clone hugged one another a bit and gave one another some light kisses before they let go and moved to walk in the breakfast kingdom's direction which left the blushing male trio behind when they felt so conflicted… dispel the clones for the surprise at the Jungle Kingdom or risk getting seen at the breakfast kingdom and letting rumors spread… either way people would find out… it was just a matter of time now.

Finn wanted to be hidden but knowing what Lei can do…

"I don't think we can hide that for long." He said to the two clones.

"No kidding. Plus… can we really refuse what Lei is offering to us?" One Finn clone said.

"Right… men it was nice knowing you in case the worse happens… it was an honor being summoned so smoothly." The second Finn clone said before he saluted Finn and the other clone while tears streamed from his eyes while Finn and the first clone had similar looks.

The Lei clone sweatdrops when she noticed before looking at the original.

"A bit dramatic huh?"

"Eh, considering the clones need the original alive to make more clones and since finn is only one person, getting mobbed by women would be a death sentence for him when he may have to fuck for his life… too much of a good thing in this case, anyway we should get going so we can get some food, I'll get some things to carry the food it… you round up the drama trio here so we can get going." Lei said when she points a thumb at the sobbing trio before Lei left the Lei clone alone with them.

The Lei clone looks at said trio before sweatdropping again as she sees them still crying.

This caused the scene to go a bit later to the Breakfast Kingdom with Breakfast Princess walking through the town where her Castle resided and smiles and waved to a few people while some guards were with her, she was going to Elemental Cusine again since the food there was pretty healthy and diverse being from various kingdoms… however on the way, she wondered if she was seeing double and triple when she saw two Lei's and three Finn's walk into the restaurant… granted the Finn's had different shirts but still she rubbed her eyes and she looks at the guards who looked just as surprised.

"Um… I know humans can have things called twins and triplets thanks to humans moving into Ooo recently but did we just see three Finn and two Lei's pass by?" Breakfast Princess said which showed she watched the view of what happened at the Fire Kingdom.

"Y-Yes my Queen. I'm definitely seeing… more than one." one of the maple guards said.

"I see… well lets go and find out whats going on, maybe Finn has brothers or something that we never knew about." BP or BQ said before she walked to the front door of Elemental Cusine with her guards in tow.

When she and the guards enter, they saw finn and the clones with Lei and her clone talking with Lillum, thanks to the party, many knew about Lillum's Cherry Root form so now she went with her normal self… just dressed modestly to not scar children, she wore a greeting outfit while she smiles at Finn and the clones and Lei and her clone when they approached with BQ and her guards walking to stand near them so they could hear Lillum speak when it seems Finn and the others asked for something.

"...To go boxes huh?, alright, I'll let the cooks know about the large order to go, want to order something to eat here since you all came this way?... Oh hello your highness, nice to see you." Lillum said when she looked by Finn and Lei and the clones which made the group look back to see a surprised BQ and her guards.

"Uh hey BQ. How's it going?" Finn said as he was surprised to see Breakfast Queen here.

"Uh hey Finn… what are you doing here?, not like I'm complaining but… do you have brothers or something?... you never mentioned having two guys looking exactly like you… same with this Lei lady and… her sister?... Thought she wore a different color outfit and had a different hair style… saw the video by the way with the Fire Kingdom in case you didn't know… not bad by the way." BQ said while she looks at Finn and his clones and Lei and her clone with some confusion.

Finn blushes a bit as he rubs the back his head.

"Thanks… and as for the look alikes you see, they're actually mine and Lei's clones. It's a ninja thing."

"Clones?, did Bubblegum make them?, heard rumors that she can make clones of her citizens as well… is she a ninja?" BQ asked which made Lei and her clone chuckle since she and the clone knew that Bubblegum's own method of cloning would cause plenty of confusion.

"Well first, Kunoichi would be the proper term for female ninja. Second, Princess Bubblegum didn't make them, me and Finn created clones though I should explain it thoroughly." Lei said before telling BQ a bit about ninja and kunoichi.

BQ and the guards looked surprised when they heard that and Lei proved more when she made another clone, she couldn't make many in quick succession but making one after the other if she was given some time to recover was another story and the newly made clone smiles when she waved to BQ and the others.

"... and as it turns out, Finn had some ninja skills but needs to retrain himself. But if you think about… a lot of Finns means for more fun." Lei said as she smirks at BQ.

BQ blushed at that when she could imagine a number of Finn's pleasing her which funnily enough made BQ get a nose bleed and she covered her face in embarrassment though before everyone could say something, the doors opened to Elemental cuisine and to some surprise, Sarutobi and Marceline came into the restaurant while Marceline carried her umbrella.

Sarutobi blinks a bit when he noticed the crowd and his sister and her clones.

"Huh?, sis what are you doing here?... and whats with the clones?, you trying to sneak free food again?" Sarutobi asked Lei when he and Marceline approached the group and Marceline noticed Finn and his clones.

"Well not sure about free food but did Bonnie finally manage to make clones of Finn here?" Marceline said when she looked confused right now.

Lei, Finn and their clones sweatdropped at the question.

"Not quite Marcy, I'm a bit of a ninja." Finn said before he tried to summon another clone to prove his point.

Though he did summon a clone… he fell on the ground with a groan while he twitched a bit.

"Finn… remember not to summon too many clones… you summoned these two earlier and got winded, your recovery from that would take a bit longer then my own and I have more experience so I don't waste a lot of energy like you did… hey Lillum make Finn's order bigger… he will need the energy and hey new guy, guess who gets to carry the original back." Lei said while she smirks at the newest Finn clone while Marceline looked really intrigued at this since she wasn't the only one to summon clones now.

Finn felt embarrassed at the third clone when the clone had to pick him up and carry Finn on his back before looking at Marceline.

"Well despite what you saw, you get where I'm going with this Marcy?"

"Hehe, oh yeah but nice to know that I'm not the only to make clones." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though from what I heard, the way you make it is different then our way, think we could trade notes later?... though I do have to ask… on a date with my bumbling bro here?, he may be pretty good with seducing the ladies but doesn't have much dating experience yet thanks to his profession." Lei said when she teased her brother a bit.

Lei's clone chuckled as Finn blinked a few times.

"Oh come on sis, I can be romantic." Sarutobi said.

"Is that during or after a mission is over when you seduce a target?, most times you don't even go back to them hehe, same as Tei and I, but we have more experience dating since we like to have fun with a few guys back at the kingdom… not really serious like it is with Finn here but still experience... If you did see someone, where is the lady in question hmmm?" Lei teased when she leaned in to get a close look at her bro's face while he leaned back to avoid the teasing look in Lei's eyes.

Sarutobi blushes in embarrassment as Finn tries to fight back a chuckle before looking at Marceline.

"So today was your date with him Marcy?" Finn said.

"Hehe, yeah, decided to wait a few days before we come here, Sarutobi had a few things to take care of so I made a reservation here after clearing it with him, not sure what he does exactly since he can't talk about some missions but I did hear that he works as a ninja so guess its one of those hush hush type things so I don't ask much, I also heard about the Jungle Kingdom Finn… if you think I'm not joining that fun you got another thing coming hehe." Marceline said when she grins at Finn and the clones.

Finn and the clones blinked a bit though Finn did chuckle.

"Well you were there at the Fire Kingdom sex party and I had a feeling you might come to the Jungle Kingdom. But I'm not complaining. More the merrier, right guys?" He said to his clones.

"Heck yeah!" They said.

"Yeah, still need to give Bronwyn a good time since I didn't get to have fun with her so got an IOU with her name all over it hehe, heard Sarutobi had fun with her after he finished his fun with me, if you want details might want to talk with Saru here." Marceline said while she grins at Finn and the clones.

Finn and the clones blinked before looking at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckles and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hehe, its true, had plenty of fun with your gal when I was done with Marcy here and she had more fun with Flambo, gotta say after her fun with the Queen of Flames, she was still energetic…" Sarutobi said while he explained what happened on that day.

* * *

_ **Flashback/ Fire Kingdom/ Throne room/ Sarutobi, Bronwyn** _

_Seems after Sarutobi left Marceline alone to get fucked by Flambo, he went to the throne to see what Bronwyn was doing and saw that she was resting near the throne while Phoebe was getting fucked hard by a few Fire wolves nearby, in fact looked like she was getting gangbanged by Jake 3 when she rides his cock, his sire Jake 2 when he fucked Phoebe's ass, and two more flame wolves were getting stroked off next to her._

_Phoebe was moaning and groaning loudly with a very fucked up look on her face while Bronwyn was horny at the sight._

_Thats when she heard a throat clearing and when she looked over, she blinks a bit when she saw Sarutobi near her with a hardon on display._

"_Yo… need a cock beautiful?" Sarutobi asked while he winked at Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit before smirking at the monkey man._

"_You have no idea you handsome stud." She said._

_Sarutobi smirks when he approached Bronwyn._

"_Well lets skip the talk and get to the fun… want to suck my cock or pick a position?, doubt we need much foreplay after all the fun we had so far." Sarutobi said when he saw how wet Bronwyn was._

_Bronwyn chuckled._

"_Hehe, true though why don't we get a room and be more comfortable." She said seductively._

_Sarutobi smirks when he picked Bronwyn up bridal style._

"_My thoughts exactly, had plenty of fun in front of others so might as well go have a private moment." Sarutobi said while he carried Bronwyn from the room though he noticed a flying demonic camera following them and shrugged when he didn't mind being filmed._

_Bronwyn noticed as well but didn't care as she was excited for what was gonna happen as she hugged Sarutobi a bit._

_This resulted in Sarutobi carrying Bronwyn to a random guestroom and sets her on the bed and noticed that Bronwyn was a bit different… more shy looking._

"_Hmmm… looks like I get to meet the shyer version of you huh?, now that I think about it, heard your heated side only comes out in public huh?" Sarutobi said when he was now speaking with the more controlled version of Bronwyn._

"_Y-Yeah…" Bronwyn said as she blushes cutely at Sarutobi._

"_Hehe, oh don't worry beautiful… I won't do anything too intense at first so…" Sarutobi said before he leaned down and lightly kissed Bronwyn on the lips while the demonic camera got this on film, would be a good extra to view later for those who want to watch something more one on one._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit before she slowly returns the kiss and let out a soft moan._

_Sarutobi hums from that while he moved to get on the bed and gets over Bronwyn and used a hand to gently fondle a breast on Bronwyn's body._

_Bronwyn shudders from that action before she made a slight groan as she continues kissing Sarutobi._

_Sarutobi keeps this up before he pulled away from the kiss and smiles kindly at Bronwyn._

"_So… what do you want to do instead of your heated side?... your wish if my command Milady." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face to help Bronwyn relax._

_Bronwyn blushes brightly._

"_Well… I would like to… please your cock."_

_Sarutobi smiles more while he stands on the bed while he stands over Bronwyn._

"_Alright, pick a way to please this cock and I'll go with it." Sarutobi said while his cock throbbed a few times._

_Bronwyn blushes a bit more._

"_U-Um… perhaps in a… 69 position?"_

"_Nice… but first…" Sarutobi said before he muttered something and Bronwyn was cleaned from head to toe in no time, even the sperm on her body and folds had vanished._

"_There, now we won't have to worry about a mess for now." Sarutobi said while he grins at Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn blinks as she looks at her clean body for a bit before looking at Sarutobi and slightly nods her head at him._

"_Good… so who is on top?" Sarutobi asked while he smiles at Bronwyn in a calming way._

_Bronwyn was thoughtful for a moment._

"_Hmmm… I'll be on top."_

_That caused the scene to go to a minute later with Sarutobi on his back while he was licking Bronwyn's folds gently while she was sitting on his face so she could get in position to suck his cock._

_Bronwyn groans from having her folds licked as she took her time to please Sarutobi as she made sure to suck his dick good._

_Sarutobi groans when he felt her suck his cock, it wasn't intense as what her heated self would do but this more careful approach had its benefits since her heated self would rush but Bronwyn took her time to suck Sarutobi's cock and her tongue ran over the shaft and tip to really get a good taste of the dick._

_Bronwyn moans as she kept up her action while enjoying the taste of Sarutobi's cock as the young hybrid used her tongue to lick every part including the tip._

_Sarutobi moans from the feeling while he made sure not to get rough with Bronwyn, unlike her heated self, her calm self was not as… forward… so Sarutobi wondered what she was thinking through all of this._

'_Okay… so far so good. Sarutobi really knows how to be gentle which is sweet of him and I will say this… his cock really taste good.' She thought as she bobs her head a bit fast._

_Though not as fast as she would have normally gone which made Sarutobi groan while he ate out Bronwyn more while he made sure to focus on her bud more than anything else while his hands gripped her ass cheeks._

_Bronwyn muffly moans from that action before a moment later, she cupped Sarutobi's balls and gave them a nice massage._

_Sarutobi moans more from that while he worked to suck and lick Bronwyn's bud more and used a finger to tease her asshole when he had his index finger rub it._

_Bronwyn lightly jolts from that as she massaged Sarutobi's balls more while sucking his dick._

_That caused Sarutobi's dick to throb more and more as time went on before he slowly pushed a finger into Bronwyn's asshole._

_Bronwyn groans from that action as she felt her orgasm approaching before she thought of something… daring before using her other hand to… tease Sarutobi's asshole._

_Sarutobi jolts from that but didn't do much else while he fingers Bronwyn's asshole while he keeps on licking her bud before he moved to have his tongue go into her pussy to really eat her out._

_Bronwyn moans for a bit before she got slightly rough as she bobs her head while teasing Sarutobi's ass more._

_This continued for a bit while Sarutobi with his training was able to keep himself from cumming for quite a bit while he and Bronwyn get closer and closer until…_

_Bronwyn moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Sarutobi's face._

_That caused Sarutobi to lap up the juices that hit his face while he surprisingly didn't climax yet while he waits for Bronwyn to ride out her orgasm._

_It took a bit before Bronwyn finally taps off._

_Though to her surprise when she pulled her mouth off Sarutobi's cock, his cock was still iron hard and had yet to climax while Sarutobi wiped his face clean._

'_W-What the? Why didn't he cum?' Bronwyn thought before looking back at Sarutobi._

"_Hehe… figured I should get a bit serious and start holding back my loads." Sarutobi surprisingly said to Bronwyn._

_Bronwyn was surprised after hearing that._

"_I-I see… Should we get to the main event then?"_

_Sarutobi chuckles while he surprised Bronwyn when he used some interesting agility to move to get over Bronwyn and she fell onto the bed fully before she felt her wrists and ankles getting gripped by Sarutobi's hands and his hand like feet so she couldn't move at all while Sarutobi smirks at the surprised Bronwyn._

"_Ready?, I'm going to get a bit serious like I said." Sarutobi said while he teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock on her folds._

_Bronwyn was surprised at what just happened before blushing brightly as she looks at Sarutobi._

"_D-Do it."_

_Sarutobi nods once and lowered his body and his cock slipped into Bronwyn's pussy in no time, he then surprised Bronwyn more when his muscles bulge and he starts to lift and lower his own body at a quick pace and his cock pistons in and out of Bronwyn's pussy._

_Bronwyn groans at the penetration before moaning at this feeling as she looks at Sarutobi with a low growing lust._

_Sarutobi didn't see that for a moment thanks to how concentrated he was on fucking Bronwyn while he made sure to not fall on her, though he did notice when he managed to get a steady rhythm going and leaned down to kiss her on the lips when he angles his body to do so while he keeps fucking her hard._

_Bronwyn moans more before she returns the kiss while looking at the monkey man in the eyes before Bronwyn slides her tongue in his mouth._

_This caused the two to make out while Sarutobi keeps on fucking Bronwyn while her orgasm was getting closer and closer until…_

_Bronwyn muffly moans loudly before she climaxes a bit hard on Sarutobi's dick._

_That caused Sarutobi to groan and this time he came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy with great force that made his nuts throb as a result._

_Bronwyn groans as her climax got stronger for a moment before she taps off._

_Sarutobi took a few more seconds then Bronwyn to finish climaxing with a groan before he pulled free of the kiss and grins at Bronwyn._

"_Fuck… heated or not you got a tight pussy." Sarutobi said while he grins at Bronwyn more while his cock was iron hard still._

_Bronwyn panted while blushing brightly._

"_A-And you have a… s-strong cock with… l-lively cum."_

"_All the more to have fun with cuties like you and I'm nowhere near done." Sarutobi said while he pulled his cock free of Bronwyn's pussy and after aiming at her ass, he thrusts his cock balls deep inside of her and starts to fuck her ass in no time._

_Bronwyn groans loudly from the penetration._

"_O-Oh Sarutobi!" She moans._

_The scene then went back to reality with the others in the lobby of Elemental Cuisine._

* * *

**Present/ Elemental cuisine/ Lobby/ Finn X 4, Lei X 3, Marceline, Sarutobi, Lillum, Breakfast Queen, Maple Guards**

"...So as you can tell the rest went pretty well with me outlasting Bronwyn that time, she wasn't heated so she wasn't as daring as her heated self but man she was still a fine lady, Finn… or Finn's… you guys are lucky humans to get a lady as fine as her, it would make me jealous if I wasn't on a date with one of the most desirable ladies in all of Ooo right now." Sarutobi said when he tease Marceline when he smacked her on the ass lightly before he held her waist.

Marceline jolts at first before she lightly blushes a bit.

Finn and his clones brightly after hearing details of what Sarutobi did with his girlfriend.

"W-Well I… we're glad to have Bronwyn in our lives." Finn said as he and his clones rubbed the back of their heads.

"Hehe, yeah, better watch out or someone may try and steal her from you, not many gals like her hehe." Sarutobi said before he looks at Marceline.

"Come on Marcy, lets go get to our table, I made a reservation, might as well use it." Sarutobi said before he kissed Marceline on the cheek and starts to walk away from Marceline which left her behind with the others.

Marceline blushes from the peck before chuckling and looks at Finn.

"Well I'll see you later Finn. Time to enjoy my date." She said before she follows Sarutobi after say bye to Lei and the clones.

Though Finn had a determined look which shows that he wasn't gonna let anyone take Bronwyn, not even Sarutobi.

This caused Lillum to giggle before she led Marceline and Sarutobi away.

"Follow me you two, I'll take care of the seating… oh and Finn, Lei, I'll take care of the take out in a moment so could… all 7 of you please move to the waiting area over there?" Lillum said when she points to a waiting lobby.

Lei chuckled.

"No sweat Lillum. Take as much time as you need."

That caused Finn and Lei with the clones to follow her into the lobby and after 30 minutes of waiting, Emerald was the one who came in followed by Maite in a waitress outfit.

"Hey guys, nice to see you Finn, and hello Lei, nice to see you again as well, got your food ready and in case you ask Finn, Maite is working here to learn how to work well with others… her tribe don't exactly get along well with others but figured now would be a good time… few close calls though… nearly had to help a few people from getting punched… guys who liked to try and grope her… sure she wouldn't mind guys with manners but guys like that… better as walking coin pouches then me paying for their stay at the hospital." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Finn and Lei sweatdrops after hearing that.

"Well it's good to see you again Maite and at least you can work closely with Emerald."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm learning a lot thanks to him and Lillum and the others here… still wish I could have caved that guy's head into his chest cavity but can't cause trouble for Emerald here." Maite said while Emerald smiles while he held Maite's hand.

"Don't worry Maite, if anyone gives you trouble again you know you can come to Lillum and I, we will always be there for you, and if any try and force themselves on you… that is when you start breaking heads." Emerald said when he grins at his Fiance and kissed her on the lips.

Maite blushes as she hugs Emerald before kissing back.

This caused the duo to make out for a moment before Emerald pulled away from the kiss and he looks at Finn and Lei.

"Alright, Finn, Lei, and your clones, got everything ready, so please follow me, I'll let Maite go back to work now in the meantime." Emerald said while he gestured for Finn and Lei and the clones to follow him.

Said group nods their heads before they followed Emerald as Maite went back to working her shift.

When the group followed Emerald outside, the food was in a floating barrier and he grins at Finn while he points a thumb at the barrier.

"Here it is, just push it and it will float in the direction like a balloon, so I doubt you would need the doubles here." Emerald said while he smirks at Finn while the clones looked a bit bummed that they wouldn't get to shine.

"Well, the cart is helpful." Finn even though he can tell his clones wanted to do the heavy lifting.

The Lei clones smirk when they walked to the clones.

"Oh don't worry… you'll guys do more heavy lifting when we get back… say some serious tag team action tier 15 wise?, should be good practice before the trip to JP's place." One Lei clone said before she and the other Lei clones winked at the Finn clones to cheer them up.

The Finn clones perked up as their eyes sparkled with excitement.

Lei chuckles while she looks at Finn.

"Guess that means we get to have fun as well… better get pushing Finn, we got a long walk ahead of us." Lei said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn smirked back.

"Sure thing beautiful." He said before giving Lei's ass a good smack before he starts heading for the cart.

Lei jolts before she smirks when she knew she would have a good time later, this resulted in Finn walking as his clones gave chase while they flirt with the Lei clones and Lei followed along while Emerald smirks at the sight.

"Hehe, nice sight more or less… welp time to get back to work." Emerald said before he went back into his shop before the scene went to much later with Sarutobi and Marceline while they were laughing when Sarutobi was walking Marceline back home.

"...And I told that guy you can kiss my left nut before I kicked his ass, honestly that guy was a dumbass of the finest degree when he threated to kill me over a simple bump when I passed by him, I was in a crowd so how was I going to avoid him easily?" Sarutobi said while he chuckles at the story he was telling.

Marceline chuckled.

"Hehe, I feel you. One time some guy, whom I regrettably know, thought that he can make me date him by wiping my memory. Too bad for him it backed fired and I gave him a good kick in the balls."

"I see, not sure who that guy is but if he is anything like the creep who has been following us for a bit… well I really pity him right now." Sarutobi said before he threw a shuriken out of the blue near a tree that he and Marceline were going by and hit a branch with enough force to cut it and before it could hit the group and low and behold, someone did fall from the side to avoid the branch… the same person who Marceline hated the most right now… Ash the Donkass Wizard but how did he get this close to her and how did Sarutobi find out where he was?

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Ash?!... What the fuck are you doing here?" She said before glaring at him.

"Ash huh?... I'm guessing this the guy who is bugging you?, seems like a Stalker to me for the most part." Sarutobi said while he held his hands behind his head when he looks at Ash as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Sadly… he's my donk of an ex." Marceline said.

"That's what you think Mar-Mar. I'm not leaving till I make you my woman again." Ash said.

That made Marceline's eyes glow red.

"I'm not some object you dumbass. Now leave or else."

"Or else what?" Ash said while Sarutobi rolled his eyes.

"Or I'll kick your ass before I kill you, Marceline is half right about one thing… but lets give it a slight twist." Sarutobi cryptically said while he walked in front of Marceline protectively while he had a relaxed look on his face when he got in a small combat stance.

Though Marceline felt touched she raised her eyebrow when Sarutobi said she was half right.

Ash scoffed before he brought out his cherry blossom wand.

"Bring it on monkey boy."

Sarutobi smirks while he held up one finger.

"A riddle for you then Wiz boy… same to you Marcy… ever hear of the being called Sun Wukong?" Sarutobi said while he grins a bit while shadows covered his eyes.

Both Marceline and Ash blinked in confusion.

"Sun Wu… What?" Ash said.

Sarutobi smirks when he reached his hand to his head and after gripping a small amount of fur, plucked them and more grew from the fur that was plucked.

"Simple… you could call him an overseas Glob of sorts who was long forgotten about… one so old that most would forget about him… and like how Marceline is Hunson's daughter… I'm Sun Wukong's descendant… same with my sisters as well… many in my home are not since they are different monkey based humanoids but point is… my family are half globs… unlike Marceline who is half demonic… so she and I have familiar things in common… and as for why I called her half wrong is pretty simple, she is right about you leaving but wrong in that I would let that happen… she is right she is not an object… she is a powerful woman who should be treated with respect and since I'm a man dating her currently… well trying to get in **my territory when you are so fucking weak really pisses me off." **Sarutobi said when he dropped his hairs besides one while his tone of voice turned into an echo at the end before the hairs he plucked turned into clones of himself and he formed a staff from one hair in his hand and when he twirls in and slammed one end into the ground, the ground actually shook a bit from the impact and Sarutobi smirks at Ash stumbling.

"**Let me give you one thing flower boy… where I'm from I'm the next in line for my people's throne and trained to become strong… so while I can take it if Finn wants to try and steal Marceline away from me, all is fair… you on the other hand… you should know your place as a piece of shit and you should have stayed away…" **Sarutobi said while he spun his stalf and held it to the side for a moment.

Ash took a step back but he foolishly uses his wand and fires some kind of attack at Sarutobi.

One of the clones knocked the hit away while the clone looks at his hand while Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"**Seriously?... are you that weak?, my clones can take a few hits but pretty sure Finn could take one out with a good hit of a sword… this is just pathetic… so… might as well put you out of your misery."**Sarutobi said before he moved with shocking speed to stand behind Ash and with one swing of his staff… he crushed Ash with one hit into a bloody mess and Sarutobi didn't bat an eye at the gory mess he just made on the ground while he made his staff vanish and dusts off his hands and saw that Ash was dead thanks to his skull pretty much being split open.

Marceline's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what happened.

"Dude… you actually did it."

"Yeah well guy deserved it for ticking you off… I meant what I said on being cool with Finn dating you if he stole you away but this guy… he just died from a light tap… talk about pathetic." Sarutobi said while he looks at the clones.

"Get this body back to our home and have a deal made with Death to revive this guy, and have Life turn this fucker female, got a new soon to be bitch for our training beasts and may break the soon to be bitch in myself… always wanted a sexy toy after all so might as well make this soon to be bitch the female object." Sarutobi said while the clones smirk and nod before one picked up Ash's corpse and jumped away while the others gave chase.

Marceline floats to Sarutobi and grips his shoulders before Marceline kissed his lips hard.

Sarutobi looked a bit surprised by that and returned the kiss a moment later when he gripped Marceline by the waist, he wasn't sure where that came from but wasn't complaining right now.

Marceline continues the kiss before she pulls away.

"Hehe, that's thanks for finally ending that donk."

Sarutobi smirks when he heard that.

"Oh really?, from what I heard he deserved more than a quick death… and all I get is a kiss?... well I can take that but if you don't want to see what I can do with my own brand of clones then I guess I can just be a gentleman and walk you to your front door before I head home." Sarutobi said while he grins at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline playfully rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say it was a full thank you." She said before she hooked her arms around Sarutobi's arm before she starts to drag him to her house.

Sarutobi just looked amused when that happened and just lets it happen for a moment before he moved to walk by Marceline while they get to her home and when they did, Sarutobi opened the door and gave a grin when he gave a bow for her to enter.

Marceline smirked before she floats inside her home.

After that happened, Sarutobi came into the house and after Marceline surprised him with another make out session, she and Sarutobi just fucked it and undressed and Sarutobu was leaning against Marcelines counter in the living room and groans when Marceline was sucking his cock hard while she was on her knees on the ground.

"F-Fuck… s-still not sure about ass and P-Pussy but you have the number 1 mouth around for stuff like this!" Sarutobi groans when he watched Marceline deepthroat his cock nonstop, not even the Mistresses he trained with could take his cock for this long… they needed to breathe after all.

Marceline just gave Sarutobi an eye smile as she sucked his cock hard while using her tongue to lick around.

"S-Shit!... you trying to suck my soul from my cock!, heard you can suck souls because if this is the way I go with my soul through my cock… then what a way to go with a beauty like you!" Sarutobi got out when he could feel his cock throbbing already which was a shocker since he had more stamina then this, was Marceline holding back last time at the Fire Kingdom or was she just really turned on after what Sarutobi did to Ash?

Though there was no answer as Marceline kept sucking Sarutobi off before she uses her tongue to roughly lick the tip.

"O-Oh f-fuck… g-gonna… g-gonna… F-FUCK!" Sarutobi groans out before yelling that last one when he gripped the counter edge and came hard inside of Marceline's mouth hard with surprising force.

Marceline groans before she starts swallowing the monkey man's load as she stroke his dick with her hand to make Sarutobi cum more.

Sarutobi grits his teeth when he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Marceline with a blush on his face.

Marceline smirks as she swallows the rest of Sarutobi's cum before she uses her mouth to clean his cock.

Sarutobi chuckles before he used a few hairs to summon more clones and with a silent command, they moved to get around Marceline with hardened cocks and some even moved to pet various parts of Marceline's body to help her feel good.

Marceline lightly blushes but licks her lips at the many hardened cocks.

This caused some clones to smirk while they had moved to aim their cocks at Marceline's head… seems some wanted attention while Sarutobi himself summoned a clone in the kitchen to get him a drink since he would be awhile.

Marceline grins before she grabs both clone's cocks with her hands before stroking them.

The clones groan while they enjoyed the work and when Sarutobi got his drink and downed it, he placed the glass on the counter and went to join the clones when he moved to get near Marceline's ass and rubbed her ass cheeks in a teasing way when his fingers nearly touched her asshole a few times.

Marceline groans from that action before she took the first clone's dick in her mouth before sucking it while stroking off the second clone's dick.

The clones really groan from that and Sarutobi lifts Marceline so that she was floating in the air and Sarutobi licks his lips when he starts to eat Marceline's ass out and the second clone used a finger to rub her folds when he reached around Marceline's ass to to so.

Marceline groans from these actions as she kept sucking off the first clone's dick before switching to the second clone's dick and sucked it hard.

That caused the second clone to groan while the first took the chance to rub Marceline's bud while she was distracted while Sarutobi slipped his tongue into Marceline's ass and really worked to get her lubed up for the fun to be.

Marceline groans again but did have a sneaky idea as she had her hair turned into a hand.

She then uses it to grab Sarutobi's cock and stroke him off.

Sarutobi groans and wiggles his tongue deeper into Marceline's ass to counter that and really get her worked up, he could feel her getting close, it was only a matter of time until it happens.

Marceline groans but tries to hold off her orgasm to last longer as she stroked Sarutobi's cock more while sucking the clones's cocks.

Though she underestimated how long Sarutobi would last and long before Sarutobi would climax, Sarutobi keeps eating her out more and more until…

Marceline groans a bit loud before she climaxed on Sarutobi's tongue.

Sarutobi worked to lap up the juices while he waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm.

After about 15 seconds, Marceline finally taps off.

Sarutobi then pulled Marceline away from the clones when he moved to hold her in his arms bridal style and sat her on the counter while she was turned to face him… perfect height for him to fuck her if she wanted to just make a mess on her counter, but Sarutobi doubted she cared right now if the look on her face was a good indicator… he could just have a clone clean the mess later so no real issue on his end.

Marceline grins at the monkey before she opens her legs to show Sarutobi her soaked folds.

Sarutobi licks his lips while he moved to aim his cock at her folds and a moment later, slowly pushed his way in gently so Marceline wouldn't feel any discomfort at all.

Marceline did groan but not in discomfort before smirking at Sarutobi.

"Don't worry. I like it when things get… rough."

Sarutobi chuckles when he gripped Marceline's ass when his cock was halfway in Marceline's folds.

"Alright… lets get rough!" Sarutobi said when he moved Marceline off the counter and all the way onto his cock and a clone moved to get behind Marceline and in no time, the clone forced a cock up her asshole thanks to Sarutobi holding her ass cheeks apart which made Marceline groan with her holes tightening on the cocks while one clone smirks at moved to grab Sarutobi's phone.

"Hey boss, why don't we make our own porno and show folks how intense we can get?" The clone asked when he suggests that to Sarutobi while Sarutobi and the clone wait for Marceline to adjust to the double penetration she just got surprised with.

Marceline groans from her sudden anal penetration before she was finally able to adjust.

"Hmmm… alright… might as well give it this title… Sarutobi's reward for ending a certain Stalker's life… for now… people should get the context even if confused by the title." Sarutobi said while he grins at the clone who nods his head before he turned the phone on and starts recording which caused Sarutobi and the clone with the cock up Marceline's ass to grin when they start to lift and lower Marceline on their cocks.

Marceline groans a bit as she starts feeling both dicks going in and out of her ass and pussy.

Sarutobi and his clone then thrust their hips in time with the drop and their cocks went in and out of Marceline at an intense but controlled rate as a result.

"O-Oh fuck!" Marceline groans before she wraps her arms and legs around Sarutobi to make him thrust deeper.

This resulted in the clone holding the phone to stroke himself off while he recorded what was going on and saw the clone fucking Marceline smack her ass a few times to give her a thril with the dominating act.

Marceline's face starts to look pleased as she starts moaning from that pleasure.

"Oh yes!" She moans as her breasts bounced.

That caused Sarutobi to lick his lips again and with a signal, he had the ass fucking clone move to have Marceline's nipples moved together and Sarutobi latched his mouth on both nipples and sucked on them hard as a result and that caused the clone that was recording to stroke himself off more.

Marceline moans more from that action as she tightens her hold on Sarutobi as her toes curled.

This repeats with Sarutobi fucking Marceline more and more while the clone did the same with her ass for who knows how long until…

Marceline throws her head back before moaning loud as her holes tightened on the duo's dicks before climaxing on them.

Though to her shock while she rides out her orgasm… Sarutobi didn't climax yet, nor his clone and just keep fucking her through the orgasm even if the tightness made it hard to do so.

Though Marceline taps off, she was moaning loudly as her face slowly starts to look fucked.

This caused Marceline to get fucked up more when Sarutobi and the clone grit their teethed and fucked Marceline for so long and hard in various ways that the sun that was initially going down was now down fully and Sarutobi and the clone were sweating up a storm when they finally felt their orgasms approaching which Marceline could finally feel much to her relief when she thought they would never cum which was a shocker in of itself… she heard Sarutobi was trained to last long but this long!?... this was insane!

Marceline looks at Sarutobi.

"C-Come on Sarutobi, give this Queen's pussy your royal semen."

This caused Sarutobi to grin when he stopped all of a sudden.

"Well if you want a creampie…" Sarutobi said when the clone pulled his cock free of her ass and aimed ait at her already stuffed pussy… while Sarutobi had an evil look in his eyes when the throbbing cock of the clone was forced into Marceline's pussy to join Sarutobi's which really stretched out her over stimulated pussy and the two start to fuck Marceline harder and faster then every before she could adjust..

"O-OH FUCK YEAH!" Marceline groans loudly from how intense the duo was to her.

This went on for a minute with the two growling for a minute straight right before the two forced themselves balls deep into Marceline and roars when they came hard inside of Marceline, flooding her womb with sperm.

Marceline moans loudly before she climaxed hard again on the duo's cocks.

This caused all three to ride out their orgasms while the two clones ride out their orgasms a bit longer than Marceline did thanks to how built up they were and when they tapped off, they saw a greatly winded Marceline and Sarutobi smirks when he looks at the Clone holding the Phone.

"You get everything man?" Sarutobi says when he grins at the camera holding clone.

The Clone gave Sarutobi a thumb's up even though he was still recording.

"Great… end the recording and send it to everyone on Marceline's contact list after you send it to her Phone, the first porno is the long one, maybe I should hold back hehe… still should be an eye opener and should help people appreciate other porn stars hehe, how you doing Marceline?, think you can go more after you recover?" Sarutobi said when he looks at Marceline with a smile.

Marceline pants a bit while blushing before she looks at Sarutobi.

"O-Oh yeah… N-Not done yet."

"Great…." Sarutobi said while the scene shifts a bit a few times.

* * *

**Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum was in her lab when she was working on a new experiment, she had her phone near her and when she was done, her Phone started to ring and vibrate with Marceline's ring tone all of a sudden.

"Hmm, I wonder what Marceline needs." She said before she grabs her phone and opens it.

She saw a video message…. This kind of situation felt a bit familiar to her… it couldn't be what she thought it would be right?

"Hmmm, normally I'm thinking of a video with Finn and Bronwyn and other guests. Unless Marceline decided to do one with Finn." Bubblegum said before she plays the video.

That… was half right… this was a long two hour video of Marceline getting fucked by Sarutobi and to Bubblegum looked like a twin of his while she could barely see a third guy stroking himself off at the very bottom of the screen a few times when the camera was brought over to get good angles and saw that the cock belonged to another monkey man who had a similar fur color to Sarutobi.

Bubblegum, though surprise, was blushing brightly at what she was seeing.

'_Oh my… is Marceline having an orgy with… triplets?'_

Bubblegum was a bit curious on how long this would go… but to her shock when she fast forward through the video… she saw Marceline climaxing practically notstop on his and his *Brother's* cocks while they had not came once and it was only near the end that they finally came when they double stuff her folds and gave her a rather intense creampie… not very diverse but still if this was not edited… then Sarutobi and his *Brother* seemed to be very gifted.

'_O-Oh Glob… It's like these two haven't climaxed once and Marceline has plenty. Never thought I see the day of someone else outlasting Marceline.' _Bubblegum thought.

A small message was made when the third *Brother* turned the camera at the end.

"_To all you sexy ladies watching this video, no this is not edited, this is real, the guy fucking Marceline is Sarutobi and thanks to a little ability, he was able to clone himself, and yours truely is one of them, if you want o have more fun contact this number in the phone I'm about to provide and some gold and who knows, you could start in something like this as well… just with more moneyshots and creampies when the main me and us clones don't try and keep our orgasms in check hehe… anyway.." _The clone said before he explained the phone number to call and all the requirements for having fun with Sarutobi.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing the message but was shocked that this Sarutobi person can make clones of himself.

However… seeing the Vampire Queen getting pounded was actually making Bubblegum turned on.

Though the question was… does she want this number… or not?

She however did know one thing, thanks to an earlier message with Marceline, she knew about the meetup with the trip to the Jungle Kingdom… maybe she could go there and bring some gold… enough for some fun with Sarutobi and Finn at the same time.

After thinking this through, Bubblegum obviously made her choice as she wrote down Sarutobi's number.

"Would be interesting if I… get to know Sarutobi. Just need to make sure I bring enough to gold to have fun with him and Finn." She said.

While she went to calculate things, the scene went to Huntress Wizard who got the same video on her end.

* * *

**Wizard City/ Huntress's home/ Huntress**

Turns out Huntress was doing something similar how the last video went, and was getting fucked by a plant double of Finn with its cock up her ass while the Sarutobi double fucked her pussy when they were really having their way with one her, the double of Sarutobi was on his back while Huntress rode him while she faced the double, and the Finn double was gripping her breasts from behind when he fucked her breasts hard and fast.

Huntress Wizard was groaning loudly as she was greatly enjoying the pleasure.

The sounds of Huntress moaning were filling the room while she was greatly enjoying herself, not just because of the video but because in a bonus message from Marceline or Sarutobi's clone at the time, she got a message that said Ash was dead for now and she was celebrating the occasion.

'_Finally that fucker is gone. Now Things can get even better. Plus this Sarutobi is interesting. I think I recall seeing him and two Monkey ladies that were talking to Finn. I think I should save plenty of gold to have fun with the duo.' _Huntress thought.

This resulted in the two doubles fucking Huntress more and more until…

Huntress groans loudly before she climaxed hard on the duo's dicks.

A moment later, they pushed their faux cocks balls deep into Huntress's holes and unload sticky sap into her to give the feel of regular sperm for the Wood Nymph to enjoy.

Huntress groans loudly with a pleased look as her climax got stronger while waiting for the look alikes to tap off.

When they tapped off, they pulled their faux cocks free and after that, returned to simple looking flowers thanks to a long root connecting them to nearby flower pots and that left Huntress alone when she fell onto the bed to pant for breath.

"Fuck… T-That felt good." Huntress said as she enjoys the afterglow.

The scene then went to one last scene to show the Jungle Kingdom.

* * *

**Ooo/ Jungle Kingdom/ Jungle Princess's room/ Jungle Princess**

The scene showed Jungle Princess while she was laying on a bed and looking at her own Phone to see the video with Sarutobi and Marceline… she didn't have many things in the ways of technology since her place was first and foremost a Jungle Kingdom, but even she knew she had to have some form of communication with others so aside from herself, and a few other high ranking people in her kingdom, not many else had Phones, sure there was the occasional computer set up in various homes so no one was ignorant of the outside worlds knowledge and news, but in terms of tech… only 5 percent of people in the kingdom actually used them.

Though while that would explain why people like JP had a phone and what not, didn't mean she or others knew how they worked for the most part and some just held onto them for communication only purposes, while some did figure out more things like JP when she was not busy and needed a way to kill time which resulted in her figuring out how to access the internet on the phone and finding the many videos that Finn and Bronwyn made and also getting the Sarutobi and his clone fucking Marceline Video… that caused her to smirk when she knew that inviting Finn and Bronwyn with some gold was a good idea and if Sarutobi came by… more fun for her later… especially since in a few days… a rather important and fertile event is going to take place.

"Hehe, this will be a great event. Can't wait to have some fun with Finn and possibly that Sarutobi guy. Might make it a test to see which one can be a good husband material." JP said.

Though JP knew that while that either of them could be good husband material… she had to settle a deal with Death that was made during the first ruler of the Jungle Kingdom's time… should be good practice when she becomes a mother of Death's child.

"Though I need to settle the deal with Death first. But at least I get first hand approach on being a mom. Hopefully Finn and the others can understand." JP said.

Though she did smirk when this would be a very interesting time in a few days.

The scene then fades to black with many things happening around Ooo as many start to turn in for the day.


End file.
